The Love You Take
by secret2013
Summary: Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction von Subversa. Die ersten 9 Kapitel beruhen auf der Übersetzung von Severione, die ich allerdings bearbeitet habe.
1. Eine schwierige Situation

**Ich habe zufällig die unvollständige Übersetzung der englischen Geschichte gesehen und Severione gefragt, ob ich damit weitermachen kann. Sie hat zugestimmt. Auch dass ich ihre Übersetzung etwas bearbeiten kann. Dies ist jetzt der erste Teil. **

**Ich werde allerdings nur weitermachen, wenn wirklich ausreichend Interesse besteht. Die geschichte ist lang und kompliziert und falls Ihr sie im englischen gelesen habt, ist eine Übersetzung zu aufwendig. Wenn ich nach dem Kapitel 10 weitermache, dann in meinem Stil. Man kann so etwas einfach nicht wörtlich übersetzen. **

**Bitte sagt mir Bescheid. Ohne Reaktionen hänge ich in der Luft und weiß nicht was Ihr als Leser denkt. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Kapitel 1: Eine schwierige Situation**

Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, stand mit blassem, müdem Gesicht vor seinem Rektor und schaute ihn erstaunt an. Es war 3 Uhr morgens und das Feuer im Raum nahm der Novembernacht ihre Kälte und Melancholie.

Der Rektor, Albus Dumbledore, saß in einem Schaukelstuhl aus burgunderfarbenem Leder. Der zugehörige zweite Stuhl, den Severus gewöhnlich in Beschlag nahm, wenn er den Rektor aufsuchte, war leer, denn der Zaubertränkemeister stand erhoben neben dem sitzenden müden alten Mann. Der Saum von Dumbledores Robe war nass und schmutzig, sein silbriges Haar zerzaust und ungekämmt; sein weises Gesicht spiegelte seine physische und magische Erschöpfung wider. Alles in allem sah er völlig derangiert aus, ein Anblick, der Severus nervös machte.

Die dritte Anwesende im Raum nahm nicht an der Konversation teil. Wenn Severus sich nicht selbst davon überzeugt hätte, dass Atmung und Herzschlag vorhanden waren, hätte er schwören können, dass Dumbledore den toten Körper von Hermine Granger in sein Büro getragen hatte. Die Schulsprecherin lag zusammengekrümmt und blass wie ein Geist auf einem Ledersofa, dessen Muster zu den beiden Schaukelstühlen passte. Ihr gewöhnlich ungebändigtes braunes Haar klebte nass und schmutzig an ihrem Kopf, ihr Körper war wie der eines Kleinkindes sorgfältig in eine purpurrote, mit Gold durchwirkte Decke eingewickelt.

„Könnten Sie das bitte noch einmal wiederholen, Rektor?", verlangte Severus. Seine gewöhnlich sehr leise Stimme klang scharf und wütend.

Dumbledore seufzte, stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hand und nahm seine Brille ab, so dass er sich müde die Augen reiben konnte. „Ich erhielt eine Nachricht von Tom – er gab mir die Anweisung, ihn an einem bestimmten Punkt an der Straße zu treffen, die von Hogsmeade zu den Hügeln hinaufführt. Er sagte, er hätte einen meiner Studenten und würde ihn gern an mich übergeben. Wenn ich nicht allein käme, würde er mir ein totes Kind hinterlassen."

„Warum haben Sie mir nichts davon gesagt?", unterbrach ihn Severus ungehalten. Dumbledore setzte seine halbmondförmige Brille wieder auf und schaute Severus direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe Dir nichts davon gesagt, weil Du nicht einverstanden gewesen wärst, dass ich allein gehe – und ich hatte Angst um meinen Schüler."

Severus' Blick wurde noch dunkler, aber er erwiderte nichts, und so fuhr der Rektor fort. „Als ich dort ankam, schritt Tom direkt aus dem Nebel und ließ das Mädchen vor sich herschweben. Er lachte."

Severus registrierte den Schmerz in der Stimme des Rektors und für einen Moment überwog seine Sorge seinen Ärger. Wortlos nahm er eine Karaffe vom Buffet und einen Pokal und goss seinem Arbeitgeber drei Finger voll Feuerwhisky ein. Dumbledore nahm den Drink dankbar entgegen und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Tom ließ Hermine auf den Boden fallen, und er erzählte mir, was er getan hatte – dass er sie mit dem ETERNUS PERTURBATIO verflucht hatte. Er sagte wörtlich: „Sogar ein alter Bock wie du, Dumbledore, sollte eine willige Hure im Bett haben." Dumbledores Mund verzog sich vor Abscheu, als er die Stichelei des Dunklen Lords wiederholte.

„Warum sollte er so etwas tun?", knurrte Severus.

„Oh, er war so freundlich, mich an seinen Überlegungen teilhaben zu lassen", meinte Dumbledore verbittert. „Zunächst einmal hat er Hermine wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Harry gewählt."

„Potter hätte nie eine Freundin haben dürfen!", erwiderte Severus ärgerlich.

Dumbledore bewegte sich in seinem Stuhl und nahm eine bequemere Haltung ein; der Feuerwhiskey hatte anscheinend eine wärmende und beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, und so sprach er mit gewohnt gemächlicher Stimme weiter.

„Severus, keiner der die beiden kennt, glaubt, dass Hermine Harrys Partnerin ist – sie ist nicht mehr seine Partnerin als die von Ronald Weasley. Aber sie ist seine beste Freundin, und sie ist unmittelbar an Harrys vergangenen Erfolgen und den Planungen für die zukünftigen Bemühungen beteiligt. Sie leiden zu sehen wäre für Harry ablenkend und störend. Tom weiß das." Dumbledore stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Lehnen seines Sessels ab und legte seine Handflächen ineinander. „Der zweite Grund für dieses Vorgehen ist der, dass er mich demütigen möchte."

Severus setzte einen störrischen Gesichtsausdruck auf, er lehnte sich gegen die Kaminumrandung und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er schnaubte leise, sagte aber nichts.

„Severus, du kennst meine Lage", sagte der alte Zauberer mit fester Stimme. „Ich kann nicht in eine solche Situation gebracht werden."

Severus verließ seinem Platz am Kamin und gab sich kaum Mühe, seinen aufkommenden Zorn zu verbergen. „Dann geben Sie sie doch Potter oder Weasley!"

Dumbledores Stimme drückte deutlich seine Missbilligung aus. „Und liefere das Mädchen einem Jungen aus, der zu jung ist um zu wissen, wer er selbst ist? Zu jung um zu wissen, wie er sie vor sich selbst oder vor anderen schützen kann? Zu jung, um ihre Schwäche zu würdigen und zu respektieren?" Er erhob sich von seinem Sitz, offenbar komplett erholt von seinem Ausflug in die schottische Nacht und legte seine ganze Autorität in seine Stimme. „Du weißt, dass du der einzige bist, dem ich sie anvertrauen kann. Du wirst tun, was getan werden muss, und wenn die Zeit kommt, wirst du sie freigeben, damit sie das Leben leben kann, dass sie gehabt hätte, wenn DEIN Meister sie nicht manipuliert hätte!"

Severus zuckte bei der Erwähnung des dunklen Lords zusammen und stand hoch aufgerichtet neben dem Kamin. Sein blasses Gesicht ließ erkennen, dass er sich schämte, aber auch wie sehr er sich beherrschen musste. Der Rektor spielte mit ihm wie immer, wie auf einer Violine mit der Hand eines Virtuosen.

„Ich werde das nicht machen!", brüllte er und ballte seine Hände hilflos zu Fäusten zusammen. „Sie reden von IHRER Demütigung, IHRER Position – was ist mit mir? Was ist mit MIR?"

„Wenn sie auf mich geprägt wird, wird es unmöglich sein, dies vor den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens zu verheimlichen – und letztendlich wird sogar das Ministerium mit involviert werden", sagte Dumbledore unerbittlich, so als hätte er Severus Worte nicht vernommen. „Wenn sie auf dich geprägt wird, wird das niemandem auffallen. Du lebst allein, du empfängst niemals Besuch in deinen Räumen."

Severus starrte auf die schlafende junge Frau auf dem Sofa. „Sie ist doch noch ein Kind", flüsterte er.

„Sie ist 18 und somit volljährig", erwiderte Dumbledore barsch.

„Severus", setzte er hinzu und wartete, bis sich derTränkemeister ihm zugewandt hatte, bevor er fortfuhr, „wenn du dich meinen Wünschen nicht beugen wirst, werde ich gezwungen sein, Lupin zu fragen."

„Einen Werwolf!" Severus spuckte die Worte angeekelt aus.

„Ja", erwiderte Dumbledore unnachgiebig. „Und wenn Lupin derjenige ist, auf den Hermine geprägt wird, wird sie gezwungen sein, die Schule zu verlassen, um bei ihm sein zu können, denn hier kann er nicht bleiben. Nymphadora wird über die Situation informiert werden müssen. Ebenso werden Hermines Eltern in Kenntnis gesetzt werden müssen, möglicherweise werden diese darauf bestehen, sie komplett aus der Welt der Zauberer zu entfernen."

„Wo sie überhaupt nicht mehr geschützt werden könnte!", tobte Severus. „Und diese Muggel würden ihr Verhalten nie und nimmer verstehen – sie würden sie vermutlich in irgendeiner Art von Heilanstalt für Geisteskranke verfrachten!" Er ging ärgerlich einen Schritt auf Dumbledore zu. „Wie können Sie so etwas überhaupt vorschlagen?"

Dumbledore bewegte sich ebenfalls, bis er direkt vor Severus stand. „Also wirst du es tun?"

Severus wusste, dass Dumbledores Falle zugeschnappt war und es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Knochen zermahlen werden. Er starrte auf seinen Mentor, seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber kein Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Sie wird weiter zur Schule gehen können", sagte der Rektor versöhnlich und legte seine Hand auf Severus Schulter. „Niemand wird erfahren, dass sie dich regelmäßig in deinen Räumen aufsucht. Wir können ihren Kamin und deinen über das Flohnetzwerk verbinden. Ich weiß, dass du diskret sein wirst und auch ihr klarmachen kannst, wie wichtig Diskretion für euch beide ist."

Severus versuchte noch einmal kläglich, sich aus der Schlinge zu befreien, in der er sich verfangen hatte. „Sie wird vollkommen entsetzt sein", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Dumbledore ergriff auch seine andere Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft. „Sie wird nicht entsetzt sein", sagte er leise. „Sie wird auf dich fixiert sein, und du wirst ihr Mittelpunkt sein, Severus. Sie wird nicht wissen, was mit ihr geschieht oder warum sie fühlt, wie sie fühlt, bis du es ihr erklärst. Du musst so freundlich zu ihr sein, wie es dir möglich ist – freundlich und liebevoll – und dich um ihre Bedürfnisse kümmern. Denk immer daran, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist, dass sie sich in dieser Situation befindet – und vielleicht kannst du es als einen weiteren Schritt auf dem Weg betrachten, diesen Krieg erfolgreich zu beenden."

Severus wich vor dem Rektor zurück, und seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. „Ist nicht mein komplettes Leben Opfer genug?", begehrte er auf. „Müssen Sie mir auch noch meine Seele wegnehmen?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht und ging stattdessen zur Tür. „Ich lasse dich jetzt allein", sagte er.

„Rektor!", flehte Severus verzweifelt. „Warten Sie, bis sie aufwacht – warten Sie, bis ich mit ihr gesprochen habe."

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich um, um Severus anzuschauen. „Wir können nicht riskieren, dass eine andere Person anwesend ist, wenn sie erwacht. Wir müssen sichergehen, dass sie auf dich geprägt wird, wenn wir sie beschützen und vor Gefahren bewahren wollen."

Er öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. „Wenn du jemanden brauchst, der deine Geschichte bestätigt, dann kannst du sie gern morgen zu mir bringen – aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie zu bekümmert sein wird, um anzuzweifeln, was du ihr zu sagen hast. Sie wird gern bereit sein, dir so ziemlich alles zu glauben, solange du dich um ihre Bedürfnisse kümmerst. Die ersten Tage werden furchtbar werden, du weißt das."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Zauberer, und Severus widerstand dem Drang, die Flasche Feuerwhiskey an die Tür zu schleudern.

Stattdessen rief er den Stuhl von seinem Schreibtisch herbei und setzte sich neben das Mädchen, dass in einem verzauberten Schlaf in seinem Wohnzimmer lag. In ihrem Schlummer sah sie unglaublich jung und unberührt aus; ihr Mund, etwas zu breit, um schön zu sein, war attraktiver, wenn er geschlossen war.

Ihr Gesicht war gleichmäßig und makellos, ihre Wimpern hoben sich dunkel von ihren Wangen ab. Sie war nicht schön, aber auch nicht unattraktiv.

Und in der allernächsten Zukunft würde sie ihre Unschuld an ihren Zaubertränkemeister verlieren.


	2. Der Sumpf

**Übersetzung von Severione**

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Vielen lieben Dank auch an meine Betaleserin Elendril.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 2: Der Sumpf**

Hermines Augenlider flatterten. Sie erwachte mit einem leisen Schrei und versuchte verzweifelt sich aufzurichten. „Nein! Tun Sie mir nichts!"

Noch während sie die Worte aussprach, wurde ihr klar, dass diese nicht mehr ganz passend waren; sie befand sich offensichtlich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Sie lag auf einem Ledersofa in einem kleinen warmen Raum, ihr Körper war sorgfältig in eine Decke eingewickelt, die die Ursache dafür war, dass sie sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Im Kamin prasselte leise ein Feuer, und der Raum war umgeben mit Bücherregalen, die überquollen mit ledergebundenen Ausgaben in jeder Farbe und Größe.

Als sie die Bücher betrachtete, bemerkte sie eine wachsende innere Unruhe bei sich selbst. In den Sekunden, seit sie erwacht war, hatte sich dieses unbestimmte merkwürdige Gefühl derart gesteigert, dass sie das Bedürfnis empfand, einfach davonzulaufen – aber sie war in dieser Decke gefangen und konnte ihre Arme nicht frei bewegen.

„Sie sind aufgewacht."

Hermine war perplex, als sie ihren Zaubertrankmeister auf sich zukommen sah. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel direkt neben die Couch und musterte sie sorgfältig. Hermine zerbrach sich den Kopf, welchen Grund es dafür geben könnte, dass sie sich allein in einem Raum mit Professor Snape befand, aber das wachsende Unbehagen in ihrem Kopf schien ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten zu beeinträchtigen.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Professor Snape, während seine schwarzen Augen auf ihr Gesicht fixiert blieben. Hermine begann sich ein wenig zu entspannen – sie hatte das plötzliche sichere Gefühl, dass die Anwesenheit ihres Professors ihre Rettung bedeutete und dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, solange sie bei ihm war.

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete sie ihm, „aber ich würde mich gern hinsetzen."

Er betrachtete sie weiter mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts von seinen Empfindungen preisgab, aber als er sie wieder ansprach, war seine Stimme freundlicher als üblich. „Erinnern Sie sich daran, was passiert ist?", fragte er sie.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment lang. „Ich war draußen bei den Gewächshäusern und arbeitete an meinem Kräuterkunde-Projekt. Als ich fertig war, wollte ich noch hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte gehen. Ich kam dort nicht an – das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich am Rand des verbotenen Waldes entlanglief."

„So eine Unvorsichtigkeit!", schimpfte er, während sich die Furchen zwischen seinen Brauen vertieften. „Warum waren Potter und Weasley nicht bei Ihnen?"

Hermine lächelte trotz des neuen Unwohlseins, das sie überfiel und das sich inzwischen von ihrem Kopf auf ihren Körper zu verlagern schien. „Es ist Freitag, Sir", sagte sie. „Die Jungs studieren nie freitagnachts."

Die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Sie werden künftig besser auf sich aufpassen, Miss Granger, oder Sie werden MIR Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

Ein Teil von Hermines Gehirn machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass es eigentlich nicht die Sache von Professor Snape war, so etwas von ihr zu fordern, aber der überwiegende Teil ihres Verstandes wollte ihn fortfahren hören. Sie wollte ihm näher kommen; ihre Haut fühlte sich eigenartig hypersensibilisiert an unter dem leichten rauen Gewebe der Decke. Sie kämpfte wieder darum, ihren Arm bewegen zu können, war aber immer noch so dicht in die Decke eingewickelt, dass ihr das nicht gelang.

„Sir", bat sie, „könnten Sie mir bitte aufhelfen? Ich bekomme offenbar meine Arme nicht frei."

Professor Snape machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu helfen, sondern betrachtete einfach weiter ihr Gesicht. „Sie wurden von Todessern entführt, Miss Granger. Der Rektor hat Sie dort weggeholt, Sie dürfen sich bei ihm für Ihre derzeitige Ausstattung bedanken."

Er schielte mit kaum verhohlener Abneigung auf ihre gryffindor-farbige Decke. „Soweit ich weiß, sind Sie unter der Decke nackt. In meinem Badezimmer habe ich einige Kleider für Sie vorbereitet. Soll ich Ihnen ins Badezimmer helfen?"

Hermine nickte, und Professor Snape stand auf und nahm sie mitsamt der Decke in seine Arme. In dem Moment. Als er sie berührte, merkte sie entsetzt, dass sie ein kleines Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken konnte, obwohl ihre Haut vor seinen Händen durch die warme Wolldecke geschützt war. Was in aller Welt war los mit ihr? Ihre Brustwarzen wurden stimuliert durch die Reibung der Decke auf ihrer Haut, und ihr Unterleib schmerzte vor Verlangen - als ob sie sich mit sich selbst vergnügt hätte, wie sie das manchmal unter den Laken in ihrem Bett in Gryffindor Tower tat. Sie hatte sich noch nie DERARTIG im Beisein einer anderer Person gefühlt, und auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie sich eigentlich schämen sollte, entflammte pures Verlangen in ihr.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien Professor Snape ihren derzeitigen physischen Zustand nicht wahrzunehmen. Er trug sie ins Badezimmer, das mit zahllosen Kerzen erleuchtet war, und setzte sie auf dem Marmorfußboden ab.

„Sie dürfen alles, was hier steht, auch benutzen.", bemerkte er hölzern. „Sie können ein Bad nehmen oder sich duschen oder einfach nur ankleiden, bevor Sie sich zu mir ins Wohnzimmer auf eine Tasse Tee begeben."

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie das leise Wimmern nicht unterdrückt hatte, das ihr unwillkürlich entschlüpft war, als der Professor seine Hände von ihr genommen hatte, aber er schien auch das nicht zu bemerken. Sie hätte am liebsten ihre Decke von sich gerissen, um sich am Batist seines weißen Hemdes und der Wolle seiner schwarzen Hose zu reiben. Ihr Gesicht lief dunkelrot an, als sie die Kühnheit ihrer eigenen Gedanken registrierte, und die Stimme der Vernunft wurde in dem Maße leiser, wie ihre Begierden anschwollen. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und stammelte: „Wurde ich – wurde ich vergewaltigt, Sir?"

Ein winziger Schimmer von Menschlichkeit glomm hinter den strengen schwarzen Augen. „Nein, Miss Granger."

„Aber warum bin ich hier und nicht in meinen eigenen Räumen?" Sie versuchte den kläglichen Unterton ihrer Stimme nicht zu bemerken.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie die Güte, Ihre Fragen für sich zu behalten, bis Sie angezogen sind, und dann auf eine Tasse Tee zu mir kommen?" Er schaffte es gleichzeitig ausgeglichen und sardonisch zu klingen.

Hermine nickte nur und sah zu, wie die Badezimmertür sich hinter ihrem Professor schloss. Endlich konnte sie die Decke abstreifen. Sie stieg direkt in die Dusche und drehte die Wasserhähne voll auf in der Hoffnung, die irrsinnig aufwühlenden Gefühle in ihrem Körper einfach von sich abwaschen zu können. Alles, woran sie denken konnte, war Professor Snape.

Sie wollte ihn finden, sie wollte seine Hände auf ihren Körper legen und ihn anflehen, sie zu berühren.

Als sie mechanisch die Seife auf ihrem Körper verteilte und begann, sich zu reinigen, wuchs in ihr der impulsive Wunsch, ihre eigene Erregung zu besänftigen. Sie legte die Seife beiseite und ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Oberschenkel gleiten, die andere Hand strich über ihre Rippen und kniff in ihre Brustwarzen. Nach drei Minuten hätte sie am liebsten vor Ärger geschrien, da ihre eigenen Bemühungen sie nicht beruhigen konnten, im Gegenteil: sie hatte sich selbst hochgepuscht und war kurz davor zu kommen, konnte den letzten Punkt aber nicht überwinden.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Dusche, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen und schrie vor Ärger. Kurze Zeit später schluchzte sie nur noch still und hörte Professor Snapes Stimme außerhalb des Badezimmers.

„Miss Granger, ich erwarte sie in fünf Minuten im Wohnzimmer. Ansonsten ich komme rein und hole Sie. Ist das klar?"

Großer Gott, wie sie sich wünschte, sie könnte zu dieser Tür hinausstürmen und – nun, tun, was immer nötig war, dieses Begehren in ihr zu stoppen. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass er ihre einzige Hoffnung war.

Sie riss sich zusammen, so gut sie konnte, rief, „Ja, Professor", und drehte die Wasserhähne zu. Sie nahm eines der slytherin-grünen Handtücher, trocknete sich ab und wickelte ihr Haar in ein Handtuch ein. Erfreulicherweise entdeckte sie eine brandneue noch verpackte Zahnbürste. Sie öffnete die Packung und putzte sich energisch die Zähne. Sie fand es merkwürdig, dass der Professor so um ihre Zahnhygiene besorgt schien, während seine eigenen Zähne eine einzige Katastrophe waren und wo doch Gerüchte umgingen, dass er weder seine Zähne noch seine Haare jemals pflegte.

Sie wandte sich vom Waschbecken ab und untersuchte die Kleidung. Sie zog ein weiches graues Nachthemd an, das bis zur Taille mit Knöpfen versehen war und ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Sie fand außerdem eine grüne Satinrobe mit silbernen Stickereien, die sie ebenfalls überzog und fest um sich wickelte. Das Gewand schleifte auf dem Flur und war um einiges zu lang, aber sie rollte die Ärmel auf, bis sie sicher war, dass sie ihre Hände wieder benutzen konnte. Die Robe stellte einen merkwürdig luxuriösen Kontrast zu dem Nachthemd dar. Zum Schluss fand sie ein paar dicker grauer Socken und hatte noch einen Fuß in der Luft, als sich die Tür zum Badezimmer plötzlich öffnete und ihr erbost dreinschauender Zaubertrankmeister sie von der Tür aus musterte.

„Sie sind angezogen", knurrte er einigermaßen peinlich berührt. Hermine fragte sich einen wilden Moment lang, ob er gehofft hatte, sie unbekleidet vorzufinden, und ihre zügellose Libido erwachte zu neuem Leben. Sie vertraute sich nicht genug, um zu sprechen, und nickte nur. Der Professor trat von der Tür zurück und machte wortlos klar, dass sie ihm folgen sollte.

Ein Teeservice stand auf einem niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa, und ein faszinierend aussehendes Buch lag in einer Ecke des Tisches. Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Unbehagen wieder anstieg, sie fühlte Professor Snapes Gegenwart, und es gab nichts wirkungsvolles, womit sie sich von diesem provozierenden Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib und dem Flattern ihrer Nervenenden ablenken konnte.

Verzweifelt wendete sich ihm zu, die beiden standen zwischen dem Sofa und dem Kaffeetisch. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist!", weinte sie und zupfte hilflos am Kragen ihres Nachthemdes. „Ich fühle mich so…" Sie brach beschämt ab und war nicht in der Lage, ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

Professor Snapes Stimme klang bezwingend. „Ich denke, ich kann mir einigermaßen vorstellen, wie Sie sich fühlen, Miss Granger – würden Sie sich bitte setzen? Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas Tee einschenken."

Hermine stand noch einen Moment unentschlossen da und hatte ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt um zu verhindern, dass diese plötzlich das Hemd des Professors packen könnten. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass es ihr Verlangen stillen würde, wenn sie ihn berühren könnte, von ihm berührt würde. Die Lust in ihr schien mit jedem Moment stärker zu werden. Nur sein unerbittliches „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Jetzt!", ließ sie ihm Folge leisten.

Hermine saß auf dem Sofa, und der Wunsch, aus ihrer Haut herauszuschlüpfen, hämmerte in ihrem Kopf wie eine Faust an eine Holztür. „Bitte Sir", flüsterte sie verzweifelt, während Snape sich auf einen der Schaukelstühle setzte und eine Teetasse nahm. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich…"

Snape drückte ihr eine dampfende Tasse in die Hand. „Trinken Sie!", kommandierte er. Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber der Professor setzte scharf hinzu: „JETZT".

Mit einem sehr gereizten Stöhnen befolgte Hermine seinen Befehl und nahm einen Schluck. Beinahe unmittelbar fühlte sie sich unvergleichlich besser. „Was ist da drin?", wisperte sie und schaute ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

„Das ist ein uraltes Rezept gemixt mit dem stärksten Beruhigungsmittel, das ich Ihnen mit gutem Gewissen verabreichen kann", antwortete er.

Hermine nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Werde ich davon einschlafen?", fragte sie voller Vertrauen.

„Nein", sagte er kurz – und Hermine meinte ein leises Bedauern in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Es wird Sie nicht einmal für lange Zeit beruhigen können, aber ich hoffe, ich kann Ihren Verstand so lange wach halten, bis Sie mich angehört und verstanden haben, was ich Ihnen sagen muss."

Hermine leerte den Rest des Trankes aus ihrer Tasse und fühlte, wie das Sedativum durch sie hindurchfloss, von den Fingerspitzen bis zu ihren Zehen. Sie fühlte sich wieder mehr wie sie selbst und war sicher, dass ihr Professor ihr etwas erklären wollte. Er schien seine Informationen nicht bereitwillig weitergeben zu wollen – sie wandte ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn, stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. „Ich bin soweit, Sir.", sagte sie.

Der Professor schaute ihr in die Augen und war offenbar zufrieden mit dem was er sah. Kurz mit dem Kopf nickend fragte er sie „Kennen Sie dieses Buch?", und klopfte mit seinem Finger leicht auf den Buchdeckel zwischen Ihnen.

„Darf ich?", fragte Hermine, und als der Professor wiederum nickte, drehte sie das Buch herum, so dass sie den Titel auf dem alten Leder lesen konnte. „Pravus Veneficus", murmelte sie. Sie blickte in seine intensiven schwarzen Augen. „Es ist ein Text voller dunkler Magie", erklärte sie. „Eine Kopie davon kann man in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek finden, aber nur wenn man weiß, wie man den Verhüllungszauber aufhebt." Professor Snape betrachtete sie nach ihrer Erklärung mit größerem Interesse als er es jemals während der sechs Jahre getan hatte, seit sie ihn kannte, und Hermine fühlte so etwas wie Stolz.

„Und wieso gehen Sie in die verbotene Abteilung und entfernen Schutzzauber von verbotenen Texten?", bohrte er säuerlich nach, als wenn seinen früheren Fehler korrigieren wollte. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Weil es dort Bücher gibt, die ich noch nicht gelesen habe", erklärte sie einfach.

Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden an, als würden sie auf unbekanntem Territorium ein Lebewesen der eigenen Gattung entdecken. In diesem kurzen Augenblick fühlte Hermine einen Anflug von Freundschaft für den dunklen Zauberer vor ihr.

Im nächsten Atemzug verzogen sich Professor Snapes Lippen zu einem leisen Grinsen. „In der Tat", bemerkte er. Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte die Falten zwischen seinen Augen. „Und haben Sie es auch gelesen?"

Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, es gab einen Schutzzauber, den ich nicht entfernen konnte." Sie brach ab und war einen verdächtigenden Blick auf ihre geleerte Teetasse. „War da Veritaserum drin?"

„Nein, war es nicht", antwortete er mit einem Anflug von Ärger.

„Oh" ,erwiderte sie. „Aber wieso erzähle ich Ihnen dann Dinge, die mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnten?", wunderte sie sich laut.

„Weil Sie wissen, dass ich Sie aus einem guten Grund frage", erwiderte Snape sanft. „Und jetzt öffnen Sie das Buch dort, wo ich das Lesezeichen hinterlassen habe." Hermine zögerte. „Ist der Schutzzauber…"

„Das ist meine eigene Kopie, und Sie können sie unbesorgt lesen", versicherte er ihr. Ohne weitere Bedenken nahm Hermine das Buch in die Hand und schlug die markierte Seite auf. Das Kapitel enthielt Informationen über Zwangsflüche, diese Stelle war dem ETERNUS PERTURBATIO Fluch gewidmet. Hermine informierte sich zunächst über die Theorie, die dem Fluch zugrunde lag, und las dann Beschreibungen über Absonderlichkeiten im Verhalten der Personen, die mit diesem Fluch belegt wurden. Als sie weiterlas, fühlte sie, wie sie vor Scham errötete. Sie wusste, dass es Flüche gab, die sexueller Natur waren, aber dieses Thema war während ihrer Ausbildung nie erwähnt worden – und hier saß sie, kam zum ersten Mal mit einem solchen Fluch in Berührung, während ausgerechnet Professor Snape von allen denkbaren Personen, sie beobachtete! Wie unangenehm!

Aber als sie weiterlas, wich ihre Verlegenheit schierem Horror.

Irrationale Begierde? Kompletter Verlust von Hemmungen? Vermindertes rationales klares Denken? Wiederholende sexuelle Phantasien, die sich auf eine Person richteten? Die Unmöglichkeit, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen? Alle diese Dinge hatten in ihr gewütet, bevor ihr Professor Snape das Beruhigungsmittel gegeben hatte.

Unterschwellig nahm sie wahr, dass ihr Unbehagen wieder zunahm, ein Nagen in ihrem Hinterkopf, das ihre Konzentration beeinträchtigte. Geprägt… fixiert… nicht umkehrbar… Schließlich schloss sie das Buch und legte es mit zitternden Händen zurück auf den Tisch.

„Wer?", flüsterte sie mitleiderregend. „Wer hat mir das angetan?"

„Der dunkle Lord", erwiderte Snape und gab deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie für eine solche überflüssige Frage eigentlich nicht auf eine Antwort hätte hoffen dürfen.

„Warum?" Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und begann hin- und herzulaufen, während das Beruhigungsmittel mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit seine Wirkung verlor. Ihre Bedürfnisse überfielen sie mit größerer Heftigkeit als jemals zuvor.

Professor Snape blieb in seinem Schaukelstuhl sitzen, nur seine Augen folgten ihr.

„Um Potter von seinem Ziel abzulenken", erklärte er, „und um Dumbledore zu erniedrigen".

„Du-weißt-schon-wer wollte, dass ich Dumbledore sehe, wenn ich erwache?", rief sie, als das Bedürfnis, sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, in ihr wuchs. Wenn sie ihre Kleidung loswerden könnte, würde es ihr besser gehen, denn ihre Haut war jetzt so sensibel, dass sie die Berührung des Stoffes nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sie öffnete den Gürtel ihrer Robe und schleuderte diese beiseite ohne ihre Wanderung zu unterbrechen.

„Oh Gott, ich hätte Sex mit dem Rektor haben müssen!"

Sie wandte sich Snape zu und blieb direkt vor seinem Stuhl stehen. Sie stand vor ihm nur mit seinem grauen jämmerlichen Nachthemd bekleidet und mit einem qualvollen Schluchzen schrie sie: „Warum hat er mich zu IHNEN gebracht?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie in seinen privaten Räumen erwacht war und dieser Alptraum begonnen hatte, zeigte Severus Snapes Gesicht eine Gefühlsregung: komplette und äußerste Verachtung.

„Ich vermute, weil es das Privileg des Rektors ist, die weniger erfreulichen Jobs zu delegieren", zischte er. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe nicht darum gebeten."

Hermine wusste, es wäre ihr gutes Recht, beleidigt zu sein für diese Erklärung, aber die Dringlichkeit ihres Befindens schloss solche nüchternen Überlegungen aus. Sie brauchte Erleichterung von der furchtbaren Anspannung, die zwischen ihren Beinen tobte, und der hässliche, höhnische Mann vor ihr war ihre einzige Hoffnung.

„Werden Sie mir helfen?" fragte sie.

Sie war sich sicher, er würde es wahrscheinlich ablehnen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn stattdessen dazu kriegen würde, sie zu töten, denn sie würde verrückt werden, wenn nicht bald etwas passierte.

„Sie müssen nur fragen", erwiderte er ruhig. Der höhnische Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war der undurchdringlichen Maske gewichen, die er getragen hatte, seit sie ihn hier heute zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte.

„Bitte helfen Sie mir", flehte Hermine laut, „Machen Sie, dass das aufhört!"

Sie konnte den Unterschied nicht genau festmachen, aber der Zaubertrankmeister hatte sich in seinem Sitz bewegt und eine offene und einnehmende Körperhaltung eingenommen. Das schwarze Haar hing wie ein Vorhang über seinem dünnen, blassen Gesicht und die unendlichen schwarzen Augen fixierten ihr Gesicht.

„Komm schon her", seufzte er und Hermine stürzte auf seinen Schoß, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hals und begab sich in seine kompetenten Hände.


	3. Der Morast, Teil 1

The Love You Take by Subversa

Übersetzt von Severione

Bearbeitet von mir

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Vielen lieben Dank auch an meine Betaleserin Elendril.

X

x

x

Soweit ist die Übersetzung von Severione und ich ändere nur wenig damit es mehr meinem Stil entspricht und später kein großer Bruch da ist. Ich beobachte neben den Reviews auch die Click und werde sehen wie es sich entwickelt. Die Story ist einfach toll, oder !

**Kapitel 3: Der Morast**

**Teil 1**

Severus empfing das Mädchen auf seinem Schoß, und seine Sinne wurden auf mehreren Ebenen gleichzeitig bestürmt. Sie duftete nach der Standard Hogwarts Seife, und sie fühlte sich überraschend leicht an.

Er bemerkte flüchtig ihre Hüftknochen, dann ihren weichen weiblichen Körper; als nächstes vergrub das Mädchen ihr Gesicht in seinem Hals mit einem Wimmern, das eine ernsthafte Gegenreaktion zu dem Impotenztrank auslöste, mit dem er sich selbst ruhiggestellt hatte. Es war kein Trank, den er vorrätig hatte, sondern er war gezwungen gewesen, ihn zu brauen, während er sich darauf vorbereitet hatte, dass sie aufwachen und seine – nein – ihrer beider Qualen beginnen würden. Er hatte Kleidung für sie finden müssen, die sie tragen konnte, solange er sie dazu bringen konnte, diese auch anzubehalten; er hatte das passende Buch gefunden und die Schutzzauber entfernt, so dass sie es lesen konnte; er hatte ihren Trank gebraut und mit der doppelten Dosis des Beruhigungsmittels versetzt – kurz, er hatte gearbeitet, seit Dumbledore seine Räume verlassen und ihn mit einem achtzehnjährigen Mädchen alleingelassen hatte, das sich in absehbarer Zukunft in einem endlosen Zustand sexuellen Begehrens befinden würde mit Severus als ihrem einzigen Fokus.

Verdammt!

Entschlossen hielt er sie einfach nur auf seinem Schoß fest und ignorierte das leise Flattern seiner eigenen Libido. Das war nicht seine Sache – und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er es erlauben würde, dass es zu seiner Sache werden würde. Mit der Tiefe seines Herzens wusste er, dass er hier eine Pflicht erfüllte – eine Gefälligkeit für Dumbledore, seinem General im Krieg. Er würde genau das tun, was getan werden musste – nicht mehr! Und er würde immer nur genau das tun, was von ihm verlangt werden würde. Ja, er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er schon seit einigen Monaten nicht bei einer seiner bevorzugten Dirnen gewesen war – eine Erinnerung, auf die er jetzt hätte zurückgreifen können – aber er würde es sich nicht erlauben schwach zu werden, nur weil er seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen war. Warum Galleonen verschwenden, wenn man zwei gesunde Hände hat?

Aber dieses Mädchenhier in seinen Armen war mit nichts zu vergleichen – mit gar nichts – was er jemals in sexueller Absicht berührt hatte. Es gab keine Romanzen in seiner Jugend, obwohl er sich danach gesehnt hatte, und Verbindungen, die für ihn in späteren Jahren vom dunklen Lord selbst arrangiert worden waren, hatten nie lange gehalten.

Keine dieser Frauen, die entweder Todesser waren oder doch so nahe wie möglich an Todesser herankommen wollten, ließ sich in irgendeiner Weise vergleichen mit diesem jungfräulichen Mädchen, das ihm vertraute und nun in seinen Armen bebte.

Er wusste, dass sie noch Jungfrau war. Während sie geschlafen hatte, hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, einen Diagnostikzauber angewandt und festgestellt, dass ihr Hymen intakt war. Wovor im Namen von Nimües Garten wollte sich dieses Mädchen schützen? Er verfluchte Dumbledore dafür – er hatte ihn nicht nur dazu gezwungen, dieses Kind – seine Studentin – zu begatten, sondern sie auch noch zu entjungfern.

Sie klammerte sich an seinem Hemd fest, knetete das Gewebe in ihren Händen, und ihre Lippen berührten sein Ohr. „Sir – bitte…"

Mit einer Ruhe, die das wilde Hämmern seines Herzen Lügen strafte, erwiderte er „Leg meine Hände dorthin, wo du sie haben willst."

Das Mädchen war viel zu erregt für Bescheidenheit oder Scham; sie setzte sich für einen Moment auf und zog ihr Nachthemd in einem heftgen Ruck über ihre Taille. Er hatte kaum Zeit, ihre nackten Oberschenkel wahrzunehmen, die zusammenliefen in einem Dreieck von dichten braunen Locken, bevor sie seine Hand auf ihrem Schamhügel platzierte, der feucht von ihrer Berührung war und nach ihrer Erregung duftete.

„Oh Gott – bitte !" Bei der Berührung, die sie selbst hervorgerufen hatte, schrie sie laut auf, presste ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust, nahm seine andere Hand, die unbeteiligt auf ihrer Taille geruht hatte, und zerrte sie zu ihren unbestreitbar erigierten Brustwarzen. „Küss mich!", flehte sie und wandte ihm ihr gequältes Gesicht zu. Ihre Pupillen waren erweitert, als hätte sie Drogen genommen, ihre Lippen teilten sich, während sie keuchte.

Er ignorierte ihre Aufforderung, sie zu küssen. Stattdessen berührte er ihre harten Brustwarzen und presste seine Finger durch das Schamhaar hindurch auf ihre vor Feuchtigkeit glänzende Scham. Er hoffte verzweifelt, dass seine Kenntnisse der weiblichen Anatomie ausreichen würden, um sie zum Höhepunkt bringen zu können, ohne sich dabei selbst durch seine Unwissenheit zu blamieren. Aus dem Studium seiner dunklen Texte – er hatte viel mehr davon als nur den einen, den er ihr gezeigt hatte, und er hatte den harmlosesten Text herausgesucht, den er finden konnte, um ihr klarzumachen, was auf sie zukommen würde – wusste er, dass sie, wenn das hier vorbei war, schwerlich fit genug sein würde, um ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen wegen seiner Leistung, wie er ihre Bedürfnisse befriedigt hatte.

Er bemitleidete sich dafür, dass er nach Beendigung dieser Liaison ein Meister sein würde, einer Frau auf manuellem Wege Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Nicht dass er vorhatte, diese Erfahrung auch später praktisch umzusetzen.

„Oh!", schrie sie, und seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich nur noch auf die Laute, die aus ihrer Kehle herausströmten. Sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an seine Schulter, so dass er sie in Ruhe betrachten konnte, ohne sich darum sorgen zu müssen, ob sie ihn als den faszinierenden Mann, der er war, wahrnahm. Er umfasste ihre Brust mit seiner rechten Hand und knetete sie sanft, während er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger und Ringfinger ihre Schamlippen spreizte, während sein langer Mittelfinger über ihre notleidende kleine Klitoris rollte, als wäre sie eine Kidneybohne in Olivenöl. Er hatte sie kaum berührt, als ihr Schrei sein Wohnzimmer erfüllte mit einem Echo von Begierde, angeregt von weiteren Bedürfnissen.

Ihre Oberschenkel klammerten sich eng an seine Hand, als ihr Orgasmus sie durchzuckte, dann bewegte sie sich fordernd, ihre Oberschenkel umfassten seine Beine auf dem Kissen des Schaukelstuhls und sie sah ihn an.

„Mehr!"

Sie nahm seine beiden Hände und legte sie gleichzeitig auf ihre sich windende Mitte. Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht intensiv und fuhr mit den Fingern der linken Hand gleichmäßig über ihre Klitoris, während er mit der rechten Hand vorsichtig ihre Vagina penetrierte. Sie war so feucht, dass er einen zweiten Finger in sie einführte, bearbeitete mit der einen Hand ihre Klitoris, mit der anderen ihre Vagina, bis sie ihr Becken ruckartig über ihm bewegte und immer wieder gegen seine Hand stieß. Er hatte gelesen, dass bei diesem Fluch eine Erleichterung, die durch manuelle Stimulation hervorgerufen wurde, nicht lange Bestand haben würde, aber er war fest entschlossen, es dabei zu belassen. Er wollte weder ihr noch ihm selbst zu nahe treten, indem er richtig in sie eindringen würde, ihr Hymen mit seinem Phallus zerreißen und sie richtig nehmen würde. Niemals könnte er objektiv bleiben, wenn er sie derart in Besitz nehmen würde. Er hatte noch nie einer Frau die Jungfräulichkeit genommen, aber er wusste, dass eine starke Magie dahinterstand, und er wollte nicht Teil davon sein mit diesem Mädchen – seiner Studentin. Nein, bei Merlin, er würde seine Hände benutzen und seinen Mund, wenn es sein musste, aber sein Schwanz würde da bleiben, wo er hingehörte.

Vor seinen faszinierten Augen zog sich das Mädchen das Nachthemd über den Kopf und schleuderte es beiseite. Sie griff nach den dünnen Strähnen seines Haares, packte sie unbarmherzig und drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihre Brüste. „Bitte", stöhnte sie, und er fühlte, wie sein künstlich betäubter Penis unter dem chemischen Ungleichgewicht zuckte.

Verdammt!

„Benutze deine Hände", murmelte er grummelnd und achtete sehr darauf, nicht mit ihren Brustwarzen in Kontakt zu kommen.

Sie ächzte wieder, aber ließ sein Haar los und lehnte sich nach hinten, um mit ihren Händen ihre Brüste stimulieren zu können. Er beobachtete ihre Atmung und ließ einen dritten Finger in ihren Körper gleiten. Er rieb ihre Klitoris mit konstanter kreisförmiger Bewegung bis sie wieder aufschrie und plötzlich über ihm erstarrte. Sie hielt diese Position für einen langen Moment, bevor sie zusammenbrach, seine Hände von ihrer Vulva entfernte, indem sie einfach ihre Arme nach oben riss und seine dabei mitzog. Sie sackte auf ihm zusammen, Tränen flossen auf dem Gipfel ihres zweiten Orgasmus, und er warf einen Blick auf die Kaminuhr. Es hatte fünf Minuten gedauert von seiner ersten intimen Berührung an, bis sie ihren zweiten Höhepunkt hatte. Er streckte seine Finger, während sie an seiner Schulter schluchzte, und er dachte, dass dies wohl das längste verdammte Wochenende seines Lebens werden würde.


	4. Der Morast, Teil 2

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 4: Der Morast**

**Teil 2**

Hermine weinte, völlig erschöpft und gedemütigt, wobei ihr starkes sexuelles Begehren lediglich auf ein erträgliches Maß herabgemildert war. Professor Snape hielt sie sicher auf seinem Schoß, aber er tätschelte ihr nicht den Rücken oder murmelte irgendetwas Beruhigendes, während sie weinte – und sie war dankbar dafür. Zweifellos hätten unaufrichtige Platitüden sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand die Wände hochgehen lassen.

Sie veränderte vorsichtig ihre Haltung und schaute in sein Gesicht; die hässliche krumme Nase lenkte ab von seinen außerordentlich schönen Augen, schwarz wie die Nacht, mit langen geschwungenen Wimpern. In diesem Moment starrte er blicklos in eine weite Ferne, als wenn sie ihn persönlich verletzt hätte. Sein strähniges Haar war fein wie das eines Babys, aber er hatte eine extrem fettige Kopfhaut. Hermine wusste, dass einige Mädchen in ihrem Haus ähnliche Probleme hatten und ihren Kopf zweimal pro Tag wuschen, um die fettige Kopfhaut zu kompensieren. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry oder Ron jemals durch so etwas hindurchmussten, und somit war es für sie nicht überraschend, dass dieser Mann durch seine Tage lief mit extrem fettigem Haar über seinem Gesicht – er hatte schließlich keine Frau, die ihn daran erinnerte, es zu waschen.

Versuchsweise strich sie mit einem Finger eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht – und sie schrie erschrocken auf, als er ihr Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff umklammerte.

„Was denken Sie, was Sie da tun, Miss Granger?" Seine seidige Stimme klang schneidend und sein Blick war nur auf ihr Gesicht fixiert.

„Ich wollte doch nur…", begann sie, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Hätten Sie wohl die Güte, Ihre Hände bei sich zu behalten", fuhr er sie an.

Hermine errötete bei dieser Abfuhr. Sie krabbelte von ihm herunter und stellte fest, dass sie völlig nackt war. „Schauen Sie mich nicht an!", schrie sie, bückte sich, um ihren Morgenmantel aufzuheben, und während sie auf dem Boden hockte und ihm den Rücken zudrehte, hüllte sie sich in das übergroße Kleidungsstück.

Er gab einen spöttischen Laut von sich, sagte aber nichts; sie stand auf und schaute ihn wieder an. „Ich sollte wieder in mein Zimmer gehen", sagte sie mit erhobenem Kinn. Professor Snape erwiderte ihren herausfordernden Blick scheinheilig. „Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause", erwiderte er. „Ich bestehe allerdings darauf, dass Sie den Text lesen, den ich für Sie markiert habe." Ihre braunen Augen blitzten. „Ich habe noch nie eine Aufgabe nicht zu Ende geführt, die Sie mir gestellt haben, PROFESSOR", gab sie zurück.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was ihm einen sardonischen Gesichtsausdruck verlieh. „Erinnern Sie sich daran, was Sie über die Wirkungen des Fluches während der ersten zweiundsiebzig Stunden gelesen haben?", erkundigte er sich ruhig. Hermine fühlte, wie eine Welle von Sinnlosigkeit über sie schwappte. „Sie könnten mich mit dem Sedativum ruhigstellen", begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie wieder.

„Ich würde das niemals tun", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme. „Das Sedativum verändert Ihr Wesen, und es wird den Impuls nicht vollständig unterdrücken, Miss Granger – es würde nur die Effekte dämpfen, und auch das nur für sehr kurze Zeit."

Ihr traten wieder die Tränen in die Augen. „Was soll ich denn bloß machen?" klagte sie.

Er schaute sie weiter ununterbrochen an, und sein Benehmen war beunruhigend normal. Er war jetzt nicht der unfreundliche, sarkastische Lehrer, den sie für gewöhnlich kannte. „Wenn Sie an meinen Empfehlungen interessiert sind, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie sich mir beim Frühstück anschließen, in meinem Wohnzimmer Nachdem Sie gegessen haben, werden Sie zweifellos etwas Schlaf benötigen, ebenso wie ich selbst, wir haben eine lange Nacht hinter uns, Miss Granger."

Ihre Augen wanderten zu der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, und sie sah, dass es erst kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens war.

„Ihr Begehren wird Sie noch viele Male befallen während der nächsten drei Tage", fuhr er unerbittlich fort. „Ganz egal, wie sehr wir beide uns wünschen, dass es nicht so wäre, ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, das Unausweichliche zu ignorieren."

Mit einem kapitulierenden Seufzer ließ sich Hermine auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich hasse es", flüsterte sie und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie mit einem leichten Pochen ihr quälendes Verlangen zurückkehrte.

Professor Snape beobachtete sie still, er schien genau zu wissen, dass sie fühlte, was sie gerade fühlte. „Das waren jetzt genau dreizehn Minuten, Miss Granger, seit Ihrem letzten Orgasmus.", informierte er sie, als wenn er sie von seinem letzten Argument noch einmal überzeugen müsste. Hermine wurde dunkelrot bei seiner bissigen Bemerkung, aber da war auch dieser wilde Puls zwischen ihren Beinen, als er fortfuhr. „Sie können es natürlich bekämpfen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist", bemerkte er „aber an Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich schleunigst darum kümmern, damit wir endlich frühstücken können."

Hermine kämpfte darum, ihre unwillkommene Begierde zu ignorieren. In diesem Moment hasste sie Lord Voldemort, Rektor Dumbledore und Professor Snape mit der gleichen inbrünstigen Heftigkeit. Sie starrte auf ihre Knie und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Sie begann innerlich die zwölf Verwendungen von Drachenblut aufzusagen, wurde aber umgehend abgelenkt von Gedanken, dass sie, wenn seine Hand jetzt in sie eindringen würde, umgehend ihren Höhepunkt erreichen könnte, der jetzt für sie wieder äußerst verlockend erschien. Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, seine Hand zu ergreifen, als diese vor ihrem Gesicht erschien und nahm sofort wahr, dass seine Finger noch ihren Duft trugen.

„Kommen Sie mit", sagte er. „Wir haben es im Schlafzimmer bequemer."

Hermine folgte ihm sofort in diesen dunklen Raum, den sie schon mehrmals durchquert hatte, um ins Badezimmer zu gelangen. Er ließ ihre Hand los, nachdem sie das Schlafzimmer betreten hatten, zündete einige Kerzen an und legte Schutzzauber über den Eingang.

„Warum setzen Sie sich nicht auf das Bett?", schlug er mit neutraler Stimme vor.

Ihr flammendes Begehren, das an ihrem Verstand züngelte, erklärte sich mit seinem Vorschlag einverstanden und sie reagierte sofort. Sie ließ ihren Morgenmantel auf den Boden gleiten und kletterte auf das hohe altmodische Himmelbett. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie vielleicht erstaunt gewesen, dass das Bett ihres Zaubertrankmeisters mit einer genoppten weißen Tagesdecke bedeckt war, mit frisch gewaschenen Baumwohllaken darunter. Momentan war sie lediglich erfüllt von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Sättigung – je schneller desto besser.

„Beeilen Sie sich", stöhnte sie, viel zu erregt um nach Scham zu empfinden für ihre obszönes Verhalten.

Der Professor trat an sie heran und schlug vor „Warum setzen Sie sich nicht in die Mitte?" Hermine fühlte wieder Schauer durch ihren Körper rieseln und ihre Erregung wuchs. Sie krabbelte in die Mitte des Bettes, bestrebt, ihm zu gehorchen, und keuchte atemlos „Warum? Ist es dort besser?"

Sie fühlte, wie die Matratze sich unter ihr bewegte, als sein Körper sich bei ihr auf dem Bett niederließ. Er setzte sich hinter sie. „Die Schleimhäute Ihrer Genitalien werden in den nächsten Tagen stark beansprucht werden", erklärte er und war dabei bestrebt, mit Professionalität und einem gewissen oberlehrerhaften Gebahren von den erotischen Tendenzen dieses Themas abzulenken. „Wenn wir immer wieder die Positionen wechseln, halten wir den Schaden hoffentlich in Grenzen."

Ungebeten lehnte sich Hermine zurück, bis ihr Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte, und sie fühlte das erste Begehren für den Körper des Mannes hinter ihr. „Warum ziehen Sie sich nicht auch aus?", fragte sie.

Er antwortete ihr nicht auf diese Frage, sondern legte seine Hände auf seine stoffbedeckten Oberschenkel, zwischen denen sich Hermine an ihn schmiegte. „Legen Sie meine Hände dorthin, wo Sie sie haben möchten.", forderte er sie auf.

Hermine fühlte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr, sein Haar, das über ihre Wange strich, als er sprach, und wieder fühlte sie, wie eine Welle der Erregung über sie rollte.

„Nicht nur Ihre Hände", antwortete sie und drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu, „Ich will alles…".

Seine unerbittlichen Hände klammerten sich an ihre Schultern und hielten sie an ihrem Platz fest. „Nein", knurrte er so wild, dass eine neue Welle quälenden Begehrens über sie hereinbrach.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte sie seine Hand zu ihrer schmerzenden Vulva. „Tun Sie es", bat sie, und sie schrie vor Erleichterung, als er sofort begann, ihre Klitoris zu streicheln. Sie lehnte sich zurück, an ihn, zog die Knie an und spreizte ihre Beine weit, um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen. „Mehr", bettelte sie, und er erhöhte allmählich den Druck, während sie ihr Becken gegen seine Hand bewegte.

Sie nahm seine andere Hand, führte sie zu ihrem Mund, führte seinen Zeigefinger unsanft in ihren warmen, gierigen Mund und fing an, an ihm zu saugen. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung zog er seine Hand aus ihrem Mund und nahm die andere von ihrer Klitoris.

„Tun Sie das nicht", donnerte er, während seine Lippen sich direkt an ihrem Ohr befanden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sich Hermine um und sah ihn an, wand ihre Finger in sein Haar und presste ihre Lippen mit unerwarteter Stärke auf seine. „Verdammt", brüllte er, und bevor Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie umgedreht, so dass sie jetzt mit dem Gesicht nach unten über seinem Schoss lag. Seine Hand schlug mit lautem Klatschen auf ihren nackten Hintern.

„Autsch!" schrie sie und versuchte sich freizukämpfen, aber er hielt sie fest und platzierte einen weiteren Schlag, diesmal auf die andere Hinterbacke. „Ich habe so gut wie keine Wahl", zischte er und keuchte, als er ihren Hintern mit weiteren Schlägen bearbeitete, „aber die Wahl, die ich habe, werde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen, Miss Granger! Ist das klar?"

Es gab nur eines, was Hermine wirklich klar wurde. Diese gemeinen Schläge auf ihre Hinterseite erhöhten nur ihre Erregung. Sie krümmte sich leicht nach vorn, öffnete ihre Oberschenkel weiter und bot ihm somit sowohl ihre Vagina als auch ihren Hintern für Schläge an.

Sie konnte zwar nichts sehen, fühlte aber die Verblüffung ihres Professors, denn er stoppte seine Schläge und blieb reglos sitzen – für eine Ewigkeit, wie es der von ihren Bedürfnissen beherrschten nackten Frau auf seinem Bett schien. Schließlich sagte sie „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich kann Ihre Hände nicht erreichen, um sie dort hinzulegen, wo ich sie brauche – würden Sie mich bitte weiter schlagen und mich mit Ihren Fingern zum Höhepunkt bringen?" Dem folgte ein weiterer endloser stiller Moment, dann jedoch begann er sie wieder zu züchtigen, dieses Mal nicht ganz so fest und mit weniger Kraft. Seine Schläge waren jetzt weniger auf ihre Rückseite und mehr auf ihre Scheide gerichtet, es gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch bei jedem Schlag, und jeder Treffer zielte direkt auf ihre Klitoris, eine göttliche Form sie zu quälen.

Nach mehreren Schlägen umfasste seine Hand ihre Scham und führte seine Finger in sie ein, bewegte sich in ihr, bis seine Fingerspitzen ihr Lustzentrum fanden. „Ja!", schrie Hermine, „Ja, hör nicht auf!"

Er hielt sich an ihre Anweisung. Seine Finger kreisten, rieben und zerrten an ihr, während sie wild gegen ihn stieß. Sie versuchte den Kontakt so weit es ging zu erhöhen, bis ein intensiver Orgasmus sie überrollte, sie scheinbar aufriss vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen wie ein Buschfeuer. Er stoppte die Bewegung seiner Finger und bedeckte nur ihre Vulva mit seiner Hand, als der Orgasmus durch ihren Körper jagte, als wolle er ihr durch diese Geste einen Halt geben.

Als ihr Zittern nachließ, schob er sie sanft von seinen Beinen und hob die Robe vom Fußboden auf. „Möchten Sie das Bad benutzen?", fragte er und legte ihr die Robe um. Hermine bedeckte ihre Nacktheit und schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nein – ich will nur noch schlafen."

Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr Professor den Raum fluchtartig in Richtung Bad verließ, und sie war sicher, dass er die Tür mit Schutzzaubern gegen unbefugten Eintritt und Lauschen belegte, bevor alles still wurde. Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, sich zu wundern, welche Geräusche er zu verbergen suchte, bevor sie in tiefen Schlaf fiel.

X

x

x

Soweit ist die Übersetzung von Severione und ich ändere nur wenig damit es mehr meinem Stil entspricht und später kein großer Bruch da ist. Ich beobachte neben den Reviews auch die Click und werde sehen wie es sich entwickelt. Die Story ist einfach toll, oder !


	5. Komplikationen

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA.

Übersetzung von Severione mit mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 5: Komplikationen**

Severus presste seinen Rücken an die versiegelte Tür seines Badezimmers und atmete tief durch, nachhaltig erschüttert. Ohne weitere Verzögerung öffnete er seine Hose, und erschauernd nahm er seinen schmerzenden Penis in die Hand. Impotenztrank? Er würde lachen, wenn es nicht so verdammt…

Seine Finger waren noch feucht und dufteten von Hermines körperlichen Essenzen, und mit sehr eindeutigen Gedanken nahm er sein Glied in die Hand und rieb hart darüber – einmal – zweimal – dreimal – bevor sich alles in seine Faust ergoss. Sein erleichtertes Keuchen wurde sofort abgelöst von einer langen Reihe von Flüchen.

Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und stellte sich unter die kalte Dusche, um sich von ihrer beider Gerüche zu befreien. Unter dem schmerzhaft eiskalten Wasser musste er zugeben, dass er die Situation unterschätzt hatte.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Er hatte nicht mit den Reaktionen seines Körpers auf die Bedürfnisse des Mädchens – nein, der Frau – gerechnet. Ihr Körper war so perfekt und wunderschön in ihrem Begehren – und er war ein verdammter perverser alter Trottel, so etwas überhaupt nur zu denken! Miss Granger war seine Studentin, die seinen Schutz verdiente – sie war wie er ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phoenix, das seine Loyalität verdiente – und sie war eine Hexe mit ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten und Klugheit, die seinen Respekt verdiente.

Und hier war er, erinnerte sich an seine Finger in ihrer feuchten Scham und wünschte sich, es wäre stattdessen sein Schwanz gewesen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Seife, die noch feucht war von ihrer letzten Dusche, er stellte sich vor, sie stünde an seinem Platz, sie würde Seife über ihre makellose weiche Haut verteilen. Er wollte sie berühren genauso wie die Seife sie berührt hatte – und er war angeekelt von sich selbst, als sein Penis zuckend auf diese Vorstellung reagierte.

Mit einem Stöhnen, das ganz nach einer Niederlage klang, presste er seine Stirn an die eiskalten Marmorfliesen. Wie konnte er erwarten, dass der Impotenztrank Wirkung zeigte, wenn diese ganze völlig außer Kontrolle geratene Leidenschaft direkt an ihn gerichtet war? Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass tiefes Mitleid seine Erregung verhindern würde – aber er hätte es sich nicht träumen lassen, dass sie ihm mit solcher unverhohlener Begierde entgegenkommen würde. Sie hatte ihn gebeten – ihren hässlichen, alten Lehrer – sie auf ihre verführerischen Lippen zu küssen, dann hatte SIE IHN geküsst – als wenn sie sich nicht zurückhalten könnte.

War er nicht nur ein nützliches Paar Hände – ein zweckdienlicher Mund – und, für den Fall, ein leicht verfügbarer Schwanz? Warum machte sie es so unglaublich persönlich? Sie hatte ihn sogar gebeten, sich auszuziehen – wollte sie wirklich seine nackte Haut an ihrer spüren?

Nun, das würde verdammt noch mal nicht passieren. Das war nicht seine Sache – es ging nicht um ihn – wenn Hagrid anwesend gewesen wäre und nicht er, als Miss Granger erwachte, dann würde sie den jetzt bitten, sich auszuziehen!

Mit diesem grauenvollen Bild vor Augen konnte er endlich die Seife nehmen und sich waschen.

X

x

x

Ron entdeckte Harry ganz oben am Ende der Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle und rannte zu ihm, indem er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. „Sie ist nicht in der Großen Halle", stieß er atemlos hervor und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Sie ist auch nicht in ihrem Zimmer", antwortete Harry. Seine grünen Augen verdunkelten sich vor Besorgnis. „Ginny hat das überprüft. Wir sollten es Dumbledore sagen." Ron schaute ihn zweifelnd an. „Sollten wir nicht eher zu McGonagall gehen?", fragte er. „Immerhin ist die das Oberhaupt unseres Hauses."

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Weasley", ertönte die ruhige Stimme des Rektors hinter ihnen. „Guten Morgen, Harry", fügte er hinzu. Die Jungen drehten sich zu ihm um. „Guten Morgen, Sir", antworteten sie. „Ich glaube, wir haben einiges zu besprechen. Würden Sie mich wohl zum Frühstück in mein Büro begleiten?"

Sie nahmen um einen kleinen runden Tisch herum Platz, wo bereits Eier, Toast und Schinken auf sie warteten. Harry schenkte dem Essen keine Beachtung, während Ron damit begann, sich seinen Teller vollzuladen.

„Professor", begann Harry. „Hermine ist gestern Nacht nicht zurückgekommen. Ich fürchte, dass ihr etwas passiert ist."

Dumbledore bot Harry eine Schüssel voll Rührei an, nahm dann zwei Scheiben Toast und begann diese mit Himbeermarmelade zu bestreichen.

„Du hast ganz recht, Harry", begann der Rektor, schaute von seinem Toast auf, und seine blauen Augen schauten klagend über seine halbmondförmige Brille. „Miss Granger ist in der vergangenen Nacht von Lord Voldemorts Todessern entführt worden."

Harry versuchte so hastig aufzustehen, dass die Schüssel mit dem Rührei davonflog und eine Marmorbüste auf dem am nächsten stehenden Bücherregal plötzlich ein merkwürdiges gelbes Toupee trug. Rons Mund blieb offen stehen, und gewährte einen guten Einblick auf sein halbzerkautes Frühstück.

„Es geht ihr gut", versicherte Dumbledore mit etwas kraftvollerer Stimme. „Ich habe sie selbst zurückgebracht."

„Aber wo ist sie?", fragte Harry drängend und verharrte immer noch in seiner Fluchtposition. „Ihr Bett ist nicht benutzt worden!" Ron gab nickend seine Zustimmung und versuchte verzweifelt, sein Essen herunterzuschlucken. „Harry", bat Professor Dumbledore, „setz dich bitte. Ich werde euch alles erzählen, was ihr wissen müsst und eure Fragen beantworten, so gut ich kann."

Der Rektor wartete geduldig, bis Harry seinen Stuhl zurechtgerückt und sich gesetzt hatte, und versorgte sich währenddessen mit Schinken und Toast. Das Schicksal des Rühreis wurde nicht weiter erwähnt, das inzwischen von dem Gesicht der Büste gerutscht war und jetzt in Klumpen auf dem Marmorfußboden verteilt war.

„Miss Granger wurde von Lord Voldemort mit einem Fluch belegt", erklärte der alte Zauberer. Er wählte seine Worte sehr sorgfältig. Bevor Harry anfangen konnte, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren, hob er seinen Finger und fuhr fort: „Sie ist am Leben und hat keine körperlichen Schäden davongetragen. Der dunkle Fluch, der auf ihr lastet, verursacht ihr allerdings einige Beschwerden. Ich habe daher Arrangements getroffen, damit sie während des Wochenendes die Hilfe bekommt, die sie braucht."

Ron schaffte es wieder zu schlucken, bevor er fragte: „Was für eine Art Fluch, Sir? War es der Imperius oder…" „Eine exzellente Frage, Mr. Weasley", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Es ist keiner der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, aber trotzdem ein sehr dunkler Fluch." „Was hat er ihr angetan?" flüsterte Harry, und schaute dem alten Mann fest in die Augen. „Wenn es ihr gut geht, warum dürfen wir sie dann nicht sehen?"

„Sie können sie nicht sehen, weil sie sich nicht auf der Krankenstation aufhält. Ich habe sie bei jemandem untergebracht, der spezialisiert ist auf diese Arten von Flüche – aber zweifellos werden Sie sie am Montag im Unterricht wiedersehen." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, als er fortfuhr. „Dieser Fluch hat sehr persönliche Auswirkungen für denjenigen, der verflucht wurde. Einige dieser Auswirkungen könnten für Miss Granger unangenehm sein – sie würde diese Dinge wahrscheinlich nicht mit jungen Männern diskutieren wollen, auch nicht mit ihren besten Freunden. Ich möchte, dass Du mir versprichst Harry – und Sie, Mr. Weasley, ebenfalls – das Ihr sie nicht zu diesen speziellen Wirkungen befragen werdet."

Die Blicke, die die beiden tauschten, sprachen Bände. Harry bemerkte, „Wenn Sie denken, wir sollten sie nicht fragen, dann werden wir das auch nicht – aber, bitte, Sir, warum dürfen wir nicht erfahren, um welchen Fluch es sich handelt?"

Dumbledore schaute Harry reumütig an. „Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, um welchen Fluch es sich handelt, Harry, weil wir das noch nicht klar feststellen konnten. Professor Snape hat die meiste Erfahrung von uns auf dem Gebiet der dunklen Künste und der in Frage kommenden Flüche. Ich versichere Euch, dass wir beide unermüdlich mit Miss Granger zusammenarbeiten, um herauszufinden, um welchen Fluch es sich handelt und wie man seine Auswirkungen rückgängig machen kann."

„Ich möchte bei der Suche nach einem Gegenfluch mithelfen", sprudelte Harry sofort heraus und ignorierte noch immer das Essen auf seinem Teller. Er blickte den Rektor stur mit einem Anflug von Trotz an. „Warum sagen Sie uns nicht, was mit ihr nicht stimmt?"

Professor Dumbledore betrachtete Harry eine lange Zeit lang über den Rand seiner Brillengläser, dann legte er seine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm des jungen Mannes. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, einen Freund zu lieben und zu wünschen, man könnte ihm helfen, was auch immer passiert", sagte er freundlich. „In diesem Falle musst du jedoch die Wünsche von Miss Granger berücksichtigen. Wir müssen sensibel mit IHREN Gefühlen umgehen, oder wir machen ihre Situation unnötig schwerer, Harry."

Mit plötzlicher Energie stand der Rektor auf. „Ich habe gleich einen Termin, den ich wahrnehmen muss. Ihr dürft gern noch bleiben und Euer Frühstück beenden." Sein Blick glitt über die beschmutzte Marmorbüste, und er ließ das kalte Rührei mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. „Armer alter Paracelsus", murmelte er abwesend. „Ich frage mich, ob er nicht schon immer gelbe Haare haben wollte?" Er drehte sich plötzlich um, ging zu Tür, und sagte beim Verlassen des Raumes: „Vertraut mir einmal mehr, Jungs – ich verspreche euch, dass Miss Granger die beste Pflege und Hilfe erhält, die Hogwarts ihr anbieten kann."

Sobald die Tür sich hinter Dumbledore geschlossen hatte, apparierte ein Hauself in das Zimmer mit einer frischen Schüssel voll Rührei. „Essen Sie auf, junge Sirs!" quietschte er aufgeräumt und häufte Eier auf ihre Teller.

X

x

x

Severus stand frisch geduscht und angekleidet bei der schlafenden Gestalt in seinem Bett und fürchtete sich davor, sie zu wecken. Er hatte eine weitere Dosis des Impotenztrankes eingenommen, aber er würde sich hüten, noch eine weitere Portion zu sich zu nehmen – bei drei Dosen in vierundzwanzig Stunden würde er die Bedürfnisse des Mädchens demnächst von seinem Krankenbett aus bedienen müssen.

„Wachen Sie auf, Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich, als sie seine Stimme erkannt, und als er ihre warme Begrüßung in ihren Augen sah, machte ihn das nahezu atemlos. Sie lächelte und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus, als würde sie von ihm erwarten, dass er zu ihr ins Bett kommen würde. Einen kurzen Moment lang hätte er das am liebsten auch getan, einfach nur, um ihren schlafwarmen Körper in seinen Armen genießen zu können, aber seine Vernunft gewann die Überhand.

‚Wenn Hagrid da gewesen wäre, als sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, würde sie ihn in ihrem Bett willkommen heißen', erinnerte er sich selbst unbarmherzig. ‚Wenn sie mich mit dieser Freude ansieht, meint sie nicht wirklich mich persönlich.'

Als er ihr Gesicht betrachtete, schienen ihre Augen sich zu verschleiern, und er unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Dank Merlin, dass er das Frühstück mit einem Wärmezauber geschützt hatte.

X

x

x

Severus genoss seine zweite Tasse Tee und las den Tagespropheten, während er seinen Gast im Auge behielt. Hermine saß auf dem Sofa und hatte ihre Füße neben sich in den voluminösen Falten ihres grünen Morgenmantels vergraben. Sie hatte ihren ersten Teller voller Essen komplett geleert und machte sich gerade über den zweiten her.

„Sir?"

Severus ließ ein leichtes Grunzen als Antwort hören.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich meine Freunde sehen könnte?"

Severus ließ seine Zeitung sinken und erwiderte ihren beunruhigten Blick. „Professor Dumbledore hat sich mit Potter und Weasley getroffen, Miss Granger." Das Mädchen errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. „Dann… wissen sie es?" flüsterte sie ganz offensichtlich gedemütigt.

„Sie wissen von Ihrer Entführung und sie wissen, dass Sie verflucht wurden. Sie wissen weder, um welchen Fluch es sich handelt noch welche Auswirkungen er bei Ihnen hat noch wo Sie sich derzeit aufhalten." Ihre Erleichterung war geradezu greifbar, und er fühlte eine gewisse Befriedigung, dass er dazu beigetragen hatte.

„Ich hätte gern meine Schulbücher", bemerkte sie, „und meine eigene Kleidung." Er nickte. „Ich habe einen Hauselfen angewiesen, diese Dinge hierher zu bringen, während Sie schlafen." „Warum kann ich nicht selbst gehen?", beharrte sie hartnäckig. „Wirklich, warum darf ich nicht in mein Zimmer gehen?"

„Was glauben Sie, wie lange es dauert, bis Ihre Zwänge Sie wieder überfallen?", erinnerte er sie sanft. „Und wenn Ihre Freunde Sie in Ihrem Zimmer finden, wie wollen Sie die Geschichte erklären, die der Rektor den beiden so hilfreich aufgetischt hat, um Sie zu schützen?"

Sie wendete ihr Gesicht von ihm ab und studierte das Bücherregal vor ihr; sie sah unsicher aus, und er fühlte einen leisen Anflug von Bedauern für ihre Situation.

„Ich hasse es, Ihnen derart zur Last zu fallen", informierte sie das Bücherregal.

„Sie sollten sich daran gewöhnen, Miss Granger: Sie werden mir zur Last fallen, bis der Dunkle Lord fällt – oder bis er aus der Güte seines Herzens heraus den Fluch von Ihnen nimmt."

In seinen letzten Worten lag so viel Hohn und Spott, dass sie sich umdrehte und ihn wütend anschaute.

„Das hier war nicht meine Idee!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Denken Sie, ich WILL auf diese Art mit Ihnen zusammen sein?"

„Glauben Sie bloß nicht, es war MEIN Wunsch, ein jammerndes Schulmädchen auf unabsehbare Zeit bei mir einschmuggeln zu lassen.", bellte er zurück, getroffen von ihrer Betonung – zumindestens schien es ihm so – auf das Wort mit IHNEN.

„Sie sind für mich nicht anziehender als ich für Sie, dummes Ding!"

Wütend sprang sie auf und fegte dabei ihre Teetasse vom Tisch. Die Tasse landete knapp neben dem Teppich auf dem Steinboden des Kerkers, wo sie in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Als wenn nichts passiert wäre, floh sie aus seiner Gegenwart in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Verdammt", fluchte er. Offensichtlich würde es mit friedlichen Teestunden an diesem Wochenende nichts werden. Er stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und stand auf, um die zerbrochene Tasse zu inspizieren. Wie er vermutet hatte, fand er Spuren von Blut. Das verrückte Gör hatte sich geschnitten – und die Blutstropfen führten auf direktem Wege zur Badezimmertür.

Er stand unentschlossen vor dem Badezimmer und lauschte dem Schluchzen hinter der Tür. Er betrachtete das Holz, klinkte versuchsweise an der Tür und war nicht überrascht, dass sie sich eingeschlossen hatte. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, beseitigte die zerbrochene Tasse und die Blutstropfen auf dem Fußboden. Nach einiger Zeit stand er wieder vor der Tür und hörte drinnen das Wasser laufen.

Gut. Sie konnte sich säubern und sie würde sich besser fühlen; er hatte dieses Phänomen oft bei den jungen Frauen in seinem eigenen Slytherin-Haus beobachtet. Ein paar Tränen und ein heißes Bad konnten beinahe jede Krankheit kurieren. Mit einigem Optimismus ließ er sich im Sessel vor dem Schlafzimmerkamin nieder und versuchte zu lesen, während er wartete.

Die Minuten vergingen nur langsam, insbesondere weil er ständig auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch starrte, und nach zwanzig Minuten ging er erneut zur Badezimmertür und klopfte fest an.

„Miss Granger?"

„G-gehen Sie weg", schluchzte sie mitleiderregend. Er ignorierte das, verwendete einen zauberstablosen Zauber, um die Tür zu öffnen und betrat das Badezimmer. „Gehen Sie raus!" schrie sie und bedeckte mit ihren Armen, die mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen waren, ihre Brüste. Ihr linker Fuß war in ein Flannelhandtuch eingewickelt und lag erhöht auf dem Wannenrand. Das Tuch war rot durchtränkt. Mit einer Hand zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hülle, mit der anderen entfernte er vorsichtig das Handtuch.

„Warum haben Sie das nicht einfach geheilt?", fuhr er sie grob an, während seine Hand überraschend sanft mit ihrem Fuß umging.

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab im Schlafzimmer vergessen", sagte sie offensichtlich beschämt.

„Brillant", schnappte er. „Haben Sie die Scherben entfernt?" Sie bewegte sich leicht, als ob sie ihren Fuß seinem Griff entwinden wolle, aber er verstärkte ihn nur.

„Ich kann sie noch fühlen, aber ich bekomme sie nicht heraus", gestand sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich merke schon, was Sie meinten, als sie sagten, Sie würden mir zur Last fallen – auf mehreren Wegen gleichzeitig", merkte er mit sardonischem Unterton an, dann ließ er sie mit einem nonverbalen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes aus dem Wasser und ins Schlafzimmer schweben, wo er sie auf dem Bett ablegte, ohne sich weitere um ihre schrillen Proteste zu kümmern.

„Ich – ich werde die Bettwäsche vollbluten", keifte sie und machte Anstalten, wieder aus dem Bett zu springen.

„Gib es auf, Mädchen!", donnerte er ungeduldig und war dankbar, als sie auf ihren Versuch aufzustehen verzichtete. Er kniete sich auf den Boden, und mit dem Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem geschundenen und zerschnittenen Fuß sprach er den Zauber, der die Fremdpartikel aus ihrer Wunde entfernen sollte. Dann sang er mit großer Konzentration die Beschwörung, die den Schnitt verheilte. Als er zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen seiner Arbeit war, öffnete er die Schublade seines Nachttisches und entnahm eine kleine rote Phiole, aus der er eine kleine Menge Flüssigkeit entnahm und auf die blasse Narbe applizierte. „Eschenwurzessenz", murmelte er, schaute auf und warf einen Blick auf das Mädchen.

Sie saß unbekleidet in seinem Bett, ihr buschiges braunes Haar hing wirr über ihre Schultern, ihre Augen fixierten ihn mit nacktem Hunger, ebenso nackt, wie sie selbst war. Er konnte dem Impuls nicht widerstehen und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Fußsohle. Sie erschauerte und öffnete ihre Oberschenkel, und er nahm ganz klar das Parfüm ihres Verlangens wahr.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste im Wesentlichen, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte – ihr Begehren war ihr klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er schaute auf den Fuß in seiner Hand, so klein im Vergleich zu seinem eigenen und unvergleichlich zarter mit seiner zierlich gewölbten Fußsohle und den verführerischen frivol pinkfarbenen Fußnageln. Er sah noch einmal die Narbe, jetzt bedeckt mit Eschenwurzessenz, wo er sie geheilt hatte – und eine Welle von Besitzanspruch durchstieß sein eigenes Verteidigungsschild so scharf wie ein Dolch.

„MEIN!", durchzog ein verschwommener Gedanke seinen Kopf, und er schloss seine langen Finger um ihre Knöchel und zog sie zu sich heran, bis sie auf dem Rand der Matratze saß, ihr Nabel in Höhe seiner Nase.

„Sir, ich…", begann sie, aber er wusste, worum sie ihn bitten wollte, bevor sie es aussprach.

Seine Hände glitten über ihre Waden, verblieben kurz bei ihren Knien, bevor sie auf ihren Oberschenkeln zur Ruhe kamen. Seine Daumen strichen abwärts zu der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel in einer bezwingenden kreisenden Liebkosung. Es gab keinen Grund zu reden; ihr Begehren sprach aus sich selbst sehr beredt seine instinktive Reaktion an, und sie lehnte sich mit einem akzeptierenden Seufzer zurück und spreizte ihre Beine, so dass er ihre hungrige kleine Möse mit seinen Augen erforschen konnte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht sanft in ihren duftenden Locken, seine Finger spreizten ihre Schamlippen und seine schlängelnde Zunge kostete zum ersten Mal ihren Geschmack. Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze, als seine Lippen sich über ihrer Klitoris schlossen, und ihre Hände wühlten in seinem Haar, um ihn dort festzuhalten, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Als sie ihren dritten aufeinanderfolgenden Orgasmus durch die Manipulation seines gierigen Mundes erreichte, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er seine Fähigkeit, ihrer zügellosen Leidenschaft zu widerstehen, maßlos überschätzt hatte.

Völlig entkräftet streckte sie sich ungeordnet am Fuß seines Bettes aus. Ohne ein Wort stand er auf, nahm sie in die Arme, zauberte ihre Nachtwäsche mit einem nonverbalen und zauberstablosen Zauberspruch herbei und legte sie auf ein Kissen. Er streckte sie vollständig bekleidet an ihrer Seite aus, seine schmerzende Erektion verspottete den sorgfältig gebrauten Trank, der eigentlich ein übergroßes Engagement seinerseits vermeiden sollte. Das Mädchen rollte sich an seiner Seite zusammen, und sie fielen beinahe gleichzeitig in tiefen Schlaf.


	6. Konfronation

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Übersetzt von Severino, bearbeitet von mir

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

x

x

x

**Kapitel 6: Konfrontation**

_Hermine öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blinzelte desorientiert. Die Welt hatte eine schmutzige trübe grüne Farbe angenommen – und warum, bei Nimüe, war sie nackt?_

_Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, bis sie schließlich erkannte, wo sie war: In der Unterwasserstadt der Meermenschen unter dem See. Sicherlich war sie da schon früher einmal gewesen? Beunruhigt schaute sie sich um; als sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, sah sie, dass sie umzingelt war – aber nicht von Meermenschen – sie war umringt von Todessern. Hinter den Todessern konnte sie die verschwommenen Umrisse von Viktor und Harry ausmachen, die hin- und herschwammen, aber keine Anstalten machten, zu ihrer Rettung herbeizueilen._

_Wieder versuchte Hermine, ihre Arme und Beine zu bewegen, aber wegen des Zaubers, der sie hierher gebracht hatte und ihr möglich machte, unter Wasser zu atmen, konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Das war ihr schon einmal passiert, als sie fünfzehn war, sie war sich ganz sicher, aber Viktor hatte sie aus dem Wasser geholt, und sie war nicht aufgewacht, bis sie wieder an Land war – also warum war sie jetzt wach?_

_Als sie an sich herabschaute, errötete sie vor Scham – sie war vollständig nackt. Ihre Brustwarzen hatten sich wegen der Kälte des Wassers zusammengezogen, und trotz ihrer Unbehaglichkeit erregte sie ihre derzeitige Position unglaublich. Wenn sie nur ihre Hände freibekäme – sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dann nicht anfangen würde, sich selbst zu berühren, trotz ihres Publikums. Ihre wachsende Begierde machte sie unruhig – sie musste irgendetwas tun, um ihre Spannung abzubauen…_

_Direkt vor ihr nahm sie eine Bewegung war – und als sie noch einmal schaute sah sie, dass die Todesser versuchten zu fliehen, aber sie waren viel zu langsam. Wie ein Wirbelsturm war plötzlich Severus Snape bei ihr, ein Sturm von Magie aus seinem Zauberstab wirbelte die Roben und Masken tragenden Schurken in alle Richtungen davon, bis Hermine nichts mehr von ihnen entdecken konnte. Dann schwamm Snape zu ihr, und wunderbarerweise konnte sich Hermine wieder bewegen._

_Sie schlang sich um seinen Körper, als wäre sie eine Efeuranke, und ergriff seine leere Hand. Sie platzierte seine Hand schamlos zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln und tauchte seine Finger in ihre warme Feuchtigkeit ein. Seine schwarzen Augen beobachteten sie ausdruckslos, aber seine Finger wussten, was sie zu tun hatten. Professionell suchte und fand er ihre Klitoris und massierte sie in einer gleichmäßigen kreisförmigen Bewegung. Noch nicht zufrieden legte sie ihre Hand hinter seinen Kopf und zog ihn nach unten. Sie lehnte sich zurück und drängte ihre schmerzenden Brustwarzen in seinen Mund._

_Einen Moment lang hörte er auf, ihre Vulva zu berühren, und Hermine schrie frustriert auf, drängte sich gegen seine Hand und vergaß dabei nicht, seinen Kopf an ihre Brüste zu drücken. Dann schlossen sich dünne Lippen befriedigend um ihre Nippel, und ein hartes Saugen zog ihre kompletten Vorhöfe in die warmen Tiefen seines Mundes, während seine Finger in ihre Vagina glitten und sein Daumen träge auf ihrer Klitoris kreiste._

_Hermines Denkvermögen schwand allmählich dahin, als sie die matte Wonne fühlte, mit der der schwarze Kopf sich von einer Brust zur anderen bewegte und seine Finger sie gekonnt zum Gipfel ihrer Euphorie begleiteten und gehorsam so lange in ihrer Bewegung fortfuhren, bis sie zum wiederholten Male die Spitze erreicht hatte. Sie vergrub ihre Hand in seinem schulterlangen Haar und zog ihn von ihren Brüsten hinauf zu ihren Lippen und küsste ihn, bevor sie in dunkle Tiefen zurücksank._

X

x

x

Severus folgte der unglaublichen Hexe zurück in den Schlaf; sie war während dieses Übergriffes auf seine Person nicht einmal vollständig erwacht. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln, aber er konnte die Erinnerung an ihre Nippel in seinem Mund nicht loswerden und an ihre Lippen, warm auf seinen eigenen.

Hermines Augen flatterten und öffneten sich und sie sah, dass ihr Professor ihr Gesicht beobachtete. „Hi", sagte sie, und ein Glücksgefühl durchflutete sie, als sie ihn ansah.

„Hallo", erwiderte er und betrachtete sie weiter sorgfältig.

„Haben wir den Tag verschlafen?", fragte sie und widerstand der Versuchung, sein Gesicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen zu berühren.

„Nur fünf Stunden", antwortete er ihr. Hermine lächelte. „Fünf Stunden? Ich habe es so lange ausgehalten ohne…?"

Er unterbrach ihre sprudelnden Worte mit einem kurzen Schütteln seines Kopfes. „Nein, Sie haben mich einmal geweckt." Sie fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht errötete. „Entschuldigung", flüsterte sie und fühlte sich wie eine große Last für ihn.

„Verschwenden Sie Ihre Energie nicht damit, sich selbst zu beschuldigen", sagte er. „Davon haben Sie gar nichts, und ich verlange keine Entschuldigungen von Ihnen." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen über diese unerwartete Freundlichkeit, sie nahm seine Hand von der Tagesdecke und legte sie an ihre Wange. „Danke", flüsterte sie leise.

Er sprach nicht und entzog auch nicht seine Hand aus ihrem Griff, sondern blieb nur still liegen. Hermine bemerkte die Farbe seiner Augen. Sie waren so dunkel, dass die Pupillen sich kaum von der Iris abhoben. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen entdeckte sie eine schmale Falte, darüber hinaus war sein Gesicht bemerkenswert glatt, abgesehen von den Linien um seinen Mund. Das war nicht das Gesicht eines Mannes, der viel lächelte. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an, drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass seine Finger ihre Nase umschlossen und ihre Lippen seine Handfläche berührten.

Er betrachtete sie noch immer, und sie bemerkte ihren eigenen Geruch an seinen Fingern.

Diese Entdeckung wirkte wie ein Katalysator, ihre Bedrängnis überfiel sie so plötzlich, dass es sie atemlos machte. Sie erschauerte und begann gemächlich seine Handfläche zu küssen, ihre Zunge zog eine Spur bis zu seinem Handgelenk.

Die Hand zitterte, dann nahm er sie von ihrem Gesicht. „Sagen Sie es", forderte er, seine sanfte und süße Stimme klang in ihren Ohren. Sofort brachte sie diese dunklen intimen Töne mit gedankenverlorenem Vergnügen in Verbindung.

„Könnten Sie…" – sie keuchte, verzweifelt, aber brachte es nicht über sich, es auszusprechen. „…wie vorhin?" Er lehnte sich über sie, stützte sein Gewicht auf einem Ellbogen ab, und brachte seine Lippen ganz nahe an ihr Ohr. „Mit dem Mund?" fragte er sie, die Wärme seines Atems, der ebenfalls nach ihr roch, bewegte die Haare an ihrer Schläfe.

„Ja", hauchte sie und seufzte vor Erwartung, als er sich auf dem Bett hinab bewegte bis zwischen ihre Oberschenkel. Sie hatte von dieser Art des Liebesaktes in ihren Büchern gelesen, aber sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass irgendjemand, den sie kannte, das auch praktizieren würde.

Als er ihre Schamlippen teilte und ihre Klitoris mit der Spitze seiner Zunge reizte, schrie sie unartikuliert auf und fühlte, wie ihr Entzücken sie durchflutete. Oh, es war so köstlich, seine Zunge so zu erleben, und er schien es zu mögen; er machte keine Anstalten, seine Bemühungen zu unterbrechen, selbst nicht als sie kam – er brachte sie wieder und wieder und wieder zum Höhepunkt.

Als sie, einmal mehr, wieder zu sich fand, hob sie den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und blickte in nachtschwarze Augen, die ihr aus der Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel entgegen schimmerten, die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes glitzerte von ihrer Feuchtigkeit.

„Ich werde das Dinner bestellen", sagte er.

„Ich verhungere gleich", platzte sie heraus.

Er setzte sich hin. „Nicht, dass mich das überraschen würde", sagte er trocken. Er saß am Ende des Bettes und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. „Brauchen Sie das Bad?" „Ich kann warten", antwortete sie.

Er stand auf und durchquerte den Raum bis zum Badezimmer. Hermines Augen folgten ihm, bemerkten die Breite seiner Schultern, die Schlankheit seiner Hüften – und die Ausbuchtung an der Vorderseite seiner Hose.

Merlin! Begehrte er sie etwa?

Vor der Tür zum Badezimmer blieb er kurz stehen, und Hermine blickte kurz in sein Gesicht, nur um zu entdecken, dass er sie beobachtete. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie seine Erektion angestarrt hatte! Schuldhaft errötend sah sie weg, aber nicht bevor sie einen Hauch in seinem Gesichtsausdruck entdeckt hatte, der verdammt nach sehr viel Selbstzufriedenheit aussah.

Sie benötigte seine Dienste noch einmal, bevor die Hauselfen im Wohnzimmer das Dinner arrangierten, aber sie kam relativ schnell zu ihrer Erleichterung, benutzte seine beiden langfingrigen Hände, die um sie herumreichten, während sie sich gegen seine Brust lehnte und zwischen seinen Beinen auf dem Bett saß.

Sie ließ sich ihre Mahlzeit aus gebratenem Huhn und Kartoffeln schmecken, aß ununterbrochen, bis sie auch den letzten Rest des Puddings aus ihrem Schälchen gekratzt hatte. Professor Snape dagegen stocherte in seinem Essen herum, die Falte zwischen seinen Augen vertiefte sich beim Anblick des Rosenkohls auf seinem Teller.

„Einen Sickel für Ihre Gedanken", murmelte sie und beobachtete ihn über ihre After-Dinner-Teetasse.

„Die gängige Währungseinheit ist Knut", konterte er.

Hermine rutschte nach vorn und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. „Darf ich alles lesen, was Sie zum ETERNUS PERTURBATIO haben?", fragte sie.

Er schaute sie an und widerstand der Versuchung, seinen Rosenkohl ins Nirvana zu zaubern. „Sie möchten Texte der Dunklen Künste lesen?"

Hermine nickte leicht. „Wissen ist Macht, Sir.", antwortete sie leise.

Sofort stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, nahm drei Bücher aus dem Regal und packte sie auf das Buch, in dem sie bereits gelesen hatte. Jedes neue Buch, das er aus dem Bücherregal entfernte, schien plötzlich einen komplett neuen Einband zu haben, als es von seinem Besitzer berührt wurde. Offensichtlich verbarg er die gefährlichsten Bücher seiner Sammlung sorgfältig vor neugierigen Augen.

Der Professor setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Sofa und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich möchte, dass wir uns nicht missverstehen, wenn ich Ihnen dieses Privileg gewähre.", sagte er voller Ernst. Hermine richtete sich auf, um zu zeigen, dass sie sich seiner Großzügigkeit bewusst war. „Sie dürfen die betreffenden Kapitel in den Büchern lesen. Sie werden lesen, wenn ich mich mit Ihnen in diesem Raum befinde. Sie werden keine anderen Kapitel lesen, und Sie werden nicht während meiner Abwesenheit lesen – das schließt auch ein, dass ich mich lediglich im Nebenraum aufhalte, Miss Granger. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Hermine nickte.

Er hielt ihren Blick für einen weiteren Moment fest, und Hermine fühlte sich ihm seltsam verbunden. Professor Snape nahm dann jedes der Bücher, markierte den Beginn und das Ende des Abschnittes, der sich mit Hermines Fluch beschäftigte. Zu guter Letzt wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte er, und es war klar, was er meinte. „Es geht mir gut.", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich werde hier sitzenbleiben und Arbeiten korrigieren, während Sie lesen." Er nickte in Richtung in Richtung seines alten Schreibtisches, der rechtwinklig zum Sofa stand.

„Gut, Sir", erwiderte Hermine, und bevor der Professor sich erhoben hatte, schloss sich ihre Hand bereits um das oberste Buch, und sie begann zu lesen.

Hermine war ein schneller Leser, eine Eigenschaft, die ihr gut zupass kam während ihrer gesamten schulischen Laufbahn. Sie suchte in den Tiefen ihrer Schultasche, die ein Hauself in die Wohnräume des Professors gebracht hatte, nahm eine Rolle Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte heraus und machte sich kurze Notizen.

Sie beendete das Buch mit einem matten Stirnrunzeln, das sich ständig vertiefte, als sie die entsprechenden Seiten der nächsten Texte durcharbeitete. Als sie das letzte Buch geschlossen hatte und ihren Platz am Kaffeetisch wieder einnahm, bemerkte sie, dass die Augen von Professor Snape mit einer gewissen Vorsicht auf ihr ruhten.

Hermine stand mit zusammengebissenem Kiefer auf, durchquerte mit ihrem Pergament den Raum und blieb direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Er blieb bewegungslos in seinem Stuhl sitzen, als sie ihm das Pergament ins Gesicht schleuderte. „Wie konnten Sie nur?" schrie sie ihn an. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sie anzulügen, nahm das Pergament, dass auf seinen Schreibtisch gefallen war und glättete es, las ihre Notizen und sagte: „Ich tat, was ich für das beste hielt."

„Sie wussten, dass nur ein voller Intercurse mir für einen längeren Zeitraum Erleichterung bringen würde, und Sie haben ihn mir trotzdem verweigert?", krächzte sie und war kaum in der Lage zu sprechen vor Ärger und Bestürzung.

„Ja.", antwortete er und sah sie scharf an.

Hermine fing an zu laufen, sie lief bis zur Tür, die zum Korridor führte, dann zurück zum Schreibtisch. Sie zog den lächerlichen grünen Morgenmantel hinter sich her und sah aus, als ob sie ein kleines Mädchen wäre, das die Sachen ihres Vaters angezogen hätte. „Sie müssen mich wirklich widerwärtig finden", spuckte sie ihm entgegen, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und lief wieder in Richtung Tür. „Jeder andere Mann wäre dankbar gewesen einen guten Fick, aber Sie nicht!"

Seine Antwort schien ihn zu zerreißen, seine Stimme klang nicht annähernd so seidig wie sonst, wenn seine Hände auf ihrem Körper waren. „Ich bin nicht aus Stein", brüllte er.

Er umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Ich bin aus Fleisch und Blut, genau wie die Männer, die Spaß gehabt hätten an einem guten FICK!" Er wiederholte ihre Phrase, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, mit solcher Vehemenz, dass sie herumwirbelte und in den geräumigen Taschen seines Morgenmantels nach ihrem Zauberstab griff.

Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht, fühlte, wie ihr Zorn sie überflutete, und sagte „Dann geht es also um mich persönlich! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Wie konnte der Rektor mich ausgerechnet zu Ihnen geben, wenn Sie sich nicht mal dazu überwinden können zu tun, was getan werden muss?"

Durch die Tränen hindurch, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten und ihre Wangen hinab liefen, sah sie ihm furchtlos vor ihrem Zauberstab stehen, in entspannter Pose, seine Hände offen an seinen Seiten. Mein Gott, er ist großartig, dachte sie, und ihre Sehnsucht erwachte wieder und kitzelte ihren Geist.

Er betrachtete sie mit unbewegtem Gesicht, bis ihr die Tränen kamen. Dann machte er einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu, bis ihr Zauberstab direkt auf das Zentrum seiner Brust zeigte. „Bloß keine Hemmungen.", sagte er, nahm die Spitze des Zauberstabes und bewegte sie, bis sie direkt auf die linke Seite seines Brustbeins gerichtet war.

So überwältigt von seiner Nähe ließ Hermine den Zauberstab auf den Fußboden fallen, sie hob die Hände und bedeckte ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu wollen, und er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, sie zu wollen. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Im nächsten Moment umfingen sie starke Arme und pressten sie gegen seine Brust. Hermine schlang ihre Arme und seine Taille und ließ ihre Tränen freien Lauf.

„Du bist nicht widerwärtig", stöhnte er matt, als wenn jedes Wort ihm Schmerzen bereiten würde. „Dein Körper ist wunderbar, dein Verhalten verführerisch und deine Leidenschaft ist bezaubernd. Bis jetzt konnte ich mich nur dank meiner Zweifel unter Kontrolle halten."

Als Antwort darauf sah Hermine ihn an. Das nackte Flehen in ihrem Gesicht brachte ihn dazu, zu reagieren; er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie zum ersten Mal. Seine Lippen waren warm und sanft.

Dann schaute er in ihre Augen und sprach offen und ehrlich.

„Sie haben mich nicht freiwillig gewählt, aber ich werde mich Ihnen nicht länger verweigern, wenn es das ist, was Sie möchten", sagte er.

„Sie haben mich auch nicht freiwillig gewählt – aber es ist mir egal", antwortete sie und hob ihre Hand, um seinen Kiefer mit ihren Fingerspitzen nachzuzeichnen, so wie sie es schon lange ersehnt hatte. „Ich BRAUCHE Sie, ob Sie mich brauchen oder nicht."

Er verblüffte sie, als er sie mit seinen Armen aufhob und gegen seine Brust drückte. „Stell bloß keine Vermutungen darüber an, was ich brauche", grummelte er, schritt zum Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf die Tagesdecke. Er griff in seine Hosentaschen, holte aus der einen eine verkorkte Phiole mit einem smaragdgrünen Trank, aus der anderen ein Objekt, das aussah wie eine kleine Babyrassel. Er legte die Rassel auf seinen Nachttisch und drückte ihr den Trank in die Hand. „Bitte, trinken Sie das".

Hermine nahm die Phiole, öffnete sie und nahm den Duft von Disteln wahr. „Verhütungstrank?" fragte sie. Er nickte und begann sein weißes Leinenshirt aufzuknöpfen. Hermine war verwirrt wegen des Trankes, als direkt vor ihren Augen sein Shirt von seinem Oberkörper fiel. Sie sah seine Brustmuskeln, spärlich bedeckt mit schwarzen Haaren, die an seinem Bauch dichter wurden und in einer dunklen Linie in seiner Hose verschwanden.

„Miss Granger – ich bin hier oben."

Hermine schrak auf und schaute in seine warmen amüsierten Augen; die Intimität seines Gesichtsausdruckes und die Art, wie er bewusst ihren Blick festhielt, als er seinen Gürtel öffnete, waren unglaublich sexy. Sie vermochte kaum zu atmen.

„Der Trank wird nicht wirken, wenn Sie ihn in der Hand halten", sagte er. „Wenn Sie möchten, dass ich zu Ihnen komme, müssen Sie ihn trinken."

Seine Stimme schmeichelte ihren Ohren, und sie nahm seine Hand und strich über ihre Haut. Dann kippte sie den Trank in einem Zug in ihre Kehle. Er ging zum Bett und streckte seine Hand nach der leeren Phiole aus. Sie gab sie ihm, und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihre Lippen auf die bloße Haut über seinem Rippenbogen zu pressen, wo die Knochen viel zu deutlich hervortraten.

Er erschauerte, als er ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut spürte, und sie bemerkte einen Schauer, der durch seinen Körper lief, seine Muskeln vibrierten bei dieser Empfindung. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung entfernte er seine Hosen und Unterhosen und streckte sich neben ihr auf dem Bett aus, sein Körper blass im Kerzenlicht.

Hermine fühlte, wie die Leidenschaft in ihr intensiver als je zuvor aufglomm, wie ein Puls, der in ihrer Möse pochte, bereit zur Penetration. Sie warf ihre Robe beiseite und drängte sich an ihn, fühlte seine Haut auf ihrer und stöhnte vor Entzücken. Er erhob sich über sie, seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, und sie konnte in seinen Augen deutlich sehen, wie er sie begehrte – seine hervorragende Erektion, purpurfarben gegen seine weiße Haut, war Zeuge seiner Begierde.

Er senkte seinen Kopf herab und ihre Lippen trafen sich – ein heißer Kuss mit offenen Mündern, in den er seine Dominanz legte, seine Zunge war besitzergreifend und fordernd. Hermine keuchte. Er trank ihren Atem, seine Hände waren auf ihren Brüsten, entflammten sie über das notwendige Maß hinaus.

Wie hatte sie sich nach seiner Berührung gesehnt.

Er reizte ihre Nippel mit seinen Fingern, folgte seinen Fingern mit seinen brennenden Lippen, und seine Hände bewegten sich abwärts um ihre Flanken zu streicheln, um ihr Geschlecht zu streicheln und in ihr durchnässtes Zentrum einzutauchen. Sie stieß gegen seine Hand, schamlos vor Begierde.

Als er sich letztendlich zwischen ihre Beine legte, umfing sie ihn mit ihren Armen. Er brachte sich in die richtige Position und sah ihr in die Augen, als er in sie eindrang. Hermine fühlte, wie er sie ausfüllte, weit mehr als seine Finger das jemals konnten. Ihr brennendes Verlangen für ihn loderte auf, und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und trieb ihn weiter und weiter in sich hinein. Ganz weit entfernt bemerkte sie einen kurzen Schmerz, aber dieser wurde weit überschattet durch das Entzücken, sich mit ihm vereinigen zu können und dem Feuer ihmin sich zu spüren. Er ragte über ihr auf, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, seine Augen glommen, erfüllt mit der gleichen Leidenschaft wie sie, als er in ihren Körper stieß.

Ihr Orgasmus war so gewaltig, dass sie Lichter vor ihren Augen sah, als sie seinen Namen rief; wäre sie nicht bereits kurz vor dem nächsten Höhepunkt gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich das Bewusstsein verloren. Sie umklammerte seinen Körper, ihre langen Fingernägel hinterließen Einschnitte in seinen Schultern, die sicher mindestens zwei Wochen benötigen würden, um wieder zu verschwinden. Sie konnte seinen schnellen Atem hörte und nahm jede Falte an seinem Penis war, während er mit ansteigender Geschwindigkeit in und aus ihrem Körper glitt und ihre Klitoris mit jedem Stoß reizte. Ihren nächsten Orgasmus, den sie gemeinsam mit seinem eigenen erreichte, brachte sie außer sich und sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie ein Hauch einer Wolke, die sanft über den Nachthimmel schwebt.

Dann löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, und ihre Augen öffneten sich. Er kniete zwischen ihren Beinen, und sie konnte seine Finger fühlen, die sanft den jetzt am meisten verwundeten Teil ihres Körpers erkundeten. „Bleib bei mir", murmelte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich so erschöpft, dass es ihr wie ein Wunder erschien, dass sie ihre Hand überhaupt heben konnte.

Er bewegte sich wieder, stellte einen Gegenstand auf seinem Nachttisch, dann saß er auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. „Ich kann auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlafen", sagte er zu ihr über seine Schulter und kehrte zu seiner früheren Zurückhaltung zurück.

„Das wirst Du verdammt nochmal nicht tun", erwiderte sie harsch und schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Sie hörte sein leises Lachen, und wurde von ihm in die Arme genommen. Hermine seufzte, als sie in diesem Hafen angekommen war, und driftete in einen traumlosen Schlaf. In ihrem letzten wachen Moment nahm sie wahr, wie er den Druck seiner Arme um sie kurz verstärkte, und hörte ihn mit seiner seidigen Stimme murmeln: „MEIN".

x

x

x

Ich bin ganz überwältigt von der Reaktion und hoffe, dass es so bleibt. Die Arbeit hat sich ja vor allem der Originalübersetzer gemacht :)


	7. Gewöhnung

Weil es Samstag ist, gibt es noch ein Kapitel. Ich bin mit der Übersetzung des neuen Kapitels fast fertig. Hoffentlich gefällt es Euch dann auch. So schnell wie jetzt geht es aber nicht weiter, nur so als "Warnung". Ich habe versucht es mit Googles-Unterstutzung zu machen, aber das geht so garnicht. Statt dessen habe ich es ganz normal gemacht und so hoffentlich den Stil beibehalten.

Aber genug der Vorrede. Hier eine gute Nacht-Geschichte. Morgen abend geht es weiter.

x

x

x

Habt Ihr meine andere neue Geschichte gelesen ? Threesome - nicht gerade jugendfrei. :)

x

x

x

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 7: Gewöhnung**

Severus lag befriedigt in seinem Bett, mit einer achtzehnjährigen, fluchinduzierten Nymphomanin in seinen Armen, und fühlte sich wie ein verurteilter Mann.

Am Beginn dieser Geschichte hatte er sich selbst belogen. Er war sicher gewesen, dass er in der Lage sein würde, Hermines Problem auf eine effiziente und distanzierte Weise zu behandeln. Er hatte gehofft, seine persönliche Würde im Gleichgewicht halten zu können zu ihren emotionalen und körperlichen Bedürfnissen. Er war für das Mädchen eine Autoritätsperson, es oblag ihm, ihre unterschiedliche soziale Stellung zueinander im Umgang mit ihr zu berücksichtigen. Ein ehrenwerter Mann hätte die Notwendigkeiten der Frau gesehen ohne sich zu erlauben, ohne das Ganze zu einer persönlichen Sache zu machen.

War es nicht so?

Aber dann sah er sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit der Realität ihrer Leidenschaft konfrontiert – mit ihren Extremen, die sich alle auf ihn richteten – und als sein sorgfältig gebrauter Impotenztrank, der ihn hatte schützen und retten sollen, kläglich versagte, erfuhr er wie es sich anfühlte, von Hermine Granger vollkommen begehrt zu werden.

Er war noch immer der festen Überzeugung, dass er verantwortlich dafür war, sich um die Bedürfnisse dieses verfluchten Opfers zu kümmern, ohne sich dabei selbst in IHR zu verlieren.

IHR, Hermine Granger: Harry-zum-Teufel-Potters beste Freundin, brillante Studentin; weibliches Wesen, das mit vollkommenen sexuellen Attributen ausgestattet war. Hatte er sie in der ganzen Zeit, während er sie kannte, jemals als Frau wahrgenommen?

Er starrte sie an und suchte nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage. Ihre besserwisserische Art erinnerte ihn ungemein an sich selbst während seiner frühen Jahre in Hogwarts. Aber ihre akribische Aufmerksamkeit für jedes Detail sowohl in ihren theoretischen als auch praktischen Arbeiten verdiente wirklich Achtung, ihre grimmige Verteidigung der Schutzlosen war bewundernswert – und ihr überragender Intellekt hatte ihr schon früher seine stille Anerkennung eingebracht.

Wenn diese ganzen Eigenschaften addiert und in eine Frau gelegt werden, die einen wunderschönen Körper und eine betäubende Leidenschaft besitzt und deren einziger Leitstern man selbst ist, ist das ein sehr wirkungsvolles Rezept für den sicheren Ruin. Bei Merlin, er saß wirklich in der Klemme.

Er hatte seine Arbeit gut erledigt, solange er sie nur bis auf Armeslänge an sich herangelassen hatte, bis sie von ihm mit rasender Wut wissen wollte, warum er sich ihr verweigerte. Darauf konnte er ihr keine Antwort geben. Er hatte es bis dahin überhaupt nicht aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet – aus IHRER Perspektive. Vielleicht sollte das Ziel seiner Bemühungen nicht darin bestehen, unter allen Umständen seinen Edelmut unter Beweis zu stellen, sondern, wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte, zu tun, was getan werden musste – ihrem Bedarf vollständig gerecht zu werden und ihr so viel Aufschub zu verschaffen wie möglich, bevor die Wirkung des Fluches wieder einsetzte.

Zur Hölle mit den persönlichen Konsequenzen für jeden von ihnen. Sie hatte ganz sicher keine Wahl in dieser Sache gehabt, und er hatte sich, unter Zwang zwar, bereit erklärt, ihr diese Pausen zu verschaffen, und er wusste ganz genau, worauf er sich einließ.

Er war erfüllt mit dem Unbehagen wegen des ungewohnten Anflugs von Reue und er hatte keine Lust, weiterhin das bittere Bedauern zu pflegen, das ihn überkam, wenn er an die einzige wahre Liebe dachte, die er je für ein anderes menschliches Wesen empfunden hatte. Und so gab sich Severus selbst die Erlaubnis, seine Schutzmauern für das Mädchen niederzureißen. Was sie während der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden erdulden musste, war nicht wirklich sein Fehler – er hatte sie schließlich nicht verflucht – aber ihr Wohlbefinden lag zweifelsohne und buchstäblich wörtlich in seinen Händen. Er hatte ihr vorenthalten, was sie am meisten brauchte, um sich selbst vor den Dingen zu schützen, die er am meisten fürchtete: emotionale Verwicklungen und den Verlust seiner Würde – und nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge.

Er wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts und warf einen Blick auf die archaische Nexusfigur, geschmiedet aus Silber mit schweren Verzierungen, wie es im neunzehnten Jahrhundert üblich war. Diese hier war ganz sicherlich eine Antiquität. Er hatte die Hauselfen angewiesen, das Artefakt aus dem Prince-Anwesen zu holen. Nach dem Krieg mit Grindelwald war die Beschäftigung mit derartigen Ritualen in Verruf geraten, aber Severus hatte Ehrfurcht vor den Alten Wegen der Magie. Das hier war ein Geschenk, dass er Hermine geben konnte als Ausgleich dafür, auf welche Art sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit einbüßen musste.

Schließlich merkte er, wie ihn der Schlaf übermannte und er schlummerte an der Seite seiner verlockenden Plage ein.

X

x

x

Federleichte Berührungen seiner Haut weckten ihn allmählich; eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Schaft, erforschend in ihrer Annäherung. Sie war zu unerfahren und so legte er seine Hand um ihre und ermutigte sie, ihn richtig zu reiben. Wenn sie ihn schon dort verwöhnen wollte, dann konnte sie es genauso gut richtig machen. Plötzlich fühlte er die flüchtige Berührung ihrer leicht feuchten Lippen an der Hand, mit der er sie dirigierte – Süßer Merlin, jetzt waren die Lippen auf seinem Schwanz.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah, wie sich das Mädchen an seine Hoden SCHMIEGTE, während ihre kleine Hand gehorsam den Druck und die Bewegung ausführte, die seine große Hand ihr für seine Erektion vorgab.

„Was machst Du da?" krächzte er und stieß ihre Hand beiseite.

Sie antwortete, und ihr Atem tanzte über seine Hoden wie das Versprechen auf Fellatio; sein Penis zuckte, als dieser Gedanke ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Was im Namen von Nimüe dachte das Mädchen, was es da tat? Anständige Frauen taten so etwas nicht, das machten nur Huren, wenn sie dafür ordentlich bezahlt wurden.

„Hör sofort auf", kommandierte er und zog sie zu sich nach oben.

„Ich habe ein bisschen herumgeforscht", sagte sie, und ihre Augen waren voller Lust. „Ich wollte dich auf eine nette Art wecken, damit du DAS noch einmal mit mir machst."

„Ich habe geschlafen.", bemerkte er überflüssigerweise. „Ich fühle mich wie zerschlagen – aber scheu dich nicht, dich selbst zu amüsieren.", setzte er hinzu, und bemerkte mit einem Anflug von Belustigung, dass sie versuchsweise seine Beine ein wenig spreizte und begann, ihre erregtes Becken über ihm zu bewegen.

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, als sie auf ihn kletterte. Sie hob seine Erektion an und ließ sich mit einem erschauernden Seufzer darauf gleiten. Vor seinen erstaunten Augen ritt ihn Hermine mit großer Begeisterung und fand dabei die Bewegung und den Winkel, der ihr am meisten Vergnügen bereitete. Sie lehnte sich vorwärts, ihre erigierten Brustwarzen berührten seine Brust leicht und fing seine Lippen in einem überraschenden Kuss ein, der sein schlummerndes Libido mit einer Heftigkeit entzündete, dass es ihn selbst überraschte.

Dieses Mädchen verführte ihn.

Er verstrickte seine Hand in ihrem Haar, hielt sie fest in ihrem Kuss, seine Zunge tanzte erkundend in ihrem Mund. Gleichzeitig presste er seine Hüften zusammen, um tiefer in ihren Körper eindringen zu können. Ihr entzücktes Keuchen wurde von seinem Grollen beantwortet – er brauchte mehr, und er brauchte es jetzt.

Er drehte sie unsanft auf den Rücken und bewegte sich über sich.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, ergriff er ihre Arme und zog sie über ihren Kopf. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und nahm sie in Besitz. Er stieß schnell, tiefer und immer wieder, er legte seinen Kopf zurück, schloss seine Augen. Seine Ohren hörten nur undeutlich ihr würdigendes Murmeln, das schnell zu orgastischen Schreien anschwoll. Er war getrieben von seinen Bedürfnissen und versenkte sich in ihre enge Wärme. Sein Höhepunkt artikulierte sich über seine Kehle in einer Art Röhren; als die Schübe von heißem Samen ihn verließen und sich in ihr ergossen, fühlte er sich, als läge ihm die Welt erobert zu Füßen. Er blieb wo er war, bis seine Atmung zu normalem Maß zurückgekehrt war, und ihm wurde klar, dass er das großzügige Angebot seiner Partnerin, ihm Lust zu verschaffen, mit einer wilden primitiven Rammelei beantwortet hatte. Er glitt zur Seite, strich ihr verwirrtes Haar aus ihrem Gesicht und erkannte, dass sie schlief, mit einem ausgesprochen selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Er ließ sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf sein eigenes Kissen zurückfallen; zweifellos war das genau das gewesen, was Hermine beabsichtigt hatte, als sie anfing, seine Hoden zu liebkosen. Als er in Gedanken zu Zutaten für einen potenzsteigernden Trank durchging, übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen köchelte der Trank in seinem Kessel, und er war gerade dabei, Potenzholzwurzeln zu zerkleinern, als Hermine in sein privates Labor wanderte. Sie kam offensichtlich direkt aus seinem Badezimmer; ihr ungebändigtes Haar war feucht, ihr Gesicht strahlend und sauber, und sie duftete leicht nach seiner Duschseife. Ihre Robe war nur lose zusammengegurtet, und ihre Augen hatten diesen verträumten Blick, den er schon als Nebeneffekt der Wirkungen des Fluches kannte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie und ging zu ihm, ohne dabei einen Blick in den Kessel zu werfen, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Sie schaute ihn an mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln.

„Das bezweifle ich stark", grummelte er und zerkleinerte weiter die Wurzeln.

Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas unsicher, aber sie reckte sich, um mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine dunkle, stoppelige Wange zu streichen. „Ich habe dich vermisst", erklärte sie einfach.

Statt einer Antwort ergriff er ihr Handgelenk und drückte ihr den Griff eines schweren Mörsers aus Marmor in ihre Hand. „Zermahl diese Gingkoblätter", kommandierte er säuerlich.

Hermine umfaßte die Mörserkeule und nahm sich automatisch die Blätter. Als er sie durch den Vorhang seines morgendlich fettigen Haares beobachtete, kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als müsse sie Spinnweben loswerden. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest wieder ins Bett kommen", sagte sie, begann aber mit der Erledigung der ihr zugewiesenen Aufgabe, wie es sich für einen NEWT-Level-Studenten gehörte – mit dem korrekten Winkel und Druck auf den Stößel presste sie die Gingko-Blätter zu Puder.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er, und sah seine Frustration durch ihre sofortige Akzeptanz seiner Autorität besänftigt. „Wie auch immer, wenn Du an meiner vollen Teilnahme an den Tagesaktivitäten interessiert bist, müssen wir diesen Trank brauen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, wendete aber ihren Blick nicht von Mörser und Stößel ab. „Hast du den denn nicht griffbereit?"

„Werde bloß nicht unverschämt!", knurrte er wütend, und sie bedrängte ihn nicht weiter.

Hermine arbeitete gleichmäßig, ihr Arbeitsethos hatte sie gepackt, und sie konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die aktuelle Aufgabe. Severus hatte sie im Auge, während er arbeitete und fragte sich, ob er sie solange hinhalten könne, bis der Trank seine richtige Konsistenz erreicht hätte. Nach einer halben Stunde verließ er das Labor mit exakten Instruktionen für sie, den Trank aller fünf Minuten jeweils 36mal und dabei nach jeder sechsten Rotation einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren.

Er duschte, rasierte sich und zog sich frische Kleidung an.

Als er endlich ins Labor zurückkam, starrte Hermine auf den Trank und ihre Hände zitterten, während sie rührte. Sie schaute hoch, als er den Raum betrat und in ihrem Gesicht war deutlich ihre Erleichterung abzulesen.

„Welche Farbe hat die Mixtur?", fragte er knapp, ganz der Lehrer, trotz seiner ungezwungenen Kleidung.

„Kanariengelb", antwortete sie so gut sie konnte, als sie die Lehrerautorität in seinem Benehmen spürte. „Bitte, Sir…."

„Der Trank muss nun muss nun für 39 Minuten ruhen, damit er dicker wird", sagte er gepresst, „Stell den Wecker."

Gehorsam legte Hermine den Rührstab auf den Kessel und bediente den Wecker; als sie fertig war, schaute sie ihn flehentlich an. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe es so lange unterdrückt, wie ich konnte…", flüsterte sie.

Er ging schnell zu ihr, angetrieben durch die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. „Ist schon gut", sagte er leise. Weil er ihr so nahe war, konnte er ihre Erregung riechen. Er war überrascht, als sein Penis sich regte; angesichts der Strapazen, die dieser während der letzten Stunden erduldet hatte, war er überrascht, dass er schon wieder einsatzbereit war, auch ohne den Trank. Er unterdrückte den Wunsch, ihr die Robe von den Schultern zu reißen, und ließ seine Hände an seinen Seiten herabhängen. „Wie kann ich helfen?"

Als wenn sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, streifte sie den Morgenmantel ab und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, presste ihren Körper an seinen und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Berühr mich", bat sie, ließ ihre Hände an ihm heruntergleiten und liebkoste langsam seinen Hintern.

Er fühlte, wie ein Hauch ihres Wahnsinns seinen Geist kitzelte. Er vergrub eine Hand in ihrem feuchten Haar und küsste sie. Seine andere Hand glitt von der Schulter zu ihren Brüsten, streichelte ihre unglaublich weiche Haut und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre erregten Brustwarzen. Sie stöhnte in seine Zunge und saugte mit solcher Kraft, dass seine Leidenschaft aufloderte wie eine Flamme, in die jemand Benzin gegossen hatte. Ungeduldig strich er über ihren Bauch, um mit zwei Fingern in ihre Feuchtigkeit einzutauchen und ihre Klitoris zu reizen. In ihrem Eifer biss sie ihn in seine Lippen, ihre heiße kleine Zunge nahm drängend seinen Mund in Besitz. Mit einem tiefen Grummeln in seiner Kehle ergriff er unter ihren Hintern und hob sie hoch; sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften. In nur einer Sekunde schwang er sie herum und setzte sie auf seinem Studientisch ab, den er normalerweise für seine Bücher benutzte.

Sobald ihr Hintern die Tischfläche berührte, ließ sie seine Schultern los und ihre Hände nestelten unerfahren an seiner Hose herum. Er schob ihre Hände beiseite und beugte seinen Kopf hinunter, und nahm eine ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund. Sie stützte ihre Hände hinter ihr auf dem Tisch ab und drückte ihren Rücken durch, um ihm freien Zugang zu ihren Brüsten zu gewähren.

Er saugte erst an der einen, dann an der anderen Brust. Seine Penis wurde mit jedem Zungenschlag über ihre schmerzenden zusammengezogenen Nippel härter. Als sie vor Ekstase anfing zu wimmern, führte er die beiden Finger in sie ein und streichelte ihr Zentrum. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah er die junge Frau auf seinem Arbeitstisch an; er hatte nie etwas Berauschenderes gesehen. Ihr schlanker Hals wand sich unter ihrem ungebändigten Haar, das bis auf den Tisch fiel. Ihre Brüste, wie korallfarbenes Porzellan, riefen nach seinen Händen, nach seinem Mund, nach Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich gleichmäßig gegen den Druck seiner Hand, verschafften ihr Vergnügen. Ihre Beine hingen über die Tischkannte und waren so weit gespreizt, wie sie konnte, um ihm ungehinderten Zugang zu ihrem Eingang zu ermöglichen – aber er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie um ihn geschlungen waren, als er sie gefickt hatte – bei Merlin, und wie er sich erinnerte.

Ohne weitere Verzögerung öffnete er seine Hose und befreite seine Erektion, ersetzte die zwei Finger durch seinem Schwanz, streichelte ihre Klitoris mit seiner feuchten, runden, satinweichen Eichel.

„Oh ja", schnurrte sie, hob ihre Hüften, bis er die richtige Position an ihrem Eingang gefunden hatte.

„Ja", gab er zurück, akzeptierte die Einladung und stieß in sie.

Mit Wie-du-mir-so-ich-dir-Gedanken als Ausgleich für die Fingernägelspuren in seinen Schultern würde sie für die nächsten zwei Wochen die Abdrücke seiner Finger auf ihrer Taille haben, direkt über ihren Hüften, wo er sie packte, als er sich in sie hineintrieb. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Art, wie sie begierig jeden seiner Stöße über ihrer niedlichen kleinen Klitoris begleitete und der Art, wie ihre Augen in dem Ausdruck seines Gesichtes ertranken, als er sie fickte.

Sie kam zweimal kurz hintereinander, und er bewegte sich weiter zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln, er war nicht mehr er selbst, fast als wenn er sich selbst zusehen würde, wie er es einer Studentin in seinem privaten Labor auf seinem Arbeitstisch in so einer günstigen Lage besorgte. Als er letztendlich seinen Samen in sie hineinpumpte und keuchend über ihr stand, klammerte sie ihre erstaunlich starken Beine um seinen Hintern, hielt ihn tief in ihr fest, zog sich hoch und gab ihm einen sehr feuchten, vollendeten Kuss.

Schließlich ließ sie ihn los, und er trat von ihr weg. Sie sprach einen Säuberungszauber über ihn und seine spermabesudelten Hosen, nahm sich ihre Robe und schwebte beinahe aus seinem Arbeitsraum, indem sie ihren süßen Hintern schwenkte.

Er starrte für mehrere Sekunden auf die Tür, die sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, und fragte sich, was für eine Sorte von Monster der Dunkle Lord mit seinem verdammten Lust-Zwang-Fluch erschaffen hatte.

Als er aus seinem Laboratorium durch die verborgene Tür in sein Wohnzimmer trat, stellte er erfreut fest, dass sie bereits das Frühstück bestellt hatte; sie goss ihm sogar seinen Tee ein, bevor sie sich wieder an ihr Buch über geheimnisvolle antike Runen setzte, das sie gerade las. Drei Stunden vergingen, bevor er von seiner Zeitschrift aufsah, die er durchgegangen war und bemerkte, dass sie vor ihm stand, ohne ihren Morgenrock, dafür mit einer Dosis des Potenztrankes in ihrer Hand.

Er nahm die Phiole und schluckte die Flüssigkeit, voller Erleichterung, dass sie nicht widerwärtig schmeckte.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis das wirkt?", fragte sie ihn und beobachtete sein Gesicht.

„Höchstens fünfzehn Minuten.", antwortete er und fragte sich, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Körper auf sie reagieren würde nach den vielen Höhepunkten der letzten zwölf Stunden.

Wortlos zog sie ihn in den Schaukelstuhl und machte es sich zwischen seinen Hüften und den Sessellehnen gemütlich. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, und schaute in ihr Gesicht. Sie platzierte ihr Geschlecht auf seinen Beinen, schlang sein Haar um ihre Finger und küsste ihn intensiv. Er erlaubte ihr die Führung zu übernehmen und bemerkte, dass ihn ihre Bemühungen, ihn zu erregen, einigermaßen erfreuten. Ohne darum gebeten worden zu sein, nahm sie seine Hände von ihrem Ruheplatz auf den Sessellehnen und führte sie zu ihren Brüsten. Ihre Knie pressten sich eng an seine Hüften, als sie an ihn schmiegte. Gemächlich berührte er ihre Brüste, hob sie in seine Hände und massierte sie sanft. Dann fing er ihre Brustwarzen mit seinen Daumen und Zeigefingern ein, verwöhnte beide mit dem gleichen Druck, sehr zu ihrer offenkundigen Zustimmung, die man ihrem leisen Stöhnen entnehmen konnte.

Der Trank wirkte ganz plötzlich und verwandelte ihn in einer Zehntelsekunde von einem interessierten Zuschauer in einen voll engagierten Teilnehmer. Hermine registrierte die Änderung. Ihrer beider Hände trafen sich an seiner Hose, beide nestelten ungeschickt, um ihn zu befreien, und sie glitt mit einem tiefen Seufzer über seine Erektion. Sie fuhr fort damit, ihn zu verblüffen, indem sie auf ihm hoch- und hinunterglitt, die ihre Unerfahrenheit Lügen strafte. Getrieben von ihrem Hunger brachten ihre Bemühungen sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu ihrem ersten Höhepunkt. Severus, der etwas überrascht war von der Tatsache, dass er zum ersten Mal Sex in seinem Schaukelstuhl in seinem Wohnzimmer hatte, war erstaunt, dass er durch ihre fortgesetzten Anstrengungen einen Orgasmus hatte. Das Mädchen ließ sich davon so erregen, dass sie ihre Mund auf seinen senkte und seine intensive atmende Erregung inhalierte.

Als sie letztendlich keuchend auf seine Brust sank, gestattete er ihr zu bleiben, bis sie auf ihm einschlief. Unbeeindruckt von dem Durcheinander sprach er einen gewichtsverringernden Spruch über sie, trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie in sein Bett. Nachdem er sie noch mittels eines weiteren Spruches gesäubert hatte, bedeckte er ihren Körper mit der Tagesdecke und ließ sie schlafen.

Sie verbrachten einen überraschend angenehmen Sonntag in seinem Quartier. Sie bestellten Essen aus der Küche, wenn sie hungrig waren und hatten Sex, wenn der Zwang des Fluches es erforderlich machte. Der Potenztrank den er nach einem altertümlichen Rezept gebraut hatte, war wahrhaftig eine Wunderdroge, und würde ihm zweifellos ein Vermögen einbringen, wenn er jemals die Freiheit besäße, seine eigene Apotheke zu eröffnen.

In den Ruhezeiten zwischen den Stürmen der Lust korrigierte er Arbeiten, und sie erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben. Ihre Schulbücher waren um sie herum verteilt, während sie die Stirn über ihren Notizen in Falten legte. Er fragte sich, warum sie nicht ihre eigene Kleidung trug, vermutete dann aber, dass diese angesichts ihres häufigen Wunsches, sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen, wohl etwas unpraktisch war.

Hauptsächlich arbeitete sie eher still als gesprächig, und bombardierte ihn nicht pausenlos mit Fragen, was ihn überraschte.

Plante sie etwas bestimmtes?

Am frühen Abend lagen sie gemeinsam in seinem Bett, sie hatte sich mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust und mit ihrem Hintern an sein Geschlecht gekuschelt, während er sich gleichmäßig in ihr bewegte. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand bewegten sich in unaufhörlichem Rhythmus über ihrer Klitoris, so wie sie es am liebsten mochte. Severus hörte von weitem die Stimme des Rektors aus Richtung des Kamins – aber der alte Mann konnte warten. Das Mädchen war so verloren in ihrer Glückseligkeit, dass sie die Störung nicht wahrnahm, und Severus war so kurz davor, seinen Samen einmal mehr tief in ihrem Körper zu entladen, dass es ihm gleichgültig war. In weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden waren diese Frau, ihre Bedürfnisse, ihre Begierden, ihre Vorlieben, die Vielfalt ihrer Erwiderungen auf seine Berührungen zu seinem kompletten Universum geworden. Er hatte ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bis zum kommenden Morgen, und er würde verdammt sein, wenn irgendjemand sie ihm vorher wegnehmen würde.

Die nüchterne Realität würde noch früh genug kommen – das, was er vor weniger als zwei Tagen bitter beklagt hatte, war jetzt zu einer Heimsuchung für ihn geworden. Mit dem kommenden Sonnenaufgang würde seine persönliche Nimüe wieder seine Studentin werden und ihre übliche Routine würde die Herrschaft übernehmen. In diesem Moment jedoch war er durchdrungen von Hermine Granger in seiner eigenen lustgesättigten abgeschlossenen Welt, und hier würde er bleiben, bis er gezwungen sein würde, das wieder aufzugeben.


	8. Konfusionen

Konfusionen Hermine schreckte auf, als seine Stimme, ätzend wie Säure, sie aus dem Tiefschlaf riss. „Aufwachen, Miss Granger!" Sie riss die Augen auf. Sie war in Professor Snapes Schlafzimmer, in seinem Bett, und sie war nackt. Alle Kerzen waren entzündet und erfüllten den Raum mit mehr Licht, als sie in diesen Räumen während des Wochenendes gesehen hatte. Ihr Zaubertrankmeister stand an ihrer Seite und schaute mit seinem entsetzlich höhnischen Grinsen auf sie herab. Er war komplett bekleidet mit seinen schwarzen Professorenroben, und thronte distanziert und kalt über ihr wie ein weit entfernter Stern. Sie zog ihre Bettdecke bis zu ihrem Hals hoch und starrte ihn fragend an. „Was ist passiert, Sir?" Er entnahm seiner Robe eine goldene Taschenuhr, öffnete sie und hielt sie vor ihr Gesicht. „Der Morgen ist passiert, Miss Granger", erwiderte er knapp, „Montag Morgen, um genau zu sein. Heute werden Sie zurückkehren zu Ihrem sogenannten normalen Leben." Hermine fühlte, wie seine Verachtung sich über sie ergoss, und es war, als hätte er sie mit seinen Fäusten geschlagen. Weniger als zwei Stunden vorher hatte ER SIE geweckt und sie geliebt mit einer solch unausgesprochenen Intensität, dass sie sich ihm völlig hingegeben hatte. Warum verhielt er sich plötzlich so zu ihr? Seine Lippen wurden schmal, als er beobachtete, wie ihre Gefühle über ihr Gesicht flackerten, und als er die Arme vor seine Brust verschränkte, zwang sie sich dazu, wieder in ihr Schülerinnenrolle zurückzufinden. Sie würde ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie verletzt war – offensichtlich konnte sie ihm nicht vertrauen, und konnte ganz sicherlich seine Launen nicht einschätzen. Eigentlich hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden zu einer Art Verständigung gefunden hatten, aber er benahm sich so, als hätte kein dieser Sex überhaupt stattgefunden. „Es ist 05.30 Uhr", schnarrte er. „Sie kehren jetzt in Ihr Zimmer zurück und bereiten sich auf den Tag vor, dann schließen Sie sich Ihrem Haus zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle an. Vorher müssen wir aber noch darüber reden, wie wir weiter verfahren. Sind Sie in der Lage dazu, sich anzuziehen und zu mir ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen?" Hermine machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu antworten, denn er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und den Raum verlassen, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. Am Fuß des Bettes fand sie die Kleider, die sie in der Nacht getragen hatte, als die Todesser sie entführt hatten; offenbar wollte er, dass sie sie anzog. Trotzig stand sie auf und zog ihren schreiend grünen Satinmorgenmantel über, der hinter ihr herschleifte wie der Umhang einer Königin, als sie ihm in den Wohnbereich folgte. Wie er so mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen vor dem Kamin stand, ähnelte er einer übergroßen Fledermaus. Hermine stoppte hinter dem Sofa und starrte ihn mit rebellisch erhobenem Kinn an. Sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie sich setzen und ihn erlauben würde, sich über sie zu erheben. „Setzen Sie sich", bellte er sie an. „Nach Ihnen", sagte sie mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit und setzte sarkastisch hinzu, „SIR". Hermine und auch ihren schwitzenden Handflächen kam es so vor, als wenn der Professor und sie sich unendlich lange gegenseitig anstarren würden, aber schließlich setzte er sich in seinen Sessel, und sie nahm daraufhin auf dem Sofa Platz und wickelte ihre Füße in die Falten des Morgenrockes. „Der Rektor hat eine Erklärung für Ihre Abwesenheit am vergangenen Wochenende vorbereitet", erklärte Snape und entnahm seiner Robe einen Briefumschlag. „Machen Sie sich bitte mit diesen Informationen vertraut, Miss Granger – tun Sie so, als wäre das ein Lehrbuch, dann werden Sie schon bald in der Lage sein, es auf Kommando Wort für Wort wiederzugeben." Er grinste hässlich, als er ihr den Umschlag übergab, seine Boshaftigkeit tanzte in seinen glitzernden schwarzen Augen. Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, ihm zu antworten. Stattdessen nahm Hermine den Umschlag und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. WARUM sprach er mit ihr auf diese Art und Weise? Er verletzte sie absichtlich – sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie er jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund öffnete, nach den gemeinsten Bemerkungen in seinem Arsenal wühlte. Warum hatte sie ihn bisher nie so gesehen? Dabei war es so offensichtlich. Als nächstes brachte er zwei Gallonen zum Vorschein, die identisch waren mit denen, die Dumbledores Armee während der Amtszeit von Dolores Umbridge benutzt hatte, um sich für Treffen zu verabreden. „Zweifellos erkennen Sie die", sagte er. Sie zuckte unbeteiligt ihre Schultern. „Sie werden diese jederzeit bei sich tragen, Miss Granger", sagte er und war offensichtlich verärgert über ihr gleichgültiges Schulterzucken. „Wenn Sie bemerken, dass die fluchinduzireten Symptome Ihnen Beschwerden verursachen, senden Sie mir eine Nachricht, und ich werde die notwendigen Arrangements treffen, um zu Ihnen kommen zu können. Wenn Sie von mir nichts Gegenteiliges hören, finden Sie sich umgehend in meinem Büro ein. Ist das für Sie klar?" Hermine, die das unangenehme Prickeln ihrer Begierde gerade in diesem Moment verspürte, drehte ihm statt einer Antwort den Rücken zu. Sie erschrak, als er mit einer Hand auf den Tisch schlug; das Geräusch schien in dem kleinen Raum widerzuhallen. „Antworte, Mädchen!" Getrieben hetzte Hermine aus dem Zimmer, wobei ihre Würde durch den überlangen Morgenmantel einigermaßen beeinträchtigt wurde. Sie wollte nur im nächsten Raum in Sicherheit sein, die Tür vor seinem hasserfüllten Gesicht schließen und für sich selbst einen Plan finden, wie sie den Tag überstehen würde, ohne ihn um Erlösung aus ihrer verdammten Zwangslage bitten zu müssen. Als sie sich schluchzend aus dem Morgenmantel des Professors befreite und nach ihrem BH griff, hörte sie erleichtert das befriedigende BANG! der zuschlagenden Tür. Wie schaffte er es, in einem Moment so sanft mit ihrem Körper umzugehen und sie im nächsten mit seinen Worten derart zu verletzen und zu erniedrigen? Er war schlimmer, als jeder Junge in ihrem Alter es jemals sein konnte! Eine Welle ihrer Wollust überrollte sie, und sie schluchzte lauter in schierer Frustration – sie musste doch in der Lage sein, dieser Gefühle Herr zu werden! Sie war die klügste Hexe in ihrem Jahrgang – das wusste jeder! Ihr Intellekt doch sollte in der Lage sein, die Impulse ihres Körpers zu beherrschen! Mit zitternden Händen legte sie sich ihren Büstenhalter um und nestelte ineffektiv mit den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken am Verschluss herum. Sie würde in ihr Zimmer gehen, sich duschen und ihre Kleider anziehen und mit ihren Freunden zum Frühstück und danach zum Unterricht gehen – und alles würde so sein wie immer, bevor die verhüllten, maskierten Männer aus dem Schatten des Waldes getreten waren und alles verändert hatten. Es musste einfach so sein! Durch die unwillkürliche Schwellung ihres Geschlechtes, begleitet von reichlich Feuchtigkeit, fühlte sie jede ihrer Bewegungen wie ein Kitzeln. Ihren zitternden Händen zum Trotz kämpfte sie um ihre Konzentration und mit dem Verschluss ihres Büstenhalters. Nein! Sie würde NICHT schwach werden! Sie würde diese Bedrängnis überleben; wenn sie nicht aufgab, würde es vorübergehen, und nach einiger Zeit würde ihre Begierde gänzlich abklingen. Das hier war ganz sicher nicht schlimmer als ein Drogenentzug der Muggel, bei dem die Gier nach einem neuen Schuss bekämpft werden musste – sie konnte und würde ihren harten Entzug überleben und sich Severus Snap einfach abgewöhnen! Oh, bei Merlin, es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass diese Qualen für sie bis zum endgültigen Ende von Voldemort immer weiter gehen würden. Das war zuviel! Lieber wäre sie tot. Sie gab den unmöglichen Kampf mit dem Verschluss ihres Büstenhalters auf, schleuderte das anrüchige Kleidungsstück quer durch den Raum und begnügte sich stattdessen mit ihrem Pullover; wenn sie sich vorsichtig bewegen würde, würde niemand ihre wippenden B rüste bemerken. Ihre Brüste… sie taten so weh; die Wolle des Pullovers kratzte über ihre steifen Brustwarzen und sendeten Schocks direkt in Richtung ihrer pochenden Scham. Hermine begann zu schreien – sie schrie ihren Ärger heraus, ihre Frustration, ihre Schmach über den verdammten Fluch, der ihr die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen entzog und sie komplett ihren niedersten Bedürfnissen überließ. Er war über ihr, bevor sie überhaupt bemerkte, dass er hereingekommen war. Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um sie und hob ihren Körper vom Boden auf. „Lass mich runter!", kreischte sie. „Ich hasse Dich! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Tretend und mit ihren Fäusten um sich schlagend landete sie einen Treffer auf seinem Kiefer, bevor er sie auf die Matratze verfrachten und ruhigstellen konnte, indem er als Hilfsmittel einfach sein größeres Gewicht benutzte, um sie auf dem Bett zu halten. „Nein! Geh weg!", schrie sie. Unsanft hielt er ihren Kiefer mit seinen Fingern fest, sein Gesicht angespannt vor Konzentration, und starrte ohne zu blinzeln in ihre tränenverschleierten braunen Augen. Hermine fühlte, wie alle ihre Gedanken und Gefühle in ihrem Geist wie auf einem Film abliefen, jede jämmerliche Hoffnung darauf, den Eternus Perturbatio überwinden zu können, jeder gehässige Gedanke, den sie als Antwort auf seine Grausamkeit gedacht hatte, alles, was sie während der letzten sechzig Stunden miteinander geteilt hatten, all das lag offen vor seinem eindringenden, inquisitorischen Geist. Schließlich löste er seinen Griff von ihrem Gesicht, und hätte Hermine nicht auf der Matratze gelegen, wäre sie gefallen, so stieß er sie weg. So jedoch wurde sie doppelt überflutet von ihrem Bedürfnis nach Erlösung. „Ich hasse dich!" wiederholte sie immer wieder, bevor sie sich ihm entgegenstreckte und ihn mit solcher Wucht küsste, dass ihre Zähne zusammenstießen. Sie schmeckte Blut, nicht sicher, ob ihres oder seines, doch es war ihr egal; sie wollte, musste ihn haben – und zwar sofort. „Bissige Katze!", fauchte er und wich zurück mit Blut auf seiner verletzten Unterlippe. „Hör sofort damit auf oder ich fessele Deine Hände!" Das Begehren, das durch ihr Blut raste, wurde durch diese Vorstellung weiter angeheizt, und sie lehnte sich vor und leckte das Blut von seiner Lippe. „Bitte Sir – bitte fesseln Sie mich." Fluchend erfüllte er ihre Bitte, umklammerte ihre Handgelenke und fixierte sie magisch über ihrem Kopf – sie glaubte, weiche und trotzdem starke Bänder um ihre Handgelenke zu spüren, die sie an einem festen Objekt wie dem Bettgestell fixierten. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit addierte sich zu ihrer Erregung, als er sich über sie beugte, fremd in seiner Professorenrobe, aber, das erkannte sie am Ausdruck seines Mundes, das tun würde, was getan werden musste. Und oh, süßer Merlin, sie brauchte es so dringend. „Der Trank ist…", begann sie, während ihr verräterischer Körper sich unter ihm wand und versuchte, so viel Kontakt wie möglich mit ihm herzustellen. „…unnötig", erwiderte er, positionierte sich vor ihr und brachte seine Erektion mit einer kurzen Bewegung seiner Hüften zwischen sie. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und wusste, dass er in ihrer Erinnerung all die vorhergehenden Male beobachtet hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich wütend auf ihn sein sollte für diesen Gewaltakt, aber sie brauchte seinen Penis zu dringend, um sich jetzt darum zu scheren. Er benutzte all seine Erfahrungen, küsste sie intensiv, ließ seine Zunge in ihrem Mund kreisen und synchronisierte die Bewegungen ihrer beiden Körper so, dass sie ihren Orgasmus bereits spürte, als er noch weit entfernt schien. Sie war sich jeder verbundenen Empfindung bewusst, als ihrer beider Erregung zu einer Einheit wurde. Sie wurde zu ihrem Höhepunkt gestoßen, als wenn sie durch einen Meteor angetrieben würde, dann flutete sie von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt und erreichte einen so intensiven und langandauernden Erregungslevel, dass die Wellen sie noch durchfluteten, lange nachdem er schreiend gekommen war, mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf, die Sehnen seines Halses vor Anspannung hervortretend. Er behauptete seinen Platz, sein abschwellender Penis war noch immer in ihrem Körper, sein Gewicht wurde durch seine Arme gestützt, als er über sie und die Nachwellen ihres Orgasmus wachte. Als ihr Keuchen schließlich nachließ, befreite er ihre Hände und glitt an ihre Seite, schloss sie beschützend in seine Arme und strich mit einer Hand beruhigend über ihr Haar, bis sie schließlich auch aufhörte zu beben. „Ich hasse dich", flüsterte sie erschöpft und schloss ihre Finger um seine Robe, während ihre Lippen sich gegen den Pulsschlag an seinem Hals pressten. „Das ist der einzig vernünftige Weg", murmelte er in ihr Ohr, wiegte sie so vorsichtig, als wäre sie eine zerbrechliche Glasfigur. Und Hermine verstand, dass dies einer Entschuldigung so nah kam, wie es ihm möglich war. Sie trug wieder ihre Schulrobe und stand in ihrem eigenen Raum vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich prüfend, ob eventuell verräterische Anzeichen auf die fürchterliche Zeit hinwiesen, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen durchgemacht hatte. In eine Tasche ihres Rockes verbarg sich die verzauberte Gallone; in dem Täschchen, das ihre Waschsachen enthielt, befand sich die Mixtur, in der sie ihr Professor sie zweimal täglich gebadet hatte, um ihre wunden Stellen zu behandeln. Tief in ihrem Schrankkoffer, eingepackt in ein Paar alte Socken, befand sich ein merkwürdig aussehender Gegenstand, den Professor Snape ihr gegeben hatte, bevor sie durch seinen Kamin in ihr Quartier zurückgekehrt war. „Was ist das, Sir?", hatte sie ihn gefragt, wobei ihre allgegenwärtige Neugier stärker war als das vage Unbehagen, das sie bei der Rückkehr zur normalen Routine verspürte. „Lesen Sie nach was ein Nexus ist.", hatte er ihr aufgetragen. „Danach können wir uns darüber unterhalten." Damit würde sie sich später befassen. Im Moment konnte sie außer den Schatten unter ihren Augen keine offensichtlichen Anzeichen für das gerade durchlittene Wochenende erkennen. Unter ihren Kleidern spürte sie die blauen Flecken, die die Hände ihres Professors auf ihrer Taille hinterlassen hatten, aber äußerlich war davon nichts zu erkennen. Ihre besten Freunde würden wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerken, wie bleich und müde sie aussah. Nachdem sie noch einmal ihren Umhang glattgestrichen hatte, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie die Treppe herunterkam, sah sie Harry und Ron, die den Treppenaufgang beobachteten. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz, als sie die freudige Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern der beiden bemerkte, als die beiden ihrer ansichtig wurden. Sie flog förmlich die letzten Treppenstufen herunter und warf sich den beiden in die Arm, lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, als die drei sich umarmten. „Geht es Dir gut?", fragte Harry schließlich und schob sie mit den Händen auf ihren Schultern auf Armeslänge von sich weg. „Ja, ich bin okay", antwortete sie. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron. „Ron – nein!", unterbrach ihn Harry sofort. „Wir haben es Dumbledore versprochen." Hermine lächelte Harry dankbar an und sagte dann zu Ron: „Ich werde Euch bestimmt alles erzählen – aber noch nicht jetzt. Lasst uns runter zum Frühstück gehen." Die Jungen stimmten zu, und die drei kletterten durch das Portraitloch und gingen schweigend durch die Korridore. Um das Eis zu brechen, meinte Hermine, „So, wie war das Training am Samstag?" Sie war dankbar, als Ron eifrig begann, seine vielen gehaltenen Bälle aufzuzählen, und sie versuchte sich krampfhaft auf Quidditsch zu konzentrieren, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was sie um diese Zeit am Samstag mit ihrem Professor getrieben hatte. Severus straffte seine Schultern, leerte bewusst seinen Geist, betrat die Große Halle durch den Lehrereingang und ging direkt auf das erhöhte Podium. Er ging grußlos an seinen Kollegen vorbei und setzte sich rechts neben den Rektor. „Severus?", fragte Dumbledore zögernd. „Rektor?", antwortete er gereizt, griff nach dem nächststehenden Kaffeepott und füllte seine Tasse mit der geliebten dunklen Flüssigkeit. „Mein Lieber", flüsterte Professor Dumbledore, „deine Lippe…". Severus schloss die Augen und war wütend auf sich selbst. Er hatte vergessen, die Verletzung an der Lippe zu heilen, die das Mädchen ihm zugefügt hatte – und nach dem verstörten Blick des Rektors zu urteilen, hatte ihre Ohrfeige auch ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Verdammt! „Warst Du auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in eine Prügelei verwickelt?", fragte Dumbledore und versuchte nicht, seine Amüsiertheit zu verbergen. Severus war sich sicher, dass der alte Trottel genau wusste, wie er zu seinen Verletzungen gekommen war. Von ihm aus könnte er sich zur Hölle scheren! „Oh, natürlich nicht", antwortete er süßlich und war sich darüber im Klaren, dass alle Kollegen, die in Hörweite saßen, ihre Ohren aufsperrten. „Ich bin in der Dusche ausgerutscht und dachte mir, dass Poppy das wesentlich besser heilen könnte als ich." Er wandte plötzlich den Kopf um und sein Blick wanderte über Flitwick, Vector und McGonagall zu der Schulmatrone mit einem herausfordernden Blick. „Liege ich damit richtig, Poppy?" Die Heilerin beeilte sich zu antworten, „Natürlich, Severus – gleich nach dem Frühstück! Ich habe schönen frischen Aschwurz – nicht die kleinste Narbe wird zurückbleiben!" Severus nickte der alten Hexe zu und warf unauffällig einen Blick zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Dort saß sie, die Ursache für seine Blamage, und schwatzte mit ihren beiden dämlichen Freunden, als wenn sie nicht die letzten zwei Tage damit verbracht hätte, sich von ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor vögeln zu lassen wie eine läufige Hure. Wie schön für sie, dass ihr sogenanntes Leben unverändert weiterging! In diesem Moment sah sie zu ihm auf, als ob sie seine respektlosen Gedanken gehört hätte. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, unbestreitbar klar auch aus dieser Entfernung, war voll von unaussprechlicher Traurigkeit. Plötzlich wusste er: Sie zog für ihre Freunde eine Show ab, genau wie er gerade für seine Kollegen Theater gespielt hatte. Ihre Gedanken, ebenso wie seine, waren in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo sie wieder und immer wieder miteinander geschlafen hatten. Sie war nicht sorglos, egal wie sie sich gab. Sie war verflucht. Hermine schaffte es für eine Weile, sobald sie wieder unter ihren Freunden war, sich vorzumachen, dass alles so war wie immer – dass sich nichts geändert hatte – dass sie sich nicht verändert hatte. Aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf Ginny, die Marmelade auf Nevilles Toastbrot schmierte, während er seinen Tee süßte, und auf Harry, der ein Lächeln mit Luna Lovegood tauschte, die am Ravenclaw-Tisch saß, und sie musste den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen: Ihr Leben hatte sich für immer verändert. Sie hatte eifrig und verrückterweise ihre Jungfräulichkeit einem Mann geschenkt, der zwanzig Jahre älter war als sie – einem Mann noch dazu, der sie und jeden, den sie liebte, verachtete. Sie war ihm nachgelaufen, hatte ihn angefleht, ihn geküsst und sein Mund war auf jeder intimen Stelle ihres Körpers gewesen – und sie würde es wieder tun und wieder und wieder. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie grausam und abfällig er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt, es war egal, wie ungeheuerlich er ihre Privatsphäre verletzte (egal auch, wie beflissen er für die ihre Befriedigung sorgte und egal, wie viele Male er sie zur kompletten, erschöpfenden Erfüllung brachte) – sie würde ihn anbetteln, sie in sein Bett zu lassen und sie zu ficken. Sie würde es vermutlich genau so sagen – hatte sie dieses Wort nicht gerade an diesem Morgen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben laut gesagt? Hatte sie es nicht in sein Ohr gestöhnt, gebettelt um mehr, um härteren…? Sie fühlte in diesem Moment, dass sein Blick auf ihr lag und sie sah ihn an, ein zerschmetterter Geist, jeglichen Stolzes beraubt, den sie je besessen hatte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie wusste, dass er sich ebenso sehr getrennt und entfernt fühlte von den Menschen um ihn herum wie sie selbst. Zum zweiten Mal, seit ihr Leben aufgehört hatte, ihr allein zu gehören, schauten sie sich in die Augen und erkannten eine verwandte Seele. Er war nicht unberührt – er war von diesen Geschehnissen ebenso verflucht wie sie selbst. Sie bemerkte ihre Erregung nicht bis zu ihrer zweiten Stunde, dann jedoch gab es kein einleitendes Zwicken: es überfiel sie wie ein Tsunami und spülte sie hinweg, als wäre sie ein Strand ohne Mauern. Sie war unglaublich froh, dass sie nur noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Ende ihrer Zauberspruchstunde ertragen musste. Danach hatte sie eine Freistunde. Sie sagte Harry und Ron, sie würde zur Bibliothek gehen, und auf dem Weg in die Kerker fischte sie die Münze aus ihrer Tasche und berührte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sie war viel zu durcheinander, um sicherzugehen, dass die Jungen ihr nicht hinterherlaufen würden. Sie konnte nur noch daran denken, das Büro ihres Professors zu erreichen. Sobald sie dort wäre, würde es ihr wieder gutgehen – er würde machen, dass es aufhörte. Er öffnete die Tür, bevor sie klopfen konnte, und sie fiel praktisch in seine Arme. Mit einem gemurmelten Fluch, der verdächtig nach „Merlins haarige Eier" klang, zog er sie hinter sich und schloss die Bürotür. Er versiegelte sie und legte zusätzlich einen Stillezauber darüber, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte und ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. „Wären Sie so freundlich, mit der Vergewaltigung zu warten, bis die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen ist?", fuhr er sie an."Möchten Sie, dass jeder, der hier zufällig vorbeikommt, mit ansieht, wie Sie sich mir an den Hals werfen?". Er grinste hinterhältig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Ruf die Gerüchte überstehen würde, aber bei Ihrem wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher." Hermine ignorierte ihn, knöpfte hektisch ihren Umhang auf und warf ihn beiseite, während ihr Atem vor Verlangen kürzer wurde. Stirnrunzelnd umfasste er ihre Hände. „Wie lange sind Sie schon in diesem Zustand?", frage er. „Hatten wir nicht vereinbart, es nicht soweit kommen zu lassen?" „Mach, dass es aufhört!", schrie sie und stieß seine Hände weg. „Hör auf zu reden!" Ganz ein Mann der Tat, ging der Professor zu seinem Stuhl, zog sie am Handgelenk hinter sich her und platzierte sie auf seinem Schoß. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen, seine Zunge fand sofort Einlass in ihren Mund, eine Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Haar, die andere bewegte sich zielstrebig unter ihren Rock. Hermine saugte an seiner Zunge, streichelte sie mit ihrer, während sie unbeholfen versuchte, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, aber sie wurde effektiv gestoppt, als er ihr Unterhöschen einfach verschwinden ließ. „Wie hast du…?", keuchte sie verwirrt, aber seine Finger suchten und fanden bereits ihr Zentrum, und sie stöhnte laut, während sie sich noch immer uneffektiv an seinem Hemd herumnestelte. „Schneller!" „Entspann dich", murmelte er und liebkoste mit dem dunklen Samt seiner Stimme ihre Sinn. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und gab ihren Versuch, ihn zu entkleiden, auf. „Gutes Mädchen", summte er und ließ zwei Finger in ihre Vagina gleiten, während sein Daumen gleichmäßig zu kreisen begann. Sie knabberte mit ihren Zähnen an seinem Ohrläppchen und ließ eine Spur von Küssen an seiner Kehle entlang gleiten, während ihr Becken sich im Rhythmus seiner Finger bewegte. „Wenn Du mich richtig nimmst hält es länger an", erinnerte sie ihn. „Wir haben keine Zeit", erklärte er und glitt mit einer Hand an ihrer Seite entlang, bis er durch die Kleidung hindurch ihre Brustwarze gefunden hatte. Er ahmte dort die kreisenden Bewegungen nach und sie fiel beinahe von seinem Schoß, als die Erregung wie ein Blitz durch ihren Körper fuhr, ihre spitzen Schreie des Orgasmus brachten die Gläser mit den Trankzutaten auf seinem Regal zum Klirren. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, erklärte er, „Das sollte Sie bis nach dem Lunch ruhighalten. Ich werde mich in meinen Quartieren aufhalten, wenn Sie mich benötigen sollten." Hermine stand auf, um einiges entspannter als zuvor, und schaute sich auf dem Boden um. „Wo ist mein Höschen?" Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, abgesehen von seiner Augenbraue, die bei der Frage nach oben ging. „Ich habe es verschwinden lassen." Hermine schaute ihn missbilligend an. „Ich soll ohne Höschen zu Arithmantik gehen?" Seine Lippen wurden schmaler. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Sie vorhin protestiert haben." Sie drehte ihm schmollend den Rücken zu und hob ihren Umhang auf. Als sie ihn anzog, schloss sie die Augen und streckte ihre Schultern. Was für eine verachtenswerte Person rannte mitten am Vormittag zu ihrem Lehrer, um sich einen schneller Fingerfick abzuholen? Wie sollte sie diesen Fluch jemals überleben? Als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen, sagte Professor Snape hinter ihr, diesmal ohne die geringschätzige Boshaftigkeit, mit der er sie begrüßt hatte, „Die ersten zweiundsiebzig Stunden des Fluches sind heute Nacht irgendwann nach Mitternacht vorüber. Danach, wenn man den Büchern glauben darf, werden die Symptome in geringerer Frequenz auftreten." Hermine schaute ihn an und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er das alles ebenso sehr hasste wie sie selbst; der Fluch hatte sein Leben ebenso durcheinander gewirbelt wie ihres. „Danke für die Erinnerung", erwiderte sie still. „Ich – ich sehe Sie dann beim Lunch."

Er saß in seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seiner Lehrerkleidung, sein fettiges schwarzes Haar und seine hässliche gebogene Nase kennzeichneten ihn sicher als ihren Zaubertrankprofessor, aber ihr verschmierter Lippenstift auf seiner Wange und der Duft ihrer Sekrete auf seinen Fingern ebenso sicher als ihren Liebhaber. Hermine nahm ihre Tasche und rannte von seinem Büro zu ihrer Arithmantikklasse und wunderte sich, ob irgendetwas in ihrem Leben je wieder einen Sinn ergeben würde.

„Hermine, Du siehst ganz verschwitzt aus," bemerkte Harry besorgt. „Fühlst Du Dich krank? Wir können Dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen." Hermine nahm sich ihre Tasche und warf Ron und Harry eine Grimasse zu. Sonst kamen sie nie nach Arithmantik zu ihr! „Ich denke, ich werde mich einfach nach dem Lunch ein bisschen hinlegen", log sie, wobei die wieder aufkeimende Erregung es schwierig machte, sich auf ihre Freunde zu konzentrieren. „Ich bin nur müde."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wir begleiten dich", sagte er, nahm ihren Ellbogen und dirigierte sie in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turmes. Hermine versuchte auszuweichen. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Ron, ehrlich…". Harry streifte sich den Henkel ihrer Tasche über die Schulter. „Wir haben uns das ganze Wochenende lang Sorgen um dich gemacht", erklärte er, „und du gibst uns gerade keinen Grund, uns zu entspannen, Hermine. Wir begleiten dich."

Hermine fügte sich in das Unausweichliche und ließ sich bis zum Gryffindor-Turm führen, sie war viel zu erregt für eine ungezwungene Unterhaltung. ER hatte gesagt, wenn sie nach dem Lunch zu ihm käme, könnten sie ES richtig machen – und DAS würde sie vielleicht durch die Nachmittagsklassen bringen. Dann könnte sie zurückkehren in das Quartier des Professors und dort bleiben bis zum Ende des Zweiundsiebzig-Stunden-Limits.

„Hermine…?", fragte Harry. „Sie hört Dir nicht zu, Kumpel", bemerkte Ron, und ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten, während sie liefen. „Sie ist eine Million Meilen weit weg." Hermine zwang ihre Gedanken weg vom Bett ihres Professors hin zu ihren gegenwärtigen Begleitern. „Entschuldige bitte", sagte sie. „Ich denke über die vielen Hausaufgaben nach, die wir noch machen müssen." Daran, wie die beiden über ihren Kopf hinweg mit den Augen rollten, konnte sie sehen, dass die beiden ihr ihre Erklärung abgekauft hatten. Das war wirklich gut, denn ganz allmählich nahmen ihre Fähigkeiten für den Austausch von nichtssagendem Smalltalk ganz rapide ab. „Bist du sicher, dass du allein klarkommst?", fragte Harry noch einmal, als sie am Fuß der Treppe ankamen, die zu den Mädchenschlafzimmern führte. „Ich bin sicher, ein wenig Schlaf wird mir gut tun", sagte sie. „Ich sehe euch dann zu Verwandlung."

Zögernd gestatteten sie ihr, sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Hermine wusste, dass sie dankbar sein sollte für solch besorgte Freunde, aber bei so viel Fürsorglichkeit hätte sie am liebsten laut geschrien. Sie verschloss ihre Tür und ging sofort zum Kamin. „Professor Severus Snapes Quartier."

Sie trat aus dem Kamin und fand ihn mit einer Zeitschrift in seinem Sessel. Sie sprach nicht mit ihm und er nicht mit ihr. Sie ließ ihre Tasche fallen, ging sofort in Richtung Schlafzimmer und warf dabei ihre Sachen ab. Als sie am Bett ankam, trug sie nur noch ihren Rock, aus dem sie herausschlüpfte, bevor sie auf die Matratze kletterte.

Er war direkt hinter ihr, lehnte lässig am Türrahmen mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie noch immer kein Höschen gefunden.", war sein Kommentar. „Lass mich bitte nicht warten", knurrte sie und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Du hast gesagt, ich könnte nach dem Lunch kommen, wenn ich Dich brauchen würde…".

Er sagte nichts weiter, sondern begann sich auszuziehen, legte seine Kleider sorgfältig über einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. Hermine wartete mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, Schweiß überzog ihr Gesicht, ihre Muskeln begannen leicht zu beben. Sie kämpfte mit sich, um ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten und meinte, „Du hast den Trank vergessen."

Er unterbrach kurz seine Bemühung, seine schwarzen Socken in seinen schwarzen Stiefeln zu verstauen, und meinte, „Er ist nicht notwendig", und Hermine sah sofort, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er kam zu ihr aufs Bett und verschwendete keine Zeit mit langwierigen Einleitungen, sondern legte sich sofort auf sie. In der Tat war ein Vorspiel für sie unnötig – sie befand sich bereits im fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Erregung, bevor er sie berührte.

Er trennte sanft ihre Knie und drang mit einem schnellen Stoß in sie ein – sie schrie laut auf vor Erleichterung, ihr Körper synchronisierte sich sofort mit seinem Rhythmus. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck intensiver Konzentration, aber er sah sie nicht an – er schien auf die Wand hinter dem Bett zu sehen und seine Lippen bewegten sich leise.

Ihr Interesse an seinen außerplanmäßigen Aktivitäten verließ sie abrupt, als ihr erster Orgasmus durch ihr Bewusstsein flutete; sie wand ihre Beine um seine Hüften, beschleunigte ihre eigenen Bewegungen getrieben von einem Drang, der viel stärker war als normalerweise. Der nächste Höhepunkt kündigte sich an, hinter ihren geschlossenen Augen, und sie trachtete danach, ihn zu erreichen, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Sie bäumte sich in ihrem zweiten Orgasmus mit einem unartikulierten Schrei auf, ihren Augen flogen auf und sie fand den Blick ihres Professors gebannt auf ihrem Gesicht, seine Augen glitzerten hinter halb geschlossenen Lidern, während seine Hüften sich noch immer bewegten. Ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse waren gestillt, und so beobachtete Hermine ihn, während er sich in ihr bewegte, und sie berührte mit ihren Händen seine Flanken. Als sie ihn berührte, stöhnte er laut auf, stieß „Ununbium!" hervor, bevor sein Orgasmus ihn durchfuhr. Er glitt sofort zur Seite, seine Augen waren geschlossen, und er atmete in kurzen keuchenden Stößen.

Hermine rollte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Als er sich beruhigt zu haben schien, fragte sie ihn, „Was haben Sie gesagt, Sir?" Er öffnete seine Augen nur ein klein wenig und starrte sie an. „Ununtrium", fuhr er sie an. Hermine antwortete entrüstet, „Nein, das war es nicht! Sie haben „Ununbium" gesagt – Sie haben das Periodensystem rezitiert!" Seine schwarzen Augen schlossen sich wieder. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

Hermine konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum jemand das Periodensystem rezitieren würde, während er mit Sex beschäftigt war, aber andererseits verstand sie so vieles nicht an seinem Professor und seinem Umgang mit ihr. Sie beschloss, dass es sich nicht lohnte, ihn mit Fragen deswegen zu bombardieren. Sie war hungrig, und ihre Lunchzeit war nahezu vorüber.

Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen. „Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte sie freundlich. Er lag auf seinem weißen Laken, sein Unterarm bedeckte seine Augen, unbeeindruckt von seiner eigenen Nacktheit. Ohne sie anzusehen, sagte er, „Auf dem Kaffeetisch im Wohnzimmer finden Sie einen Teller mit Sandwiches. Essen Sie etwas, bevor Sie gehen."

„Das werde ich tun", antwortete sie, und ihr Magen knurrte zustimmend. Zu ihrer Überraschung erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, aber er sah sie noch immer nicht an. „Danke", flüsterte sie noch einmal, ging hinüber in das Wohnzimmer und sammelte auf dem Weg dorthin ihre restlichen Sachen ein.

Sie fand nicht nur Sandwiches, sondern auch köstliche Gewürzgurken und große Kuchenstücke. Hermine aß von allem und genoss das Essen. Sie hörte, wie die Dusche im Badezimmer angelassen wurde, aber er erschien nicht noch einmal, bevor sie den Kamin zurück zu ihrem Raum nahm. Sie bedeckte das Essen wieder gewissenhaft mit einem Tuch, nahm ihre Tasche und verschwand.

Harry und Ron warteten auf sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie die Treppen herunterrannte. „Wir wollten gerade Ginny raufschicken, um nach Dir zu sehen.", grummelte Ron. „Geht es Dir besser?", fragte Harry und betrachtete sie kritisch. „Du siehst immer noch ein bisschen daneben aus."

„Es geht mir schon etwas besser", antwortete sie. „Ich werde heute ganz früh schlafen gehen, und hoffentlich bin ich dann morgen wieder in Ordnung."

Sie kletterten durch das Portrait und wanderten in Richtung von Professor McGonagalls Klassenraum. Ron warf ihr immer wieder verdächtige Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu. „Das Wochenende muss für Dich wirklich verdammt anstrengend gewesen sein", bemerkte er vorsichtig.

Hermine verspannte sich und hoffte, Harry würde etwas sagen, aber der wartete nur um zu sehen, wie sie reagieren würde. „Ja, es war anstrengend", gab sie zu. „Der Fluch beansprucht meine Kraft ganz außerordentlich." Da. Sie hatte den Fluch erwähnt – und sie wurde ja in der Tat außerordentlich beansprucht, sozusagen.

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um eine weitere Frage loszuwerden, aber Harry stoppte ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Ich werde dem Rektor helfen, einen Gegenfluch für dich zu finden, Hermine", versprach er leise. „Ich werde nicht ruhen, bis wir etwas gefunden haben."

‚Oh, heiliger Merlin!', dachte Hermine. Das allerletzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Harry, der ihr pausenlos am Rockzipfel hing.

Hermine schlug ihre Augen nieder. „Danke Harry", sagte sie sanft. Sie würde eben Mittel und Wege finden müssen, ihn ausreichend abzulenken – ihr Leben war kompliziert genug, und zwar voraussichtlich so lange, bis sie Voldemort besiegen konnten, auch ohne dass sie sich jedesmal vor Harry verstecken musste, wenn sie die Kerker besuchen wollte.

Die Hälfte ihrer Pflanzenkundedoppelstunde, die sie zusammen mit den anderen N.E.W.T.-Studenten absolvierten, war gerade herum, als ihre Erregung sie wieder überfiel. Hermine klammerte sich an den Holztisch, an dem sie zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Neville Longbottom arbeitete, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und ihre Augen geschlossen. Innerhalb von Sekunden fühlte sie, wie Feuchtigkeit sich an ihren Oberschenkeln bildete.

Sie brauchte es. JETZT.

„Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout stand neben ihr, sie war von den Jungen herbeigerufen worden, die sichtlich alarmiert schienen von Hermines Zustand. Die freundliche ältere Hexe kam ganz nah an Hermine heran. „Ist es diese bestimmte Zeit des Monats?", murmelte sie. Hermine griff dankbar nach diesem Strohhalm und nickte. „Ich muss mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen", presste sie hervor.

Sie eilte vom Gewächshaus zum Schloss und fühlte die Erregung wie eine drohende Präsenz in ihrem Geist. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie schwierig es sein würde, ständig von diesen entsetzlichen, völlig unangebrachten Gefühlen mitten an einem ganz normalen Tag überfallen zu werden. Was normal erschienen war, während sie noch in der Isolation im Zimmer ihres Professors gelebt hatte, war im realen Leben nur noch demütigend. Beinahe erschien ihr der Tod als besserer Ausweg.

Sie betrat das Schloss und lief zielstrebig zu den Kerkern, ihr innerer Führer brachte sie direkt dahin, wo sie auf Erleichterung hoffen durfte. Als sie den Korridor zu seinem Klassenraum erreichte, erhöhte sie ihre Geschwindigkeit und rannte fast, bis sie die Tür aufriss und keuchend in der Tür stand.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche Klasse gerade Unterricht hatte, und sie erkannte keinen der Studenten, aber den Umhängen nach waren es Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Die Studenten sahen sie neugierig an, aber erst das verkniffene Gesicht von Professor Snape erschreckte sie derart, dass ihre Erregung kurzzeitig von einer größeren Furcht unterbrochen wurde.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Klassenarbeiten, während seine Studenten ihre Tränke brauten. Seine Augen brannten auf ihr, und die Gallone in ihrer Rocktasche fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schwer an – sie hatte total vergessen, ihn von ihrem Zustand zu unterrichten und seinen Instruktionen zu folgen, sich in seinem Büro einzufinden – und jetzt schauten zwanzig Studenten interessiert zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor hin und her und wunderten sich, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Kommen Sie herein, Miss Granger", forderte sie Professor Snape süffisant auf, wobei sein leicht gelangweilter Ton perfekt den Ärger kaschierte, den sie in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah. Hermine schloss die Tür und ging an den Tischen und dampfenden Kesseln vorbei zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich rate Ihnen allen, zum Brauen Ihrer Tränke zurückzukehren, wenn Sie nicht null Punkte für diese Stunde erhalten möchten", bellte er in schneidendem Ton seine Studenten an. Diese kehrten sofort zu ihren Kesseln zurück, niemand wollte sich null Punkte einhandeln. Hermine stoppte vor seinem Schreibtisch, bei seinem Anblick kehrte ihre Erregung in doppelter Stärke zurück. Sie legte eine zitternde Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch, ihre Augen flehten ihn an. Sie wusste, dass er wieder ohne Erlaubnis in ihren Geist einbrach, bevor er weitersprach.

„Na schön, Miss Granger, ich glaube, wir haben den Trank, den Sie brauchen, im Vorratsraum, aber wir werden ihn suchen müssen." Er stand auf und nickte mit dem Kopf leicht in Richtung der Tür seines privaten Lagers. „Sie werden Ihre Aufgabe in meiner Abwesenheit weiterführen; jedem, den ich am Ende der Stunde mit einem unvollendeten Trank erwische, werde ich Hauspunkte abziehen. Ist das klar?"

Hermine erreichte die Tür und war erleichtert, dass diese nicht verschlossen war; sie hörte, wie die Studenten im Chor antworteten, „Ja, Professor Snape", als sie den begehbaren Schrank betrat, der an drei Wänden von Regalen bedeckt war, die bis zur Decke reichten.

Er betrat den Raum nach ihr, verschloss die Tür hinter sich und sprach einen Schweige- und einen Muffliato-Zauber. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber ihre Worte blieben auf ihren Lippen hängen, als seine Hände ihre Taille packten und sie auf einen schmalen Tisch setzte, der vorher nicht dagewesen war. Er trat zwischen ihre Beine, öffnete ihren Umhang und ihre Kleider mit geübten Bewegungen, und knöpfte schließlich geduldig ihre weiße Schulbluse auf. Ein gemurmelter Zauber ließ ihren BH verschwinden, und sie wunderte sich abwesend, ob sie noch Sachen übrig haben würde, wenn dieser Fluch endlich von ihr genommen sein würde.

Er überfiel sie stürmisch, seine Hände wanderten unter ihren Rock, zwei Finger seiner einen Hand glitten sofort in ihre Vagina, während zwei Finger der anderen Hand mit ihrer Klitoris spielten. Sein Mund umspielte eine ihrer Brustwarzen. Hermine gab sich seinen Bemühungen hin und biss sich in die Lippe, um ihre Begeisterung nicht laut heraus zu stöhnen. Er bewegte seine Lippen von einer Brustwarze zur anderen, seine Intention verriet Hast, seine Bewegungen jedoch waren fließend. Als ihr erster Orgasmus aus den kombinierten Aktionen seiner Hände und seines Mundes floss, vergrub sie ihre Finger in seinem Haar und zog seinen Mund zu dem ihren, eroberte ihn mit ihrer Zunge, biss ihn auf die Lippe und presste sich gegen seine Hände, um auch ihren zweiten Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog er sie danach mit seinen Händen enger an sich, anstatt sich zurückzuziehen, eine Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken, die andere hinter ihrem Kopf und hielt sie still, als er sie wild und beinahe grimmig küsste, während sie seine Erektion hart zwischen ihnen spüren konnte. Er lehnte sich an sie und sie stöhnte dunkel in seinen Mund. „Bitte", keuchte sie, als er ihren Mund verließ, um brennende Küsse auf ihrer Kehle zu platzieren. „Bitte was?", neckte er sie, anscheinend völlig ungeachtet des Klassenraumes voller Studenten auf der anderen Seite der Tür, die sich zweifellos fragten, was ihren Lehrer so lange in seinem Vorratsraum aufhalten könnte.

Hermine keuchte, als er ihre Brüste zusammenpresste und seine lange schlangengleiche Zunge von einem Nippel zum anderen glitt. Er hob seinen Kopf und seine schwarzen Augen glühten vor Intensität, als er ihren Blick erwiderte und langsam ihre Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und sie beide dem gleichen gemächlichen Druck aussetzte, bis sie ihre Augen schloss und vor Vergnügen wimmerte. Seine Zähne knabberten an ihrem sensitiven Punkt ihrer Kehle, und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. „Bitte was?" wiederholte er noch einmal ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, wo seine Zunge jetzt sanfte Spuren an ihrer Ohrmuschel zog.

„Bitte fick mich!", keuchte sie und drängte sich in seine Arme. Ihre zwanghafte Erregung war längst vorbei und gesättigt – sie erbebte jetzt nur für ihn und ihn allein. Mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit knöpfte er ihr die Bluse zu und ihre Robe und legte ihr ihren Umhang um. „Nein", sagte er schließlich, hob sie vom Tisch herunter und stellte sie auf ihre Füße. Er sprach einen Säuberungszauber erst über sie, dann über sich selbst.

Hermine stand nur da und starrte ihn an; sie hatte weiche Knie und fühlte sich völlig erschöpft. Ihre Augen vermeidend holte er aus einem der oberen Regalbretter einige Phiolen, jede davon enthielt den Potenztrank, die er ihr in die Hand drückte.

„Bring das heute Nacht mit", wies er sie an, entfernte die Siegel von der Tür und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Hermine folgte ihm und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie über und über errötet war und völlig derangiert aussah. „Sagen Sie Professor Flitwick, er soll davon nicht mehr als eine Dosis pro Tag einnehmen", instruierte er sie, wobei eine schwache Spur von Belustigung in seinen Augen zu erkennen war. „Ja, Sir", antwortete Hermine automatisch. Er nahm seinen Federhalter und begann wieder mit der Korrektur seiner Klassenarbeiten; Hermine bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die jüngeren Studenten und war froh über die Braudämpfe, die ihre Verwirrung verbargen.

Hermine erschrak, als der Direktor hinter den Jungen erschien, während sie am Abend beim Dinner in der Großen Halle saßen. „Hallo, Sir", grüßte sie ihn und veranlasste damit Harry und Ron, sich umzusehen und dem alten Mann ihrerseits einen guten Abend zu wünschen. „Miss Granger, ich nehme an, Sie begeben sich heute zeitig zur Ruhe?", erkundigte sich Professor Dumbledore mit höflicher Besorgnis. „Ja, Rektor, das hatte ich vor", stimmte Hermine zu und fühlte, wie eine zarte Röte ihre Wangen überzog. „Exzellent", freute sich der Rektor, „Harry, vielleicht könnten Sie und Mr. Weasley darauf achten, dass Ms. Granger von niemandem gestört wird?" Nach dem Dinner seufzte Hermine vor Erleichterung, als sie die Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückließ und sich in ihr Zimmer begab. Wenigstens für heute Nacht war sie frei von den lästigen guten Wünschen ihrer besten Freunde.

Es war ein Glück, dass der Potenztrank so hervorragend wirkte, denn sie benötigte die Hilfe ihres Lehrers nicht weniger als fünfmal bis Mitternacht. Nach dem fünften Mal zog sie sich ins Badezimmer zurück und ließ sich in die Substanzen sinken, die die Heilung ihres wunden Genitals bewirken sollten; sie erstarrte vor Horror, als sie den Druck des Fluches noch einmal zu fühlen begann. Erschöpft und ausgelaugt brach Hermine in Tränen aus. Sie saß im warmen Wasser der altertümlichen Marmorwanne in Professor Snapes Badezimmer, ihre Knie an ihre Brust gepresst und schrie laut ihre Frustration heraus.

Er betrat den Raum so schnell, dass sie ihn erst bemerkte, als er ihr aus der Wanne half, sie auf dem Slytherin-grünen Läufer abstellte und sie mit einem der flauschigen Badetücher abtrocknete. Sie hasste es, so schwach zu sein, aber sie lehnte sich in ihrer Verzweiflung an ihn und er unterstützte sie bereitwillig. Nachdem sie trocken war, hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, streckte sich neben ihr aus, und sie spürte, wie seine Nähe sie tröstete.

„Brauchst du mich?", fragte er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Hermine nickte, während ihre Tränen an ihren Wangen hinab flossen. „Es tut mir leid", wimmerte sie kläglich. Er schlüpfte zwischen ihre Schenkel und verwöhnte ihre Vulva mit dem breitesten Teil seiner Zunge, als wenn er Eis von einem Löffel lecken würde. Sofort konzentrierte sie sich nur noch auf ihn, ihre Schwäche und Entmutigung waren verschwunden. Alles, was sie wusste, war die Zunge auf ihr, seine Lippen, die sich um ihre Klitoris schlossen, sie in seinen Mund saugten und die er mit seiner Zunge kitzelte. Ihre Orgasmen kamen über sie, einer nach dem anderen, schüttelten sie durch voller Intensität, einmal mehr, nachdem sie das an diesem Tag bereits wieder und wieder durchlebt hatte. Ihr Professor beobachtete sie sorgfältig, und für ungefähr drei Minuten fühlte sie unendliche Erleichterung. Diese jedoch war leider nicht von Dauer – sie starrte ihm ins Gesicht, als der Zwang wieder begann, sie zu übermannen.

Er fragte nicht, sondern legte sich auf sie, küsste ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen, die noch feucht waren von ihrer Vulva. Mit einem Aufschrei sog sie seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund und begann gierig daran zu saugen, wobei sich ihr Geschmack mit seinem vermengte. Wild knurrend hob er ein Bein von ihr an und drang in sie ein, ihr Gesicht beobachtend, während er in sie stieß. Hermine bewegte sich mit ihm und schaute ihn gleichfalls an. Sie fühlte, wie ein neuer Orgasmus sich in ihr wie ein immenser Sturm aufbaute, der am Horizont erschien und größer und gewaltiger wurde, je weiter er sich näherte. Ihre Energie übertrug sich auf ihn, und er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen; ihre Augen versanken ineinander ebenso wie ihre Körper. Hermine nahm Lichtblitze wahr an der Peripherie ihres Blickwinkels, wie Lichtspiele, die kommenden Regen einleuchten, und als sie ihre Fingernägel über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ, prallte als Antwort sein Donner auf sie ein. Wundersamerweise schien er das gleiche zu fühlen wie sie – sie keuchten im gleichen Takt, sie vermochten nicht, ihre Blicke voneinander zu lösen und siebetrachteten einander, während sie ihre kraftvolle Vereinigung vollendeten.

Er glitt neben sie, aber sie klammerte sich an ihn, Haut an Haut, und er schob sie nicht von sich. Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug ein Uhr, und in diesem Moment fühlte Hermine, wie die Erregung an Stärke verlor. Keuchend wandte sie ihm ihren Blick zu und suchte seine schwarzen Augen. „Hast Du das auch gefühlt?", flüsterte sie. Er nickte. „Wir haben die zweiundsiebzig-Stunden-Grenze überwunden." Sie lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen. „Es wird jetzt besser, oder?"

„Die Zwangserregung wird dich jetzt in geringerer Frequenz befallen", erwiderte er, „aber du wirst es immer noch häufiger als einmal pro Tag spüren – und du bist noch immer auf mich geprägt." Hermine fühlte, wie die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage über sie hinwegkroch,und ihre Augenlider flatterten, als sie ihre Wange auf seine Brust legte, um es sich bequemer zu machen. „Erinnerst du dich, als wir heute im Vorratsraum waren?", fragte sie ihn. „Ja", erwiderte er trocken, was sie veranlasste die Augen zuöffnen und seinen leicht verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den heutigen Tag im Vorratsraum so bald vergessen werde."

„Du weißt, dass ich zweimal gekommen bin, als… du deine Finger …. In mir hattest.", sagte sie und errötete, als sie das Thema so freimütig ansprach. „Ja", antwortete er ruhig und beobachtete sie entspannt. „Und dann hast du mich geküsst – nachdem der Zwang bereits gesättigt war – und ich… ich wollte dich noch einmal. Nur ich, und ich wollte nur dich – ohne den Fluch." Sie gähnte und ihre Augenlider schlossen sich wieder. „Ist das nicht merkwürdig?", murmelte sie, bereits an der Schwelle des Schlafes.

„Das ist allerdings sehr merkwürdig", entgegnete seine Stimme, und er folgte ihr in den Schlaf.


	9. Verwicklungen

Noch immer gehört mir diese Story nicht und ich bin fast verlegen wegen der vielen Reviews. Aber macht ruhig weiter damit :)

Das gestrige Kapitel war nicht vollständig. Sorry. Ich hatte wohl die falsche Fassung gelöscht. Aber so bekommt Ihr noch etwas zum Lesen.

x

x

x

An einem Abend im Dezember wurde Severus unruhig, denn es war schon nach sieben und Hermine hätte eigentlich längst in seine Räume kommen sollen, um ihren notwendigen Sex zu fordern. Er fragte sich, wo sie sein könnte – und, was noch wichtiger war – mit wem. Er verfluchte sein besitzergreifendes Gefühl für das Mädchen, nahm seine Lehrerrobe und seinen Umhang und machte sich auf zu seiner Patrouille auf der Suche nach potentiellen Übeltätern. Wenn sie in seine Quartiere käme und ihn nicht vorfände, könnte sie ebensogut auf ihn warten, wie er auf sie gewartet hatte…

Studenten, die das Pech hatten, dem Zaubertrankmeister in dieser Nacht in die Quere zu kommen, verloren Punkte für zu lautes Atmen – jedenfalls kam es ihnen so vor. Professor Snape zog Punkte ab für die Unverschämtheit, ihn anzusehen, während er vorbeiging – und die Unglücklichen, die beim Herumknutschen erwischt wurden oder in ähnlich gearteten Aktivitäten – handelten sich eine Woche Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch ein.

Er hatte es fast bis zum Astronomieturm geschafft und beabsichtigte, alle Schurken, die ihm dort in die Hände fielen, zum Bettpfannenleeren im Krankenflügel zu verdonnern, als sich die verzauberte Gallone in seiner Tasche erwärmte. Er zog sie heraus und runzelte die Stirn, als er ihre Nachricht las. Warum in aller Welt wollte das Mädchen ihn im Verbotenen Wald treffen?

Er verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern ging schnell durch die Korridore und die Treppen hinunter, bis er durch die großen Eichentüren in die kalte Dezembernacht trat. Der Himmel war schwärzer als Tinte, und die Sterne blinkten wie Diamanten in einem Juwelierladen. Severus nahm diese Einzelheiten nicht wahr, sondern betrat den Verbotenen Wald mit der Attitüde eines Mannes, der sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten aufhalten ließ – die Zentauren und Riesenspinnen täten gut daran, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Als er sie fand, war er bereits zwanzig Minuten lang immer tiefer in den verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem schwachen Schrei und lag auf dem kalten, bemoosten Untergrund in der Nähe eines alten Baumes, dessen knorrige Wurzeln aus dem Boden im Umkreis von zwei Metern des mächtigen Stammes herausragten.

„Gott sei Dank", schluchzte sie und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Severus stand einen langen Moment über ihr und starrte sie an. Sie trug den Rock ihrer Schuluniform und ihren Pullover unter ihrem Umhang, und sie zitterte, weil sie so lange der eiskalten Nachtluft und dem kalten Boden ausgeharrt hatte. Er sah sofort, dass sie geweint hatte; ihr Gesicht hatte diesen verweinten, gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, und auch jetzt zitterte ihre Lippe noch, als wenn sie kurz davor war, wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Hätten Sie wohl die Güte mir zu erklären, was Sie hier machen?", forderte er sie verärgert auf. „Stehen Sie auf!"

„Seien Sie nicht so gemein!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Denken Sie, ich hätte Sie um Hilfe gebeten, wenn ich sie nicht brauchen würde?" Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich hinzusetzen, konnte es offenbar nicht, weil ein Bein die Bewegung nicht mitmachte. „Ich kann nicht aufstehen – ich bin vom Baum gefallen und muss für eine Weile bewusstlos gewesen sein. Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht, aber vielleicht ist er auch gebrochen – und ich traue mich nicht, mich selbst zu heilen."

„Was zum Teufel haben Sie im Dunkeln im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen?", fauchte er, hockte sich hin und legte seine Hände auf ihr verletztes Bein.

„Au!", schrie sie, wurde aber sofort wieder still unter seinem Blick. „Professor Sprout erzählte uns, dass in diesem Jahr verzauberte Misteln im Wald wachsen würden – sie blühen nur alle sieben Jahre – „

„Ja", knurrte er bissig, „Ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass auch ich früher mal Pflanzenkundeunterricht hatte!" Seine anfängliche Wut ließ allmählich nach, als er entdeckte, dass sie mehr oder weniger unverletzt war – eine Verstauchung, sogar ein gebrochener Knochen konnten im Handumdrehen geheilt werden. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes sprach er einige rudimentäre Diagnostik-Zaubersprüche über sie. „Er ist nicht gebrochen", sagte er. „Ich werde die Verstauchung heilen und Sie werden noch für eine weitere halbe Stunde hier bleiben. Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich Sie in das Schloss zurücktrage."

„Das habe ich auch nicht verlangt", fauchte sie zurück, offensichtlich verletzt wegen seiner verurteilenden Haltung.

„Und während wir warten", fuhr er fort, als wenn sie nichts gesagt hätte, „erklären Sie mir doch bitte, für wen Sie unbedingt in den Verbotenen Wald gehen mussten, um verzauberte Misteln zu ernten.

„Das werde ich nicht!", sagte sie, „Ich werde darauf nicht antworten!"

Severus erwiderte darauf nichts, denn er hatte sie in eine sitzende Position gebracht und war dabei, mit einem Zauberspruch ihre Verletzung zu heilen. Sein Ärger saß so tief, dass er sozusagen rot sah, als sich konzentrierte, um den Spruch zu beenden. Er unterdrückte mühsam seine Wut und fragte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wie geht es Ihrem Bein jetzt?"

Sie bewegte den Knöchel. „Viel besser – danke, Sir!"

Ihre plötzliche Freundlichkeit beeindruckte ihn nicht. Er wusste sehr gut, warum sie sich plötzlich so versöhnlich verhielt – er konnte ihre Erregung riechen. Jetzt, wo der Schmerz der Verstauchung verschwunden war, hatte ihr Zwang, dessen „Behandlung" lange überfällig war, wieder die Vorherrschaft über sie übernommen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so grob war", setzte sie hinzu und warf ihm einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

Snape stand wieder über ihr. „Beantworten Sie meine Frage."

„Sir, es ist so spät… ich wäre schon vor zwei Stunden zu Ihnen gekommen, wenn ich nicht von diesem Baum gefallen wäre…". Sein Temperament machte sich selbständig. „Beantworte. Meine. Frage!" Er spie jedes Wort derart laut heraus, dass Speichel von seinen Lippen flog; er wusste, dass er verrückt aussah und klang, aber es war ihm egal.

Sie sah zweifelnd zu ihm auf, als ob sie sich von ihm abwenden wolle, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, wenn sie die heilenden Kräfte nicht zerstören wollte, die auf ihren Knöchel wirkten. Zögernd begann sie zu sprechen. „Professor Sprout erklärte uns die Eigenschaften von Verzauberten Misteln…"

„Ersparen Sie mir Ihre jugendlichen Verklärungen!", zischte er boshaft. „Ich weiß genau, dass Paare, die sich unter einem verzauberten Mistelzweig küssen, angeblich sofort und für alle Ewigkeiten in tiefer Liebe füreinander entbrennen!" Er kniete sich wieder hin und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, bis sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt war. „Und das ist eine Lüge! Der Zauber ist äußerst kurzlebig, und war schon für mehr als eine ungeplante Schwangerschaft und lebenlanges Bedauern für die verantwortungslosen Idioten, die mit Magie herumgespielt haben, die sie nicht verstanden haben, nur weil es für einen kurzen Moment atemberaubend war! Haben Sie sich nicht gewundert, wieso Sie in Hogwarts noch nie verzauberte Mistelzweige gesehen haben? Weil sie verboten sind!" Er hielt ihr Kinn fest und starrte in ihre Augen. „Also, welchen Ihrer bescheuerten Freunde wollten Sie in die Falle locken und ihm einreden, er sei verliebt in Sie?"

x

x

x

Die Tränen, die in ihren Augen schwammen, liefen nun über ihre Wangen.

Ihr Körper begann zu zittern sowohl wegen ihrer sexuellen Erregung als auch wegen der Kälte, die inzwischen bis in ihre Knochen vordrang. Dennoch hielt sie noch immer seinen Blick und erwiderte leise, „Sie erklärte uns, Sir, dass die einzige legitime Verwendung von Verzauberten Mistelzweigen darin besteht, es als Zutat für ein schmerzlinderndes Mittel gegen Migräne einzusetzen – die, unter der Sie leiden."

Sein höhnisches Lächeln war an Hässlichkeit nicht mehr zu überbieten. „Und ich soll glauben, dass Sie in der Dunkelheit im Verbotenen Wald in Ihrer Schuluniform auf Bäumen herumklettern, um Verzauberte Mistelzweige für einen Trank gegen meine Kopfschmerzen zu sammeln?" Das Mädchen senkte ihren Kopf leicht und legte ihr Kinn in seine Hand, während sie ihn mit ihren braunen Augen ansah. „Da, schauen Sie selbst. Sie tun es sowieso, diesmal haben Sie meine Erlaubnis."

Er beschwor wortlos den Zauberspruch und drang in ihre Erinnerungen ein. Er sah, wie sie in Pflanzenkunde Notizen machte, während Pormona Sprout sich über jahreszeitliche Pflanzen erging; am Rand ihrer Aufzeichnungen kritzelte sie „Kopfschmerz Kur? Severus? Weihnachten?"

Ärgerlich wandte er sich anderen Erinnerungen zu, bohrte tiefer, fühlte ihren Widerstand, ignorierte ihn jedoch. Er suchte nach einem Beweis für seine Schlussfolgerung, und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er aufhören würde, bevor er ihn gefunden hatte.

Mehrere angespannte Minuten lang schaute er auf ihre Erinnerungen von Potter, von Weasley, von einem französischen Muggeljungen, den sie während der Ferien getroffen hatte, von Viktor Krum – und nirgendwo konnte er Erinnerungen finden, die aktuelle romantische Pläne für einen von ihnen enthielten. Er sah, dass sie früher für Weasley geschwärmt hatte, aber auch, dass das inzwischen längst vorbei war. Immer wieder fand er Erinnerungen, die sich um die Zeiten drehten, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, und jedesmal stieß er diese beiseite und änderte seine Richtung. Er fand es merkwürdig, dass diese Erinnerungen ihre Zweisamkeit zum Inhalt hatte, wenn sie zusammen saßen und lasen oder redeten, während sie in seinem Bett lagen, oder gemeinsam Zaubertrankzutaten in seinem privaten Labor zubereiteten, für den Potenz- oder den Verhütungstrank. Die Erinnerungen beinhalteten nicht die vielen Male, in denen er sie in einem schreienden Wirbel hatte kommen lassen. Aber wie auch immer; er hatte überhaupt keine Intentionen, sich ihre Gefühle für ihn anzusehen. Er hatte den Fehler einmal in seinem Leben gemacht und hatte geschworen, dass ihm das nie wieder passieren würde.

Letztendlich ließ er sie los, und obwohl sie sich vor ihm zurückzog, wandte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab. Er konnte sie nicht mangelnden Mutes beschuldigen; sie mochte es nicht, wenn er sie anschrie oder schnippisch und hinterhältig wurde, aber sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm.

„Sind Sie zufrieden?", sagte sie und ließ deutlich erkennen, wie empört sie war.

Er wich ihrem verächtlichen Blick nicht aus – diese Schwäche konnte er ihr nicht ziegen – aber er antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Manchmal", seufzte sie und rieb ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen, „hasse ich Sie wirklich".

Ohne ein Wort nahm er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche, gab es ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Sie akzeptierte das Tuch ohne Kommentar, trocknete ihre Wangen und begann wieder zu zittern. „Warum sind Sie mit diesen Sachen hergekommen?", fragte er und wies auf ihre Kleidung. „Es ist viel zu kalt dafür." „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich so lange hierbleiben müsste, aber es gab keine Misteln näher am Schloss, und dann bin ich gefallen." Sie seufzte und erschauerte. Severus nahm eine Falte ihres Umhanges zwischen seine Finger. „Dieser Stoff hält Sie nicht im April warm, geschweige im Dezember. Das ist noch nicht mal Wolle." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie haben das nicht in der Winkelgasse gekauft."

„Das ist eine Polyestermischung.", antwortete sie. „Er war nicht so teuer wie die Umhänge bei Madam Malkin's. Ich habe ihn in einem Muggelladen gekauft und das gesparte Geld für meine eigene Kopie der Theorie der transsubstantiellen Transfiguration verwendet."

Severus verdrehte die Augen; er hätte wissen müssen, dass die Geschichte mit einem Buch zu tun haben würde. Er rutschte zu ihr, bis sein Körper sich gegen ihren presste, dann legte er den Arm um sie, zog sie an sich und bedeckte sie mit seinem Umhang. Wie er vermutet hatte, drängte sie sich an ihn und drehte ihren Körper, bis sich ihre Brust an seiner rieb. Ihre zwanghafte Erregung war viel zu lange unbefriedigt geblieben.

„Shhh", beruhigte er sie. „Beweg Dein Bein nicht". „Oh, bitte", flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Er öffnete ihren Umhang, sicherte ihn an ihrem Hals und bedeutete ihr, das Knie ihres unverletzten Beines anzuwinkeln. Ohne zu sprechen, beugte er das Bein so weit wie möglich zu Seite. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als seine Finger ihre Klitoris fanden und sanfte Streichelbewegungen begannen; er erinnerte sie leise an ihre verletztes Bein, wenn er meinte, sie würde es bewegen, aber ansonsten stimulierte er sie lediglich, bis sie aufschrie. Er nahm ihr sein Taschentuch aus der Hand und trocknete damit ihre Augen für sie. „Die dreißig Minuten sind um", bemerkte er. „Denken Sie, Sie können laufen?"

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern wand ihre Finger in sein Haar und beugte seinen Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Sie legte sich auf ihn und schlang ihre Beine um ihn, ihre Hüften bewegten sich kreisförmig gegen seine.

„Ich wollte die Misteln, um Dir ein Geschenk zu machen", wisperte sie und saugte seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Er antwortete nicht, sondern zog stattdessen ihren Rock bis zu ihrer Taille hoch und ließ ein weiteres Höschen verschwinden.

Nur die Kreaturen des Waldes sahen die Menschen, die sich paarten und unter dem schweren schwarzen Umhang miteinander schliefen, bis der Mond unterging. Sie schienen die Kälte nicht zu fühlen, ganz anders als die meisten ihrer Art, und standen erst auf, um sich auf dem Weg aus dem Wald zu machen, als es anfing zu schneien, mit Bündeln aus Mistelzweigen in ihren Händen.

x

x

x

Im nächsten Kapitel: Weihnachten mit Severus und seiner Familie. Kann das gut gehen ?


	10. Weihnachten

**Weihnachten in Prince Manor**

Weihnachten kam immer näher und die Schule leerte sich. Schließlich verließen auch Ron, Harry und Ginny Hogwarts und Hermine blieb allein zurück.

Normalerweise verbrachte sie das Fest bei ihren Eltern, aber dorthin konnte man sie natürlich nicht lassen. Dumbledore hatte eine Entschuldigung geschrieben und dies mit ungenügenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen begründet.

So saß Hermine nun über ihren Büchern oder las nur aus Vergnügen. Und dann waren da natürlich die notwendigen „Ausflüge" zu Professor Snape.

Der 24. Dezember kam immer näher und Hermine fragte sich was dieser Tag für sie bringen würde. Professor Snape hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass er Weihnachten bei seiner Familie verbringen würde. Und wo er war, da musste sie sein. Sie stand vor seinem Badezimmer-Spiegel und musterte sich.

„Wie wollen Sie Ihrer Familie meine Anwesenheit erklären?"

Unwirsch kam die Antwort aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Es passiert nicht zum ersten Mal, dass ein Student seinen Lehrer begleitet."

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen. Das war nun wirklich keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Sie straffte ihren Rücken und ging zu ihm.

„Sehe ich gut aus?"

„Warum fragst du? Du siehst dem Anlass entsprechend aus. Lass uns endlich gehen."

Ungeduldig hielt er ihr einen Umhang entgegen.

„Das ist nicht meiner."

Sie betrachtete das ihr unbekannte Kleidungsstück mit einer goldenen Schnalle.

Der Umhang war wunderbar weich und trotzdem sehr leicht. So etwas Elegantes hatte sie noch nie besessen. Besonders eindrucksvoll war das dunkelrote Seidenfutter.

„Das ist auf jeden Fall Dein Umhang."

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er an ihr vorbei. Sein Zauberstab berührte die Schutzschilder, die er errichtet hatte und gemeinsam verließen sie den Kerker.

Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten ihm zu folgen.

„Aber Sir. Haben Sie mir das gekauft?"

"Dein Umhang war wertlos", sagte er. "Ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest und mich dann ansteckst.

Hermine lächelte und strich zärtlich über den Stoff. Das war wirklich ein nützliches Geschenk. Und trotzdem wunderschön.

x

x

x

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts und traten dann in die schwache Wintersonne. Jeder trug eine Tasche, in der sich die Dinge befanden, die sie am Wochenende brauchen würden.

Hermine hatte ihre Tasche erst am Morgen bekommen und sie war beeindruckt was sie alles unterbringen konnte. Hoffentlich war es genug für die nächsten 2 Tage.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie am Apparationspunkt und der Professor zog sie an sich.

"Ich hoffe, dass Dir nicht schlecht wird."  
"Nein", antwortete sie amüsiert über seiner Fähigkeit besorgt und ärgerlich zu gleich zu klingen.

Er zog sie fest an sich. Dann spürte sie den Druck und schloss ihre Augen.

x

x

x

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter sich.

"Wie hübsch!" rief sie aus.

Das Paar war in einem großen Garten gelandet. Der Schnee bedeckte Sträucher und Bäume und als Hermine das alte große Haus sah, fühlte sie sich wie im Märchen.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte sie.

"Wir sind in Yorkshire", erwiderte er und starrte auf das Haus.

„Das ist Prince Manor."

„Prince?"

"Der Mädchenname der Mutter", antwortete er geistesabwesend.

"Ihre Familie muss sehr wohlhabend sein", sagte sie und zählte die Fenster im ersten Stock. Es waren neunzehn, das mittlere doppelt so breit und hoch wie die anderen. Es sah aus wie ein Kirchenfenster und erinnerte Hermine an irgendetwas. Aber was ?

"Nein", antwortete er, "aber die Prince sind eine alte Familie und dieses Haus gehört uns seit dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert."

"Kommen Sie, Miss Granger."

Hermine folgte ihm zu einer Seitentür und aber bevor sie klopfen konnten, öffnete sie sich. „Willkommen auf Prince Manor, Master Severus und junges Fräulein", sagte eine Hauself mit piepsiger Stimme.

"Hallo, Scampy", sagte der Professor.

"Wo ist meine Großmutter?"

"Madam ist im Empfangsraum", antwortete Scampy und schloss die Tür.

"Sie ist sehr aufgeregt, weil Sie hier sind, Master Severus."

Hermine hatte kam Zeit sich umzusehen so schnell zog sie Severus durch die Flure.

Schließlich schienen sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben.

Der Raum, in dem Scampy sie geführt hatte, war sehr dunkel, die Porträts mit schwarzhaarigen Zauberern und Hexen waren abgedeckt. Der Teppich und Polster waren grün, die Vorhänge alt und zum Teil von Motten zerfressen.

Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und in der Mitte des Raumes thronte eine alte Frau auf einem großen Stuhl. Man sah ihr an, dass sie eine Schönheit gewesen sein musste. Jetzt waren ihre Haare grau und ihr Gesicht von Falten durchzogen. Aber sie strahlte eine große Würde und Strenge aus.

Neben ihr stand ein kleinerer Stuhl auf dem eine jüngere Frau saß.

Als diese Severus sah, stand sie auf und kam mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu.

„Severus". Sie lächelte ihn an und erlaubte ihn eine Umarmung.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mutter", sagte er und löste sich sanft von ihr. Er wandte sich an Hermine.

„Darf ich Dir Hermine Granger vorstellen. Sie ist eine der besten Schülerinnen meiner Schule."

Hermine errötete als sie sein Lob hörte. Sie streckte die Hand aus.

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Snape.", sagte sie höflich.

Mrs. Snape nahm ihre Hand und murmelte Worte der Begrüßung, die Hermine kaum verstand, weil die alte Frau mit Severus redete.

"Nun, Severus?"

Professor Snape ging nach vorne und küsste die faltige Wange.

"Hallo, Gran", sagte er, seine Stimme voll von Zärtlichkeit, die er seiner Mutter nicht gezeigt.

"Du siehst sehr gut aus."

Seine Großmutter spitzte ihre Lippen.

„Keine Schmeichelei, junger Mann", sagte sie.

„Du weißt doch, dass du bei mir damit nichts erreichst."

Professor Snapes Lippen deuteten ein Lächeln an.

Er drehte sich um und streckte die Hand zu Hermine aus, die neben ihm zu stehen kam.

"Großmutter, das ist Miss Hermine Granger, unsere Schulsprecherin und eine Top-Studentin. Miss Granger, dies ist meine Großmutter, Madam Prince. "

Höflich machte Hermine einen kleinen Knicks und nahm die angebotene Hand der alten Frau.

"Danke, dass Sie mich empfangen", sagte sie.

Starre blaue Augen betrachtete sie einen Moment.

„Willkommen."

Obwohl Hermine kein äußeres Zeichen der Abneigung sah, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die alte Frau es nicht wirklich so meinte.

x

x

x

Nach dem Tee führte Scampy Hermine in ihr Zimmer. Es war ganz in den Farben Rot und Gold gestaltet.

In der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett.

„Junge Miss müssen sich ausruhen", sagte Scampy und wies auf das Bett.

„Ich komme um 6 Uhr und helfe Miss beim Anziehen."

Hermine lächelte die kleine Elf an. Sie sah wirklich sehr weihnachtlich aus, mit dem vielen Lametta im Haar.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich kann das allein."

Scampy Reaktion war nicht überraschend.

„Nein Miss, ich werde hier sein.", antwortete sie mit weinerlicher Stimme und verlies ohne weitere Diskussion Hermines Zimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd begann Hermine auszupacken. Es war immer wieder dasselbe.

Lächelnd strich sie über ihren neuen Umhang. Vorsichtig hängte sie ihn auf. Dazu kamen zwei Abendkleider. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Wahl richtig war. Schließlich wollte sie den Professor nicht enttäuschen.

Als alles erledigt war, nahm Hermine ihr Lieblingsweihnachtsbuch „A Christmas Carol" zur Hand.

Sie sprang auf ihr Himmelbett und begann zu lesen. Hoffentlich gelang es ihr damit das Gefühl der Einsamkeit zu verdrängen, denn sie sehnte sich sehr nach ihren Eltern. Verdammtes Heimweh, dachte sie nach bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte.

X

x

x

Wie angekündigt erschien Scampy um sechs Uhr und weckte Hermine.

"Professor Snape schickt Ihnen diesen Trank", sagte Scampy und hielt Hermine ein Flasche entgegen. "Außerdem sollen Sie das hier lesen."

Hermine nahm den Zettel in die Hand und las die Nachricht.

_**"Diese Medizin sollte Dich ein paar Stunden beruhigen und Deinen sexuellen Drang unterdrücken. Wenn es nicht ausreicht, dann sage Scampy, dass es Dir nicht gut geht. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du krank warst."**_

Hermine trank die Flüssigkeit und fühlte sich sofort entspannt.

Scampy hatte ihr ein Bad eingelassen und Hermine verbrachte die nächsten 20 Minuten in der Badewanne.

Als sie sich anzog stellte sie fest, dass Professor Snape schwarze „Unterwäsche" für sie ausgewählte hatte. Hermine errötete leicht. Sie fühlte sich immer sexy mit dieser Art von Lingerie, aber in den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie festgestellt, dass es kaum Sinn hatte.

Wenn Severus bei ihr war, was sie so schnell nackt und die Wäsche für immer verschwunden. Und außerdem – warum sollte sie Sexywäsche für einen Lehrer tragen, der sowieso verpflichtet war mit ihr Sex zu haben.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Gesicht, wenn sie daran dachte.

Hermine akzeptierte die Hilfe der Hauselfe beim Anziehen und Arrangieren des Kleides. Dann kamen Hermines Haare an die Reihe.

Statt die Haare in einem Chignon zusammenzufassen, fuhr die Hauselfe mit ihren langen Finger vorsichtig durch das Haar.

Fassungslos sah das junge Mädchen wie ihre unbändigen Haare in wunderschönen Locken auf ihre Schultern fielen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Hauselfen-Zauber. Wo haben Miss Ihre Party-Schuhe?"

„Oh, so etwas habe ich nicht. Ich ziehe immer diese hier an", erwiderte Hermine und hielt ihre Füße hoch.

Voller Abscheu blickte Scampy auf Hermines einfache schwarze Schuhe.

Sie murmelte etwas und schnappte mit den Fingern.

Hermine sah sprachlos zu wie sich ihre einfachen Schuhe in sexy Stillettos verwandelten.

Zum Abschluss zauberte sie ein großes S auf die Schuhe. Wenn Hermine ihre Füße bewegte, sah man dass das Fussbett aus rotem Satin war.

„Sie sind unbeschreiblich", rief Hermine aus. „Aber ich werde bestimmt hinfallen."

„Nein Miss. Scampy hat die Schuhe verzaubert. Sie werden nicht fallen."

Probeweise lief Hermine ein paar Schritte hin und her. Wirklich perfekt, sie konnte wunderbar in den fast 10 cm hohen Schuhen laufen.

Während sie sich noch im Spiegel betrachtete, verwandelte sich auch ihr Abendkleid.

Der Ausschnitt war etwas tiefer und das Kleid lag enger an ihrem Körper. Hermine lächelte sich an.

Sie fühlte sich gewappnet.

Auch Scampy schien zufrieden zu sein.

„Miss sehen sehr hübsch aus. Nun müssen Sie aber schnell gehen. Die Familie findet sich vor dem Essen im Salon zusammen."

Hermine schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel. Sie war mehr als zufrieden mit sich. So würde sie Severus keine Schande machen.

x

x

x

Scampy brachte sie zum selben Raum in dem sie zuvor Professor Snapes Mutter und Großmutter getroffen hatte und verschwand dann. Hermine blickte sich unsicher in den Raum um. So viele Menschen hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Der Raum hatte sich in den letzten Stunden sehr verändert. Nun sah man überall wunderschöne Weihnachtsdekoration und einen großen Baum mit einem glitzernden Stern auf der Spitze. Madam Prince saß wieder auf ihrem throngleichen Stuhl während alle anderen standen.

Mrs. Snape, Severus Mutter, unterhielt sich mit einer blonden Frau und ein großer Mann, den Hermine noch nicht kannte, beobachtete wie 3 Jungen im Teenageralter durch den Raum liefen und viel Spaß miteinander hatten.

In der dunkelsten Ecke des Raums stand Severus Snape. Seine Haare nach hinten gekämmt, war er in dunkelgrünen Roben gekleidet, die von weitem fast schwarz aussahen.

Hermines Herz blieb bei seinem Anblick fast stehen, besonders weil sein Gesicht endlich einmal nicht von seinem Haar verdeckt wurde. Für sie war er der beeindruckendste Mann in diesem Raum, auch wenn es nach üblichen Standards besser aussehende Männer gab, konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden.

Hermine begann in seine Richtung zu gehen, erst da bemerkte sie, dass er nicht allein war. Neben ihm stand eine große rothaarige Frau. Ihre perfekt manikürte Hand lang auf Severus Arm und sie stand näher als nötig neben ihm. Bevor Hermine etwas machen konnte, sah Snape sie.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und Hermine merkte wie sie rot wurde. Als sein Blick wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurückkehrte, wurde sein Ausdruck warm. Selbst die Zauberin in seiner Gegenwart bemerkte, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit verloren hatte.

Leider musste Hermine zugeben, dass die rothaarige Hexe sehr attraktiv war.

Aber bevor sie etwas machen konnte, hörte sie die Stimme der alten Madam Prince, die nach ihr rief.

Sie drehte sich um und erwiderte höflich "Guten Abend, Madam."

"Kommen Sie. Meine Enkel werden erfreut sein jemanden ihres Alters kennenzulernen."

Dabei musterte sie die Hermine ganz genau.

"John. Komm her und bring Deine Brüder mit."

Die drei waren es gewohnt den Befehlen ihrer Großmutter zu gehorchen. Brav stellten sie sich nebeneinander hin.

Sie sahen sich ähnlich, mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen aus denen allerdings viel Humor hervorschien.

"Das sind meine Enkel, Miss Granger. Die Kinder meines Sohnes Tiberius", sagte sie stolz.

"John ist der älteste, dann kommen Paul und George."

Als sie ihre Namen hörten, lächelten die Jungs Hermine an.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann, den Hermine schon vorher gesehen hatte, kam zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber.

"Darf ich mich vorstellen. Ich bin Tiberius Prince und Sie sind sicher Severus Studentin."

Er hielt seine Hand der blonden Frau entgegen, die sich zuvor mit Severus Mutter unterhalten hatte.

"Ava komm her. Sag Hallo zu Severus Begleitung."

Ava Prince begrüßte Hermine. Sie hatte einen starken Akzent und sagte auf Deutsch. "Frohe Weihnachten."

"Sie besuchen Hogwarts?"

Hermine nickte.

"Meine Jungs besuchen Durmstrang. John hat die Schule im Frühling verlassen, Paul ist in seinem 6. Jahr. Ich habe gehört, Sie sind im 7.?"

Hermine blickte in die Gesichter der beiden ältesten Prince-Jungen, die sie frech angrinsten.

Sie nickte als Antwort.

Der mittlere Junge ging auf sie zu, nahm Hermines Hand und deutete einen Kuss an.

"Aber ich bin alt genug um eine schöne Frau zu erkennen."

Sein älterer Bruder ging dazwischen und befreite sie.

Entschuldigend erklärte Hermine, "Du weißt ja wie Kinder sind."

Madam Prince stand auf und nahm den Arm ihres Sohnes.

"Komm Tiberius, bring mich zum Tisch. Wir sollten mit dem Diner beginnen bevor sich Deine Jungs streiten. John, bitte führe Miss Granger zu ihrem Platz."

Die Gäste gingen langsam in das Esszimmer in dem ein langer Tisch stand. Das Geschirr war mindestens 200 Jahre alt und die Pokale zum Trinken wahrscheinlich noch älter. Hermine saß zwischen John und George. Dieser erzählte ihr, dass er in seinem dritten Jahr auf Durmstrang war. Paul saß ihr gegenüber und setzte den Flirt mit ihr fort.

Die Hauselfen begann das Essen zu servieren als Madam Prince das Gespräch begann.

"Tiberius, was erzählt man sich über die sogenannte Wiederkehr von Lord Voldemort?"

Hermine fiel vor Überraschung fast die Salatgabel aus der Hand. Sie war überrascht wie beiläufig die alte Dame den Namen gesagt hatte und auch die anderen Gäste schienen unbeeindruckt.

Vorsichtig schaute sie zu ihrem Lehrer, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie ihn ansah. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und Hermine richtete ihren Blick auf ihr Essen. Sie musste so tun als ob es das normalste der Welt war beim Diner über Voldemort zu reden.

"Nun", hörte sie Tiberius antworten, "es gibt Leute, die seine Ideen gut finden. Aber es natürlich auch einige, die finden ihn vulgär und gewalttätig."

Er stellte seinen Pokal zurück auf den Tisch.

"Aber vielleicht solltest du Severus fragen, Mutter. Er kennt schließlich den Dunklen Lord am besten von uns allen."

Professor Snape hob seine Augenbraue.

"Du überschätzt mich, Onkel. Schließlich bist du Lehrer auf Durmstrang, nicht ich."

Die schöne rothaarige Zauberin, die neben Severus saß, lachte auf.

"Sollten wir nicht über etwas anderes reden?"

Sie schaute an dem Tisch entlang, bevor sie mit ihrem Blick an Hermine hängen blieb. Sie sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermine war beeindruckt von ihren grünen Augen und erstaunt über die Kühle, die sie ausstrahlte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir auch ihretwegen das Thema wechselten. Oder weiß Severus kleine Schülerin wem seine Loyalität gehört? Vielleicht müssen wir nach dem Essen ihre Erinnerung löschen."

"Morgen. Hör auf.", rief Ava Prince aus.

"Lass Sie reden, Tante."

Severus war ganz unbeeindruckt.

"Miss Granger kennt mich und weiß wem meine Loyalität gehört. Morgen kann es gern versuchen, aber sie wird keine Zwietracht streuen."

Ava Prince schaute Hermine bedauernd an.

"Ich muss mich für meine Schwester entschuldigen. Sie liebt es zu schockieren."

Hermine war sich der Blicke von Morgen sehr bewusst und deshalb antwortete sie vorsichtig.

"Eine Entschuldigung ist unnötig. Professor Snape hat Recht."

Hermine sah Snape an und bemerkte ein amüsiertes Glimmern in seinem Blick. Konnte es sein, dass er die kleine Diskussion zwischen den beiden Frauen amüsant fand?

"Morgen, ich bin froh das du hier bist", sagte Madam Prince. "Darf ich Dich fragen, wie es dazu kam? Herr Singer vermisst sicher seine Frau. Und wie geht es Deinen Eltern?"

Sehr respektvoll antwortete Morgen "Meinen Eltern geht es sehr gut."

Madam Prince sprach weiter und blickte ihren ältesten Enkel an.

"Es ist wirklich wundervoll wie häufig du uns besuchen kommst. Besonders wenn Severus seinen Besuch angekündigt hat."

Hermine bemerkte, dass sich Morgens Gesicht verfärbte. Was sie in Hermines Augen leider nur noch attraktiver machte. Und dann senkte sie auch noch kokett ihre Augen.

Snapes einzige Antwort war wieder das Hochziehen der Augenbrauen.

Hermine war nicht sicher warum sie dieses kleine Zwischenspiel so ärgerte. So wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit John zu, der nur zu breitwillig auf alle ihre Fragen zu antwortete. Dabei ging es vor allem um die Unterschiede ihrer beiden Schulen.

x

x

x

Nach dem Diner gingen alle zurück in den großen Saal. Tiberius Prince und seine Mutter setzten sich an ein Schachbrett und begannen zu spielen. Morgen zog Professor Snape neben sich auf die Couch.

Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber der Anblick dieser Frau machte sie immer wütender. Und warum strichen deren blutrot gefärbten Fingernägel wieder über seinen Arm?

Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihr Beruhigungsmittel immer schwächer wurde und sie bald die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ihres Lehrers brauchte. Aber der war ja in ein Gespräch mit dieser Hexe verwickelt. Sie ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Der Garten lag tief verschneit im Mondschein. Sie atmete tief durch. Schon lange hatte sie dem Fluch noch nicht widerstanden. In Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht wie sich John genähert hatte.

"Hast Du Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang?"

Hermine drehte sich um und überlegte was sie dem freundlichen Jungen erwidern sollte.

"Miss Granger ist unpassend für einen Spaziergang im Schnee gekleidet.", sagte Professor Snape von weitem und stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf.

Er stellte sich neben Hermine und betrachtete sie eingehend.

"Nun ja, sie ist auf jeden Fall angezogen um einem jungen Mann zu gefallen. Allerdings eignen sich diese Schuhe nicht für einen Spaziergang."

Morgen war wirklich bösartig, dachte Hermine.

John errötete. "Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Entschuldigung."

Diese Diskussion irritierte Hermine. Wie kam jemand dazu so über sie zu reden?

"John, ich kann mich schnell umziehen."

Sie begann zu zittern. Der Fluch verlangte nach Befriedigung. Sie musste weg hier.

Aber wie sollte sie den Professor dazu bringen ihr zu folgen und mit ihr zu schlafen.

"Miss Granger", hörte sie seine Stimme. Sie drehte sich nicht um, auch aus Angst, dass man ihr ihr Leiden ansah.

"Sie wissen was Madame Pomfrey gesagt hat. Ganz egal wie romantisch ein Spaziergang im Schnee sein kann, bestehe ich darauf, dass Sie sich zurückziehen. Gehen Sie in Ihr Zimmer. Ich schicke Ihnen sofort die Medizin."

Er stand noch immer neben Morgen, aber Hermine war froh, dass er ihre Notlage erkannt hatte.

"Ja, Professor."

Er würde zu ihr kommen und ihr helfen.

"John, bitte entschuldige. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

Sie ging zur Tür, drehte sich um und sagte laut "Gute Nacht" in den Raum.

Die anderen erwiderten ihren Gruß.

Madam Prince blickte sie mit ihren blauen Augen an.

"Gehen Sie zu Bett, Miss Granger. Professor Snape wird Ihnen Ihre Medizin bringen. Man muss vorsichtig sein, wenn man die Black Water Grippe überstanden hat."

Mit einem leichten Knicken des Kopfes zeigte Hermine, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dann rannte sie durch die Gänge zu ihrem Zimmer und hoffte, dass der Professor bald folgen würde.

x

x

x

Hermine lief in ihrem Zimmer hin und her. Ihr Unwohlsein wurde mit jeder Minute größer. Endlich öffnete sich eine versteckte Tür und der Professor erschien.

"Endlich", rief Hermine und warf sich ihm entgegen.

Er fasste sie bei dem Schultern und schob sie energisch von sich weg.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass Du Dich so gut für eine Party kleiden kannst. Mir gefallen besonders die Schuhe", scherzte er.

"Hör auf damit." Sie fummelte an seinen Sachen und versuchte seine Hose zu öffnen.

"Tu es einfach."

Er hielt ihre Hände fest.

"Ich werde "es" tun."

Seine Worte gingen ihr durch und durch und sie presste ihren Körper wieder an ihn. Ihre Hände umfassten seinen Hintern.

"Schnell. Und wage es nicht meine Sachen verschwinden zu lassen."

Severus sprach einen Zauber aus damit kein Laut nach außen drang. Dann warf er sie auf das Bett und begann sie auszuziehen. Schließlich erreichte er ihr inzwischen feuchtes Höschen, zog die schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche aus und führte sofort zwei Finger in sie ein. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinter und begann sie zu lecken. Nach weniger als zwei Minuten schrie sie vor Erleichterung auf, aber der Orgasmus hatte sie nicht beruhigt. Sie brauchte mehr, besonders nachdem sie so lange auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Er nahm sie bei ihren Händen und zog sie hoch. Seine dunklen Augen brannten vor Leidenschaft als er ihr tief in den Ausschnitt schaute und dann ihre Brüste berührte. Mit seinen Daumen fuhr er über ihre harten Nippel.

"Oh", stöhnte sie auf, als er sie zu küssen begann und dabei weiter ihre Brüste massierte

"Du hast das doch schon gebraucht, als wir beim Dinner saßen."

Sein Ton erforderte eine Antwort.

"Ja", sagte sie und half ihm beim Ausziehen.

"Ich wollte es tun - in dem Moment als ich dich in diesem Kleid sah. Ich wollte dich auf dem Tisch meiner Großmutter nehmen."

Inzwischen hatte er ihre Kleider geöffnet und sie fielen zu Boden. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie bewundert an.

Hermine wollte ihren BH öffnen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Bitte bleib so wie du bist."

So stand sie halbnackt da, nur mit BH, Seidenstrümpfen und Stillettos bekleidet und sah zu wie sich ihr Lehrer auszog. Endlich nahm er sie an die Hand und führte sie zurück zum Bett.

"Bitte", flüsterte sie. Sie wollte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

"Leg dich hin", antworte er. "Ich würde Dich jetzt gern ficken."

Sie wollte sich ihre Schuhe ausziehen.

"Ich habe gesagt, bleib so wie du bist."

Hermine sah an sich herunter. "Ich will dich nicht verletzen."

Sein Gesicht nahm einen eigenartigen Ausdruck an.

"Das wirst du nicht."

Sie legte sich zurück und seufzte erleichtert auf als er sie vor sie hinkniete. Sie war überrascht als er ihre Beine auf seine Schultern legte. Vorsichtig strich er mit einer Hand über ihre Beine, die in den schwarzen Seidenstrümpfen besonders sexy aussahen. Dann drang er in sie ein und sie achte an nichts anderes mehr als ihn, seine Bewegungen und wie sehr er sie füllte und ausfüllte.

Nach ihrem zweiten Orgasmus öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah in sein Gesicht.

Als er ihre Blicke spürte, wurde sein Griff um ihre Füße energischer und seine Stöße wurden stärker und stärker bis er seine Flüssigkeit in sie vergoss.

Der Sex war heute Nacht viel persönlicher als sonst. Fast schien es als ob es nicht mehr um den Fluch ging, sondern um sein eigenes Vergnügen. Als ob er sie lieben wollte. Einfach weil sie ihn heute Nacht verzaubert hatte.

Vorsichtig legte er sie aufs Bett und löste sich von ihr. Er sprach einen Reinigungszauber aus und stand auf.

x

x

x

„Wohin gehst Du?", fragte Hermine mit verschlafener Stimme. Sie war zufrieden und der Fluch für den Moment besiegt.

Er zog sich an.

„Man erwartet mich."

Hermine gähnte und zog ihre Schuhe aus.

„Wer erwartet Dich?"

„Morgen Singer möchte dass ich zu ihr komme.", erwiderte er und band sich sein Haar zurück.

„Was", schrie sie auf. „Du besuchst sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer?"

„Sei ruhig."

„Du gehst von meinem Bett in ihrs?"

Sie wusste, dass sie zornig klang, vielleicht sogar eifersüchtig. Aber sie konnte nicht anders.

„Schlaf. Ich habe keine Zeit für so einen Auftritt."

In ihren Ohren klang er so überheblich. Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Ohne zu zögern sprang sie aus dem Bett, lief zum Schrank und warf ihre Sachen aufs Bett.

„Wie du willst. Ich gehe zurück nach Hogwarts."

Zornig packte sie alles in die verzauberte Tasche, nicht bedenkend dass sie noch immer fast nackt war.

Sie hörte wie Professor Snape irgendwas murmelte und dann mit schnellen Schrittes zu ihr hin kam. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und wollte sie zur Vernunft bringen.

Aber so einfach machte sie es ihm nicht. Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und ohne es zu wollen verpasste sie ihm dabei einen Haken. Er fiel zu Boden und sah erstaunt zu ihr hoch.

Ohne zu zögern fiel Hermine auf ihre Knie.

„Oh, mein Gott. Es tut mir so leid. Tut es weh?"

Er rieb sich sein Kinn und bewegte dann seinen Kiefer um zu sehen, ob etwas gebrochen war. Dabei beobachtete er sie amüsiert.

„Was für eine Kraft in Dir steckt."

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Er schien nicht böse zu sein.

„Willst du noch immer zu ihr gehen?"

Sie fühlte sich wirklich merkwürdig. Da saß sie neben Professor Snape auf dem Boden, hatte fast nichts an und versuchte ihn von einem Besuch bei einer wunderschönen Frau abzuhalten.

Er stand auf und half ihr auf die Füße.

„Du hast doch genug Verstand um zu wissen, dass man Dinge für seine Familie tun muss. Man erwartet es von mir. Wenn ich mich verweigere dann erfährt der Dunkle Lord davon und keiner von uns will das, oder?"

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Sie entriss ihm ihre Hand und ging zu dem Sachen, die sie in die Tasche geworfen hatte.

Ganz langsam nahm sie ein Flanellnachthemd heraus und zog es an.

„Dann will ich Deine Zeit nicht weiter verschwenden. Aber denk an Deinen Potenztrank."

Ohne ihn zu beachten, legte sie sich ins Bett und zog die Decke über sich.

„Ich komme morgen früh wieder."

Sie rührte sich nicht.

Erst als er den Raum verlassen hatte, begann sie zu weinen.

Wie lange waren die beiden schon ein Paar? Warum nie etwas erzählt?

Und zu guter letzt – warum zum Teufel ärgerte sie das?

X

x

x

Der Raum lag im Dunkel als er zu ihr ins Bett glitt und seinen Körper an sie presste.

Er sprach keinen Zauberspruch, aber trotzdem war ihr Nachthemd sofort verschwunden und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht wiedersehen würde. Dann küsste er ihren Nacken und seine Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Beine. Ihre Leidenschaft war entfacht und sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

Ihre Hand fasste seinen harten Penis und sie begann ihn so zu streicheln wie er es ihr beigebracht hatte. In ihrem Hinterkopf formte sich der Gedanke, wie viel Potenzmittel er in dieser Nacht gebraucht hatte. Aber dann legte er ihr Bein um seine Hüfte und rieb sich an ihrem Eingang. Seine Hand an ihrer Klitoris machte sie ganz wild und schließlich dachte sie an nicht mehr.

X

x

x

Das Morgengrauen flutete durch Hermines Schlafzimmer. Aber niemand schlief dort.

Hermine saß auf ihrem Professor und ihr Ritt brachte die beiden in ungeahnte Höhen. Immer wieder hob er seine Hüften bis sie vor Leidenschaft fast ohnmächtig wurde.

X

x

x

Severus ging durch den geheimen Gang, dachte an nichts anderes als eine Dusche und etwas Schlaf bevor er seine Großmutter zum Frühstück traf.

Er öffnete seine Zimmertür.

„Guten Morgen, Severus."

Seine Großmutter saß bequem auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Du mir erklärst wie dieses Mädchen verflucht wurde und warum Du sie hierher gebracht hast. Und wie kannst du es wagen Dich in meinem Haus so zu benehmen."

x

x

x

Hermine saß vor ihrem Spiegel und begann sich zu schminken als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein."

Als sie sah, dass es Severus Großmutter war, wurde sie plötzlich nervös.

„Mein Kind, bitte vergib einer alten Frau. Es ist noch sehr früh, aber ich möchte mich gern mit Dir unterhalten."

„Natürlich. Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Die alte Dame nahm in einem bequemen Lehnstuhl Platz und Hermine wartete ab.

„Severus und ich habe Deinen Eternus Pertubatio Fluch diskutiert."

Hermine wurde blass.

„Du musst Dich nicht schämen. Es ist nicht Dein Fehler, dass Du verflucht wurdest. Tom Riddle hat sich sehr verändert, seit der der Dunkle Lord ist."

Hermine wartete.

„Albus Dumbledore ist ein Narr. Da gibt es keinen Zweifel, aber ich denke dass er richtig gehandelt hat. Es wäre ein Fehler gewesen Dich einem jungen Zauberer zu geben."

Madam Snape sah sie an.

„Severus hat Dir seinen Nexus gegeben."

Hermine war verwirrt.

„Seinen Nexus?"

„Hast Du ihn?", fragte die alte Frau.

„Natürlich. Severus hat mir erklärt, dass ich ihn immer bei mir haben soll."

„Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Hermine ging zu ihrem Schrank und nahm ein Paar Socken in die Hand.

„Das ist ein interessanter Platz für einen Nexus", bemerkte Madam Snape als sie Hermines Versteck sah.

Hermine reichte der alten Frau den Nexus.

„Hat Dir Severus erklärt was es damit auf sich hat? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Du als Muggle nicht weißt wie wichtig ein Nexus ist."

„Nun, er hat mir erklärt, dass ein sehr altes Kunstwerk ist. Das Silber stammt aus einer verzauberten Mine und ist von einem Magier geschmiedet worden. Eine Frau sammelt darin das Blut aus ihrer Hochzeitsnacht. Sie tauscht mit ihrem Ehemann ein Gelöbnis und damit sind sie für immer verbunden. Wenn ein Kind empfangen wird, kann man dessen Blut hinzufügen und damit verstärkt sich der Bund des Mann und der Frau."

Nun war es an der alten Frau überrascht zu schauen.

„Hast du ein perfektes Gedächtnis?"

„Fast", gestand Hermine.

„Aber hast du verstanden was du so perfekt wiederholt hast?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich habe alles gelesen was ich finden konnte. Erst dann will der Professor den Nexus diskutieren. Der Nexus gehört der Frau, dessen jungfräuliches Blut hineingeflossen ist. Es ist der Hexe überlassen, ob und wann sie den Bund mit dem Zauberer eingeht, der sie entjungfert hat. Aber immer hat sie die Entscheidungsmacht, auch wenn ihr Mann stirbt. Die Macht des Nexus stirbt erst, wenn die Hexe stirbt und auch das Kind, dass die beiden gezeugt haben."

Madam Prince griff an ihren Ausschnitt und zog eine Kette hervor. An ihr hing ein anderer Nexus.

„Das ist mein Nexus. Es ist einer der letzten die der alte Magier vor seinem Tod geschmiedet hat. Er enthält das Blut meiner Tochter Eileen, die mich leider enttäuscht hat. Wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ich war mit ihrem Vater verbunden und nach seinem Tod wollte ich keine andere magische Union mehr eingehen."

Hermine wartete einen Moment bevor sie sich traute, Fragen zu stellen.

„Aber, Madam, wie kommt es, dass Professor Snape einen Nexus hat? Er ist keine Hexe und wenn es nur wenige davon gibt …?"

Madam Prince lächelte. Sie war ganz angetan von Hermines Wissensdurst.

„Meine Schwester Elaine starb als Kind. Damals hatte mein Vater schon 2 für uns in Auftrag gegeben und ich habe beide geerbt. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn meiner Tochter Eileen geben, aber sie hat einen Muggle geheiratet."

Sie kniff ihre Lippen zusammen und verstummte. Hermine hatte noch mehr Fragen, aber sie wollte die alte Frau nicht drängen.

Schließlich legte Madam Prince den Nexus wieder in Hermines Hände.

„Ich habe Severus als Kind gesagt, dass er den Nexus bekommen wird, wenn er erwachsen ist. Dann kann er diesen seiner Frau geben. Erst vor ein paar Wochen hat er mich darum gebeten."

Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Aber ich bin nicht seine Frau. Er mag mich nicht einmal besonders."

„Ja, das hat er mir auch gesagt." Ihre Stimme klang amüsiert.

„Ich denke, dass er sich wirklich schlecht gefühlt hat als er den Anweisungen von Albus Dumbledore folgen musste. Ich glaube, er sah in diesem Geschenk die Möglichkeit seine Schuld zu minimieren. Er wollte Dir damit die Möglichkeit geben, nach dem Fluch ein normales Leben zu führen."

Hermine saß ganz still da. Diese Entdeckung machte sie sprachlos. Sie wunderte sich warum ihr der Professor so wenig über alte Magie des Artefaktes gesagt hatte.

Dabei erinnerte sie sich ganz genau an seine Worte.

„Wenn du einen Zauberer Deiner Wahl findest, dann kannst Du ihm noch immer das Geschenk deiner Jungfräulichkeit machen."

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als ihr Madam Prince eine kleine Schachtel in die Hand drückte.

„Bitte öffne es."

Hermine riss das Papier weg und öffnete den Deckel der Schachtel.

Dort lag eine silberne Kette, sehr zart und wunderschön.

„Diese Kette gehört zu Deinem Nexus, denn das ist er jetzt. Dein Nexus. Wie es scheint, bist Du eine mächtige Hexe und deshalb solltest du ihn nie allein lassen. Du kannst ihn verzaubern, so dass ihn niemand sieht."

Hermine wusste, dass sie diese Gabe nicht abweisen konnte, denn die alte Frau hatte ja Recht. Es war ihr Nexus.

Sie öffnete den kleinen Verschluss an der Kette und befestigte das Artefakt.

Dann bat sie Madam Prince ihr die Kette umzulegen.

Das Gewicht des Nexus zwischen ihren Brüsten war ungewöhnlich. Aber es fühlte sich auch normal an, als wenn er dorthin gehörte. Sie berührte den Nexus und lächelte der alten Frau zu.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

„Frohe Weihnachen, meine Liebe."

Die alte Frau stand auf, strich über ihre grünen Roben und ging zur Tür.

„Nun beeil Dich. Das Weihnachtsfrühstück im Prince Hause solltest Du nicht verpassen."

x

x

x

Zu Hermines Überraschung war der Weihnachtsmorgen ganz angenehm. Sie bekam kleine Geschenke, Dinge die man für den Notfall zur Hand hatte wie Süßigkeiten oder Eau de Cologne.

Ein Geschenk war dabei, das sie wirklich überraschte.

John überreichte ihr das Buch „Die Geschichte von Durmstrang". In das Buch hatte er ihr eine Widmung geschrieben:

„Für das Mädchen, das zu schön ist um nicht alle Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen. Frohe Weihnachten Hermine von John Prince."

X

x

x

Es war aufschlussreich, zu zusehen wie Professor Snapes Mutter und Großmutter ihre Geschenke öffneten und bewunderten – zwei identische, schwarzen Umhänge, die sich nur durch die Farbe des Futters und die Art des Verschlusses unterschieden. Mrs. Snapes Verschluss war ein Dachs und das Futter ihres Mantels war Hufflepuff gelb. Madam Prince's Spange war die gewundene Schlange, und das Futter ihres Mantels war Slytherin grün. Er hatte ihr, Hermine, das gleiche Geschenk gemacht, dass er den Frauen seiner Familie gekauft hatte. Was in aller Welt hatte das zu bedeuten? Sah er sie als Teil seiner Familie? Oder war es einfach bequemer gewesen allen die gleichen Sachen zu kaufen?

"Mein Gott, Severus!" sagte Madam Prince und streichelte das Futter.

"Acromantula Seide! Ich wusste nicht, dass Du mit Deinem Lehrergehalt solche Geschenke machen kannst." Auch Severus Mutter schaute ganz überrascht.

"Oh, Severus, es ist zu teuer ..."

"Ein einfaches" Danke "genügt, das versichere ich Ihnen", sagte Professor Snape, scheinbar gelangweilt. Hermine ergriff ihr neues Buch und hielt es vor sich hin. Acromantula Seide! Kein Wunder, dass der Mantel so warm und trotzdem leicht war.

"Severus, mach Dein Geschenk auf!"

Hermine blickte zu Morgen Singer, die vor Professor Snape kniete. Sie lächelte ihn an, aber er reagierte nicht und schaute eher gelangweilt.

"Wirklich, Morgen ', sagte er, ohne das angebotene Geschenk zu nehmen, „Du solltest das nicht tun."

"Oh, sei doch nicht so stur!", rief Morgen aus und riss dann das silberne Papier des Geschenkes selbst auf.

"Es ist ein warmer Pullover - Kaschmir! Damit Du in Deinem kalten und feuchten Verlies nicht frieren musst."

Nicht, dass Sie dort leben möchten, dachte Hermine. Biest.

Während die Prince – Jungen ihre Geschenke öffneten, nahm Severus Hermines Geschenk entgegen.

Sie sah ihm zu wie er jedes einzelne Stück genau ansah und am Ende das beiliegende Pergament öffnete und las, was sie geschrieben hatte.

_**Eine Ampulle verzaubertes Mistel-Elixier bei Migräne-Kopfschmerzen – es sind nur drei Tropfen nötigt! **_

Er blickte auf und in seinem Blick spürte sie Anerkennung. Hermine errötete vor Freude. Sie hatte schwer an der Formel gearbeitet und Severus war offensichtlich beeindruckt.

_**Ein Glas verzauberte Mistel-Salbe bei Migräne-Kopfschmerzen - reiben Sie eine kleine Menge auf jede Schläfe und es wird eine sofortige Besserung eintreten!**_

Er blickte wieder auf. Sie hatte die Formel für die Creme in einem seiner alten Tränke Lehrbücher gefunden. Auch das schien ihm zu gefallen.

Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und zu ihm gegangen, aber sie versuchte sich zu bezähmen.

Nun hatte er zum dritten Geschenk gegriffen.

Hoffentlich verstand er es, dachte Hermine. Es war ein Briefbeschwerer mit einem eingeschlossenen Mistelzweig. Er sollte ihn an die Nacht im Verbotenen Wald erinnern. Dieses Mal, als er sah sie an, schien er zunächst neugierig und dann nachdenklich. Sie beobachtete, wie er die Geschenke heimlich mit seinem Zauberstab berührte und dann die nun winzigen Boxen in die Tasche seiner Robe steckte, bevor er sich wieder mit Morgen Singer unterhielt.

x

x

x

Sie trafen sich vor dem Lunch in ihrem Raum. Severus trank das Potenzmittel und machte sich gleich an die „Arbeit".

Hermine zerkratzte seinen Rücken als er sie vögelte. Immer daran denkend, das Morgen sehen sollte, dass sie nicht die einzige war. Vielleicht würde er es zu spät merken und Ärger mit der anderen Frau bekommen.

Ihre eigene Wut jedenfalls kam allein schon bei diesem Gedanken zum Ausbruch. Sie zwang ihm sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Langsam senkte sich auf seinen harten Penis und begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen.

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass er nicht mehr bei der Sache war.

Er hatte ihren Nexus ergriffen.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?"

Hermine stoppte.

„Aber du solltest nichts sehen?"

„Verdammt, ich sehe nichts. Aber dieses Ding hat meine Nase getroffen."

Er schob sie von sich herunter.

„Es ist der Nexus", erklärte Hermine.

„Wirklich."

Seine Stimme triefte nur so von Sarkasmus. Ohne sie anzusehen, stand er auf und zog sich an.

„Deine Großmutter hat mich heute Morgen aufgesucht und einiges über ihn erzählt. Von ihr stammt auch die Kette."

Er antwortete ihr nicht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verlies er ihren Raum. Und Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

x

x

x

Am Abend kam Scampy und half ihr beim Ankleiden. Wie zuvor kümmerte sie sich um die Frisur und dann um das Abendkleid.

Sie übertraf sie selbst, dachte Hermine als sie das Resultat sah.

Ihr rubinrotes Kleid war enganliegend und ging bis zu ihren Knöcheln. Es hatte enge lange Ärmel und einen weißen Pelzbesatz am Ausschnitt.

„Scampy, machst du mir auch passende Schuhe für das Kleid? Und vielleicht verzauberst Du sie so, dass ich damit im Schnee spazieren kann?"

Am Ende hatte sie weiße, kleine Pelzstiefel mit einem roten Rand an den Füßen.

„Danke. Und bitte lege mir doch meinen Mantel in die Eingangshalle damit ich ihn gleich anziehen kann."

x

x

x

Die Tischordnung war dieselbe wie am Abend zuvor. Paul versuchte nicht länger mit seinem Bruder zu konkurrieren, der weiter mit ihr flirtete.

Morgen war unzufrieden, weil sie der Professor sich nicht genügend beachtete.

So versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit mit anderen Mittel zu gewinnen.

Ihr Abendkleid hatte einen so tiefen Ausschnitt, dass selbst Madam Prince schockiert war und ihre Schwester Ava wütend mit ihr diskutierte bevor sie sich an den Tisch setzten. Nichts davon drang zu Morgen vor.

Severus selbst machte Small Talk. Nie sprach er mit Hermine oder sah auch nur in ihre Richtung. Sie wusste nicht was sie getan hatte. Allerdings hatte er ihr durch Scampy ein Beruhigungsmittel gesandt, was ihr ein paar Stunden Ruhe bescherte. Oder ihm ? Hermine wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Hatte er nicht immer getan was nötig war?

Hermine genoss den Abend, trank den vorzüglichen Wein und plauderte angeregt mit John.

Bevor sie zum Nachtisch kamen, hatte er sie zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen, was Hermine schon erwartet hatte.

Sie sagte sofort zu.

In ihren neuen Umhang gehüllt, trat sie in die kühle Winternacht.

„So Hermine", fragte John plötzlich. „Hast du einen Freund?"

„Nein. Hast du eine Freundin?"

„Ich treffe mich mit jemanden aus dem Ministerium", antwortete John vorsichtig.

„Aber mit Dir rede ich lieber."

„Oh, danke für das Kompliment. Ich kann mir vorstellen was du meinst, ich habe zwei Freunde und mit ihnen ist es auch so."

„Gleich zwei", scherzte er. „Kannst du dich nicht entscheiden?"

Sie erstarrte. Entscheiden ?

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

Bevor sie verstand was genau er meinte, hatte er sie gegen einen Baum gedrückt und begann sie zu küssen. Und dass er mehr wollte spürte sie sofort durch seinen Umhang.

Für Hermine war „sein Überfall" schockierend. Er roch falsch, sein Kuss und seine Zunge – einfach eklig.

Sie wollte seine Gefühle nicht verletzen, aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Sie wusste der Fluch hatte sie mit Professor Snape verbunden, aber sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so fühlen würde, wenn jemand anders ihr Interesse erreichen wollte. Sie schubste John von sich weg.

Sie war überrascht als er in den Schnee fiel, aber daran war nicht sie schuld. Professor Snape hatte nachgeholfen und nun hielt er John seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Du wirst niemals wieder – niemals – Hermine berühren. Ist das klar?"

Sein Gesicht war zorngerötet und seine Worte flößten nicht nur John Angst ein.

„Entschuldige Dich bei ihr und dann geh mir aus den Augen."

John stand auf und stammelte seine Entschuldigung.

„Ich habe die Situation falsch verstanden. Entschuldige."

Dann drehte er sich und rannte davon.

„Was für ein Feigling", sagte Hermine bei diesem Anblick und begann sich den Geschmack seiner Lippen abzuwischen.

Zum ersten Mal nach der Auseinandersetzung über den Nexus sah sie der Professor an. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, voller Abscheu. Dann fasste er ihr Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit sich. Ohne ein Wort der Warnung apparierte er sich in ihren Raum.

x

x

x

Dort ließ er sie los, als ob er sich an ihr verbrannt hatte.

Was zum Teufel hatte sie getan?

Sie stellte sich vor ihm hin und wartete. Ron und Harry hätten sofort gewusst, was nun passieren würde. Nicht so Snape.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass meine Großmutter Dir alles über den Nexus gesagt hat. Und dann verhältst du dich so?"

„Wage es nicht", schrie sie ihn an. „Du hast mir nichts erzählt. Gar nichts. Deine Großmutter schon. Aber anscheinend hat sie auch nicht alles gesagt. Also was weiß ich nicht?"

Er schnaufte und war nun seinerseits wütend, weil sie ihn so respektlos behandelte.

„Es ist schwarze Magie."

„Und?"

Sie standen sich wütend gegenüber und es war die Frage wer als erster nachgeben würde. Offensichtlich Snape.

„Eine unverheiratete Frau, die den Nexus mit ihrem Blut trägt, zeigt der Welt, dass sie nach einem Sexualpartner sucht."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt", schrie sie auf.

„Warum habe ich dir wohl keine Kette gegeben?"

Hermine fasste an das kleine Schloss und wollte es öffnen.

„Dann lege ich ihn wieder ab."

Mit schnellen Schritten war Snape bei ihr und schlug ihre Hände weg.

„Nein, das kannst du nicht."

Er stand nun ganz nah bei ihr. Leidenschaftlich schaute er sie an und plötzlich fühlte sie seine Mund auf den ihren.

In den nächsten Momenten entlud sich ihre ganze Wut in leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett.

„Du wirst diesen Jungen nie wieder küssen – keinen Jungen mehr. Ist das klar?"

„Ich werde es nicht tun, wenn Du nicht mehr zu Morgen Singer gehst."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und alle seine Kleidung verschwand.

Überrascht nahm er ihr den Zauberstab weg.

„Ich dachte, du kannst das nicht."

Im selben Moment war auch sie nackt.

„Ich habe es gelernt – Selbstverteidigung."

Sie griff nach ihm, aber er hielt ihre Hände fest.

Er legte sich zu ihr und drang in sie ein. Sicher, dass er willkommen war.

Sie bog sich ihm entgegen.

„Härter" bettelte sie und er kam ihrem Wunsch sofort nach.

Sekunden später schrie sie vor Leidenschaft auf und sagte mehr schmutzige Worte als je zu vor.

Er stieß noch immer in sie.

„Sag es. Keine - Jungs - mehr."

Aber Hermine konnte ihm nicht antworten, so sehr hatte sie der Orgasmus überwältigt.

Aber dann hörte sie wie er diese Worte immer wiederholte.

„Keine Jungen mehr – niemals."

„Keine Morgen mehr", erwiderte sie.

Er strich ihr zärtlich durch Haar.

„Ich habe keine Frau mehr berührt, seit das mit uns angefangen hat."

„Aber du hast gesagt …"

„Ich habe Ausreden gefunden. Aber ich fürchte von den Ereignisse heute Nacht wird der Dunkle Lord von uns erfahren."

Hermine fasste den Nexus an.

„Was hat John gesehen?"

„Er hat nichts gesehen, nur jemand der sich mit Schwarzer Magie auskennt, kann das. Aber Deine Aura hat sich verändert und das hat John sicherlich gespürt. Ich fürchte, dass er nicht der einzige sein wird."

Severus klang müde.

„Aber warum kann ich ihn dann nicht abnehmen? Ich will nicht, dass jemand mich ansieht und denkt … Du weißt schon."

„Wenn Du es einmal umgelegt hast, dann ist der Nexus immer mit Dir verbunden – bis zu Deinem Tod. Wie auch immer, auf Hogwarts wird niemand etwas merken."

„Aber hier – Deine Familie, sie weiß es."

Severus schloss seine Augen bevor er antwortete.

„Alle hier wissen Bescheid. Wir können es nicht ändern und wir brauchen uns nun auch nicht mehr verstecken."

Hermines Gesicht brannte vor Scham. Am liebsten hätte sie sich für immer hier im Bett versteckt.

„Ich gehe nicht zum Frühstück."

„Wie du willst. Ich bin jedenfalls müde."

Er drehte sich im Bett um.

„Und ich werde niemals wieder hier her kommen."

„Wir werden sehen", waren Severus letzte Worte bevor er einschlief.

X

x

x

Im nächsten Kapitel: Warum ruft Voldemort nach Severus?


	11. Eskalation

**Eskalation**

Severus erwachte als das Dunkle Mal zu brennen begann. Er konnte sich denken was den Dunklen Lord bewog ihn mitten in der Nacht zu rufen.

Morgen. Sie hatte keine Zeit verschwendet und war zu ihrem Meister gelaufen.

Das Mädchen neben ihm bewegte sich im Schlaf. Wie konnte er für ihre Bedürfnisse zu sorgen, jetzt wo er gerufen wurde? Dumbledore war viel zu optimistisch gewesen, das rächte sich nun.

Nur nicht nur diesen Fehler hatte Dumbledore gemacht.

Hermine bewegte sich wieder. Sie schmiegte sich an ihm als wenn er ihr Schutz und Liebe geben würde.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und starrte sie an.

Ihr Haar mit den langen, glänzenden Locken veränderte ihr Aussehen komplett und er war nicht sicher, ob er das gut fand. Andere Männer würden sie bemerken. Eine hübsche junge Frau.

Leise stand er auf und sah sich um. Wo war seine Kleidung? Verdammt, sie hatte sie ja verschwinden lassen. Hoffentlich sah ihn niemand. Nackt schlich er sich in sein Zimmer und öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank. Da hing sein Todesser Umhang und die dazugehörende Maske.

Zögernd zog er sich an, wissend dass er keine Wahl hatte.

Jeden Moment, den er zu spät kam würde Hermine spüren und die Schmerzen wären umso größer.

Er musste ihr unbedingt einen Trank da lassen.

"Scampy!" rief er und die Hauselfe tauchte auf.

„Bitte hole meine Großmutter her. Sage Ihr, dass es mir leid tut, aber es ist ein Notfall."

"Sofort, Master Severus, „ sagte Scampy, "die Herrin schläft nicht. Sie schläft kaum noch."

Scampy verschwand wieder und Severus sah auf das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm. Was würde der Dunkle Lord von ihm wollen und wie sollte er seiner Großmutter die Situation erklären?

X

x

x

Der Raum, in dem er apparierte war warm, sehr warm.

Ein großes Feuer brannte im Kamin und im Mittelpunkt stand ein großes rundes Bett auf dem der Dunkle Lord saß.

Seine blasse Haut wurde nur von einem Kimono verhüllt und so blieb Severus der Anblick der nackten, schuppigen Beine seiner Meisters nicht erspart. Ein ekliger Anblick.

Was ihn aber wirklich schockierte war die nackte Frau hinter dem Bett.

Ihre Arme waren über ihrem Kopf zusammengebunden. Schwarze Haare fielen über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren auf den Dunklen Lord gerichtet. Bellatrix's Körper war dünn, nichts war geblieben von ihrer Schönheit.

Vor Jahren hatte seine Lordschaft in ihr die ideale Gefährtin gesehen.

Bellatrix Black sah in ihm einen Gott, sie gab sich ihm geistig und körperlich vollkommen hin. Ihre Familie war ihm ebenfalls ergeben, man unterstützte seine Ideen – eine Welt für reinblütige Zauberer.

Aber Voldemort machte ihnen auch Angst, so trauten sie sich nicht ihm ihre Tochter zu verwehren.

Als Severus den Dunklen Lord kennenlernte, war sie schon an seiner Seite. Aber irgendwann befahl er ihr Rodolphus Lestrange zu heiraten. Severus kannte dessen Bruder Rabastan und wusste durch ihn, dass Rodolphus nicht an Frauen interessiert war. Aber die Heirat von zwei Mitgliedern reinblütiger Familie hieß die Festigung der Macht.

Trotzdem - niemand verdiente ein Leben wie dieses, selbst Bellatrix nicht.

Severus fiel vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie, hob den Saum des Kimonos und drückte seine Lippen auf den Stoff. Bewusst schirmte er seine Gedanken ab und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.

"Severus", sagte der Dunkle Lord, "wie gut, dass du die Zeit gefunden hast, dem Ruf Deines Meisters zu folgen."

"Mein Gebieter, Ich lebe um Ihnen zu dienen", sagte Severus, seine Augen fest abgewendet.

Aus der Richtung des Bettes hörte Severus ein Stöhnen, aber Severus reagierte nicht.

"Ich habe von Morgen Singer gehört, dass dir ein Student übergeben wurde."

"Ja, mein Gebieter", antwortete Severus, der gelernt hatte sich mit Information zurückzuhalten. Er würde nur zugeben was der Dunkle Lord schon wusste.

"Schau mich an, Severus", befahl die hohe kalte Stimme.

Severus hob seinen Kopf und blickte in die unheimlichen roten Augen des größten Legilimens, den die Welt je gekannt hatte.

"Wie kam es dazu, dass Du, Severus, dieses Schlammblut bekommen hast. Ich hatte es Dumbledore übereignet."

"Dumbledore zwang mich, mein Gebieter", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Der Dunkle Lord starrte Severus in die Augen. Der versuchte seine Erinnerungen zu schützen und ihn nur bestimmte Dinge sehen zu lassen. Mit all seiner Konzentration, bot er Szenen an von denen er glaubte, dass sie seinen Gebieter zufrieden stellen würden. Andere verbarg er zum Wohl seines _anderen_ Meister.

"Ah, du hast sie geschlagen", sagte der Dunkle Lord. "Schlampen genießen das, nicht war Bella."

Severus sah nur kurz zu Bellatrix, die bei den Worten ihres Gebieters aufstöhnte.

"Ja, bitte Master, ja - tu es ..."

"Soll Dich Severus schlagen, Bella?" fragte der Dunkle Lord, sein Blick fiel wieder auf Severus 'Gesicht.

"Nein, Gebieter, bitte - nicht Snape - bitte, nur Du, Meister ..." Seine Lordschaft verzog seinen Mund zu einem grausamen Lächeln.

„Nun Severus, willst Du Bella schlagen? Ein wenig Abwechslung ist immer gut und ich bin großzügig."

Severus antwortete: "Ich werde tun, wenn Sie es wünschen, mein Gebieter - aber Bellatrix und ich, wir mögen uns nicht besonders."

Das Lächeln Voldemorts wurde breiter.

"Es ist amüsant, wie sehr unsere Bella Dich hasst. Und Du sie."

"Komm, Severus, setz dich neben mich, hier auf dem Bett. Ich will, dass Du das siehst."

Gehorsam stand Severus auf und setzte sich neben den Dunklen Lord.

Voldemort genoss die Macht, die er über Bellatrix hatte.

"Komm Bella. Mach Deine Beine breit. Lass Severus sehen wie nass Du für mich bist."

Severus versuchte sich so hinzusetzen, dass er nicht direkt auf Bellatrix schauen musste.

"Ich kann mich genau erinnern, wie man mir diese Schönheit angeboten hat. Sie hat sich mir sofort hingegeben."

Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich wieder an Severus.

"Sie ist in Azkaban verrückt geworden. Weiß Du warum?"

Es war nicht klar, ob dies eine rhetorische Frage war.

Aber der Dunkle Lord schien eine Antwort zu erwarten.

"Nein."

Der Dunkle Lord streichelte Bellatrix.

Ihre offensichtlichen Qualen nahm er scheinbar nicht war.

"Es ist der _Eternus__Pertubatio_ Fluch. Sie ist seit damals auf mich geprägt und durch meine Abwesenheit wurde sie - nun Du siehst es ja - verrückt."

Plötzlich fügten sich verschiedene Ereignisse wie Puzzle-Teile zusammen. Wie grausam !

Aber was war an den hartnäckige Gerüchte dran, dass der Dunkle Lords neuen Körper bestimmte Funktionen fehlten...?

"Du weißt sicher, dass man mich der Fähigkeit beraubt hat, meine fleischlichen Gelüste zu befriedigen. Das war das Opfer um unsterblich zu werden. Ich könnte Bella natürlich freilassen, aber sie will es nicht. Nicht war, Bella?"

Die angesprochene hob ihren Kopf.

"Du darfst das nicht, Meister! Bitte! Ich werde alles tun! "

Plötzlich zischte Voldemort und Severus, der zwar nicht verstand was er sagte, erkannte aber, dass sein Gebieter Parsel sprach. Parsel – das hieß, dass die abscheulichen Nagini in der Nähe war. Man hörte ein Rascheln und die Schlange legte ihren Kopf auf das Bett. Sie schlängelte sich zu Voldemort und legte ihren Kopf an seinen Körper. Es schien als wenn sie gestreichelt werden wollte, was der Dunkle Lord dann auch tat.

Dann bewegte sich die Schlange und führte den Befehl aus, der ihr erteilt wurde. Sekunden später bedeckte ihr Körper den von Bellatrix.

"Wie Du weißt, Severus", sagte der Dunkle Lord, "der Fluch kann nur durch eine bestimmte Person befriedigt werden. Aber Nagini, hier, ist mir so nah, dass sie in der Lage ist, als mein Stellvertreter zu fungieren. "

Severus kämpfte mit seinem Entsetzen, als sich die Schlange entlang von Bellatrix Beinen wand.

"Natürlich, Nagini kann sich manchmal nicht zurückhalten.

Die Begeisterung führt dazu, dass sie manchmal zubeißt. Aber ich habe Bellatrix immer rechtzeitig geheilt. Nicht war, meine Liebe."

Wie auf Kommando begann Bellatrix zu schreien. Der Dunkle Lord wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Severus zu.

"Arme Bella - ich weiß nie wie es enden wird. Denn es bereitet mir große Freude sie schreien und leiden zu hören."

Das Lächeln verschwand aus dem Gesicht Voldemorts und sein Zauberstab richtete sich gegen Severus.

"Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich war, als ich feststellte, dass Du Dumbledores Bitte folge geleistet hast. Ich hatte ihm diese Mädchen übergeben."

Severus hasste sich dafür, aber er musste Angst zeigen.

"Mein Gebieter, ich stimmte nur zu, weil ich dachte, ich könnte Ihnen damit dienen. Dumbledore vertraut mir 100% und ich kann bald jede Information von ihm bekommen, die ich für unsere Sache benötige."

Bellas Schreie waren inzwischen eine unerträgliche Kombination von sexueller Befriedigung, Entsetzen und Schmerz.

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords waren rot vor Erregung.

"Das kann sehr wohl wahr sein, Severus - nur die Zeit wird es zeigen - aber, im Moment bin ich sehr unzufrieden mit Dir - und Du weißt, ich muss dich bestrafen. Nur damit du lernst, mir beim nächsten Mal zu gehorchen."

Der Cruciatus Fluch traf Severus unvorbereitet. Er fiel vor Schmerz zu Boden. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er seine eigenen Schmerzensschreie, die sich mit denen von Bellatrix mischten.

Der Blick des Dunklen Lords verklärte sich - selten hatte er sich so gut gefühlt.

x

x

x

Hermine erwachte langsam. Draußen war es noch immer dunkel.

Ein gemurmeltes _"Lumos"_ entzündete die Kerzen.

Vier Uhr? Es könnte nicht vier Uhr morgens sein, oder?

Ein Schrei aus dem unteren Stockwerk des Hauses lies alle anderen Gedanken verschwinden. Sofort war Hermine auf den Beinen. Severus. Ihm war etwas Schreckliches passiert.

Ohne lange nachzudenken zog sie sich an und lief in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Professor Snape lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Marmorboden. Sein Gesicht war weiß, viel zu weiß. Seine Mutter kniete an seinem Kopf, die Hände ringend und weinte hilflos. Auch Morgen Singer war an seiner Seite, sie hielt seine Hand und bat ihn, mit ihr zu sprechen. Madam Prince stand über ihm, ihre Lippen in eine dünne Linie gepresst. Auch Scampy und andere Bewohner des Hauses standen in einem Kreis um den verletzten Mann.

"Severus - Severus, es tut mir leid!" Morgen klagte. "Bitte!"

Hermine stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Sie packte Morgen und schob sie zur Seite.

"Geh mir aus dem Weg!" rief sie.

Zu aller Überraschung machte Morgen den Weg für Hermine frei, die sofort Snapes Puls fühlte.

"Er lebt!", keuchte sie und wischte sich ihre Tränen ab. Eileen Snape hörte auf zu weinen.

Madam Prince mischte sich ein.

„Geh weg, Eileen."

Hermione rief nach Scampy.

„Hilf mir, Scampy. Er muss ins Bett. Hier ist es so kalt und ich kann ihn nicht behandeln."

Scampy handelte sofort und bewegte Severus Körper nach oben.

Inzwischen hatte sich Morgen wieder gefangen.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Aber Hermine stand plötzlich vor ihr. Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn mit ruhiger Hand direkt an morgens Brust.

"Noch ein Schritt und ich werde Dich verhexen", fauchte Hermine.

"Das ist _deine_ Schuld! Wage es nicht ihn zu berühren! Ist das klar? "

Morgen Singer hob ihr Kinn und blickte mit unsäglicher Verachtung auf Hermine.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen, Du lächerliches kleines Schlammblut!"

Hermine wandte sich von der älteren Hexe ab und sah dadurch nicht was in ihrem Rücken vor sich ging.

John Prince hatte sich vor Morgen gestellt, die dabei gewesen war Hermine anzugreifen.

"Es tut mir leid, Tante Morgen", sagte John Prince. Er nahm seiner wütenden Tante den Zauberstab ab und gab ihn Hermine.

Dann wandte er sich mit abfälligen Worten an Morgen.

"Das ist ein schlechter Stil. Selbst für Todesser."

Hermine schenkte John ein strahlendes Lächeln und lief die Treppe hoch. Sie musste zu ihrem Professor.

x

x

x

Als es hell wurde, betrat Madam Snape Severus Schlafzimmer. Sie musste Hermine sprechen was nicht einfach sein würde. Aber ihr Enkel hatte sie darum gebeten.

"Severus wurde gerufen.", sagte sie und nur die Falte zwischen ihren Augen verriet ihre Angst. „weil der Dunkle Lord erfahren, dass Du auf Severus geprägt bist und nicht auf Dumbledore. Und er war nicht glücklich wie Du siehst."

Hermione zog Snapes Bettdecke bis zum Kinn.

"Wie konnte er das wissen?" fragte sie. Madam Prince durchbohrte Hermione mit ihren scharfen blauen Augen.

"Morgen Singer wollte Severus heiraten seit sie ein Teenager war. Die Familien hatten nichts dagegen, aber Severus war nicht interessiert."

"Gut für ihn", murmelte Hermine grimmig.

"Sie hätten zueinander gepasst. Für ihn wäre es eine gute Partie gewesen", sagte die alte Dame ohne den Blick von Hermine zu wenden.

"Sie passt nicht zu ihm!" Hermione schrie empört auf.

„Sie ist nicht wie er. Sie ist eitel, verdorben und kleinlich."

"Du kennst sie nicht", sagte die alte Madam abschätzig. Hermine wartete ab, ob Madam Prince noch etwas sagen wollte.

Als diese stumm blieb, erwiderte Hermine.

"Er ist mutig und klug und ehrlich - er würde sie nie am Voldemort verraten, auch wenn sie es verdient hätte."

Madam Prince war überrascht, dass Hermine den Namen Voldemort ohne Angst benutzte. Sie versuchte ein letztes Mal Morgens Taten zu rechtfertigen.

"Jedenfalls ging Morgen zum Dunklen Lord mit ihrem Anliegen ... nach dem Zwischenfall zwischen John und Severus letzte Nacht."

"Warum?", fragte Hermione, die sich gezwungen sah ihre Strategie zu ändern.

„Warum haben Sie mir die Kette gegeben damit ich den Nexus tragen kann. Sie wusste was jeder von mir denken würde."

Die alte Frau stand auf.

„Ich verzeihe Dir deinen Ton, Hermine. Aber ich dulde keine Unverschämtheit. Was den Nexus betrifft, so hat es wenig Sinn ihn in einer Socke eingerollt im Schrank zu haben."

Hermine realisierte, dass sie von dieser Frau wohl keine direkte Antwort bekommen würde. Was sie aber wirklich nicht verstehen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass sich der Professor wissentlich in Gefahr begeben hatte. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein welche Auswirkungen Severus Koma auf sie haben könnte. Wie sollte sie die Auswirkungen des Fluches überstehen?

„Wie lange .. ich meine, wenn der Professor nicht ...?"

„Deshalb bin ich hier", sagte Madam Prince.

"Severus hat nach mir gerufen hat und mich gebeten Dir zu helfen. Ich werde dich in einen den Ruhezustand zu versetzen, einen verzauberten Schlaf. Danach wird Severus hoffentlich wieder in der Lage sein Dir zu helfen."

Hermine wehrte ab.

"Nein - bitte - ich will nicht schlafen, wenn er in Gefahr ist."

Sie wusste, es war eine unlogische Reaktion, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Wie erwartet reagierte Madam Prince.

"Es ist sein Wunsch, Hermine", sagte sie streng. "Willst du wirklich dagegen rebellieren? Ich werde es ihm sagen, dass weißt Du doch?"

Hermine gab ihren Widerstand auf, aber sie fühlte sich wie ein Feigling. Es war ein einfacher Ausweg für sie, denn sie konnte sich in dieser Zeit nicht um ihren Professor kümmern. Aber auf der anderen Seite, wäre auch niemanden damit geholfen, wenn es auch ihr schlecht gehen würde.

x

x

x

Als Hermine Stunden später aufwachte, eilte sie sofort an Severus Bett.

Hoffentlich hatte Morgen ihre Abwesenheit nicht ausgenutzt und sich zum Professor begeben.

Aber sie brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen, denn Scampy schien ihn gut „bewacht" zu haben.

Als ob Severus ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, öffnete er seine Augen.

„Dumbledore", flüsterte er.

„Nein, ich bin es Hermine. Soll ich nach Hogwarts apparieren und ihn holen?"

„Nein. Du verlässt das Haus nicht."

Seine Stimme schien zu versagen.

„Scampy, bring uns Wasser."

Sofort war die Hauself mit einen Glas zurück. Gemeinsam versuchten sie den Professor auszurichten, aber dieser stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

Hermine flösste ihn ganz vorsichtig die Flüssigkeit ein.

„Sir, was ist passiert?"

„Cruciatus", krächzte er bevor er wieder ohnmächtig wurde.

Hermine dachte kurz nach. Sie wusste, dass dieser Fluch die Nervenbahnen angriff und starke Schmerzen verursachte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm helfen.

„Scampy, bring mir die Geschenke, die ich dem Professor gegeben habe."

Scampy schaute sie ängstlich an.

„Ich wissen wo Geschenke sind. Aber Master Severus hat Scampy verboten sie anzufassen. Er hat gesagt, dass sie besonders wertvoll ist."

Hermine beruhigte sie.

„Dann zeig mir wo sie ist. Ich werde sie holen."

Hermine konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk Severus helfen und seine Schmerzen lindern würde.

X

x

x

Mit Scampys Hilfe gelang es Hermine Professor Snape auszuziehen. Aber zuerst gab sie ihm drei Tropfen „ihrer Medizin".

Dann nahm sie etwas von dem Balsam und begann ihn einzureiben. Dabei musste sie all seine Körperteile berühren und dabei fühlte Hermine wie der Fluch nach Erleichterung rief.

Sie sagte sich, dass das nicht passieren durfte. Das es schamlos war und unpassend.

So schaffte sie es irgendwie.

„Scampy, bitte decke den Professor zu. Dann kannst du gehen. Ich werde dich rufen, wenn es nötig ist."

Als die Hauselfe verschwunden war, legte sich Hermine zu Severus aufs Bett. Die Wirkung der Medikamente würde hoffentlich bald einsetzen.

Wie auf 's Stichwort begannen Severus Augen zu flattern.

Als er sie schließlich öffnete, sah er Hermine neben sich.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe die Salbe gegen die Migräne für deine Muskeln benutzt und wie es scheint, hat es geholfen. Die Krämpfe haben nachgelassen."

Er versuchte zu lächeln.

„Das ist ein kleines Wunder. Nichts zuvor hat geholfen. Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey haben mich immer in einen Schlaf versetzt und so habe ich die Krämpfe nicht gespürt."

Hermine war überrascht, dass Severus so offen mit ihr sprach, aber das waren wohl die Medikamente.

Sie ging nicht darauf ein, fragte stattdessen, was sie sonst für ihn tun konnte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts. Wie geht es dir? Wie spät ist es?"

„8 Uhr abends."

Er sah sie an. Sie musste langsam unter dem Entzug leiden.

„Hermine, ich bin zu schwach. Du musst selbst, du musst mir dabei helfen."

„Ich kann mich auf Dich setzen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Nein, das wird nicht helfen. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich noch mit einem anderen Fluch belegt – ich bin für einige Zeit impotent."

„Wir können warten."

Er wehrte ab.

„Nein, ich weiß, dass du mich brauchst. Zieh dich aus."

Hermine nickte, aber zuerst verschloss sie zur Sicherheit die Tür.

Dann zog sie ihren Pullover aus, ihre Jeans folgten.

Er folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

„So, du hast keine Unterwäsche mehr an. Angst, dass ich sie verschwinden lasse ?"

„Nein."

„Als Du von Voldemort zurückgekehrt warst, hatte ich keine Zeit mich richtig anzuziehen. Ich wollte einfach schnell zu Dir."

Severus schaute sie an.

„Meine Hände oder mein Mund ?"

Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Kannst du es mit dem Mund machen?"

Trotz seines Zustands fühlte sie seine bewundernden Blicke. Er mochte ihren Körper.

„Komm her und ich zeige es dir."

Dann gab er ihr genaue Anweisungen was sie machen sollte. Hermine wäre es peinlich gewesen, aber sie brauchte ihn inzwischen so sehr, da gab es keine Zurückhaltung mehr.

„Knie Dich über mein Gesicht. Ganz nah. Damit meine Zunge dich erreicht."

Sie tat genau das und Severus begann sie zu lecken, so schnell er konnte und so stark wie möglich.

Als er dann ihre Clitoris berührte, war es um sie geschehen. Vielleicht war es, weil sie so lange gewartet hatte, vielleicht auch weil seine Berührungen sie inzwischen auch ohne Fluch verrückt machen würden. Wer konnte das sagen?

Als sie sich erschöpft neben ihn fallen lies, war sie jedenfalls zufrieden. Vorsichtig bedeckte sie Severus und sich mit der Bettdecke.

„Küß mich", verlangte er von ihr.

„Und mein Gesicht..."

Sie verstand. Vorsichtig begann sie ihn zu küssen. Dann wanderte ihre Zunge weiter und sie schmeckte sich selbst auf seinem Gesicht.

Ihre Leidenschaft wuchs.

„Mehr", verlangte er mit leiser Stimme.

Schließlich kam sie dort an wo er sie spüren wollte. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass er trotz des Fluchs eine Erektion bekommen hatte.

„Ich dachte, der Fluch ...", sagte sie als sie sich auf ihn setzte.

„Wahrscheinlich ist der Fluch nicht stark genug, wenn Du ins Spiel kommst. Du bist einfach zu schamlos."

Er griff nach ihren Hüften.

„Und nun halt den Mund und fick mich."

x

x

x

In den frühen Morgenstunden schlief Severus schließlich ein. Hermine zog sich vorsichtig an und verlies den Raum.

Draußen vor der Tür saß John Prince. Der zog sofort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte ihn Hermine.

Als John sah, dass es Hermine war, nahm er den Zauberstab hinunter.

„Ich halte Wache, wenn man es so sagen darf. Niemand sollte Cousin Severus stören oder schlimmeres tun."

Irgendwie fühlte sich Hermine schlecht. Da kam sie aus dem Schlafzimmer Professor Snapes und sie roch nach Sex. Von ihrem Aussehen ganz zu schweigen.

„Danke."

Sie wollte an ihm vorbeigehen.

„Meine Tante Morgen hat das nicht gewollt. Sie liebt Severus. Schon immer und jeder hat es gewusst."

Hermione erstarrte.

„John, wenn Du jemanden liebst, würdest du ihn an den bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten verraten? Wenn Du genau weißt, dass dieser ihn bestrafen wird."

John verneinte.

„Ich bin nicht so wie meine Tante. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich nicht in ihrer Position bin. Der Mann, den sie liebt, taucht mit einer anderen Frau auf und jeder weiß, dass die beiden ein Bett teilen."

Er sah Hermine an.

„Würdest du dir das gefallen lassen?"

Er verschränkte seine Arme.

„Hermine, tu doch nicht so. Du trägst seinen Nexus. Er hat mir gedroht und du kommst gerade aus seinem Schlafzimmer."

Sie wurde rot.

„Das bedeutet nichts."

Der junge Mann konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es leugnen wollte.

„Ich bitte Dich, Hermine. Man kann Severus zu nichts zwingen. Dass du hier bist, zeigt was du ihn bedeutet. Er hat damit ganz klar gemacht, welche Absichten er verfolgt."

John Prince drehte sich um und lies Hermine sprachlos stehen.

Was für Absichten? dachte sie fassungslos.

X

x

x


	12. Mehr Konfusionen

Konfusion

x

x

Severus nahm die beiden Bücher zur Hand, die ihm Madam Pince besorgt hatte. Seit einer Woche war er nun wieder in Hogwarts, aber er hatte keine große Lust seinen früheren Tagesablauf wieder aufzunehmen.

Stattdessen gewöhnte er sich immer mehr an die Anwesenheit des Mädchens. Sie verbrachte inzwischen viel mehr Zeit in seinem Quartier als in ihren Räumen. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit genoss.

Es war angenehm mit ihr vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und sie zu beobachten. Er hatte ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben Alain Foucalt's MerlinetNimüe zu lesen. Dieser Klassiker verklärte die Geschichte zwar – zu romantisch, wenn man ihn fragte – aber es machte ihm Freude sie beim Lesen zu beobachten.

Sie schien so versunken in dem Buch und schaute ihn dann plötzlich an, wohl wissend, dass er sie beobachtet hatte.

Wenn sie ihn dabei „erwischte", versuchte er schnell wegzusehen. Natürlich war es dann längst zu spät, aber er genoss das Katz und Maus-Spiel mit ihr.

Und dann gab es anderen Zeiten, da wusste er sofort, dass sie ihn brauchte.

Ohne ein Wort stand sie dann auf, ging ins Schlafzimmer und begann sich auszuziehen.

Ebenfalls schweigend folgte er ihr, bemüht nicht zu zeigen wie sehr er es genoss sie in seinem Bett zu sehen. Wie sehr er darauf brannte sie wieder zu berühren, denn sie gab sich ihm total hin und erlaubte ihm Dinge zu tun, die er noch nie getan hatte.

Er wusste, dass es der Fluch war, der sie dazu trieb. Aber wenn sie ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen ansah, seinen Penis in ihrer kleinen Hand hielt oder wenn sie ihn anflehte, sie zu nehmen, dann fühlte es sich so echt an.

Severus wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Potter und Weasley betraten die Bibliothek ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten.

Diese Idioten, dachte er. Wenn Voldemort hier wäre, dann wären sie tot. Als ob sie noch nie etwas von Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gehört hatten.

Und überhaupt. Was wollten die beiden hier?

Wahrscheinlich suchten sie Hermine.

Seine Neugier siegte und er versteckte sich hinter einem der Regale. In diesem Moment tauchte auch schon das dritte Mitglied der Gruppe auf.

„Harry! Ron!"

Offensichtlich war sie froh die beiden zu sehen. Er musste unbedingt ihr Gesicht sehen.

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie die beiden Jungen.

„Wir müssen mit Dir reden."

Potters Stimme klang angespannt. War etwas passiert? Adrenalin schoss in Severus hoch.

Würde Potter wieder etwas Dummes tun und Hermines Leben gefährden?

Erfreut nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Hermines Ton voller Zweifel war.

„Was gibt es, Harry?"

Wenigstens würden die beiden sie nicht so einfach in irgendwelche gefährliche Situationen locken. Da war sich Severus sicher.

Dann hörte er Weasley reden – über den Fluch.

„Eh, wir haben ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt."

Hermines Haltung veränderte sich.

Die beiden hatten eigene Nachforschungen angestellt. Wieso ?

„Und?", fragte sie irritiert und brachte Severus damit fast zum Schmunzeln.

Potter lehnte sich näher an Hermine und flüsterte.

„Der Fluch hat etwas mit Sex zu tun, richtig?"

Das Mädchen war nicht in der Lage ihre Reaktion zu verstecken. Ihre Augen verrieten sie.

„Ich wusste es. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es so etwas ein musste. Sie will nicht einmal mehr Hand in Hand mit mir gehen."

Severus wunderte sich. In ihren Erinnerungen hatte er keine romantischen Gefühle für Weasley festgestellt.

In der Zwischenzeit versuchte Harry, Ron zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Hermine, wir können Dir helfen. Komm einfach mit uns. Wir würden alles für dich tun. Wirklich alles", betonte er.

Weasley nickte zustimmend. „Alles."

Hermine setzte sich und griff schützend nach einem Buch.

„Der Schulleiter hat Euch doch gesagt, dass ich nicht darüber reden will. Es ist einfach zu peinlich."

„Es ist Dumbledore? Schlimmer geht es nicht mehr."

Sie sah die beiden Jungs ungläubig an. Und Severus fragte sich, ob er nicht lieber gehen sollte.

Was würde sie sagen, über ihn? Er wollte nur weg, nichts hören. Aber dann blieb er doch.

„Nein, es ist nicht Dumbledore."

„Aber wer ist es dann? Mit wem hast du jeden Tag Sex?"

Severus machte sich schon bereit, die beiden Schüler zu verhexen, da hörte er Hermine.

„Lasst mich zufrieden", schrie sie Harry und Ron an.

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief aus der Bibliothek.

Harry schaute Ron wütend an.

„Ganz toll. Wir wollten sie doch nicht bedrängen. Sie ist immerhin ein Vergewaltigungsopfer. Jedenfalls in meinen Augen.

„Sie ist ja auch nicht Deine Freundin", verteidigte sich Ron.

Er drehte sich so um, dass der Professor sehen konnte, wie rot Weasley Ohren wurden, wenn er wütend war.

„Sie ist auch nicht deine Freundin, Ron. Du hast sie damals wegen Lavender angelogen, vergessen?"

Potter lief Hermine hinterher.

Er drehte sich kurz zu Weasley um.

„Und bleib mir vom Leib. Du machst es nur schlimmer."

Severus blieb noch eine Weile allein in der Bibliothek und ging dann vorsichtig zurück in seine Wohnung.

X

x

x

Drei Stunden später war Hermine noch immer nicht bei ihm angekommen. Dabei war es längst Zeit.

Severus begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Wo blieb sie nur?

Er dachte an die Zeit als sie noch nicht seine ganze Gedankenwelt bestimmte. Und überhaupt – früher waren seine Räume viel ordentlicher, dachte er als er eine pinkfarbene Socke unter dem Tisch liegen sah.

Er, Severus, musste nun schon hinter einer 18jährigen aufräumen. Soweit war es gekommen.

20 Minuten später sah er wieder auf die Uhr.

Er fühlte, dass irgendwas mit ihr passiert sein musste.

Schließlich nahm er etwas Flohpulver in die Hand. Er hatte die Verpflichtung sich um sie zu kümmern. Richtig. Aber er hatte noch nie ihre Räume betreten.

22.30 Uhr – vielleicht konnte sie nicht zu ihm kommen?

Plötzlich wurde die Münze in seiner Tasche heiß.

Sie brauchte ihn, aber wo? Die Nachricht enthielt keine Angaben zu Zeit und Ort.

Er warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen.

„Hermine Grangers Raum", sagte er laut und deutlich als er in den Kamin trat.

X

x

x

Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, bot sich ihm ein erschreckendes Bild.

Hermine wälzte sich vor Schmerzen auf ihrem Bett

Potter lag von einem Fluch getroffen auf dem Boden. Und Schuld an diesem Chaos war offensichtlich Ronald Weasley.

In seiner Hand hielt er die Münze. Er hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab weggenommen und hielt sie auf dem Bett fest.

Sie versuchte an die Münze zu kommen.

„Ron gib sie mir. Du hast ihn gerufen. Er wird kommen und schrecklich wütend sein."

In diesem Moment sah sie Severus. Ein Blick sagte ihm, wie schlecht es ihr ging.

Severus sah rot.

Wütend stürzte er sich auf den Jungen.

X

x

x

_X_

_x_

_x_

Hermine schämte sich und machte dadurch für Severus alles viel schlimmer. Schließlich hatte sie keine Schuld an der Situation.

Er griff sich Weasley und warf ihn gegen die Wand.

Was für eine gedankenlose Kreatur. Es war fast wie früher als ihn James Potter und seine Kumpane verfolgt hatten.

Sie dachten nie daran wie sich andere dabei fühlten.

„Genießt Du das Weasley? Reißt Du auch Schmetterlingen die Flügel aus oder trittst du kleine Tiere."

„Lass mich los, du schmieriger Kerl", schrie Ron und versuchte sich aus Snapes Griff zu befreien.

„Und bleib weg von ihr, Du Perverser."

Severus lies den Jungen plötzlich los und griff stattdessen zu seinem Zauberstab. Weasley hatte dieselbe Idee und so standen sie sich wie in einem Duell gegenüber.

Ron reagierte zuerst und traf die Wand hinter Snape.

Der hatte mit dem Angriff gerechnet und warf den Zauber auf Ron zurück, so dass der zu Boden ging. Dort war nun ganz wehrlos der Wut des älteren Mannes ausgeliefert.

„Bleib wo du bist, Ron."

Snape drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Hermine, ebenfalls in Duell-Stellung.

Der Professor drehte sich langsam zu ihr und fragte „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja."

Sie sah voller Verachtung auf Ron.

„Obwohl ich seit 2 Stunden versuche diesen Idioten zu entkommen. Aber meine sogenannten Freunde sind nicht daran interessiert was ich brauche und wie es mir geht. Also bis auf diese Kleinigkeit geht es mir gut. Einfach hervorragend. Danke der Nachfrage."

Er sah wie sie zitterte und hatte Angst, dass sie bald zusammenbrechen würde. Vielleicht war es besser sie etwas in Ruhe zu lassen.

So wandte er sich Harry Potter zu und befreite ihn vom dem Bann, den Ron ausgesprochen hatte. Kaum war er frei, da stürzte er sich schon voller Wut auf seinen Freund.

„Du Blödmann. Wie konntest du das tun? Ihr den Zauberstab wegnehmen? Sie gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten ? Du verdienst jede Strafe, die sich Snape für Dich ausdenkt."

In diesem Moment ging Hermine an Snape und Harry vorbei und verpasste Ron eine Ohrfeige.

„Du denkst, dass er mich vergewaltigt hat? Niemals. Er hat immer nur das getan was ich wollte. Ich habe ihn anbetteln müssen. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass mich Voldemort verflucht hat."

Sie ging noch näher an ihn heran. Snape und Harry wichen unwillkürlich zurück und sahen zu was Hermine mit Ron machte.

„Der Einzige, der etwas gegen meinen Willen getan hat, warst du Ron. Niemand sonst. Am liebsten würde ich dich anspucken, aber du bist es nicht wert."

Snape schaute sie bewundernd an. Sie war wirklich beeindruckend in ihrer Wut.

„Miss Granger, lassen Sie sich von Mister Potter und mir nicht abhalten. Es wäre uns eine Ehre Ihnen dabei zusehen zu dürfen."

Aber bevor sie es sich überlegen konnte, hörten sie ein lautes Klopfen. Jemand schlug mit großer Kraft gegen die Tür.

„Miss Granger. Öffnen Sie sofort die Tür oder ich werde Gewalt anwenden."

Ohne Zweifel hatte jemand den Lärm gehört und Minerva informiert.

Snape nahm Weasley am Kragen und schob ihn von der Tür weg.

Dann wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Geh. Ich komme sobald es geht."

Dann wartete er auf das grüne Licht im Kamin, das ihm zeigte, dass sie auf dem Weg war und öffnete die Tür.

„Kommen Sie herein, Minerva."

Die Lehrerin sah sich um.

„Wo ist Miss Granger?"

Unfähig seinen Mund zu halten, rief Ron: „Er hat sie weggeschickt. Er belästigt sie. Jeden Tag und niemanden scheint das zu kümmern."

„Mister Weasley."

Severus konnte sich noch genau an die Zeit erinnern, als ihm und anderen diese Stimme Angst und Respekt eingejagt hatte. Auch heute verfehlte sie nicht ihre Wirkung. Ron trat zurück und schaute ängstlich nach unten.

Minerva war klar was hier passiert war. Und mit eisiger Stimme sagte sie: „Mister Weasley, Mister Potter. Wir werden sofort zu Professor Dumbledore gehen."

Keiner rührte sich.

„Ich sagte sofort. Gehen Sie. Ich komme gleich hinterher."

Die beiden schlichen beschämt davon.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Minerva leise.

„Nicht gut. Sie wurde sehr lange von den beiden festgehalten."

Er schluckte.

„Minerva, bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass niemand von diesem Zwischenfall erfährt. Es würde die Situation für Hermine noch schlimmer machen."

Sie nickte.

„Ich versuche mein bestes. Aber die beiden sind ihre Freunde. Sie wollten ihr sicher nicht schaden."

„Ha, das ich nicht lache. Sie werden bestraft. Das ist kein Verhandlungspunkt, aber dazu habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. Hermine braucht meine Hilfe sonst wird sie verrückt."

„Aber", versuchte Minerva ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Kein aber. Die beide anderen werden einer Strafe nicht entkommen. Das können Sie mir glauben."

x

x

x

Sie lief aufgeregt hin und her. Endlich. Severus stand vor ihr.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Tut mir leid, dass du das hören musste."

„Warum bist du noch angezogen?"

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Es ging ihr schlecht und sie dachte daran was ihre Freunde gesagt hatten.

„Hör auf. Ich hätte Dich mehr verteidigen müssen. Sie wissen nicht wie gut du zu mir bist."

Wortlos zog er sich an sich. Sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme und seufzte zufrieden auf.

Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und schob sie zum Sofa. Der Weg zum Bett war viel zu weit.

Als er seine Hose ausgezogen hatte, drang er sofort in sie ein. Er brauchte sie. Seine Leidenschaft für sie war unerklärlich. Sofort reagierte Hermine, forderte mehr. Mehr und mehr. Und er gab ihr was sie wünschte. Und trotzdem machte sich Traurigkeit in ihm breit. Darüber das er keine Zeit hatte, zärtlicher und liebevoller zu sein.

X

x

x

Als die Schule begann, nahmen sie ihre alte Routine auf. Allerdings verbrachte Hermine nun fast ihre ganze Zeit beim ihm. Sie kam am frühen Abend mit ihren Büchern und Aufgaben, setzte sich auf den Teppich oder an den Tisch.

Kein Zweifel, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley waren abgemeldet. Zumindest schien das Severus so. Er wagte es nicht sie direkt danach zu fragen, denn ihre Beziehung war schon so viel zu persönlich. Er hatte sie seiner Familie vorgestellt. Sie hatte ihn gepflegt und verteidigt.

Wenn er nur so eine Frau wie sie finden könnte …

Natürlich war sie längst sein, wenn auch nur geborgt. Er wusste, dass er sie hergeben musste, wenn der Dunkle Lord besiegt war. Wenn er den Kampf überleben würde.

Hermine schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie war eifersüchtig auf Morgen. Er hatte es erlebt als Morgen nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Dunklen Lord eine Nachricht zukommen lies.

_**RÜCKBLICK**_

„_**Darling, ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass du nicht mehr mit mir redest. Deshalb gehe ich zurück nach Deutschland. Vergiss nicht, dass ich auf dich warte. Für immer, Morgen."**_

_**Er rief nach Scampy.**_

„_**Verbrenn das."**_

_**Hermine, die alles beobachtet hatte, sprang auf und nahm Scampy den Brief aus den Händen. „Das mache ich."**_

_**Mit großer Befriedigung sahen sie zu wie die Flammen den Brief zerstören. Dann widmeten sie sich wichtigen Dingen. Schließlich war sie doch deshalb bei ihm.**_

_**Ende Rückblick**_

X

x

x

Der Valentinstag brach an. Auch auf Hogwarts war es nicht zu übersehen, dachte Severus voller Abscheu.

Wo immer man hinblickte war es pink – Herzen, Girlanden, Konfetti. Das ausgerechnet in seinen Kaffee regnete. Verdammt.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sah er zu Hermine hinüber. Sie hatten das Frühstück fast verpasst, weil sie nicht aus dem Bett kamen. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie gehen zu lassen. Jeder Kuss wurde von ihr erwidert, jede Berührung lies sie erfreut aufstöhnen und was seine Zunge mit ihr anstellte, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wie oft sie kommen würde, wie oft er ihr Vergnügen bereiten könnte, wie häufig sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichten. Aber das war an diesem Tag vergessen. Es zählen nur sie beide und ihre Körper und die entfachte Leidenschaft.

Nun sah er sie an und fragte sich, ob sie mit Potter nach Hogsmead gehen würde oder seine Gegenwart bevorzugte? Er hatte noch einige Dinge im Sinn, die er mit ihr machen könnte..

In diesem Moment flogen die Eulen herein und brachten die Post. Diesmal war auch etwas für ihn dabei. Eine grüne, duftende Box. Er verzog sein Gesicht und steckte sie in seinen Umhang.

Viel Interessanter war allerdings was sich an den Tischen der Schüler abspielte. Harry Potter und Luna Lovegood kamen Hand in Hand an und setzten sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch. Auch die anderen Kids tauschten Karten oder sogar Küsse aus. Nur Hermine schien unbeteiligt. Sie gehörte nicht mehr zu ihnen. Severus fragte sich, ob ihr das bewusst war. Und er bekam seine Antwort sofort. Sie schaute ihn direkt an und er sah, dass sie sich ihrer Isolation bewusst war.

„Sehe ich Dich heute Abend beim Ball, Severus?", fragte ihn plötzlich Dumbledore.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnern, haben Sie mich verpflichtet dorthin zu gehen, oder?"

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und nickte.

„Ich erinnere mich. Vielleicht willst Du mit Miss Granger tanzen?"

Darauf fiel Severus keine Antwort ein. Er nahm sich eine neue Tasse Kaffee und verlies den Saal.

X

x

x

Um die Mittagszeit kam sie zu ihm. Ganz geschäftsmäßig. Kein überflüssiges Wort.

„Lass uns anfangen. Ich will nach Hogsmeade."

Ohne auf ihn zu warten, ging sie ins Schlafzimmer. Überrascht folgte er ihr und sah wie sie sich auszog.

Was für eine merkwürdige Stimmung, dachte er.

Aber vielleicht sollte er darüber hinwegsehen. Schließlich war Valentinstag und in ihrem Alter hatte sie sicher romantische Träume.

„Was soll ich machen?", fragte er deshalb.

Sie sah ihn nicht an.

„Egal. Tu es einfach."

Er erstarrte.

„Hermine, ich weiß es ist ein schrecklicher Tag für Dich. Wenn du willst, kannst du gern hierbleiben. Bis zum Ball, denn dort muss ich mich sehen lassen."

Sie setzte sich auf Bett.

„Für Dich kann der Tag nicht schrecklich gewesen sein. Du hast schließlich ein Geschenk bekommen."

Oh, langsam verstand er.

„Ich habe einen Brief bekommen."

„Und was hat Dir die liebe Morgen geschrieben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte den Brief ganz vergessen."

Es war klar, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Er griff in die Tasche und holte das Päckchen hervor.

„Da es so wichtig für dich scheint, kann ich es gern öffnen."

Er riss das Papier auf und hielt eine kleine schmale Lederbox mit der Inschrift eines Juweliers in der Hand.

Sie holte tief Atem als sie die Box sah. Ohne darauf zu achten, machte Severus die Schachtel auf und hielt sie Hermine hin.

„Eine goldene Taschenuhr."

„Sie sieht besser aus als die Du jetzt hast."

„Mag sein, aber meine Uhr stammt von meinem Großvater. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Hermine sah sich die Uhr genauer an.

„Sie hat eine Gravur. Ein Datum. Was bedeutet das?"

Er versuchte ihr die Uhr wegzunehmen. Ohne Erfolg.

„Sag mir was das Datum meint."

„Genug. Gib sie mir."

Endlich hatte er sie zurück, aber inzwischen las Hermine den beiliegenden Brief. Verdammt.

Er konnte ihre Reaktion voraussehen. Wut. Und er hatte Recht.

„Sie war Dir versprochen. Und mir hast du gesagt, dass nichts zwischen Euch war. Lügner."

Er verspürte keine Lust mit ihr über Morgen zu diskutieren.

„Ich war niemand versprochen. Also willst du nun ..."

Sie konnte einfach den Schalter umlegen, stellte er erstaunt fest.

Sie lies ihre Hände leicht über seinen Körper gleiten.

„Natürlich. Nur gut, dass Du allein lebst. Es wäre sicher merkwürdig, wenn ich dich brauchen würde und stattdessen deine Frau bei dir ist. Nicht war?"

Er fühlte wie die Leidenschaft in seinem Körper. Ohne auf ihre Worte zu reagieren, zog er sie an sich. Sie küssten sich und jede Diskussion über Morgen war vergessen.

X

x

x

Später, ihre Freunde waren längst nach Hogsmeade unterwegs, lag er neben ihr im Bett und brachte sie zum dritten Mal zum Orgasmus.

Nach dem ersten Mal hatte er gefragte "Mehr?" und hatte die gewünschte Antwort als sie ihre Beine spreizte und ihn willkommen hieß.

Nun Stunden später waren beide befriedigt und müde.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie dich nicht gehen lassen will."

Sie sprach diese Worte wie zu sich selbst, aber er hatte sie gehört bevor er einschlief.

X

x

x

Sie schliefen friedlich bis in den frühen Abend. Dann beschloss Hermine ein Bad zu nehmen und gab damit Severus die Gelegenheit etwas in Sachen Valentinstag zu unternehmen.

Beginnen würde er mit einen Gespräch. Leise nahm er sich Floopulver.

„Prince Manor – Madam Prince", sagte er laut und deutlich.

X

x

x

Die große Halle war am Abend neu dekoriert worden.

Die Wände waren mit leichtem Schnee bedeckt und darauf waren lebendige Märchenmotive zu sehen.

Die Tische waren festlich gedeckt, Silber und goldfarbene Kerzen in Herzform erleuchteten den Raum.

Höhepunkt waren die Eisskulpturen – Engel mit Pfeil und Bogen versuchen Liebende und Verliebte mit ihren Pfeilen zu treffen.

Severus stand in der Nähe der anderen Lehrer und machte allein schon durch seine Anwesenheit die Studenten nervös.

Er achtete allerdings wenig auf seine Umgebung. Stattdessen beobachtet er die Eingangstür und wartete auf Hermines Erscheinen.

In welcher Stimmung würde sie sein?

Kam hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da erschien sie schon. Zusammen mit Potter und Lovegood. Sie blieb kurz stehen und nahm die Umgebung in sich auf. Sie trug das schwarze Abendkleid und die Schuhe, die ihn Weihnachten verrückt gemacht hatte. Sein Blick verweilte eine Weile bei den Schuhen und wanderte dann aufwärts. Um zu sehen, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

Auch diesmal hatte ihr Scampy geholfen, ganz wie er es gefordert hatte. Seine Großmutter war dem Wunsch sehr gern nachgekommen.

Auch die Frisur war Scampys Werk, diesmal glitzerten Juwelen wie kleine Sterne im Licht der Kerzen.

An strategisch wichtigen Punkten war das Kleid mit dunkelroten Baccara-Rosen dekoriert. Seine Großmutter musste ihren Garten dafür geplündert haben, aber Severus fand das Ergebnis war es wert.

Hermines Haut und die Farbe der Rosen passten hervorragend zusammen.

Allerdings schlug seine Zufriedenheit um als er die Blicke der männlichen Studenten sah.

Hermine selbst schien die vielen bewundernden Blicke nicht zu bemerken.

Erst Potters Stimme riss sie aus den Träumen.

Langsam folgte sie ihren beiden Freunden. Als Severus sah wie sie sich in dem Kleid bewegte, empfand er eine Welle von Leidenschaft und Eifersucht. Scampy hatte das Kleid so verändert, dass bei jedem Schritt ein Schlitz im Kleid ihre Beine enthüllte.

Er stöhnte leise auf. Die Nacht würde lang und schmerzhaft werden.

X

x

x

Severus hatte geplant, Hermine mit Scampy zu überraschen und er hoffte, dass der Valentinsball so ein schöner Abend für sie werden würde.

Er selbst tanzte mit Minerva und dann Professor Vector. In den Pausen trank er etwas Punsch, dann verbeugte er sich vor Pansy Parkinson. Diese redete ununterbrochen und ersparte ihm so die Anstrengung Konversation zu machen.

Nachdem er alles getan hatte, um seine Aktionen normal aussehen zu lassen, konnte er nun Hermine um einen Tanz bitten. Fast wären ihn andere Studenten dazwischen gekommen, aber Hermine hatte ihn kommen sehen und war aufgestanden.

„Professor Snape hat mich um diesen Tanz gebeten", erklärte sie ihren überraschten Mitschülern.

Endlich hielt er sie ihn seinen Armen. Leider nicht nah genug, aber trotzdem nahm er ihr Parfüm war.

„Es heißt Inamorata", klärte sie ihn auf. „Magst du es?"

Am liebsten hätte er sie angelogen, aber er brachte es einfach nicht fertig. Es war ein wunderbarer Duft, der sie in seinen Augen noch begehrenswerter machte.

Und nicht nur er dachte so, wenn er die Blicke der Männer richtig interpretierte. Aber war das nicht der Sinn des Abends. Er wollte ihr einen Gefallen tun, sie sollte sich wie ein begehrenswerter Teenager fühlen.

Also antwortete er: „Es ist sehr nett."

Sie drängte sich enger an ihn.

„Danke für die Blumen."

Ah, darauf war er vorbereitet.

„Was für Blumen?"

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Die wunderschönen Rosen, Professor. Es ist fast ein wirklicher Valentinstag. Wenn ein Mädchen Blumen geschenkt bekommt, meine ich."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest." Er hatte diese Antwort lange geübt und hoffte, dass sie ihm glaubte.

Anscheinend nicht.

„Sie können es leugnen, aber ich kenne niemanden der so etwas schenken würde. Sehr seltene Blumen, eine extravagante Farbe. Sie haben mir dieses Geschenk gemacht."

Er erwiderte nichts. Er tanzte mit ihr und stellte sich vor, dass er nicht ihr Lehrer und sie nicht seine Studentin. In einer anderen Welt hätte sie ihn gewählt, freiwillig, ohne Fluch. In dieser anderen Welt gab es keinen Krieg, keinen Voldemort, keinen Harry Potter. Und keinen Spion Severus Snape.

Während des ganzen Tanzes war er sich der Blicke von Dumbledore bewusst, der sie Beziehung guthieß, Weasley, der ihn wohl am liebsten umgebracht hätte und Harry Potter, der aussah als wüsste er was in ihm vorging.

X

x

x

Als er in der Nacht in seine Räume zurückkehrte, wartete sie bereits auf ihn.

Noch immer in ihrem Abendkleid, hatte sie ihm Tee bereitet und hielt selbst eine heiße Tasse des Getränkes in den Händen.

Er nahm sich eine Tasse und setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Gut. Ich fühle keinen Fluch, nur Leidenschaft."

Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Sie dachte einen Moment nach bevor sie antwortete.

„Es ist natürlich für eine Frau eine Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft für den Mann zu empfinden, der ihr einen so schönen Ball ermöglicht hat, der mit ihr getanzt hat und ihr das Gefühl gibt, wunderschön und begehrenswert zu sein. Es ist die Sehnsucht, die eine Frau für einen attraktiven Mann fühlt."

Er sagte kein Wort. Was sollte das bedeuten?

„Ich habe dich heute Nacht beobachtet. Du bist in allen Bereichen beeindruckend. Dein Körper, deine Gedanken, alles an dir strahlt Macht und Magie aus."

Überraschung beschrieb nicht was er fühlte. Er war sprachlos, seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf.

Sie dagegen schien sich in allem was heute Abend passierte sicher zu sein.  
Langsam stellte sie die Teetasse auf den Tisch und öffnete eine braune längliche Schachtel.

„Es ist eine Musikbox", sagte sie.

„Bitte tanz mir. So wie ein Mann mit der Frau tanzt, die er begehrt."

Es war eine verrückte Idee und gefährlich, wenn man ihr folgte.

Aber da stand sie vor ihm, so sexy und er dachte nur daran wie sehr er sie wollte.

Das einzige was er tun konnte war, ihr diesem Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Es war nur wenig Platz in diesem Zimmer, und nach einigen Sekunden führte sie der Tanz in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie begannen sich zu küssen und er hob Hermine auf den Arm und legte sie auf sein Bett.

Die Musikbox spielte während er sie langsam auszog, ihren Körper liebkoste bis sie zu stöhnen begann.

Als er ihr die schwarzen Spitzenhöschen ausgezogen hatte, waren beide fast verrückt vor Begierde und Severus konnte keinen Moment länger warten.

Er liebte sie zur Bewusstlosigkeit, all seien Aufmerksamkeit war auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich bin nicht für Deine Schönheit verantwortlich", sagte er zwischen seinen Bewegungen. „Du bist wunderschön. Hat dir das noch niemand gesagt?"

Später lagen sie schweratmend nebeneinander.

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und flüsterte, „Danke für die Blumen."

Er nahm eine Rosenknospe aus ihrem Haar und strich damit über ihre Wange.

„Gern geschehen, meine Rose", erwiderte er.

X

x


	13. FORUM eröffnet

**NEU !**

**Es gibt ein Forum zu Austausch über "The Love you take" -.net/forum/The_Love_you_take_Forum_zur_deutschen_Ubersetzung/81172/**

**.net/forum/The_Love_you_take_Forum_zur_deutschen_Ubersetzung/81172/**

**Ich hoffe, dass der Link funktioniert. Schreibt einfach h tt p: / forum . / ****.net/forum/The_Love_you_take_Forum_zur_deutschen_Ubersetzung/81172/** ...(ohne Zwischenräume).

**Kein Ahnung warum man den Link nicht anzeigen kann. Er steht aber auf jeden Fall korrekt in meinem Profil. **


	14. Rückzug

**NEU !**

**Es gibt ein Forum zu Austausch über "The Love you take" - **

**h tt p: / .net/forum/The_Love_you_take_Forum_zur_deutschen_Ubersetzung/81172/**

**Der korrekte Link steht in meinem Profil oder Ihr schreibt es per Hand ein. **

* * *

Habt Ihr geglaubt, dass ein Happy End naht ? Natürlich nicht. Heute ein kurzes Kapitel. Subversa läßt uns Zeit zum Durchatmen.

* * *

Rückzug

Er starrte an die Decke und versuchte Ordnung in seine Gedankenwelt zu bringen. Er empfand so viel, zu viel.

Seine Geliebte lag zufrieden neben ihm und schlief.

Sie war so unschuldig, so jung. Und er ? Seine Tätowierung auf dem Arm, mit dem er sie umfasste, war hässlich. Bedrohlich und passte so garnicht zu ihrer zarten Haut.

Er erinnerte sich daran war er in der letzten Nacht gesagt hatte, wie er sie genannt hatte – Rose.

Wie ein liebeskranker Trottel hatte er sich verhalten.

Was zum Teufel war mit ihm los ?

In kürzester Zeit hatte sie ihn zu einem sentimantalen Mann gemacht, der sich unmöglich benahm. Der Tag würde kommen und sie würde aus seinem Leben verschwimnden. Er würde vielleicht sterben. Selbst wenn nicht, der Tod Voldemorts würde sie von dem Fluch befreien. Und dann blieb nichts mehr übrig für ihn.

Er musste – musste Abstand von ihr gewinnen. Wieder einmal. Diesmal endgültig.

X

x

X

x

x

Als sie auswachte und nach ihm verlangte, versuchte er eiskalt und unnahbar zu reagieren.

Natürlich merkte Hermine die Veränderung sofort.

„Sir?"

Er antwortete nicht. So kurz nach dem Liebesakt war er zu verwundbar und er hatte Angst, dass sie es an seiner Stimme merken würde.

„Habe ich etwas getan?", fragte sie leise.

„Schlafen Sie, Miss Granger", sagte er und drehte sich von ihr weg.

Beide starrten in die Dunkelheit. Er hörte sie leise weinen. Nach dem gefühlvollen Abend war es schwer für sie sein Verhalten zu ertragen.

Dabei wollte er nichts anderes als sie trösten, aber er bliebt still liegen, sagte kein Wort und hoffte, dass sie bald sein Bett verlasen würde.

X

x

x

Die nächsten Tage folgten dem selben Muster.

Sie kam zu ihm, er befriedigte ihre Bedürfnisse und hielt sich ansonsten zurück. Keine Emotionen, totale Selbstkontrolle war sein Mantra.

Es gelang ihm nicht immer, schließlich war er nur ein Mensch. Aber irgendwann würde sie emotionale Unterstützung bei jemand anderen finden.

Und ihn verlassen.

X

x

x

Am nächsten Freitag, noch bevor Severus seinen Morgen-Kaffee genießen konnte, fing ihn Minerva ab.

„Hast Du Lust auf eine kleine Wette, Severus?"

Er sah sie an, keine Reaktion auf seinem Gesicht und überlegte was hinter dieser Anfrage stand.

„Du erinnerst Dich sicher an das nächste Quidditch Spiel am Samstag ? So wie es aussieht könnte Gryffindor wieder den Pokal gewinnen. Zum 4. Mal hintereinander."

Er starrte sie an.

„Gryffindor hat nur 2 Mal gewonnen."

Minerva kicherte und nahm sich etwas zu Essen.

„Nun ja, es kommt auf die Zählung an, oder ? Wenn man das Triwizard Tournier zählt …"

Severus richtete seinen Blick auf den Teller.

„Ich würde den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben, Minerva. Wenn Slytherin Gryffindor schlägt, stehen auch die Chancen meines Hauses nicht schlecht."

Minerva goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass ihr gegen Hufflepuff verloren habt."

Die Falschheit klang deutlich heraus. Sie wollte Severus unbedingt provozieren, aber aus welchem Grund ?

Nun ja, er hatte angebissen.

„Wenn Du unbedingt verlieren willst …"

Die alte Zauberin verlor etwas von ihrer Ruhe.

„Warum sollte mein Haus verlieren? Aber gut. Wetten wir um eine 40 Jahre alte Flasche Bruichladdich Single Malt Whiskey."

Severus erblasste. Dumbledore hatte eine Wette mit McGonagall während der Amtszeit von Umbridge verloren, und damals hatte es den Schulleiter mehr als zweihundert Galeonen gekostet, um eine Flasche von dem Zeug zu kaufen. Sicherlich hatte sich der Preis in zwei Jahren verändert ?

Geschäftsmäßig antwortete er: "Ich habe einen anderen Geschmack. Wenn Gryffindor verliert, wirst Du mir einen Kasten von Ogden's Very Rare Whiskey spendieren." McGonagall bot ihm die Hand.

"Oh, ich würde sogar in einen Kristall-Dekanter dazulegen, Severus. Aber du wirst nicht gewinnen, natürlich."

Severus schlug ein und dachte daran wie unterschiedlich sich die Haut der alten Frau anfühlte, verglichen mit Hermines ...

Er lies McGonagall trockene und knorrige Hand los und drehte sich, fast gegen seinen Willen, um und betrachtete Hermine.

Sie saß allein, ihre Nase in einem Lehrbuch vergraben.

Seit ihre zwei so genannten Freunde von dem Fluch erfahren hatten, war die Freundschaft der drei zusehends angespannter geworden. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie es geschafft Weasley zu verzeihen, aber sie würde ihm wahrscheinlich nie vertrauen, wie sie einmal getan hatte. Potter hatte standhaft an ihrer Seite gestanden, aber ihre Freundschaft war unwiderruflich von Hermines Fluch verändert worden – vor allem weil die beiden Jungen nicht über ihre Beziehung zu Severus hinwegkamen.

Er löste seinen Blick von ihr einsame Figur, begann er von seinem Porridge zu essen. Er wußte sehr wohl, wie schlechte Ernährung sein Temperament verschärfte und da nur Abwechslung bei den Mahlzeiten half.

Durch die Selbstbefriedigung hatte er es in der letzten Zeit oft geschafft ihr den Höhepunkt zu verweigern.

Auch weil er sich nicht mehr gescheut, sie während ihres eigenen Orgasmus zu verlassen und sich in seinem Badezimmer mit der eigenen Hand Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Sie hatte ihn mit Fragen, was sie getan hatte um so ein Verhalten zu verdienen, überschüttet. Und er hatte gelernt, dass es dass einfachste war sie zu ignorieren.

Das aufgeregte Gemurmel von den Studenten brachte ihn dazu in die Richtung der Eingangstür zu blicken. Er war perplex als er Potter und Weasley in der Gesellschaft eines vertraut aussehenden jungen Mannes sah.

Die Studenten reckten die Hälse, um zu sehen wer der Besucher war.

McGonagall war in ein Gespräch mit Flitwick vertieft, nahm aber Severus Überraschung war.

"Oh, sehr gut," sagte sie und richtete ihren Hut.

"Da ist ja die Vertretung für Rolanda Hooch's Unterricht während sie ihre Familie besucht." McGonagall lief dem jungen Mann entgegen, offenbar um den Fluglehrer zu grüßen, aber bevor sie ihn erreichte, passierte es. Hermines hörte ihren Namen und im nächsten Moment warf sie sich in die Arme des schwarzhaarige, hakennasigen Mannes.

"Bugger!"

Severus fluchte leise als er den jungen Mann erkannte.

Viktor Krum war zurück in Hogwarts - gerade rechtzeitig, um Trainer von Gryffindor zu sein. Vor dem entscheidenden Quidditch-Match gegen Slytherin. Denn obwohl Krum Freunde unter den Slytherin's hatte, wußte Severus welcher Mannschaft Krum Tipps und Hinweise geben würde. Krum und Potter waren dicke Freunde seit dem Trimagischen Turnier.

Und Minerva hatte ihn zu einer Wette verführt, bevor er Kenntnis von der Ankunft der internationalen Quidditch-Star hatte - sehr Slytherin von ihr!

Aber was noch weitaus beunruhigender war: Krum war ein Schüler von Durmstrang, wo die dunklen Künste, nicht nur die Verteidigung gegen sie, den Studenten von dem zarten Alter von elf Jahren beigebracht wurden. Krum würde auf jeden Fall die Veränderung bemerken, die mit Hermine passiert war, seit sie den Nexus trug.

Und der glühende Blick des Bulgaren machte den Mann Severus eifersüchtig.

Krum würde all seine Macht und seinen Charme nutzen um das Mädchen zu umgarnen.

Verdammter Mist.


	15. Hoffnungslos, Teil 1

**Der Titel des heutigen Kapitels sagt alles. Der Teil 2 folgt in der nächsten Woche. Am Freitag werde ich erst einmal Alan Rickman auf der Bühne sehen. :)**

* * *

Hoffnungslos

An diesem Nachmittag glitt Hermione in letzter Minute in den Unterrichtsraum und nahm Platz. Unauffällig neben dem großen Kessel von Ernie McMillan, ganz weit hinten im Klassenzimmer.

Eine Kältewelle hatte Hogwarts erfasst und das Schloss in weißen Nebel aus Kälte und Eis gehüllt. Zu guter Letzt fing es an zu schneien. Auch hier unter in den Laborräumen war es deshalb kälter als sonst.

Als der Unterricht begann, schaute Professor Snape kurz von seinem Schreibtisch auf und gab den Schülern den Auftrag nach der Formel auf der Tafel zu brauen.

Hermione versuchte den Zwang zu ignorieren, was durch Severus Nähe und seine Stimme schwer war.

Es wurde immer schwieriger in seiner Nähe zu sein, weil sie immer daran denken musste, wie er sich ihr gegenüber benahm.

Eigentlich hatte sie angenommen, dass er sie mochte. Ihre Gegenwart und sie als Mensch.

Der Sex war nötig, aber sie dachte er würde nicht mehr die Hauptrolle in ihrer Beziehung spielen.

Die Geste, die er am Tag des Valentinstag-Balls gemacht hatte – Scampy als Hilfe mit zu schicken anzukleiden - war eine Art der Aufmerksamkeit gewesen, die sie nicht als normal abtun konnte.

Es war die Aktion eines Mannes, der sich Gedanken um den Gemütszustand einer Frau machte.

Vom Moment an, in dem sie die schwarzen Rosen bekommen hatte und ihren Geruch eingeatmete, war sie auf einer Wolke geschwebt und ein Vorgefühl erlebt wie nie zuvor.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich wie eine Frau, die vom Interesse des Mannes ihrer Wahl überzeugt ist. Endlich wusste sie wovon die anderen Mädchen geredet hatten. Es war ein Rausch. Ein Gefühl so groß, dass es ihren ganzen Körper ausfüllte.

Als er sie dann im Angesicht der ganzen Schule um den Tanz gebeten hatte, hatte sie jede andere Frau im Saal bedauert. Die geringen Details - das er mit anderen getanzt hatte, bevor er sie fragte, und dass er nur einmal mit ihr getanzt hatte, spielte nur eine kleine Rolle.

Als der Tanz zu Ende war, entfloh sie der Menge und den Jungs um sie herum. Sie wollte mit sich und den Gefühlen allein sein.

Sie ging zurück in den Gryffindor Turm, suchte die Musikbox heraus. Dann machte sie ihm den Tee so wie er es mochte und sie fühlte sich dabei so unglaublich erwachsen.

Das andere Wort was ihr in den Sinn kam – war wie seine Frau. Ein Gedanke, den sie sofort wieder verbannte.

Heute – war ein anderer Tag.

Mit geübten Bewegungen entfachte sie die Flamme unter ihrem großen Kessel und begann damit den zugeteilten Arzneitrank zu brauen. Es war nicht so einfach wie sonst, weil sie das Zittern ihrer Hände verbergen musste. Sie bedauerte es, dass sie keine Handschuhe tragen konnte. Aber das wäre sofort aufgefallen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte wieder in die Vergangenheit.

Sie erinnerte sie sich daran, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, kurz bevor sie in seinem Schlafzimmer getanzt hatten.

Sie hatte ihn und seinen Körper über den grünen Klee gelobt. Seine Macht mit den Strahlen der Sonne verglichen.

Als er ihre leidenschaftliche Behauptung nicht abgestritten hatte, war sie dumm genug gewesen zu glauben, dass er ihre Wörter akzeptierte. Die Art und Weise, mit der er sie geliebt hatte und ihr dann einen Kosenamen gegeben hatte.

„Sie träumen in meiner Klasse, Miss Granger?" schnarrte eine gefährliche Stimme hinter ihr.

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor."

Erschreckt, ihn so nah bei sich zu hören und zu spüren, erinnerte sie sich daran, welche zärtlichen Worte er noch vor kurzer Zeit zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Und zum ersten passierte ihr ein Missgeschick für das sonst nur anderen Schüler zuständig waren, sie wischte eine Flasche mit Gürteltier-Galle vom Tisch und diese knallte auf den Steinfußboden, wo sie in tausend Stücke brach.

„Unachtsamkeit wird in diesem Klassenzimmer auch nicht geduldet!" zischte er und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab um die Glasscherben und die Zutaten zu beseitigen. „Noch zehn Punkte von Gryffindor!"

„Es tut mir leid, Professor", flüsterte sie, sorgfältig darauf bedacht ihn nicht anzuschauen.

Um nichts in der Welt sollte er ihr Zittern bemerken. Natürlich hätte sie in der Mittagspause zu ihm gehen müssen, aber sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig.

Es war zu demütigend. Er sprach nie mehr mit ihr. Seine Küsse waren voller Wut und wie er seinen eigenen Orgasmus zurückhielt. Es war unerträglich, denn er enthielt ihr seinen Samen vor, als wenn sie es nicht Wert war ihn zu empfangen. Dabei war es sicher nicht die Angst vor einer Schwangerschaft, denn sie musste den Verhütungstrank in seiner Anwesenheit trinken.

Sie wusste, dass er sich im Badezimmer erleichterte. War sie ihm plötzlich so unangenehm und er konnte sich nur retten, indem er sie verließ?

Sie biss auf ihre Lippe und unterdrückte die Tränen. Immer wieder hatte sie über alles nachgedacht und sie kam zu keinem Resultat. Und er half ihr nicht, denn alle ihre Fragen beantwortete er mit Schweigen.

Dabei wollte sie doch nur wissen was sie getan hatte.

„Ihre Hände zittern."

Hermione erstarrte. Er stand direkt hinter ihr und sah auf ihre Hände. Sie steckte sie in die Taschen ihres Umhangs.

„Es ist kalt hier, Sir, ziemlich kalt", antwortete sie.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie seine Berührung und wirbelte herum, um ihn abzuwehren, nur zu begreifen, dass er den Stoff ihres Umhangs zwischen seinen Fingern rieb. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie war für diese Konfrontation nicht stark genug.

„McMillan!"

„Sir?" Ernie antwortete nervös.

„Gehen Sie an einem leeren Tisch", sagte Professor Snape kalt.

Ernie sammelte seine Zutaten und den anderen Besitz ein und ging rasch an den nächsten leeren Schreibtisch.

Als Ernie gegangen war, machte der Professor einen Schritt auf Hermione zu und sagte, seine Wut nicht verbergend:

„Das ist nicht Ihr Umhang!"

„Ich bevorzuge diesen", murmelte sie.

„Schauen Sie mich an, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche!" forderte Professor Snape.

„Ich kann nicht ein Wort hören, das Sie sagen."

Hermine hatte plötzlich genug und konnte ihre Wut nicht mehr zügeln.

„Sie haben seit einer Woche kein Wort gehört, dass ich mit Ihnen gesprochen habe. Warum soll das nun anders sein?"

Jeder Kopf im Raum drehte sich zu dem Paar. Keiner konnte glauben was sich hier vor ihren Augen abspielte. Noch nie hatte jemand Professor Snape widersprochen. Und nun tat es ausgerechnet Hermine, die beste und vorbildlichste Schülerin von Hogwarts.

Snape allerdings verlor seine Ruhe nicht.

„Jede Person, die auf etwas anderes schaut als seinen Kessel, bekommt eine Strafarbeit", knurrte er und sich alle Köpfe drehten sich weg.

„Gehen Sie in mein Büro."

Sie zögerte einem Moment und er beugte sich zu ihr.

„Jetzt."

Sie drehte wortlos um, nicht die Drohung in seinen Wörtern, aber das Versprechen der Erleichterung hörend. Das Zittern hatte sich von ihren Armen bis ihre Beine ausgebreitet, und sie stolperte ein bisschen, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließ.

In Snapes Büro angekommen, warf sie ihren Umhang auf einen Stuhl, zerrte verzweifelt ihren feuchten Schlüpfer herunter und stopfte ihn in ihre Tasche.

Einfach in seinem Büro zu sein, war eine erotische Odyssee - wie oft hatten seine Hände sie zum Orgasmus gebracht? Wie oft hatte er sie auf diesem Stuhl genommen?

Oder sie an die Wand gepresst hatte um sie zu bumsen.

Sie hatte den Überblick verloren.

Als er einen Moment später sein Büro betrat, starrten sie sich an. Sie stürzte in seine Arme, alle verletzten Gefühle vergessend. Ihre unerwartete Aktion lies ihn zurückweichen bis zu an der Tür lehnte.

Sie ergriff seine rechte Hand und legte sie auf ihren Busen. Mit der anderen Hand ergriff sie seinen Kopf, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Auch Severus war nicht inaktiv. Mit dem Zauberstab verschloss er den Raum und sicherte ihn vor ungewollten Besuchern.

Dann schob er ihren Rock hoch und umfasste ihr Hinterteil. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und so trug er sie zum Tisch. Dort setzte er sie ab und schaute sie schweigend an. Sie wusste was sie beide wollten. Sie öffnete seine Hose und befreite seinen harten Penis. Ohne zu zögern drang er in sie ein und kurz darauf schrie sich vor Erleichterung auf.

„Tun Sie das wieder", zischte er, „und ich werde Sie knebeln."

Seine Drohung machte Hermine so an, dass sie sofort den nächsten Orgasmus bekam.

In diesem Moment schien der Professor zu sich selbst zu finden und er bemühte sich, von ihr loszukommen. Aber Hermione klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihn.

„Nein!" sie schrie. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Ihre „Bemühungen" hatten Erfolg. Er bewegte sich weiter in ihr. Hermine öffnete sie ihre weiße Bluse und ihren Büstenhalter. Wie sie es gehofft hatte, glitt sein Blick sofort auf ihren Busen. Sie erhöhte ihren „Einsatz" und fuhr mit der Hand über ihre harten Nippel. Sie wusste nur zu genau wie gern er ihr dabei zu sah.

In diesem Moment spürte sie wie sein Atem immer schneller wurde und da wusste sie dass sie gewonnen hatte.

Das war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er es sich erlaubt in ihr zu kommen. Hermine genoss ihren Sieg. Sie schloss die Augen und lies ihren Kopf nach hinten sinken.

Sie war froh, dass der Fluch für eine Weile besiegt war. So konnte sie ohne Probleme Viktor treffen. Und vielleicht einen ganz normalen Abend verleben.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihren Professor an.

Sie erschrak als er ihr Kinn ergriff.

Zu spät merkte Hermine was er vorhatte. Ohne Rücksicht drang er in ihre Gedanken ein.

„Sie denken an Viktor Krum? Während wir Sex haben?"

Voller Wut lies er von ihr ab.

Hermine wollte sich verteidigen, etwas erklären. Aber sie fand keine Worte als sie seine kalten Augen sah.

„Nymphomanin."

Schnell lief er zum Stuhl und nahm den Umhang. Ohne dass sie eine Chance zum Reagieren hatte, warf er ihn in den Kamin. Sekunden später war er verbrannt.

„Nein. Hören Sie auf damit."

Aber er lachte nur höhnisch auf.

„Dieses billige Ding werden Sie nie wieder tragen können. Mein geschenkter Umhang dagegen ist unzerstörbar."

Er sah auf ihren entblößten Busen.

„Ziehen Sie sich an und verschwinden Sie."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies er sein Büro.

Hermine sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen hinterher.

Was passierte nur mit ihnen? Zuvor war er trotz seiner sarkastischen Art immer für sie da. Er hatte ihr geholfen. Nie war er so ausfallend gewesen wie heute. Sie fühlte sich beschmutzt, verachtet.

Und sie hatte etwas verloren – Hoffnung.

Und wie konnte sie so weiterleben?

Rasch zog sie sich an. Vielleicht fand sie diese Hoffnung woanders.


	16. Hoffnungslos, Teil 2

Alan Rickman auf der Bühne zu sehen - ein unvergessliches Erlebnis. Vielleicht schreibe ich später etwas mehr dazu, wenn es jemanden interessiert. Nun aber zum nächsten Kapitel.

_**Ein paar Erklärungen: Ich wechsle bewusst zwischen den Du und Sie bei Severus und Hermine. Das ist einfach abhängig von der Situation.**_

_**Und ich habe Viktors Akzent nicht übersetzt, aber seine Wortwahl ist etwas anders.**_

* * *

X

X

X

Hermine saß beim Dinner an der Seite von Viktor und versuchte zu vergessen was passiert war. Es war eine gute Strategie einfach alles zu ignorieren, denn hier schien das Leben ganz normal zu sein.

Viktor war sich sehr wohl der Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen bewusst und ging viel selbstbewusster damit um als früher.

So nahm er auch die eifersüchtigen Blicke der anderen Mädchen war, weil er nur Augen für Hermine zu haben schien.

Diese nahm seine Blicke und Berührungen hin, sie zeigten ihr, dass er noch interessiert zu sein schien. Sie empfand nichts dabei, aber natürlich schmeichelte ihr Viktors Werben.

Vor drei Jahren hatten sie ihre „Beziehung" nicht so öffentlich gemacht, nun wollte Viktor seine Zuneigung ganz offen zeigen. Eine willkommene Abwechslung nach 3 Monaten Professors Snapes Dirty Secret zu sein. Sie genoss jeden Moment.

Professor Snape saß nicht am Tisch der Lehrer und später achtete Hermine nicht mehr auf ihn.

Erst Ron erinnerte sie daran, als er sich zu ihr beugte:

„Hey, gut gemacht. Ich habe Snape noch nie so wütend gesehen."

Hermine hielt ihren Blick gesenkt. Sie wusste genau, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass sie hier mit Viktor saß.

Nein, er würde ihr diese kleine Freude verderben. Sie würde wenigstens für eine Weile nur an sich denken und nicht an ihn. Noch konnte sie ein Zusammentreffen vermeiden.

Viktor lehnte sich an sie und flüsterte ihr leise etwas ins Ohr.

„Ich würde gern mit Dir reden. Vielleicht kommst du zu mir? Ich habe einen schönen Raum, mit Kamin. Wir können etwas trinken und reden?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Das wäre schön", sagte sie und fühlte wie sie langsam rot wurde.

Viktor erhob sich. Er wartete bis Hermine stand und dann gingen beide gemeinsam durch die große Halle. Als sich die Tür öffnete, strömte kalte Luft hinein und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Wo ist dein Umhang", fragte Viktor als er das sah.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog einen Pelzmantel aus und legte ihn um ihre Schultern.

„Danke. Mein Umhang verbrannt."

Sie zog den Mantel an. Keiner der beiden achtete auf die bösen Blicke, die ihnen folgten.

X

x

x

Viktor war im 7. Stockwerk des Schlosses untergebracht, in der Nähe des Schulleiter-Büros.

Seine Räume waren großzügig und gemütlich. Durch eine offene Tür sah Hermine sein Schlafzimmer. Im Kamin des Wohnraums flackerte ein helles Feuer. Viktor ging zu einem Tisch, der zwischen zwei Fenstern stand. Er nahm eine Karaffe Met und hielt sie ihr ein Glas entgegen.

„Ich kann auch Butterbier oder Feuerwhiskey bringen lassen."

„Nein, Met ist in Ordnung."

Viktor gab Hermine das Glas und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa.

„Geht es dir gut? Was hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht?"

„Ach, nichts besonderes. Ganz im Gegenteil zu dir."

Viktor lächelte und begann von seiner Karriere zu erzählen. Hermine nippte an ihrem Met und langsam breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihr aus.

Und sie beobachtete wie Viktor sie abcheckte.

Und prompt kam die Frage, die sie schon erwartet hatte.

„Siehst du jemanden?"

Sie rückte ein wenig von ihr ab und sah ihn an.

„Es ist kompliziert."

Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln.

"Jemand der die Schule verlassen hat?", fragte er.

"In gewisser Weise. Jemand älteren", fügte sie hinzu.

Er blickte auf ihre Hände. "Du bist ihm aber nicht versprochen?"

"Oh, nein«, sagte sie, ein wenig über den Begriff amüsiert.

"Nicht wirklich."

Er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Aber er nahm dir deine Jungfräulichkeit."

Hermine keuchte auf und sah direkt in seine Augen. "Wie ...?"

Viktor streckte seine Hand aus. Sie erstarrte.

Ermutigt durch ihr Schweigen, griff er ihr in den Ausschnitt und zog zielsicher den Nexus heraus.

"Deshalb", sagte er schlicht.

Hinter ihr erklang ein lautes Geräusch, aber als sich Hermine umdrehte, sah sie nichts.

Allerdings bemerkte sie, dass auf dem Gemälde an der Wand jetzt viele Schafe und Lämmer standen.

Entnervt stand sie auf.

"Ich sollte jetzt gehen«, sagte sie.

Viktor stand ebenfalls auf und nahm Hermine das Glas Met aus der Hand.

„Ich wünschte, dass du bleiben könntest. Ich habe dich vermisst. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes. Nicht so wie die Mädchen, die ich sonst so treffe. Du bist so klug."

Hermine war verwirrt. Viktor war offensichtlich immer noch von ihr angetan. Wie vor drei Jahren. Sie wusste, er war freundlich und sanft, nahm immer Rücksicht auf sie - seine Gegenwart war wie Balsam für ihre Seele. Aber sie war nicht frei, eine Beziehung mit jemandem zu beginnen. Sie hatte sogar versprochen, niemanden zu küssen - und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie hatte auch kein Interesse daran. Sein Körper übte keine Faszination aus. Es war nur seine Güte und sein Verständnis das sie mochte.

"Ich mag deine Gegenwart, Viktor", sagte sie, "aber ich bin immer noch ... mit ihm zusammen."

Ganz leicht berührte er ihre Wange.  
„Aber du bist ihm nicht versprochen", erinnerte er sie.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte eine Sehnsucht aufsteigen. Aber nicht nach Viktor. Vor sich sah sie das strenge, höhnische Gesicht von Severus Snape.

Sie brauchte ihn. Jetzt.

"Unerhört!", hörte sie eine Stimme.

Hermine sprang zurück. Die blonde Schäferin sah sie provozierend an, die Arme gekreuzt und neben ihr stand ein alter Mann mit langem weißen Bart und einer glänzenden Glatze. Hermine überlegte wo sie ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte?

"Ignorier ihn, Mine", sagte Viktor abweisend, legte seine Hände leicht auf ihre Schultern.

"Diese lächerlichen Porträts. Ich würde sie alle zum Schweigen bringen", fügte er düster hinzu.

"Miss Granger, allein mit einem Mann in seinem Schlafzimmer, ohne Begleitung!" Der alte Mann sah Viktor anklagend an.

„Ich werde sofort den Schulleiter informieren."

"Ich weiß, wer du bist!" sagte Hermine plötzlich.

"Du gehörst in die Gemälde in den Kerkern. Was machst du hier?

Bist du nicht ein bisschen alt für die Schäferin?"

Der alte Mann begann zu stottern und die Schäferin begann kreischen. Und kurz danach waren die beiden in einen heftigen Streit verwickelt.

Zufrieden wandte sich Hermine von ihnen ab.

„Hermine." Viktor protestierte, als sie die Tür öffnete.

"Wir sehen uns später, Viktor."

Sie schloss die Tür und eilte den Korridor entlang in Richtung des Portraits der Fetten Dame. Als sie um die Ecke bog, hörte sie wie ihr Viktor etwas hinterher rief.

Augenblicke später trat sie durch den Floo in das Wohnzimmer des Professors.

Der saß dort in seinem Sessel, ein Glas mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Als er sie sah, kniff er die Augen zusammen und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Anstatt mit ihr zu sprechen, erhob er sein Glas, als ob in einem Toast aussprechen wollte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war grimmig.

"Sie halten sich für sehr clever, nicht wahr?"

Hermine stand mit den Händen in die Hüften vor ihm, unbewusst imitiert sie ihre Haltung vor dem Porträt in Viktors Zimmer.

"Ja", murmelte er und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Möchten Sie etwas Firewhisky, Miss Granger - er ist nicht so gut wie der den ich von Professor McGonagall gewinnen werde, aber für den Moment reicht er aus."

Hermines Augen verengten sich und ihre Lippen waren eng zusammengepresst.

Er studierte sie, während er weitertrank.

"Warum denken Sie, dass ich clever bin?"

"Weil Sie die Porträts dazu gebracht haben mich auszuspionieren." rief sie voller Wut.

„Wie können Sie es wagen."

Im Nu knallte er das Glas Whisky auf den Tisch.

Sein Ausdruck voller Wut und beängstigend.

"Nein!", fauchte er. "Wie kannst du es wagen? Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung. Keine Beteiligung von Dritten, während wir durch diesen dreimal verfluchten Fluch gefangen sind!"

Seine plötzliche Nähe war wie ein Narkotikum. Sie vergaß ihre Wut auf ihn, stattdessen fühlte sie plötzlich Leidenschaft.

Sie packte seine Hände und brachte sie zu ihren Brüsten.

"Fick mich", keuchte sie, flehend.

Einer seiner dünnen, starken Hände berührte ihr Kinn und er starrte in ihre Augen. Seine andere Hand nahm den Nexus, der inzwischen über ihren Kleidern hing. Sie wartete auf seine Fragen, aber stattdessen drang er in ihre Gedanken ein. Hermine kämpfte gegen ihn, wollte nicht, dass er Zeuge ihrer Zeit mit Viktor wurde. Vergebens, er war zu stark für sie und hatte schließlich vollen Zugriff zu ihren Erinnerungen.

Irgendwann war es vorbei und er fragte „Mir versprochen?"

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Hermine der Spott in seiner Stimmer geärgert, aber sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

"Fick mich", sagte sie wieder, ihre Hand ergriff in seine Hose.

Er brachte heute Abend keinen Potenztrank, er war hart wie ein Stein. Sie wollte seinen Schwanz. Sie sollte ihn bekommen.

Unhörbar für Hermine sprach er einen Zauberspruch aus und sie stand unbekleidet vor ihm.

"Verdammt noch mal, Severus!", keuchte sie. Schon wieder waren die Sachen auf nimmer wieder sehen verschwunden.

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, fuhr er durch ihr Haar und legte seine Hände auf ihre Brüste, begann sie zu kneten.

"Was willst du?" fragte er nochmals. Seine Stimme klang sexy und gefährlich.

"Oh, Gott, bitte - fick mich", rief sie zitternd.

"Vielleicht", sagte er, lies sie los und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

"Accio Glas", sagte er träge und beobachtete wie sein Whisky gehorsam in die Hand schwebte.

Hermine ging zu ihm und versuchte sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen.

Vergebens. Er währte sie ab.

Frustriert kniete sie sich vor ihm hin.

"Was willst du von mir?" fragte sie. Er nie hatte es sich so verhalten.

Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr.

„Wie sehr willst du es?", fragte er ruhig.

Hermine sackte auf den Boden.

„Du weiß wie sehr. Bitte."

Sie sah ihn an und sah kein Mitgefühl in seinen gandenlosen Augen, nur Berechnung.

"Was würdest du tun?" fragte er sie, seine Stimme so tief dass sie sich anstrengen mußte, um ihn zu hören.

Plötzlich begann sie zu zucken. Sie konnte ihren Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren. Sie fiel zu Boden.

"Hermine!"

Sie hörte jemanden ihren Namen rufen, aber sie war nicht in der Lage zu reagieren. Sie spürte, wie ihre Arme und Beine zuckten und versuchte etwas dagegen zu machen. Aber es war hoffnungslos.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Severus hatte seinen Schock überwunden und sprach die Worte aus, die Hermine ruhig stellten.

Sie spürte wie sie durchs Zimmer schwebte und dann auf einem weichen Bett zu liegen kam, der Duft seines Körpers durchdrang die Decken über ihr und ein neues Gefühl der tiefen Zufriedenheit überkam sie.

Es war Tage her, seit sie in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte und nun war es wie ein nach Hause kommen. Sie wartete darauf, dass er „Finite Incantatem" sagen würde, aber der Befehl kam nicht. Stattdessen wurde sie sich seiner starken, warmen Hände bewusst, die sie massierten - beginnend mit den Füßen und die Hände bewegten sich systematisch voran.

Als seine Hände die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel berührte, fühlte sie wie sie nass wurde und sie wusste, er konnte ihre Erregung riechen. Sie war sicher, dass er sich nun um sie kümmern würde, aber er setzte die Massage fort.

Als er ihre Schultern erreichte, sah sie endlich sein Gesicht. Er war angespannt und voll konzentriert und schien nichts außer ihrem Körper wahrzunehmen. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt berühren, ihn küssen, aber sie war noch nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

Als seine Körpermassage beendet war, fuhr er mit einer Hand vorsichtig zwischen ihre Beine und berührte ihre Schamhaare.

Mehr konnte er nicht tun, denn sie war noch immer ruhig gestellt.

Er begann sie leicht zu streicheln, strich vorsichtig hin und her und verschaffte ihr dadurch schnell Erleichterung.

Jetzt endlich konnte er ihre Glieder zu manipulieren und er tat es, indem er seine Schultern in ihre Schenkel presste. Seine Zunge glitt in sie und er begann seine „Arbeit". Er kannte Hermine gut, konnte an ihren Atem erkennen, wie nah sie dem Höhepunkt war.

Er legte sich zu ihr und drängte seinen nackten Körper an den ihren.

Jeder Berührung seines Penis drangen sofort in das Lustzentrum ihres Gehirns und irgendwie begann sie auf seine Bewegungen zu reagieren. Ihre Muskeln taten noch weh, aber sie konnte ihn in ihren Arme halten und ihn streicheln, ihn, den Überbringer von Freude und Erleichterung. Ihre Körper wiegten sich im Gleichklang und gemeinsam erreichten die den Gipfel der Glückseligkeit.

Als sie an einander gepresst im Dunkeln lagen, fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Das war sehr seltsam - wussten Sie, dass das passieren könnte?"

Seine Stimme klang seltsam als er antwortete.

„Krämpfe sind eine bekannte Nebenwirkung, in der Regel das Ergebnis von großem Stress. Aber es geschieht sehr selten."

"Oh", sagte sie.

„Darf ich hier schlafen?" Sie war wirklich so müde und sein Bett so weich und warm.

Seine einzige Antwort war, sie noch enger an sich zu ziehen.

Als sie fast eingeschlafen war, schien es als ob er „Es tut mir leid", murmelte. Aber sie war nicht sicher, ob sie es gehört hatte.

X

x

x

In den frühen Morgenstunden, von einem erotischen Traum geweckt, drehte sie sich in seine Arme und weckte ihn mit einem langsamen verträumten Kuss. Sie berührte seinen Penis und begann ihn zu streicheln.

Er drehte sie auf den Rücken und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Ohne zu zögern, drang er in sie ein und der Raum füllte sich mit Stöhnen und Seufzern. Ihre Vereinigung geschah ohne Worte, aber sie beide fühlten so viel in diesem Akt.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sie rollte mit ihm. Dann schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn und diesmal hörte ihn deutlich sagen: "Es tut mir leid."

x

x

x

An diesem Wochenende wich sie nicht von seiner Seite.

Er erklärte seine Besorgnis mit den Ereignissen des letzten Tages und wachte über sie wie ein Habicht.

Regelmäßig massierte er sie mit der Creme, die sie ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Besucher lies er nicht zu.

Winky erhielt die Anweisung allen zu sagen, dass Hermine erkrankt war und Ruhe brauchte.

Sie aßen und schliefen und lasen und hatte Sex so oft es Hermine wollte. Severus las Hermine jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Ob es eine Unterhaltung war, eine Muskel-Massage oder einfach nur eine heiße Tasse Tee und beide genossen die Rückkehr zu ihrer freundschaftlichen Beziehung.

Severus war voller Emotionen. Wenn er Hermine ansah, dann wollte er sie beschützen, berühren, sie lieben, sie niemals mehr allein lassen. Überwältig von all dem stand er auf und nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen. Er drückte sie auf das Sofa und begann sie zu küssen.

Dann trug er sie zu seinem Bett und berührte und schmeckte jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut, jede Ritze ihres Körpers.

Er konnte sie nicht ansehen und sagen wie Leid ihn das alles tat, aber er konnte es zeigen. Und das tat er an diesem Wochenenden und Hermine verzieh ihm.

Sie wünschte, dass das Wochenende nie vorbeigehen würde, aber am Montagmorgen musste sie zurück in ihre Räume.

Sie traf sich mit Ron und Harry und versicherte ihnen, dass es ihr wieder gut ging.

Zu dritt gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

Als sie die Treppe herunter kam, hatte sie ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Unten standen Viktor und Professor Dumbledore. Viktor blickte auf und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Unter den Augen des Schulleiters, Harry und Ron und vielen anderen, ging er zu Hermine, hob sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis.

Sie kreischte vor Überraschung auf.

„Lass mich herunter, Viktor", brachte sie unter lautem Lachen heraus.

Viktor lies sie herunter und endlich stand sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen.

Sie wollte gerade mit ihm schimpfen, da fühlte sie den Blick von Severus auf ihr ruhen. Ihr Magen drehte sich fast um als sie den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah. Sie wollte zu ihm, ihm erklären, dass sie nicht mit Viktor flirten würde. Das er ihr nichts bedeutete. Nur er – Severus – war wichtig für sie. Aber als sie sich gefangen hatte, war es zu spät.

Severus Snape drehte sich um und verschwand. Hermine wollte ihm hinterher laufen, aber sie wurde durch eine Hand auf ihren Arm zurückgehalten.

"Lass ihn gehen, meine Liebe", murmelte Dumbledore und schaute Severus voller Besorgnis hinterher.

X

X

X

Nächstes Kapitel:

Annäherungen

Severus lief die Treppe hinunter, floh vor dem Anblick des Mädchens in den Armen des Bulgaren. Er fand es schwierig zu atmen, es war als wenn man ihn ko geschlagen hatte.

Wie konnte sie ihm das nach dem gemeinsamen Wochenende antun? Hatte sie keinerlei Gefühle für ihn?  
Nein - und auch nicht sie, erinnerte ihn seine innere Stimme. Genau wie die andere - die grünäugige Hexe, Lily Evans. Auch sie hatte ihn verlassen. Hatte James Potter bevorzugt. Sicher sie hatte ihm nicht wirklich gehört, nicht in seinen Armen gelegen wie Hermine, aber Verrat war Verrat. Er war so ein Idiot!


	17. Annäherungen ?

**Annäherungen ?**

Severus lief die Treppe hinunter, floh vor dem Anblick des Mädchens in den Armen des Bulgaren. Er fand es schwierig zu atmen, es war als wenn man ihn k.o. geschlagen hatte.

Wie konnte sie ihm das nach dem gemeinsamen Wochenende antun? Hatte sie keinerlei Gefühle für ihn?

Nein - und auch nicht sie, erinnerte ihn seine innere Stimme.

Genau wie die andere - die grünäugige Hexe, Lily Evans. Auch sie hatte ihn verlassen. Hatte James Potter bevorzugt. Sicher sie hatte ihm nicht wirklich zu ihm gehört, nicht in seinen Armen gelegen wie Hermine, aber Verrat war Verrat.

Er war so ein Idiot!

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand als er durch die Flure von Hogwarts lief. Sein einziges Ziel – die dunklen Kerkerräume. Und nur ein Gedanke beherrschte ihn – er wollte etwas zerstören. Seine Gefühle mussten raus. Irgendwie.

Wie konnte es soweit kommen, dass ihn die Handlungsweise eines Kindes – und das war sie ja - so durcheinander bringen konnte.

Endlich erreichte er seine Gemächer. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und atmete tief durch. Nur nicht daran denken, dass er Krum am liebsten verfluchen würde. Er wollte ihn leiden sehen und dann sollte er dahin gehen wohin der Pfeffer wuchs. Oder meinetwegen auch einfach zurück nach Bulgarien. Auf jedenfalls weit weg von ihm und Hermine.

Hermine – er würde sie am liebsten …

„Severus."

Verdammt, hatte er denn nie seine Ruhe vor Dumbledore.

Er sah in die sich grün färbenden Flammen seines Kamins.

„Sir."

Er schaffte es tatsächlich seine gleichgültige Maske aufzusetzen.

„Severus, ich möchte Dich in meinem Büro sprechen. Gleich."

Severus wusste, dass er für so ein Gespräch noch nicht bereit war. Aber die Stimme des Headmasters lies keinen Widerspruch zu.

Er atmete tief durch, nickte und betrat den Floo-Kamin.

Als er in Dumbledores Büro ankam, wartete dieser schon auf ihn.

„Bitte setz Dich."

„Nein, danke."

Der Schulleiter seufzte dramatisch.

„Ich habe anderes zu tun als mit Dir zu streiten, Severus. Bitte."

„Bitte fassen Sie sich kurz. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen."

„Wirklich ? Ich frage mich warum du nicht beim Frühstück warst? Kein guter Start in den Tag."

„Ich bin enttäuscht, mein Junge. Du hast eine wichtige Aufgabe von mir bekommen. Und es scheint, dass Du damit ein … Problem hast."

Severus konnte nicht glauben was ihm Dumbledore vorwarf.

„Ich habe keine Probleme."

Dumbledore sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Nun, ich glaube, dass es ein Problem ist, wenn einer meiner Lehrer einen anderen Lehrer, der zu Gast auf Hogwarts ist, angreifen will."

Langsam verlies Severus die Selbstkontrolle, die er mühsam wieder aufgebaut hatte.

„Wirklich? Aber Sie scheinen kein Problem damit zu haben, dass dieser „Lehrer" eine Schülerin in aller Öffentlichkeit umarmt."

Er stand nun dicht vor Dumbledore und nur der Schreibtisch trennte die beiden Männer.

'Wenn Blicke töten könnten', dachte Dumbledore.

Er ging zu einem Schrank und entnahm eine Flasche.

„Ich denke, Du brauchst etwas zu Beruhigung."

Damit goss er eine braune Flüssigkeit in die bereitstehende Teetasse.

„Severus, du musst zur Ruhe kommen. Ich werde Dich von deinen Lehrerpflichten entbinden."

„Was? Wer soll meinen Unterricht übernehmen?"

Dumbledore hielt Severus die Tasse und die Flache entgegen.

„Trink. Und dann nimmst du den Cognac und gehst in deine Räume, setzt dich vor den Kamin und trinkst ein Glas oder zwei und denkst über die Situation nach."

Severus starrte auf den Boden. Beschämt.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein."

„Doch. Und ich muss mich bei Dir entschuldigen, denn ich habe nicht gesehen wie sehr dich der Druck belastet."

Nach langen Sekunden hob Severus seinen Blick und sah seinen alten Lehrer an.

„Es ist die Hölle."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Sah Dumbledore nicht wie unangenehm ihm das Gespräch war?

„Ich komme damit klar."

„Hermine", begann der Headmaster, „vielleicht …."

„Nein."

„Aber als ich Euch tanzen sah, da dachte ich..."

„Hören Sie auf. Sie ist meine Schülerin und ich ihr Lehrer. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Bitte lassen wir es dabei. Alles andere ist unvorstellbar."

Wie soll ich ihn nur helfen, dachte Dumbledore?

„Warum nicht ? Wenn sie die Schule beendet hat, könntet Ihr eine Beziehung haben. Es sind nur noch 4 Monate bis zu den Prüfungen."

„Headmaster, bitte. Ich weiß, dass es nur der Fluch ist. Sie würde mich nie als Mann sehen."

Dumbledore sah ein, dass es keine Zweck hatte weiter darüber zu reden.

„Du unterschätzt Miss Granger. Sie ist klug und hat Mut. Ihr beide passt gut zusammen."

„Unsinn."

Plötzlich fiel es Dumbledore ein. Es war der Spiegel? Wann hatte Severus das letzte Mal in ihn geschaut? Vor 20 Jahren ? Zu Lily Zeiten ?

„Vielleicht hat sie mehr Mut als Du. Du hast Angst in den Spiegel zu schauen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich werde niemals mehr in diesen verdammten Spiegel schauen."

Waren es wirklich 20 Jahre? Damals hatte er sich und Lily im Spiegel gesehen und gedacht, dass sie nur ihn glücklich machen könnte. Und als er sie dann gefragt, gebeten und gebettelt hatte, ihm zu verzeihen, da hatte sie ihn so voller Verachtung angesehen, dass er sich schwor dem Spiegel keine Chance mehr zu geben.

Er hatte falsche Hoffnungen in ihm geweckt.

Plötzlich spürte er die Hand des Schulleiters auf seiner Schulter.

„Nimm die Flasche. Trink etwas oder ruh dich nur aus. Meide die Große Halle, die Klassenräume. Deine Gefühle … du musst sie besser kontrollieren. Wenn du weiter machst wie bisher, dann werden sich die Studenten fragen was mit dir ist. Und Du bringst Hermine in Gefahr."

Severus nickte.

Dumbledore hatte Recht. Verdammt.

„Erinnerst Du Dich daran, was ich dir damals gesagt habe? Du musst dich um die körperlichen Bedürfnisse kümmern. Und um ihre Emotionen. Wenn Du dich von ihr gefühlsmäßig distanzierst, dann wird sie sich jemand anderen zuwenden. Jemanden der ihr zuhören wird, sie trösten wird. Das kannst du nicht zulassen. Ich kann es dir nicht erlauben.

Du wirst ein paar Tage frei nehmen."

„Ja, Sir."

„Geh jetzt. Ich kümmere mich um alles andere."

* * *

x

x

x

* * *

Sie kam später als sonst zu ihm. Die Kälte hatte ihre Wangen rosig gefärbt, aber noch immer trug sie lieber 3 dicke Pullover statt seines Mantels.

„Was hast du da an?", fragte er schließlich.

„Eine Strickjacke von ."

„Schrecklich."

Sie lachte. Endlich.

„Allerdings. Aber sie hält warm."

Sie ging zum Tisch und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee.

„Ich habe den Jungs beim Quidditch zu geschaut. Es war langweilig. Und diese endlosen Erklärungen von Viktor." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Normalerweise fand Severus das niedlich. Aber nicht im Zusammenhang mit dem bulgarischen Konkurrenten.

So er sagte nichts. Sie war jetzt bei ihm. Nur das zählte.

„Was haben Sie gemacht, Sir?"

„Gelesen. Und mich entspannt."

„Wow, ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Sie das Wort entspannt benutzt haben."

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Oh. Ich liebe „Merlin et Nimue".

(aus Wikipedia: **Nimue** ist eine bedeutende Gestalt der walisischen und bretonischen Sagenwelt, insbesondere der Artussage. Sie taucht unter verschiedenen Namen auf, darunter _Viviane_, _Elaine_, _Niniane_, _Nivian_, _Nyneve_, _Nimueh_ oder auch _Herrin vom See_, _Dame vom See_, _Hüterin der Quelle_, _Königin des Wassers_ oder _Dame vom Brunnen_. Nimue ist die Hüterin des Sees, aus welchem Artus das Schwert Excalibur erhielt, sie gilt als Ziehmutter Lancelots und auch als Lehrerin oder Geliebte des Zauberers Merlin)

„Wirklich."

Er trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Eine junge Hexe stielt einem alten Zauberer seine Macht, verbannt ihn in eine Höhle und flieht mit ihrem jungen Liebhaber."

„Was? Das stimmt überhaupt nicht."

Er wusste auch nicht warum er Streit mit ihr suchte. Sein Stolz war verletzt und er hasste Krum.

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber wenn Du so viel erlebt hast wie ich, dass weißt du, dass Liebe ein Märchen ist und nicht existiert. Es geht nur um Macht und Sex und wer wen beherrscht."

Am liebsten hätte er seine Worte zurückgenommen als er ihre Reaktion sah. Hermine lies das Buch fallen und schaute ihn erschrocken an.

„Sie hassen mich. Sie hassen was wir tun. Wie können Sie nur so sein? Was habe ich Ihnen getan?"

Verdamm, warum konnte ich nicht einfach meinen Mund halten?

Aber stattdessen, setzte er noch einen drauf.

„Ersparen Sie mir diesen dramatischen Ausbruch, Miss Granger."

Hermine hatte genug gehört. Sie verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

X

X

X

* * *

Er wartete. Sie würde zurückkommen. Sie musste.

So saß er in seinem Sessel und fragte sich warum er nicht einfach geschwiegen hatte. Allerdings - sie kannte ihn doch, wusste wie er reagierte.

Aber seine innere Stimme lies ihn nicht in Ruhe. Ja, es stimmte. In letzter Zeit hatte er sie nicht gerade nett behandelt.

Aber war das seine Schuld ? Wohl kaum.

Warum was sie so sentimental ?

Wo blieb sie nur ?

* * *

X

X

X

* * *

In dieser schlechten Laune machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Es fiel ihm zu spät ein, dass Dumbledore das eigentlich verboten hatte. Nein, er würde sich nicht auf die Suche nach ihr machen. Aber vielleicht begegnete er ihr irgendwo?

Oder war sie etwas wieder zu Krum gegangen? Merkwürdigerweise war auch er nirgends zu sehen.

Er war eifersüchtig. Mein Gott, es hatte ihn schlimmer erwischt als vor 20 Jahren. Er dachte nur noch an Hermine und es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes als die Erkenntnis: er musste sich dem Spiegel stellen. Schließlich war er ein Mann, der vor nichts Angst hatte. Schon gar nicht davor was ein Spiegel ihm zeigen würde was sein Herz begehrte.

* * *

X

X

X

* * *

Zur selben Zeit – irgendwo in einem dunklen Gewölbe des Schlosses wurde ein unverzeihlicher Fluch ausgesprochen.

* * *

X

x

x

Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Schweigen. Ich hatte Besuch, keine Zeit, keine Lust, habe andere ff gelesen. Na ja, Ihr wißt ja wie das ist.

Sorry !


	18. Besessen, Teil 1

Besessen (1)

Hermine stolperte aus dem Kamin. Sie presste eine Hand gegen ihr Herz. Es schlug ihr bis zum Hals und es tat so weh.

Sicher auch der Vergangenheit war ihr Professor nicht immer nett gewesen, eine Untertreibung wenn man es richtig betrachtete, aber so hatte er sie wirklich noch nie behandelt.

Sie hatten so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und am Ende schien es ihr, dass sie beide die Gegenwart des anderen genossen. Sie jedenfalls tat es. Und seit dem Yule-Ball hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, dass er sie mochte. Sie die Person Hermine Granger. Und doch genau seit dieser Nacht, seit sie nach der Musikbox getanzt hatten, war auch alles anders geworden. Und leider nicht zum Guten. Er verhielt sich wie ein A-loch. Obwohl er wußte, was sie für ihn empfand oder war es genau deshalb ?

Liebe existiert nicht – wie konnte er so etwas sagen.

Wieso nahm er ihr alle Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft ?

Was sollte sie nun machen ? Was nur ?

„Hermine ?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah wie Ginny sie erstaunt musterte.

„Entschuldige, ich habe 2 Mal geklopft."

Ginny blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Natürlich. Was wolltest du ?"

„Oh, Neville meinte, dass ich dich holen soll. Viktor wartet auf dich. Und wenn du nicht gleich kommst, dann schnappt ihn sich eines der anderen Mädchen."

„Viktor ? Oh, natürlich. Gehen wir."

Ginny sah sie verschwörerisch an.

„Er ignoriert sie total. Aber sie lassen ihn einfach nicht gehen."

x

x

x

Als Hermine und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, war Viktor von einer großen Gruppe von Mädchen umzingelt. Und er fühlte sich sichtbar unwohl. Verdammt, wann würde ihn Hermine endlich erlösen.

Als die Tür aufging und die beiden Gryffindor-Mädchen auftauchten, sprang er sofort auf.

„Hermine. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Diese nahm die anderen Mädchen überhaupt nicht war. Viktor schien im Moment ihre einzige Rettung zu sein.

„Ich muss dich sprechen. Allein."

„Natürlich. Gehen wir zu mir?"

Das war ganz und gar nicht üblich, aber wen störte das schon. Nicht Hermine.

„Perfekt. Gehen wir."

x

x

x

Hermine lief vor Viktors Kamin hin und her. Es wurde immer schwieriger den Fluch zu unterdrücken.

Sie hatte Viktor ihre Situation erklärt und sah ihn nun an als ob er die Erlösung bringen könnte.

„Aber Hermine, du weißt das ich nichts machen kann. Der Eternus Perturbatio Fluch

bindet dich an eine Person und nur sie kann dir Erleichterung verschaffen. Bist du überhaupt sicher, dass du mit diesem Fluch belegt wurdest?"

Er sah sie zweifeln an.

„Natürlich bin ich sicher."

„Und wer ? Wieso?"

„Wer – der Dunkle Lord natürlich. Wer sonst sollte so eine teufliche Idee haben mich an Dumbeldore zu binden."

Viktor trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du hast Sex mit Dumbledore?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh Gott, nein. Der Schulleiter hat mich seinen Vertrauten übergeben. Aber ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen wer es ist."

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Hermine, ich kann nichts tun. Nur dein Liebhaber."

Sie fing an zu weinen.

„Er ist so grausam zu mir. Er sagt häßliche Dinge und hasst mich. Bitte, du kennst dich aus. Gibt es keine schwarze Magie, die mir helfen kann ?"

Viktor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verdammt, du bist genauso wir Ron und Harry. Niemand will mir helfen."

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und nahm die Münze, die ihr Snape gegeben hatte, in die Hand.

Nein, sie würde ihn um nichts in der Welt rufen.

Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Viktor.

„Tu was. Du musst mir helfen. Sofort."

Sie fiel auf die Knie und lies dabei die Münze fallen.

Ihre Tränen flossen und Viktor sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine. Es gibt ..."

„Bitte. Was immer es ist, tu es."

Viktor hob den Zauberstab.

„Imperio."

Erleichert stand Hermine auf. Alles würde gut werden. Sie musste nur tun was ihr die Stimme befahl.

Und diese Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollte.

X

x

x

* * *

x

x

Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass es in dieser Woche noch mehr zu lesen gibt.


	19. Besessen, Teil 2

**Fortsetzung**

Severus erhob seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und durchbrach damit die Schutznauer.

So konnte er ohne Probleme den Raum, in dem der Spiegel stand, betreten.

Er kannte die Geschichte des Spiegels gut. Geschaffen vor sehr langer Zeit, war es Dumbledore, der in seiner Jugend auf diesen Zauber gestoßen war und der im Laufe der Zeit großen Einfluss in der magischen Gemeinde bekam. Und irgendwann hatte ihn Dumbledore nach Hogwarts gebracht.

Severus war in seiner Schulzeit über den Spiegel „gestolpert" als er vor James Potter und Sirius Black geflohen war.

Er hatte gedacht, dass man ihn auf den Gebiet der Slytherin in Ruhe lassen würde, aber weit gefehlt.

So war er auf dem Flur in einen unbekannten Tunnel des Schlosses geraten und als sich dann plötzlich eine Tür öffnete, betrat er ohne Nachzudenken den Raum.

Da stand er – ein großer Spiegel mit Goldrahmen.

Severus wußte damals noch nicht was der Spiegel zeigte. Er stellte sich davor und dachte an Lily. Sich und Lily. Er sah sie wie sie sich liebten. Er erinnerte sich an jedes Detail, selbst die silbernen Eheringe, die sie beide trugen. Es war ihre Hochzeitsnacht, denn Lilys weißes Kleid lag auf einem Stuhl und ihr Schleier auf dem Fußboden.

Es war sein Traum, sein Wunschbild gewesen. Und er hatte gedacht, dass dies seine Zukunft sei. Aber dem war nicht so und die Enttäuschung, die Severus empfand war so groß, dass er nie wieder in die Nähe des Spiegels ging.

Nun – so viele Jahre später stand er als Erwachsener vor dem Spiegel. Er hatte keine unrealistischen Träume mehr. Nun verstand er den Spiegel: er zeigte seine größte Sehnsucht des Menschen, die vor ihm stand, nicht die Zukunft.

Severus atmete tief ein. Er war bereit. Ohne zu zögern trat er nun vor den Spiegel.

„Da bin ich wieder, du Bastard. Lass sehen was ich mir erträume."

x

* * *

x

Wie es ihr die Stimme befohlen hatte, lag Hermine auf dem Bett. Sie fühlte die Berührungen einer Hand. Sie bemerkte wie jemand ihre Kleidung öffnete, über ihre Haut strich.

Ein Mund küsste sie. Eine Zunge bewegte sich in und auf ihr.

Wie befohlen hob sie ihre Hüften und begann ihre Jean herunterzuziehen.

Alles war ganz „normal", aber es fühlte sich so falsch an. Obwohl sie tat was ihr die Stimme befahl, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie anfing zu weinen. Die Tränen rollten an ihren Wangen entlang und es gelang ihr nicht sie zu stoppen.

Auch der Eigentümer der Stimme schien endlich zu erkennen, dass er ihr keine Erleichterung verschaffen konnte.

So nahm sie Viktor schließlich nur in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Mit liebevollen Worten in der Hoffnung, dass sie aufhören würde zu weinen.

X

* * *

x

„Nicht dein Gesicht zeige ich Dir, sondern die Sehnsucht Deines Herzens."

Severus stand fest auf seinen Beinen und schaute in den Spiegel.

Auf einen Hügel stand der Dunkle Lord, bis ihn eine Art Blitz traf und seine Gestalt im Nebel aufging. Als sich dieser gelichtet hatte, sah man nur noch seinen Mantel auf der Erde liegen. Der Dunkle Lord war tot, besiegt.

Severus stand in seiner Nähe und ein paar Sekunden später fühlte er wie seine Tätowierung verschwand. Er war frei.

Er dann nahm er den Jungen wahr, der neben ihm stand. Harry Potter. Sie beide hatte die Welt vor dem Bösen errettet.

Am Rand des Hügels stand eine Menschenmenge, unter ihnen Hermine Granger und Viktor Krum.

Er sah wie sich der Fluch, der auf Hermine lag, auflöste. Sie war in ein gleißendes Licht getaucht und dann war sie wieder frei. Frei von Dunklen Lord, frei vom Fluch, frei von ihm.

Dann plötzlich, er konnte es kaum glauben, löste sich Hermine aus der Menge und lief den Berg hinaus. Bevor er es sich versah, lag sie in seinen Armen.

Und er konnte nicht anders. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Vor aller Welt oder zumindest vor den Augen ihrer Freunde und Halb-Hogwarts.

Aber Severus sah auch die Menschen zustimmend nicken, die schon lange tot waren.

Lily und James Potter. Sirius Black und Albus Dumbledore. Und selbst seine Eltern schauten ihn voller Stolz an.

Immer wieder und wieder sah sich Severus die Szene im Spiegel an und immer wieder sagte er sich, dass ist nicht die Zukunft, die du siehst. So muss es nicht wirklich geschehen, aber genau dies wünscht du dir. Das ist es was dein Herz begehrt.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Hermine in seinen Armen lag. Aber genau dahin gehörte sie. In seine Arme.

Er wollte sie. Nur sie allein.

Er erinnerte sich daran was Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass ihn Hermine schon längst mochte.

Er hatte diesen Gedanken verdrängt, aber nun begann er daran zu glauben.

Es war ihm egal was die anderen denken würden, er kannte seine Hermine. Besser als alle anderen. Sie war sein. Sie gehörte zu ihm.

X

x

x


	20. Besessen, Teil 3

**Hier der letzte Teil des Kapitels**

Hermine und Viktor waren zur selben Zeit auf dem Weg zum Training.

Sie folgte seinen Anweisungen, sprach wenn er etwas fragte und hielt sich sonst im Hintergrund. Niemand dachte sich etwas dabei, denn Sport interessierte eine Hermine Granger nicht wirklich.

x

x

x

Severus war zurück in seine Gemächer gegangen. Vielleicht hatte Hermine doch den Weg dorthin gefunden, aber eigentlich glaubte er nicht daran.

Merkwürdigerweise war er ganz ruhig. Er „floote" in Hermines Zimmer. Ebenfalls keine Spur von ihr. Nun ja, das würde heute das letzte Mal seien, dass sie diese „Probleme" hatten. Er würde dafür sorgen.

„Winky !"

Die Hauself verbeugte sich.

„Wo ist Miss Granger?"

„Sie ist mit Viktor Krum weggegangen."

„Wohin?"

Severus war kurz angebunden und Winky antwortet genauso kurz.

„Miss Hermine hat keinen Mantel. Sie wird in Master Krums Zimmer sein."

Verdammt. Seine Geduld wurde wirklich auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

„Bring mir den Mantel."

Wie man es von Winky erwarten konnte, hielt sie den Mantel in den Händen.

Severus dachte nach. Sollte Krum wirklich so dumm sein und Hermine mit zu sich genommen haben ?

„Wo sind Potter und Weasley?"

„Master Snape wird sie beim Quidditch Training finden."

Winky war glücklich, dass sie Master Snapes Frage beantworten konnte. Und sie wurde mit einem Nicken belohnt, was einem Danke schon sehr nah kam.

Severus machte sich auf den Weg zu Krums Räumen. Dazu musste er wohl oder übel Dumbledores Floo benutzen. Aber er hatte Glück, der Schulleiter war nicht da und Fawkes grüßte ihn respektvoll.

Sekundenspäter stand er von Viktor Krums Bett. Zum Glück keine Hermine. Aber seine innere Ruhe war verschwunden als er plötzlich die goldene Münze auf dem Boden liegen sah.

Er bückte sich und steckte sie ein. Und dabei sah er noch eine Spur von Hermines Anwesenheit in diesem Raum. Ihren Haarkamm.

Viktor Krum hatte ihm einiges zu erklären. Zum Glück hatte er schon eine Ahnung wo er den „sogenannten Austauschlehrer" finden würde.

x

x

x

Das Quidditch-Feld wurde von zahlreichen Lumos-Zaubern hell erleucht.

Hermine saß auf der Tribüne und verfolgte das Training. Sie machte genau was man ihr gesagt hatte, aber alles war falsch. Es fühlte sich so schrecklich falsch an.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine andere Stimme wie durch einen Nebel zu ihr sprechen. Es war eine wichtige Stimme und sie begann gegen den Imperius Fluch zu kämpfen. Aber es war so schwer.

Plötzlich begann sie wieder zu weinen und dann endlich kam der Zauberspruch, der sie von Viktors Fluch befreite.

Professor Snape stand vor ihr, ihr Professor, wütend, aber sie war so froh ihn zu sehen. Er nahm ihr Viktors Pelz von den Schultern und hüllte sie in ihren eigenen Umhang.

„Miss Granger, Sie scheinen Ihren Termin bei mir vergessen zu haben. Ich ziehe Ihrem Haus 20 Punkte ab. Falls Sie gedacht haben, dass Sie nicht bestraft werden können, lassen Sie sich das eine Lehre sein."

Er sprach absichtlich laut. Jeder sollte ihn hören und niemand Fragen über seine Anwesenheit stellen.

Hermine versuchte aufzustehen. Aber ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach.

„Sir."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Laufen Sie zum Schloss."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann."

Er sah sich um.

„Komm."

Hermine folgte ihm langsam.

Als sie die Tribüne verlassen hatten, sah Severus Viktor Krum auf sie zu kommen.

„Hermine ist mit mir hier."

„Wirklich – freiwillig oder weil Sie einen verbotenen Fluch ausgesprochen haben ?"

Der Bulgare wurde blass. Dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Der Nexus … Sie …"

„Sie sind nicht so dumm wie Sie aussehen", erwiderte Snape verächtlich.

Aber bevor die beiden einen Streit anfangen konnten, hörten sie Hermines Aufschrei.

„Sir. Es beginnt wieder. Ich glaube, dass ich einen Anfall bekommen werde."

Sie lies sich einfach auf den Boden fallen.

Severus fluchte. Verdammt, sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit. Wie konnte er ihr da helfen. Frenetisch blickte er sich um.

Da waren die Tribünen.

Er hob Hermine hoch und trug sie, ohne Viktor weiter zu beachten, in die Dunkelheit.

Dort breitete er ihren Mantel aus und legte sie hin. Schnell zog er ihre Höschen aus und fand sie mehr als bereit für ihn.

So wie er für sie.

Er beugte sich über sie und öffnete seine Hose.

„Hörst Du mir zu?"

„Ja Sir, Bitte. Ich brauche Sie."

„Und ich Dich."

Er drang in sie ein.

„Hör mir genau zu. Solange dieser Fluch existiert, gehörst du zu mir. Verstehst Du was ich damit sagen will."

Hermine nickte. Das war der Moment auf den sie gehofft und gewartet hatte. Sie war sein. Und er gehörte zu ihr.

„Ja, ich verstehe."

„Gut."

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie hungrig.

Und dann liebte er sie unter der Tribüne des Quidditch – Feldes, sich sehr wohl der Anwesenheit der Schüler und Viktor Krums bewusst.

Und so ganz nebenbei erfuhr er was für eine Strategie der Bulgare geplant hatte.

Da war es wirklich kein Wunder, dass es seinem Team eine Woche später gelang, das Gryffindor – Team zu besiegen und was noch wichtiger war die Wette gegen Minerva zu gewinnen.

x

x

x

Viktor Krum verlies nach diesem Spiel überraschend Hogwarts.

Leider war es Severus nicht gelungen sich angemessen zu rächen, denn der Schulleiter mischte sich wie immer ein. Aber er hatte ihm zumindest genug Angst eingejagt, dass sich der Bulgare hoffentlich nie wieder in Hermines Nähe wagen würde.

x

x

x

Nächstes Kapitel:

Geständnisse


	21. Geständnisse, Teil 1

**Geständnisse, Teil 1 **

Noch Tage nach der Abreise Viktor Krums war der Sieg des Slytherin Quidditch Teams in aller Munde.

Hermine wußte, dass auch Snape mehr als zufrieden war, aber sie musste ihm sprechen und es riskieren seine gute Laune zu zerstören.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und ging nach dem Mittagessen zu ihn.

Jetzt saßen sie sich in seinem Wohnzimmer gegenüber. Er sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Was für ein Gespräch willst du führen?"

In der Zeit mit Snape hatte Hermine eines gelernt, man musste ihn wie einen Tiger behandeln. Sich ihm vorsichtig nähern und selbst in einem Sicherheitsabstand einhalten. Genauso wollte sie es heute machen. Und nur keine Angst zeigen.

„Nun, … da ich zu Ihnen gehöre", begann sie ihre Rede.

Er unterbrach Hermine nicht, aber sein Gesicht wurde hart.

„Ich denke, nun da ich zu Ihnen gehöre, sollten wir einige Regeln festlegen."

Noch immer sagte er nichts.

„Was denken Sie, Sir?"

Bevor sie es sich versah, war Severus aufgestanden und plötzlich fand sie sich auf seinem Schoß wieder.

Verdammt, er bewegte sich wirklich wie ein Tiger.

„Mmm, was für Regeln meinst Du ? Etwas in der Art wie – lass Deine rosa Söckchen nicht überall liegen?"

Er schaute sie an und legte seine Arme um sie. Genau, hier in seine Arme gehörte sie hin.

Hermine sah das genauso. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und fühlte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug. Allein seine Nähe machte sie fast verrückt. Das konnte nicht nur am Fluch liegen.

Severus strich durch ihre Haare.

„Oder meinst du Regeln wie – wenn du noch einmal einen anderen Mann anschaust, dann … ?"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich habe kein Bedürfnis einen anderen Mann anzuschauen."

Er schaute sie traurig an.

„Und warum habe ich dann Deinen Kamm in Viktor Krums Schlafzimmer gefunden?"

Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

„Ich wäre nie mit ihm gegangen, wenn Du nicht so gemein gewesen wärst."

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Du bist mir wichtiger als alles andere."

Sie wußte, dass er so eine Aussage nicht erwartet hatte und richtig, seine Reaktion bestätigte ihre Annahme.

„Zurück zu den Grundregeln."

„Ok, ich denke, ich meine die zweite Art von Regeln, obwohl ich auch versuchen werde meine Socken nicht in Deinem Wohnzimmer liegen zu lassen."

Irgendwie war es schon lustig, dass in ihrer Beziehung die Rollen vertauscht schienen.

Aber bevor sie den Gedanken beenden konnte, unterbrach er sie.

„Und?"

Sie nahm seine Hand.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht Dein Besitz bin?"

„Nein, woher soll ich das wissen."

Sie versuchte von seinem Schoß aufzustehen, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Wir leben fast im 21. Jahrhundert, Professor. Frauen sind kein Besitz mehr, nicht mal in der magischen Welt."

Er lockerte seinen Griff und Hermine drehte sich zu ihm. Sie wollte ihm ins Gesicht sehen, wenn sie über so etwas ernstes sprach.

„Wir reden nicht über die magische Welt oder die Regeln des 20. Jahrhunderts, Miss Granger", erwiderte er kalt.

„Sie sind nicht meine Frau, Freundin oder Lebenspartnerin."

Hermine wurde rot. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie mit dieser herzlosen Aussage zum Schweigen bringen wollte.

Aber nicht heute. Sie würde es nicht erlauben, dass er so mit ihr sprach.

„Mag sein, dass Sie das so sehen, Sir. Aber ich bin eine intelligente Frau und Sie werden mich so behandeln. Nur weil ich von Ihnen abhängig bin, gibt das Ihnen nicht das Recht mich schlecht zu behandeln."

Seine Augen zeigten ihr, dass die Botschaft angekommen war.

„Du bist mir wichtig. Ich würde nie etwas anderes sagen. Aber wir haben eine besondere Beziehung. Und ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass Du sie idealisierst. Der Fluch hat uns zusammengebracht."

Hermine wollte sich nicht so einfach seiner Argumentation beugen.

„Niemand gehört jemanden."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und antwortete ohne zu zögern.

„Eine Frau, die eine monogame Beziehung mit mir eingeht, gehört zu mir. Ansonsten gibt es keine Beziehung."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Konzept so etwas besonderes ist", fuhr er fort.

„Gehören Deine Eltern nicht zueinander ? Haben sie sich nicht genau dies versprochen ? Solange sie leben, wie es in einem Eheversprechen heisst."

Er verteilte leichte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie stöhnte auf. Das war so unfair von ihm. Er wußte genau, dass sie ihm nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Ich muss wissen, dass Du mir treu bist. Sonst kann ich einfach nicht weitermachen. Ich muss mich auf Dich verlassen können und nicht immer daran denken, dass Du vielleicht in den Armen eines anderen liegst. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

Sie sah die Leidenschaft in seinen Augen und es fiel ihr schwer sich darauf zu konzentrieren worum es ihr ging: die Regeln. Darüber wollte sie mit ihm sprechen.

Aber wenn sie zustimmte und er bekam was er forderte, dann sollte sie das auch. Oder?

„Wenn ich Ihnen zustimme, Sir, dann möchte ich, dass Sie auch etwas für mich tun?"

„So etwas?"

Er küsste sie fordernd. Seine Zunge fand den Weg in ihren Mund und als sie seine Liebkosungen erwiderte, da wusste er, dass er fast gewonnen hatte.

Hermine stand plötzlich unter Strom. Sie wollte mehr von ihm, alles was er ihr geben wollte.

Aber noch hatte sie ihr Ziel nicht vergessen.

Sie beendete den Kuss.

„Nein."

Rasch stand sie auf. Nur weg von ihm bevor sie die Leidenschaft völlig übermannte.

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine Erregung war mehr als sichtbar, aber noch hatte er Geduld.

„Sir, ich verlange, dass Sie mich nicht wieder wegschicken oder nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben wollen, wenn Sie sich schlecht fühlen. Ich gehöre zu Ihnen – ganz oder gar nicht."

„Ich will Dich. Das siehst du doch."

„Verdammt, Severus. Das meine ich nicht. Und du weißt das."

Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Also gut, ich stimme zu."

Das Lächeln auf Hermine Gesicht war Belohnung genug, fast jedenfalls.

Sie sah was er noch von ihr wollte.

„Männer", sagte sie nur als er sie ins Schlafzimmer zog.

„Sie wollen immer nur das Eine."

„Allerdings, Miss Granger."

x

x

x

Sie lag unter ihm als er in sie eindrang, sie fickte, langsam und dann wieder schnell. Und er zählte mit als sie den vierten Orgasmus hatte. Wie machte er das nur?

Hermine hatte schon vor dem Gespräch gewusst, dass sie ihn gehörte, zu ihm gehörte, sein war. Wie auch immer man es nennen würde.

Er hatte sie ganz und gar umgarnt – mit seiner Intelligenz, seinem Sarkasmus, seiner sexuellen Leidenschaft. Und auch mit seinem Körper, der so perfekt war für den ihren. Wenn sie in seine schwarzen Augen sah wie konnte sie da keine Liebe für ihn empfinden.

Liebe ?

Was hatte sie da gedacht ?

Liebe ?

Was sonst konnte es sein?

Er küsste sie hart.

„Komm für mich. Lass Dich fallen."

Liebe, Liebe, Liebe – dröhnte es in ihren Ohren, als sie kam.

Und auch Minuten danach, wollte sie ihn nicht loslassen.

Liebe.

„Hermine, ich bin … kannst du mich bitte loslassen. Ich bin wirklich erledigt."

Zum Glück schien sie ihre Gedanken nicht ausgesprochen zu haben. Sie lies ihn los.

„Ich glaube, dass wir beide etwas Schlaf brauchen."

Sie löschte die Kerzen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

In den nächsten Tagen würde sie schon herausfinden was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

x

x

x

tbc

Das war doch perfekt, oder ?


	22. Geständnisse, Teil 2

Sorry !

* * *

Geständnisse, 2

Moment mal – Liebe ?

Sie blickte ihn an, sah wie er jede ihrer Gefühlsregungen wahrnahm und interpretierte.

Wie kam diese Wort plötzlich in ihren Kopf ?

Oh Gott, wenn das alles was sie fühlte Liebe war. Denn was sollte es sonst sein ?

Professor Snape sah, dass sie dem Höhepunkt nahe war.

„Komm für mich. Halte dich nicht zurück – ich will dich hören."

Und dann veränderte er seinen Rhythmus und wurde immer schneller und schneller. Ohne es zu wollen und zu merken, hatte er sie wieder meine Rose genannt. Ein Kosename, sein Kosename für sie.

Als er sie später in den Armen hielt und einen kleinen Scherz machte, da war sie froh, dass sie nichts gesagt hatte.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Wir haben uns beide eine kleine Pause verdient."

Snape nickte zustimmend und sie schmiegte sich in seinen Arm.

Was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, darüber würde sie in den nächsten Tagen nachdenken.

X

x

x

Diese zeichneten sich durch ein friedliches Nebeneinander aus. Endlich machte sich Hermine keine Gedanken mehr, ob der Professor sich um sie kümmern würde. Statt dessen konnte sich sich darauf verlassen, dass er immer für sie da war.

Trotzdem hatte sich für Hermine etwas geändert. Sie sah mit anderen Augen auf den Professor und damit sah sie plötzlich Dinge, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte oder sehen wollte.

Waren zuvor die Sessel vor dem Kamin ihre bevorzugten Plätze, so saßen die beiden nun zusammen auf der Couch. Wenn er es erlaubte, dann schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme und er strich ihr durchs Haar.

Manchmal küsste er sie dann und nichts in der ganzen Welt war wichtig, außer seinem Mund auf den ihrem. Und am Ende machte er sie zu der seinen.

Für Hermine war es kein Sex mehr, nein sie machten Liebe. Nichts anderes konnte es sein.

Sie wußte, dass es der Fluch war, der sie aneinander band. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verliebt war.

Und so sehr es auch dem Cliché entsprach, nichts anderes zählte mehr. Nicht die Schule, die Freunde oder die Eltern.

Und das schlimme war – es machte ihr nicht das mindeste aus.

X

x

x

Ostern stand vor der Tür.

Hermine saß verträumt beim Frühstück und beoabachte die Ankunft der Eulen, die die tägliche Post und die Zeitung brachten.

Sie nahm ihre Zeitung zu Hand und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein Umschlag auf Professor Snapes Platz fiel.

Er war grün, nein blau. Auf jeden Fall hatte er eine auffällige Farbe.

So neugierig sie war, sie konnte ihn erst Mittags fragen was es damit auf sich hatte.

Zielstrebig betrat sie sein Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus und schlüpfte ins Bett.

Der Professor selbst stand noch angezogen an seinem Schreibtisch und betrat nach ihr den Raum. Während er sich auszog, sprach sie ihn auf die Post an.

„Du hast einen Brief bekommen?"

Er sah sie uninteressiert an.

„Tatsächlich ?"

Er zog seine Schuhe aus.

Hermine war mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden.

„Das weißt Du genau. Von wem kan der Brief?"

Die Hosen fielen zu Boden.

„Es war nichts wichtiges."

„War er von Morgen?"

Sie merkte sehr wohl, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

Schließlich stand er nackt vor ihr. Spielerisch strich er über seinen langen Penis und sah sie dabei an.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Er war so eindrucksvoll wie er vor ihr stand. Sich seiner Macht über die Frau in seinem Bett bewusst.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn hungrig an.

„Willst du reden oder vögeln?"

Er bewegte seine Hand auf und abwärts.

„Ich kann das auch selbst machen."

Sie gab nach.

„Bitte, ich will dich. Fick mich. Sofort."

Er ging zum Bett.

„Knie dich hin."

Sie gehorchte. Diese Position machte sie so an.

Er aber wollte mehr.

„Beug dich nach vorn."

Sie fühlte wie er hinter ihr stand. Er legte seine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter.

„Ich will dich vögeln. Wenn Du reden willst, sag es. Sonst kein Wort von Dir. Ich will keinen Ton hören."

Sie nickte und legte ihren Kopf auf Kissen. Sie wollte keine Verzögerung mehr, sie wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren.

Als sie kam, erstickte sie ihr Stöhnen und ihre Schreie im Kopfkissen.

Er selbst hielt sich nicht zurück, er nahm sie und fiel dann neben sie ins Bett.

Sie legte sich fragend zu ihm und er hies sie küssend willkommen.

Dann zog er sie eng an sich und flüsterte: „Kein Kissen mehr. Ich will dich hören."

x

x

x

Als sie am Nachmittag über ihren Schulaufgaben saß, kam er wieder zu ihr und zog sie ins Bett.

Beide wußten, dass es nicht der Fluch war, der sie zum Sex zwang. Aber als sie danach im Bett lagen, sprach es keiner an. Statt dessen genossen sie die Anwesenheit des anderen.

X

x

x

Hermine wachte allein und hungrig auf.

Sie setzte sich hin und rief nach Sanpe.

„Hallo, warum hast du mich solange schlafen lassen?"

„Ich habe Winky gesagt, dass er Dir etwas zu essen bringen soll. Ich muss weg."

Er nahm seinen Umhang und wollte den Raum verlassen, aber ihre Frage hielt ihn zurück.

„Hat Dich der Dunkle Lord gerufen?"

„Nein."

„Wohin gehst du dann ?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Miss Granger."

Er drehte sich um und verlies den Raum.

„Verdammt, warum redest Du nicht mit mir ?"

Aber er hörte es nicht mehr.

In Gedanken ging sie seine Termien durch. Nichts.

Wohin ging er ?

Sie wußte es nicht, aber sie würde es herausfinden.

X

x

x

Im nächsten Kapitel – Hermine braucht Harry. Wir er ihr helfen und wen trifft Severus in dieser Nacht ?


	23. Geständnisse, Teil 3

Ich habe natürlich die Romane in deutsch gelesen, aber in der letzten Zeit bin in mehr in der englischen HP-Welt. Falls ich die falsche Übersetzung verwende, sagt mir bitte Bescheid. ich ändere es dann sofort und versuche den Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen.

* * *

**Geständnisse 3**

Harry sah überrascht auf als Hermine in sein Zimmer stürmte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und warf sein Quidditch-Magazin zu Boden.

Ron blickte zu ihr hinüber, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe von seinem Bett aufzustehen.

„Du hast das Abendessen verpasst."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Gut erkannt, Ronald," fauchte sie, Sie blickte sich im Raum um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie allein waren.

"Harry ... darf ich bitte Deinen Umhang leihen ?"

Seine grünen Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ist etwas passiert ?, fragte er aufgeregt.

"Professor Snape hat das Schloss verlassen", sagte sie und blickte auf ihre gefalteten Hände.

"Er muss sicher zu Voldemort", stellte Harry fest. "Man kann ihm nicht folgen, Hermine, das ist einfach verrückt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er hat seine Maske nicht mitgenommen."

Ron rollte herum.

"Er ist sicher nur auf ein Butterbier ins Dorf gegangen", sagte er. „Das machen die Lehrer manchmal."

Hermine ignorierte Ron und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

"Bitte frag nicht", flehte sie. "Leih mir einfach den Umhang. Du bekommst ihn unbeschädigt zurück. Versprochen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Harry um und kramte in seinen Koffer, bis er den silbernen Umhang in der Hand hielt. Er sah Hermine besorgt an.

„Lass mich mitgehen, Hermine. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Was wenn es doch ein Treffen der Todesser ist."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Harry. Keine Sorge."

Harry nickte schließlich.

"Pass auf Dich auf.""

Hermine drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte zur Tür. "Das werde ich. Versprochen."

Hermine verstaute den Tarnumhang in ihrer Tasche und machte sich so schnell es ging auf den Weg.

* * *

Niemand sah sie als sie das Schloss verlies.

Außerhalb von Hogwarts, zog sie Harrys Umhang an und apparierte in die Gasse in der sich die Gaststätte „Die Drei Besen" befand. Sie schlich sich zur Eingangstür und wartete bis der nächste Gast kam. Endlich war es soweit und so konnte sie bemerkt den Schankraum betreten.

Sie sah sich um und war fast dabei den Pub wieder zu verlassen, da sah sie Professor Snape.

Er sah in einer Ecke und er war nicht allein. An Tisch neben ihm saß eine Frau – Morgen Singer.

Hermine spürte Wut aussteigen. Ihre Hände zitterten und am liebsten hätte sie sich auf die Frau gestürzt. Aber in ihrem Unterbewußtsein war noch ein wenig Vernunft übrig und sie wußte, dass sie sich nicht zeigen durfte.

Aber wenigstens konnte sie die beiden belauschen.

Diesen doppelzüngigen Bastard Snape und die rothaarige Hexe Morgen.

Sie hielt den Umhang eng an ihrem Körper und bewegte sich vorsichtig an den anderen Tischen vorbei bis sie bei Snape ankam.

Sie war froh, dass er sich nicht mitten in den Raum gesetzt hatte. Hier in der Ecke konnte sie viel besser zu hören.

Sie stand rund 2 Metter von den beiden entfernt als Snape plötzlich in ihre Richtung blickte.

Sie hielt den Atem an, als der Professor seinen Kopf drehte und direkt auf die Stelle starrte, wo sie sich versteckt hatte. Seine Nasenflügel erbebten, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort wieder auf Morgen und Hermine entspannte sich.

'... und George ist sehr gut in der Schule", hörte sie Morgen sagen.

Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck Met zu sich.

Professor Snape schaute sie gelangweilt an, aber Morgen schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Sie trank den Met und lächelte ihren Begleiter mit perfekter Gelassenheit an. Hermine ärgerte sich über das tolle Aussehen der anderen Frau. Das grüne Kleid umspielte deren Körper. Nicht zu reden von den tiefen Dekolleté. Warum war Morgen Singer so schön, so elegant, so erwachsen? Sie hasste diese Frau. Und sie hasste die Vergangenheit, die Morgen und den Professor verband. Warum war dieser überhaupt hier ? Wollte er mit Morgen schlafen ? Dabei hatte er Hermine doch versprochen keine andere Frau anzurühren.

"Wenn ich das geringste Interesse an dem Wohlergehen meiner Vettern hätte, dann würde ich meine Großmutter fragen. Und da ich nicht das geringste Interesse daran habe, frage ich mich was du eigentlich von mir willst. Warum wolltest du mich treffen ?"

Morgens silbernes Lachen schwebte über den Tisch und Hermines Wut flammte wieder an. Auch das Lachen der Frau war verführerisch. Warum war das Leben so ungerecht?

"Sev, du bist so komisch", sagte Morgen und legte ihre Hand einladend auf den Tisch.

Der Professor reagierte, indem er seine Arme verschränkte und sie anstarrte sie.

„Nenn mich nicht so."

Morgen hatte langsam genug.

"Warum machst du es mir so schwer?" fragte sie mit einem Hauch von Gereiztheit. "Ich habe tausendmal gesagt, wie leid es mir tut und das ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe. Warum kannst du mir nicht verzeihen?"

Professor Snape's kühle Antwort lies selbst Hermine erblassen.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich einen Verrat nicht verzeihen werde. Mehr als einmal. Also was willst du von mir?"

Morgen änderte ihre Taktik. Sie beugte sich zu Professor Snape hin und erlaubte ihm damit einem Blick auf ihre Brüste.

Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Hermine, ob er sich auf die schöne Frau stürzen würde, wenn die beiden allein gewesen wären. Aber dann hätte er nach ihrem gemeinsamen Nachmittag ein Potenzmittel gebraucht.

„Ich habe uns ein Zimmer genommen, Darling."

Der Ton von Morgen war so verführerisch, dass Hermine ihr am liebsten einen großen Krug kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen hätte.

„Wir haben uns im Bett früher so gut verstanden. Ich würde alles für dich tun."

Der Professor packte sie am Handgelenk.

"Ich sage es Dir ein letztes Mal. Ich habe kein Interesse an Dir, schon garnicht als Liebhaber. Unsere Familien sind miteinander verbunden und wir dienem dem Dunklen Lord. Mehr verbindet uns nicht. Akzeptier das und lass mich endlich in Frieden."

Er stand auf und Morgen folgte seinem Beispiel. Beide standen sich schließlich Auge in Auge gegenüber.

"Ich hoffe, du bereust es nicht irgendwann so mit mir geredet zu haben", sagte sie. "Vergiss nicht, dass ich immer bekomme was ich will."

Sie trat auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ihr Lippenstift hinterlies einen deutlichen Abdruck. Ihren Auftritt beendete sie, indem sie stolz und mit erhobenem Kopf den Pub verlies.

Hermine atmete tief durch als Morgen die Tür hinter sich schloß. Aber die Erleichterung war kurzlebig.

„Miss Granger, warum können Sie nicht einmal machen was ich ihnen sage?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht Professor. Warum konnten Sie mir nicht einfach sagen wohin Sie gehen ?"

Harrys Umhang glitt zu Boden. Sie hatte kaum Zeit ihn aufzuheben, so schnell zog sie der Professor zur Theke. Dort bezahlte er rasch.

Die Wirtin lächelte wissend als sie Hermine erkannte.

„Wieder Ärger, Professor Snape?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus."

Ohne die beiden Frauen weiter zu beachten, verlies er „Die Drei Besen".

Hermine hatte Mühe ihn zu folgen.

„Was meinte Rosmerta?"

Amüsiert schaute sie der Professor an.

„Das interessiert dich ?"

Sie ignorierte seinen Ton.

„Was meinte sie damit?"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine.

„Rosmerta weiß, dass du meine Studentin bist und sie nimmt an, dass Du in mich verliebt bist. Du wärst nicht die erste."

Hermine schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Studentinnen haben sich in dich verliebt."

„Sollte ich beleidigt sein, dass du es dir anscheinend nicht vorstellen kannst. Dabei ist es ganz normal, dass sich Schülerinnen in ihre Lehrer verlieben. Immerhin bin ich der jüngste Lehrer in Hogwarts."

Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten sich vorzustellen, dass der unbeliebte Professor romantische Gefühle in anderen Studentinnen auslösen konnte.

Dabei vergass sie fast was sie eigentlich fragen wollte.

„Wie hast du mich dazu gebracht den Brief von Morgen zu vergessen?"

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er gelangweilt.

Hermine wurde wütend.

"Tu nicht so. Du weiß genau wovon ich rede. Den Brief von Morgen. Irgendwie hast Du ihn mich vergessen lassen."

Sie blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt.

"Mit einem sehr kleiner Zauber", gab er widerwillig zu.

"Wie kannst du es wagen!" tobte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab.

"Beruhige dich," knurrte er. "Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern."

"Du dachtest, dass es mich nicht stört, dass du dich herausschleichst und meinem Rücken deine Freundin triffst."

Wütend schlug sie ihn.

"Hermine", knurrte er und hielt sie fest.

"Ich habe dir vertraut!" rief sie und kämpfte gegen seinen Griff.

"Vertraut und du manipulierst meine Erinnerung und triffst dich mit einer anderen Frau. Ich hasse dich! "

„Du weißt genau, dass ich Dich nicht betrogen haben. Du hast neben mir gestanden. Nach Sex gerochen, den wir hatten. Ich würde nie mein Versprechen brechen. Und das weißt du ganz genau."

Er schüttelte sie leicht.

„Gib es zu."

Hermine schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch.

"Ich glaube, dass du mich nicht mit einer anderen Frau betrügst", gestand sie, "aber du kannst mich nicht anlügen, auch wenn es angeblich nur gut gemeint ist. Ich entscheide, was das beste für mich ist."

Er sah sie an und strich über ihr Haar.

„Bist du mir nicht mehr böse, wenn ich nachgebe?"

Hermine umarmte ihn.

„Ja, aber du musst mir versprechen nie wieder meine Erinnerungen und mein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren."

"Einverstanden", knurrte er.

Dann überschüttete er sie mit Küssen – auf der Straße zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade.

* * *

Zurück in Hogwarts rief Hermine nach Winky und übergab ihm Harrys Umhang.

„Bitte bring den Umhang Mister Potter und richte ihn aus, dass ich mich später bei ihm melde."

Winky nickte und verschwand.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie in Snapes Badezimmer gebadet und saß nun mit ihm vor dem Kamin.

„Bitte erzählen Sie mir von Morgen. Ihre Cousine erzählte mir, sie hätte Sie jahrelang geliebt, und Ihre Großmutter sagte, dass Ihre Familie wollte, dass Sie sie heiraten. Aber ich weiß auch von Morgens Verrat."

Hermine streichelte sein Gesicht.

„Du hast in meine Gedanken gesehen, du weißt alles über meine Vergangenheit, aber ich weiß fast nichts über Dich. Ich habe das Recht über Morgen Singer Bescheid zu wissen. "

Er beobachtete sie.

„Welches Recht?"

„Du glaubst, dass dir der Flucht das Recht auf intime Details aus meiner Vergangenheit gibt?"

Hermine errötete.

Nein, natürlich aus seiner Sicht hatte sie keine Rechte. Aber sie liebte ihn und dieses Gefühl gab ihr alle Rechte. Aber davon durfte er nichts wissen.

So gab sie überraschend schnell nach.

"Nein, der Fluch gibt mir keine Rechte. Aber wenn wir beide zusammen sind, dann sollten keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns stehen. Ich gehöre zu dir, wie du zu mir. Ich glaube, dass es nicht zu viel verlangt ist, wenn ich Dich nach Morgen frage. Bitte rede mit mir."

„Sehr geschickt", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Aber du weißt, dass ich dann auch das gleiche von Dir verlangen kann."

„Natürlich. Aber nun erzählt mir endlich von Morgen."

Er schmiegte sich in ihre Arme.

„Wäre es akzeptabel, wenn ich den Schulleiter bitte mir ein Denktarium auszuleihen ? Ich habe Probleme mit Dir über Morgen zu reden."

Hermine nickte. "Ich bin damit einverstanden", sagte sie. "Wann wirst du den Schulleiter fragen?"

"Was hälst Du vom Sonnabend? Da haben wir genug Zeit."

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

Sie war mehr als erleichtert, dass er ihr entgegenkam.

"Ausgezeichnet."

"Und jetzt, wo ich zu dir gehöre, kannst du mich nicht abweisen."

„Ich könnte Dich nie abweisen."

"Perfekt"

* * *

„Perfekt", flüsterte er.

Und ohne Warnung tauchte er in ihre Gedanken ein.

Hermine war hilflos gegen seine Invasion. Sie erkannte, dass sie ihn faktisch dazu eingeladen hatte.

Und es blieb ihr nichts anderes als der Versuch ihre neuen Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen.

Aber alle Barrieren überwandt Snape ohne Probleme.

Entfernt, hörte sie sein tiefes Lachen.

Und dann fühlte sie ihre letzte Verteidigungslinie bröcken und er sah ihr tiefstes Geheimnis.

Die Geschwindigkeit mit der er sich aus ihren Gedanken zurückzog, glich einer Flucht.

Schwer atment lies er sich in den Sessel fallen.

Sie sahen sich an. Es kam ihm so vor als wenn er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und ihr schien er niemals so wundervoll.

"Ich liebe dich«, sagte sie hilflos.

* * *

Ja, endlich sind wir beim Titel des kapitels angekommen.

Hermine gesteht.

Wie wird Severus reagieren ? Mehr dazu im nächsten Kapitel.


	24. Enthüllungen, Teil 1

Ich will versuchen jetzt wieder wöchentliche Updates zu machen. Allerdings sind die Kapitel doch sehr lang. Diese hier hat fast 10000 Worte, dehalb teile ich es und poste kürzere Kapitel. Oder sind Euch lange Kapitel lieber, aber dafür in größerem Abstand ?

Eure Meinung ist gefragt !

* * *

Enthüllungen

Teil 1

Severus saß auf dem Sofa und starrte sie wortlos an.

Ihr Geständnis hing in der Luft. Was würde er tun – das ganze als Witz abtun oder was fast noch schlimmer war, es einfach zu überhören.

Sie blickte ihn ängstlich an. Ihre braunen Augen waren unnatürlich groß und er brauchte keine große Phantasie um zu erraten, dass sie auf seine Reaktion wartete.

Warum nur war er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen ? Warum wollte er wissen was sie vor ihm verbarg ?

Verdammt ! Sein Misstrauen hatte ihn dazu gebracht herauszufinden was sie vor ihm verbarg und nun ?

Er war durcheinander. Sein Weltbild erschüttert.

Ich liebe dich, hatte sie gesagt.

Dabei existierten Worte wie Liebe in seiner Welt überhaupt nicht.

Was sollte er nur machen ? Lügen kam nicht in Frage, aber er durfte sie durch seine Reaktion auch nicht verletzten. Es würde ein Drahtseilakt werden.

Sie sah so verletzlich aus.

„Ich liebe Dich."

Sie hatte ihm diese Worte geschenkt.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er und sofort legte sich ein Schleier über ihre Augen. Sie war verletzt. Er konnte es genau sehen, aber sie wollte es ihm keinesfalls zeigen. Stärke, keine Schwäche – das wollte sie ausdrücken.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich zu ihr und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Es ist nicht dein Fehler."

„Fehler?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

Er verstand sie vollkommen falsch und so reagierte er auch.

„Nun Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es mein Fehler ist", reagierte er kühl.

„Was meinst du damit ? Liebe ist doch kein Fehler."

Natürlich nicht, dachte er und wollte sie küssen, sie umarmen, ins Bett zerren. Er wollte sie, brauchte sie. Wie ein verdurstender Wasser brauchte

Für einen kleinen Moment gab er sich der Hoffnung hin – das ihre Liebe ihn neue Hoffnung geben konnte.

Stattdessen stand er auf und holte sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus dem Schrank und goss zwei Gläser ein.

Er hielt ihr das Glas hin.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will nichts trinken."

Aber ich, dachte Severus.

Egal was sie gesagt hatte, er schob ihr ein Glas hin und leerte seins in einem Zug.

Dabei zitterte seine Hand und ein Blick auf sie, zeigte ihm, dass es nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

Zu seinem Glück hatte sie Erbarmen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm sie das Glas, trank einen Schluck und lehnte sich dann an ihn.

Er atmete durch. In diesem Moment zeigte sie eine unerwartete Größe und lies das Thema ruhen.

Sicher nur für eine kurze Zeit, aber vielleicht konnte er bis dahin eine Lösung finden. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Severus nahm Hermine das Glas aus der Hand. Sie schmiegte sich sofort in seine Arme und er erwiderte ihre Zärtlichkeit. Sie schmeckte nach Whiskey, aber nicht deshalb konnte sein Mund nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Sie Hände waren damit beschäftigt ihr so schnell wie möglich das grüne Satinkleid auszuziehen, dann presste er sie ins Sofa und begann ihre Brüste zu liebkosen.

Er brauchte sie genauso wie sie ihn.  
Ohne zu zögern lies sie seine Kleider verschwinden und lies sich dann auf ihn sinken.

Sie begann sich zu bewegen und schaute ihn dabei in die Augen. Er konnte in ihre Seele blicken und in diesem Moment konnte er ihre Liebeserklärung akzeptieren.

X

* * *

x

Am Sonnabend nachmittag stellte er das Denkarium des Schulleiters auf den Tisch.

Hermine saß gespannt auf dem Sofa und wartete darauf eine Erinnerungen zu sehen.

Genauer gesagt, sie würde ihn und Morgen Singer erleben.

Severus musterte die einzige Person, die ihm jemals ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Nicht einmal seine Mutter hatte das getan, jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern.

Sicher Morgen hatte diese Worte das eine oder andere Mal zu ihm gesagt, aber das war beim Sex gewesen und Severus maß dem keine Bedeutung bei.

Er war jung und wollte Sex, da nahm er solche Deklaration hin, aber nicht ernst.

Später hatte er Morgen als die gesehen die sie war und die Beziehung beendet.

Aber würde Hermine, dieses Mädchen, verstehen was er getan hatte und warum.

Frauen wie Hermine hatten ein Herz und fühlten damit, Männer dagegen dachten mehr mit dem Schwanz.

Er machte sich Sorgen über die Auswirkungen, die die Erinnerungen auf Hermine haben könnten. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät, denn er hatte ihr sein Wort gegeben.

Aus den Taschen seines Umhangs nahm er einige Phiolen, jede hatte eine andere Farbe und jede enthielt eine andere Erinnerung.

Er legte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch.

„Hast du schon einmal ein Denkarium benutzt ?"

„Nein, aber Harry hat mir davon erzählt."

Verdammt, immer dieser Potter.

Warum machte er sich eigentlich so viele Gedanken. Schließlich war es Hermines Wunsch gewesen und nun musste sie mit ihrer Neugier klarkommen, oder ?

Trotzdem – sie würde sehen wie dumm er früher gehandelt hatte. Vielleicht änderten sich dann ihre Gefühl für ihn und komischerweise mochte er diesen Gedanken garnicht.

Severus räusperte sich.

„Die erste Erinnerung stammt aus dem Jahr 1976 und du musst sie im Zusammenhang mit den späteren Ereignissen sehen."

Sie nickte.

„Kommst du mit mir oder werde ich allein sein?"

„Ich gehe mit Dir. Falls Du Fragen hast, stell sie sofort. Verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

„Fangen wir an."

x

* * *

x


	25. Enthüllungen, Teil 2

Danke für die Reviews. Ich werde versuchen in kürzeren Abstände zu posten.

* * *

**Enthüllungen, Teil 2**

Hermine beugte sich mit Severus über die Schale und hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Zum Glück landete sie nach wenigen Sekunden am Rande des Quidditch-Feldes.

Sie drehte sich um.

„Was ist das für eine Erinnerung, Sir?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

Dieser stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und wünschte er wäre überall nur nicht hier.

Ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten, ging er voran und Hermine blieb nicht anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen.

Hermine hörte Stimmen und zog Severus ängstlich zurück.

„Da kommt jemand."

„Miss Granger, ich dachte, dass Sie wissen wie das Denkarium funktioniert. Niemand kann uns sehen oder hören. Wir befinden uns in einer Erinnerung."

Mein Gott, wie er diese Situation hasste.

Hermine sah ein junges Mädchen auf 4 junge Männer zu gehen, die laut diskutierend über das Spielfeld liefen.

Hermine erkannte sie sofort.

Voller Freude teilte sie ihr Wissen mit.

„Das sind Harrys Vater, Sirius, Professor Lupin und Wormtail."

„Gut erkannt, Miss Granger. Wollen Sie die vier in den Himmel loben oder folgen Sie mir?"

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Es ist Ihre Erinnerung. Wo sind Sie, Professor?"

Er gab sich keine Mühe zu antworten, statt dessen lief er weiter. Endlich stand er vor einer Baumgruppe und da saß mit einem Buch in der Hand ein junger Mann im Gras.

Aber sein Blick war auf das rothaarige Mädchen gerichtet, dass mit den 4 Jungs sprach.

Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn kaum beachtete. Ungekämmt, abgetragene alte Roben. Nicht wirklich attraktiv.

Verdammt, warum war er mit Hermine hier hergekommen. Nun sah sie mit eigenen Augen was für ein Leben er geführt hatte. Dabei wollte er bestimmt kein Mitleid von ihr.

Plötzlich erkannte Hermine das Mädchen.

„Das ist Harrys Mom?"

„Ja, das ist Lily Evans."

Der 16 Jahre alte Severus sah Lily voller Bewunderung und Sehnsucht an, aber bevor Hermine etwas dazu sagen konnte, war die Erinnerung zu Ende.

Severus hatte ihren Arm genommen und sie weggezogen.

Hermine landete unsanft auf dem Teppich.

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück.

Was für eine dumme, verrückte Idee Hermine seine Erinnerungen zu zeigen.

Hermine stand auf.

„Warum sind wir nicht geblieben ? Es ist doch gar nicht passiert ?"

„Es wird auch nichts passieren. Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass es um den Kontext geht. Sie wissen doch sicher noch warum oder?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Das Mädchen nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Sicher. Um Ihre Geschichte mit Morgen Singer zu sehen."

„Und?"

Sie starrte ihn fragend an.

Und Severus fragte sich, ob ihr Potter wirklich nichts von Lily erzählt hatte.

Hermine ging die Szene nochmals in Gedanken durch.

„Sie wollten das ich Lily sehe, nicht die 4 Jungs?"

Ihre Augen wurden größer.

„Oh, Sie … Lily und Morgen sind sich äußerlich ähnlich. Oh mein Gott, Sie haben Lily bewundert."

Für ihre Erkenntnis erntete sie einen gefährlichen Blick, aber er nickte zustimmend.

„Bereit für die nächste Erinnerung?"

Hermine nickte.

„Die nächste Erinnerung stammt aus dem Jahr 1977. Ostern – die Hochzeit meines Onkels."

Sie beugten sich über die Flüssigkeit und landeten inmitten der Hochzeitsgesellschaft.

X

* * *

x

Die Gäste waren wundervoll gekleidet und die Atmosphäre angenehm.

Ava Prince, die junge Braut, strahlte glücklich.

Hermine sah auch Severus Großmutter.

„Oh, Ihre Großmutter war wunderschön."

Er konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Tatiana Prince verbreitete Würde, Schönheit und Eleganz.

„Aber Ihre Mutter scheint sich nicht wohl zufühlen."

Tatsächlich Eileen Snape stand in einer Ecke, hielt sich an ihrer Handtasche fest und sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Sie ist geächtet, weil sie einen Muggle geheiratet hat."

„Ist Ihr Vater hier?"

Snape lachte auf.

„Niemand wagt es einen Muggle zu so einen bedeutenden Ereignis mitzubringen. Hier gibt es nur reinblütige Zauberer."

In diesem Moment begann das Orchester zu spielen.

Tiberius Prince verbeugte sich vor seiner Braut und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Nach einer Weile betrat ein weiteres Paar das Parkett.

Ein gut aussehender Mann und eine rothaarige Frau.

„Die Eltern der Braut – Wilhelm und Rita Singer", erklärte Severus.

Aus der Menge stach ein weiterer Mann heraus.

„Semaphore Leclercq, Europas reichster Zauberer und der wichtigste Bankier des Dunklen Lords."

Hermine drehte sich zu Snape.

„Noch immer?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist tot."

„Schau nur, wie er Rita Singer beobachtet. Widerlich."

Ein weiteres Paar kam auf die Tanzfläche.

„Das sind ja Sie."

Der 17jährige Severus Snape hatte sich in diesem einem Jahr durchaus verändert. Er war groß und seine langen Haare schwarz glänzend. Seine Großmutter hatte ihm anlässlich der Hochzeit einen guten Anzug gekauft. Hermine fand ihn beeindruckend.

Seine Tanzpartnerin sah das anders. Sie sah gelangweilt in die Menge.

Morgen Singer war erst 14 Jahre alt, aber ihre zukünftige Schönheit war schon zu erahnen.

Hermine allerdings beachtete sie nicht. Mit Freude stellte er fest, dass sie nur Augen für den 17jährigen Severus hatte. Sie sah ihm zu wie er mit Morgen tanzte, dabei hatte sie sich an ihn gelehnt und schaute ganz verträumt aus.

Aber dann erwachte sie und nahm Morgen war.

„Warum schaut sie so ?"

„Oh, ihr gefällt es nicht, dass sie mit mir tanzen muss. Wir passten vom Alter zusammen, also hat Großmutter uns Tanzstanden nehmen lassen. Wir hatten uns gerade kennengelernt und es war ihr erster Ball. Sie hatte andere Vorstellungen über einen Partner – ich passte nicht in dieses Bild."

Hermine musste mit ansehen, wie Morgen einen weiteren Tanz mit Severus ablehnte.

„Darf ich Dir etwas zu trinken bringen?", fragte der junge Severus höflich.

Plötzlich tauchte Semaphore Leclercq mit einem Pokal auf.

Seine Blicke verschlangen nun Morgen.

„Eine wunderschöne Frau wie Sie möchte Champagner, nicht war?"

Morgens Laune besserte sich sofort.

„Oh, vielen Dank", hauchte sie und lächelte den alten Mann an.

Hermine zog an seinem Arm.

„Warum flirtet sie mit ihm?"

„Sie glaubt, dass er harmlos ist. Wie die anderen Freunde ihres Vaters. Sie sieht keine Gefahr in ihm."

„Aber er schaut so so an – eklig."

Severus lächelte sie wissend an und zog sie aus dem Denkarium.

X

* * *

x

Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch und versuchte zu verarbeiten was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

„Sie mochte dich nicht besonders, oder ?"

Severus sah sie ernst an.

„Nein. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr ein paar unschöne Dinge über mein Aussehen gesagt."

„Oh."

„Ja, dummerweise habe ich es gehört."

Dabei sah er Hermine nicht an, sonst wäre er nicht so überrascht gewesen als sie antwortete.

„Aber das stimmt doch nicht. Du sahst sehr eindrucksvoll aus. Und du warst sehr galant. Ich finde, dass Morgen eine Ohrfeige für ihre Unhöflichkeit verdient hätte."

Severus verstand nicht warum Hermine so engagiert war. Schließlich war es lange her und nur eine Erinnerung.

Er räusperte sich und goss die nächste Erinnerung in das Denkarium.

„Wieder Osten – ein Jahr später. Bist Du bereit ?"

x

* * *

x

Sie befanden sich im Haus von Severus Großmutter und gingen die Treppe hinauf. In den oberen Etagen waren die Gästezimmer und Hermine folgte dem 18jährigen Severus schweigend.

Ohne zu klopfen, betrat er ein Zimmer und sprach Morgen an, die allein auf dem Sofa saß.

Sie sah noch schöner aus als im Jahr zuvor und stellte sich sehr wirksam zur Schau.

„Hallo."

Morgen sah nicht einmal auf als Severus sie ansprach.

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Such Dir eine andere Gesellschaft."

Severus lachte auf.

„Oh, danke. Ich wusste nicht, dass Du die Gesellschaft von Bücher der von Männern bevorzugst."

Er nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

„Kein Wunder „ Die Liste der reichsten Zauberer". Hast du einen passenden Mann für Dich gefunden ? Vergiss es, die meisten Männer wollen eine Frau mit Intelligenz."

Das nächste Geräusch was zu hören war, war eine Ohrfeige, die Morgen Severus verpasste.

Der Abdruck zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Und es war Blut zu sehen, denn ihr Ring hatte seine Lippe gestreift.

Obwohl er lächelte, konnte Morgen sehen, dass ein gefährlicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Und Klasse sollte eine Frau auch haben. Aber das ist nur eine Meinung eines Halbbluts."

„Verschwinde", schrie ihn Morgen wütend an.

Gemeinsam mit Hermine verlies er die Erinnerung.

X

* * *

x

Hermine war der Schock der Ereignisse anzusehen.

„Hast du Dich selbst geheilt oder haben die anderen ..."

„Nein, ich habe es niemanden gesagt und Morgen die nächsten Wochen mit Missachtung gestraft."

Sie lächelte.

„Eine gute Taktik."

„Allerdings. Sie war ängstlich und wartete immer darauf, dass noch etwas passierte."

„Hat es sehr weh getan?"

Hermine nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände.

Er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Warum zeigte sie soviel Verständnis ?

Aber anscheinend erwartete Hermine auch keine Antwort.

Statt dessen verteilte sie kleine Küsse auf sein Gesicht.

Und bei jedem Kuss hauchte sie.

„Alles wird gut."

Und Severus glaubte ihr jedes Mal.

X

x


	26. Enthüllungen, Teil 3

E**nthüllungen - Fortsetzung**

Natürlich blieb es nicht bei den Küssen.

Hermines Sehnsucht war inzwischen so stark, dass sie nicht mehr warten konnte und wollte.

Sie griff nach Severus Penis und begann ihn zu massieren.

Dabei sah sie ihn genau an und versuchte seine Gefühle zu erkennen.

Was auf jeden Fall zu sehen war, war die Freude, die sie ihm verschaffen konnte. Und er ihr, als er ihr das Kleid und ihre Brüste entblößte. Ohne zu zögern, nahm er sie sich vor. Hermine stöhnte auf und beugte sie ihm entgegen. Sie wollte mehr.

Das Gefühl war gegenseitig, dachte sich Severus.

So nahm er sie einfach auf den Arm und trug Geliebte ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie aufs Bett und widmete sich wieder ihren Brüsten. Hermine hatte in den letzten Wochen viele neue Zaubersprüche gelernt und die Kleider von ihm und ihr verschwanden deshalb immer schneller.

Severus Mund hatte den Weg zu ihrer Pussy gefunden.

Ohne große Worte wußte er was sie wollte. Seine Zunge war eine Sache, aber sein Schwanz eine andere. Das dachte auch Hermine als er in sie eindrang und in kürzester Zeit zum Höhepunkt brachte.

X

* * *

x

Als sie beide aufwachten, standen Tee und Kekse auf dem Tisch.

„Welche Erinnerung werden wir jetzt besuchen?", fragte sie nachdem sich beide gestärkt hatten.

„Weihnachten 1978."

Hermine nahm ihre Haare zurück und tauchte mit Severus in die Erinnerungen ein.

X

* * *

x

Der Salon von Severus Großmutter war weihnachtlich geschmückt. Es war abends und der Raum in angenehmes Kerzenlicht getaucht.

Der junge Severus saß in einer Ecke und wirkte total gelangweilt. Die Frauen kümmerten sich um Baby John und die anderen Männer hielten Weingläser in der Hand.

Als es klopfte erhoben sich Severus Großmutter und Mutter und begrüßten die Singer-Familie.

Wilhelm und Rita Singer waren festlich gekleidet, ihnen folgten Morgen und Semaphore Leclercq.

Es war ein grotesker Anblick, das junge Mädchen und der alte Mann. Severus fragte sich, ob die anderen das genauso sahen. Anzumerken war der Gesellschaft nichts. Es wurden Freundlichkeiten ausgetauscht und man verfiel schnell in einen Small-Talk über die neuesten Ereignnnisse im Ministerium.

„Was hält das Ministerium von der Popularität des Dunklen Lord?", fragte der alte Mann mit einem starken französischen Akzent.

Serverus beugte sich zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass Tiberius Prince damals in einer hohen Position im Ministerium arbeitete.

Tiberius Prince spielte mit seinem Weinglas.

„Die englische Zauberergemeinde und das Ministerium sind keine großen Anhänger."

Sein Schwiegervater sah ihn fragend an.

„Tatsächlich?"

Leclercq sprang ihm zur Seite.

„Sicher sind die Schlammblut-Anhänger schuld daran."

Severus Onkel fühlte sich unwohl.

„Nun ja, Albus Dumbledore ist Gegner des Dunklen Lords und er hat viele Anhänger."

„Dumbledore, dieser Dummkopf."

Hermine wäre am liebsten dazwischen gegangen.

„Damals hat er sie sicher vor Grindelwald gerettet."

Severus lächelte sie an.

„Der alte Semaphore war damals einer von Grindelwalds Leutenants. Aber natürlich nicht freiwillig. Er stand unter dem Einfluss eines Fluchs."

Währenddessen stimmten Tiberius und Wilhelm den Äußerungen des Franzosen zu.

Dieser wollte den anderen zeigen, dass er den Dunklen Lord gut kannte und schüttete weiter Lob aus.

Dem jungen Severus wurde das langsam zuviel.

„Soll ich ihm Euer Lob ausrichten?"

Sein überheblicher Ton war nicht zu überhören und der alte Mann stellte sich wütend vor ihn hin.

„Du wagst es so mit mir zu reden?"

Er schob seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte das Dunkle Zeichen der Anhänger Voldemorts.

Im Salon wurde es plötzlich ganz still.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine leise.

Wenn ein älterer Todesser sein Mal zeigt, dann muss ein andere anwesender Todesser das selbe tun.

Ich habe ihn provoziert."

Der Franzose redete inzwischen in Französisch weiter, was Severus nicht störte. Er strahlte eine Würde und Autorität aus, als wenn ihn nichts treffen könnte. So standen sich die beiden Todesser Severus und Semaphore wie bei einem Duell gegenüber.

Plötzlich stand Severus Großmutter vor den beiden und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Die Hemdsärmel der beiden Männer rollten herab und bedeckten das Mal.

Sie wandte sich wütend an Severus.

„Junger Mann, wenn Du dich nicht benehmen kannst, wirst du dein Essen in deinen Räumen zu dir nehmen."

Voller Ironie nickte ihr Enkel.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Großmutter. Sir."

Aus seinem Mund klang es wie eine Beleidigung und auch die junge Morgen erschrak über seine Wortwahl.

Severus nahm das allerdings nicht war. Ohne seine Familie weiter zu beachten, verlies er den Raum.

„Warst du nicht schon etwas zu alt um so behandelt zu werden?", fragte Hermine.

„Meine Großmutter hat mich damit beschützen wollen. Sie wußte, dass er gefährlich ist."

„Aber du doch auch. Warum hast du ihn provoziert ?"

„Warum ? Aus dem selben Grund bin ich Todesser geworden – ich war gelangweilt, hatte keine Perspektiven und fühlte mich in der Familie nicht gewürdigt."

Hermine schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Das waren wahrlich dumme Gründe.

Aber Morgen Singer sah das offensichtlich anders.

Sie schaute Severus bewundernd hinterher und Hermine grummelte eifersüchtig.

„Na toll, nun findet sie dich interessant."

Severus nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Komm."

Als Morgen ihnen folgte, da wußte Hermine sofort was kommen würde.

Ohne anzuklopfen ging sie in Severus Zimmer. Der saß im Sessel und schaute langweilt auf die wunderschöne Morgen.

„Miss Singer, wo bleiben Deine Manieren ? Ohne Einladung kommst du in mein Schlafzimmer."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schloss Morgen die Zimmertür.

„Allerdings kann ich mit keinem Buch über reiche und mächtige Zauberer dienen."

Hermine hielt den Atem an.

„Du willst, dass sie dich wieder schlägt."

Severus nickte.

Aber Morgen tat ihm nicht den Gefallen.

Voller Bewunderung fragte sie.

„Du bist wirklich ein Todesser?"

Anstatt zu antworten, ging Severus auf sie zu und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Todesser geküsst."

Der junge severus sah diese Worte als Einladung an, schubste sie gegen die Wand und begann sie zu küssen.

Wenn Hermine eine abwehrende Reaktion von Morgen erwartet hatte, dann sah sie sich getäuscht.

Das Mädchen erwiderte seine Küsse und mehr noch, sie bot ihm ihre Brüste an.

X

* * *

x

Severus fand, dass Hermine genug gesehen hatte.

Beide standen wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer und Severus wußte was Hermine fragen würde.

„Hast Du mit ihr geschlafen?"

„Ha, nur ein Dummkopf würde so etwas machen."

„Komm schon, hattest Du Sex mit ihr?"

„Hermine, sie war die jungfräuliche Tochter einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie. Natürlich nicht."

Wenn Hermine die Sprache störte in der er mit ihr sprach, dann zeigte sie es nicht.

„Aber dir war schon klar, dass sie nicht an Dir sondern nur am Todesser interessiert war ?

„Aber dir war auch klar, dass mir ihre Gründe egal waren. Ich war 18 Jahre alt."

Hermine seufzte.

„Also, du wolltest nur Sex. Wie alle Jungen in diesem Alter."

Er nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Machen wir weiter."

„Gut, wir springen ins Jahr 1980. Wir haben uns in der Zeit dazwischen getroffen. Du verstehst ?"

Natürlich.

Er wartete nur auf das Nicken und zog sie dann in die nächste Erinnerung.

X

* * *

x

Als sie in einem dunklen Raum landeten und Hermine sich von maskierten Todesessern umringt sah, zog Severus sie zu sich heran.

„Wir sind in einer Erinnerung. Du brauchst Dich nicht zu fürchten."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich weiß. Entschuldige, aber ich war so überrascht."

Severus nickte verstehend.

„Komm. Es ist eine interessante Situation."

Tom Riddle saß auf einem Felsen, Kerzen erhellten die Höhle.

„Wo sich wir?"

„In den Kellern von Malfoy Manor."

Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf eine Bewegung in der Gruppe der Männer gelenkt.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte einen seiner jungen Anhänger zu sich gerufen.

„Komm Severus."

Der maskierte Severus kniete von dem Felsenthron nieder.

„Du kennst unser neuestes Mitglied. Sie ist Mitglied Deiner Familie."

„Ja, my Lord."

„Sie sieht Lily Evans ähnlich, dem Schlammblut."

Severus nickte.

„Ich weiß, dass Du an ihr interessiert bist. Aber ich kann das nicht zulassen. Allerdings kann ich Dir einen andere Frau anbieten."

Severus sah den Dunklen Lord fragend an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was damit gemeint war.

„Ich will, dass sie Deine Frau wird."

Zuerst gelang es Severus nicht irgendwas zu sagen.

Schließlich fand er seine Stimme wieder.

„Aber Sir, sie geht noch zur Schule."

„Kleinigkeiten. Ihr werdet im Sommer in Deutschland heiraten. Aber Du musst nicht so lange warten. Ich mache sie dir heute nacht zum Geschenk."

Voldemort schwang seinen Zauberstab und eine Tür öffnete sich.

„Geh, du hast die ganze Nacht mit ihr. Aber pass auf, dass ihre Eltern keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Bis zur Hochzeit soll alles so scheinen wie es üblich ist."

Severus verbeugte sich.

„Danke, my Lord."

Er drehte sich um und ging durch Tür.

Hermine schaute Severus an. Dieser berührte ihre Arm und beide liesen die Erinnerung hinter sich.

X

* * *

x

Wie wird Hermine auf diese Erinnerung reagieren ?  
Mehr im nächsten Kapitel !


	27. Enthüllungen, Teil 4

Das vorangegangene Kapitel hat anscheinend etwas Verwirrung ausgelöst. Das wr der Sinn der Sache. Ich wollte ein wenig Spannung schüren.

* * *

**Enthüllungen, Teil 4**

Zurück in der Gegenwart, entschuldigte sich Hermine für einen Moment. Sie musste allein sein und da fiel ihr im Moment nur die Toilette ein.

Severus konnte sie gut verstehen. Er rief nach Winky, der Sandwiches und Tee brachte.

Als Hermine ein paar Minuten später zurückkehrte, konnte Severus sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Aber nun hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa.

Sie nahm eine Tasse in die Hand und wartete.

Allerdings hatte sie nicht mit Severus Geduld gerechnet, der langsam sein Sandwich aß.

Schließlich hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus.

„Hast Du mit ihr geschlafen?"

„Was denkst Du ? Sollte ich einen Befehl des Dunklen Lords missachten ?"

„Das ist keine richtige Antwort. Also lass es mich so formulieren: wolltest Du mit ihr schlafen?"

„Ja", antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich wollte es unbedingt."

Hermine war froh, dass er so ehrlich geantwortet hatte.

„Weihnachten 1980 . Das Datum war in die Uhr eingraviert. Sehr romantisch."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es war ein wichtiges Datum. Für uns beide. Ihr erstes Mal und meines auch."

Verdammt, dachte Severus als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Es war wirklich nicht nötig gewesen ihr das alles zu erklären.

„Wussten Eure Familien von Eurer Verlobung?"

Er nickte.

„Sie wussten davon, aber es sollte erst im Sommer offiziell verkündet werden."

„Hat Voldemort oft Ehen arrangiert?"

„Nein, aber wenn er es getan hat, dann war es eine Ehre. Aber du musst verstehen, dass er mir nicht Morgen gegeben hat, sondern ich war es der Morgen geschenkt wurde."

„Was?"

„Morgen hatte eine Mitgift zu erwarten und diese würde dem Dunklen Lord zufallen, wenn unsere Ehe zustande kommt."

„Sie hat dich gekauft."

„So kann man das sehen."

„Hast Du sie geliebt?"

„Ich war verrückt nach ihr. Sie war nicht wirklich nett, aber sehr entgegenkommend im Bett."

Er sagte nicht, dass es nicht soviel davon für ihn gegeben hatte. Aber sie würde es sicher auch ohne Worte verstehen.

„Wolltest Du sie heiraten ?"

„Ich habe es nie in Frage gestellt. Viele heiraten jung, das war so üblich. Und meine Großmutter war angetan von der Verlobung, genau wie der Dunkle Lord."

Er stand auf.

„Lass uns die letzte Erinnerung ansehen. Das hast du vielleicht Deine Antworten und wenn nicht, stell alle Fragen der Welt."

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, wir gehen nun zurück in das Jahr 1981. Ostern 1981 um genau zu sein."

x

* * *

x

Sie landeten vor dem selben Saal in dem vor drei Jahren Tiberius Prince und Ava Singer geheiratet hatten.

Lucius Malfoy stand an der Eingangstür und war mehr als überrascht als er Severus Snape ankommen sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass dieser gerade von einer Reise zurückkam.

„Was willst du hier?"

Severus sah ihn überheblich an.

„Das ist das Haus meiner Familie. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin zuerst nach Malfoy Manor appariert, aber da war ausser Winky niemand. Er hat mir gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord hier ist. Zu einem Treffen."

Er sah Lucius fragend an.

„Was geht hier vor? Warum hat man mich nicht eingeladen?"

Lucius legte seinen Arm um Severus Schulter.

„Es ist kein offizielles Treffen. Erzähl mir lieber von deinem Auftrag. Ist alles gut gegangen ?"

„Nicht wirklich. Die Griechen waren nicht interessiert und die Türken wollten zuviel. Nun lass mich zum Dunklen Lord. Ich will ihm Report erstatten."

Lucius klang nicht besonders erfreut als er antwortete.

„Wir haben nicht mit dir gerechnet."

Und auch Rabastan und Rodolphus Rastaban sahen schockiert zu als Severus Lucius abschüttelte.

„Sev, du solltest doch in Griechenland sein."

„Warum sagt das hier jeder. Ich hatte einen Auftrag und den habe ich erfüllt. Lasst mich durch."

Rabastan versuchte seinen früheren Schulkameraden abzulenken.

„Du willst da nicht wirklich reingehen. Komm, wir vergnügen uns woanders."

In diesem Moment begann ein Orchester zu spielen und damit war die Geduld von Severus Snape zu Ende.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Aus dem Weg."

Den drei Männern blieb nichts anderes übrig und sekundenspäter stürzte Severus an ihnen vorbei.

Wie beim letzten Mal sahen Hermine und Severus festlich gekleidete Menschen tanzen.

Als Hermine sich umsah, hielt sie die Luft an.

Dort tanzte Morgen Singer mit Semaphore Leclercq – und zwar als Ehefrau und Ehemann.

Severus sah die beiden nicht an. Er ging direkt auf den Tisch zu an dem der Dunkle Lord saß.

Der blickte auf und giftete ihn an.

„Du hast einen Auftrag bekommen und solltest nicht hier sein. Warum folgst du meinen Befehlen nicht?"

„Ich haben Ihren Befehlen gefolgt, Sir."

In diesem Moment tanzte Morgen an ihm vorbei und Severus hatte Probleme ihr nicht hinterher zu sehen.

„Setz dich, Severus."

Er hielt ihm ein Glas Champagner hin.

„Trink und dann wirst du dem Brautpaar gratulieren. Es tut mir leid, dass du das ansehen musst. Ich habe dich weggeschickt, weil sich meine Pläne geändert haben. Es war mein Wunsch, dass Morgen einen anderen Mann heiratet."

Alle im Raum blieben wie erstarrt stehen als sie die Szene mitbekamen.

Severus erbleichte und lies sein Glas fallen.

Hermine sah den Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht und musste dann noch zusehen wie Bellatrix anfing zu lachen und ihn vor allen Gästen verspottete.

Hermine hatte genug. Sie griff nach Severus.

„Lass uns gehen. Bitte. Ich habe genug gesehen."

Er sah wie Tränen aus ihren Augen traten und nickte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie diese schmerzhafte Erinnerung.

X

* * *

x

Schließlich saßen beide wieder auf dem Sofa und Severus gab Hermine ein Taschentuch nach dem anderen. Er verstand nicht warum sie weinte.

„Warum? Warum hat er das getan?"

„Leclercq wollte sie haben. Er war verrückt nach ihrer Mutter, aber sie hat ihn abgewiesen. Aus Rache hat er sich dann Morgen ausgesucht. Er hat dem Dunklen Lord viel Gold geboten, aber er hat abgelehnt. Aber als er immer mehr Geld anbot, gab Voldemort nach. Ich wurde auf eine Mission ins Ausland geschickt."

Hermine stand vom Sofa auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Wie konnte er nur ? Zuerst hat er Dir Morgen versprochen und dann gibt er sie diesem schrecklichen Mann zur Frau."

Severus wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Sie agierte so als ob sie …

„Miss Granger, bitte beruhigen Sie sich."

„Aber das ist so unfair. Voldemort hat dich angelogen, manipuliert und dann lacht diese Bellatrix noch über dich."

„Sie war ihm mehr wert als ich."

Er beobachtete Hermine.

„Bellatrix - sie sah so merkwürdig aus. Hat er sie mit dem selben Fluch belegt wie mich?"

Severus nickte.

„Ja, als sie 15 war."

„Aber sie war verheiratet."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Voldemort brauchte das Gold."

„Schrecklich. Er benutzt alle Menschen und schieb sie wie auf einem Schachbrett hin und her."

Das kam Severus doch sehr bekannt vor.

„So macht man Politik."

Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin.

Er sah nur Verständnis und Liebe – nein, daran wollte er nicht denken – in ihren Augen.

Dabei konnte er fast alles vergessen was ihm damals angetan wurde.

Er war froh, dass endlich alles vorbei war. Er hatte ihr seine Erinnerungen gezeigt und sie bedankte sich mit ihrer Zuneigung.

Sie setzte sich wieder zu ihm aufs Sofa und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Severus war erstaunt wie so eine kleine Person so viel Wärme ausstrahlen konnte und was ihm das bedeutete.

Aber auch darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken als er sie küsste.

X

* * *

x

So, ich hoffe alle Klarheiten sind beseitigt :)

Ich wollt das Kapitel eigentlich später posten, aber ich muss am Freitag ins Krankenhaus und wollte Euch nicht warten lassen.


	28. Akzeptanz, Teil 1

Test - Achtung - dies ist eine neuest Kapitel von The Love You Take.

Ich kann seit ein paar Tagen nichts laden und wollte mal sehen woran es liegt und ob es unter einem anderen Titel geht.

x

x

x

Ich bin aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und hatte mir mehr genommen. Aber wie das so ist. Aber hier ist es endlich, das nächste Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Akzeptanz**

**Teil 1**

Der Frühling lag in der Luft und der Schnee rund um das Schloss schmolz.

Ostern stand vor der Tür und Hermine freute sich, dass sie Zeit zum Lernen habe würde. Worüber sie sich nicht freute war der Ort wo sie das tun sollte.

„Warum müssen wir dorthin gehen ? Ich mag das Prince Manor nicht", fragte sie Severus wiederholt.

Ihr Lehrer schaute sie nur kurz an und widmete sich dann sofort wieder der Korrektur der Aufsätze.

„Glaubst du, dass ich meine Meinung ändere, nur weil du mir ständig diese Frage stellst ?"

Sie starrte ihn einfach weiter an.

„Ich sehe schon, du hast andere Dinge im Kopf und denkst du nicht an mich."

Hermine klang wie ein Kind, aber sie fühlte sich nicht so. Ganz und gar nicht.

Seit sie ihn liebte, hatte sich die Sehnsucht nach ihm verstärkt. Es war als ob der Fluch immer stärker wirkte.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen und genau in diesem Moment sah Severus auf.  
Hermine wußte sehr wohl, was sie getan hatte und er erkannte den Sinn dieser Geste sofort.

Er legte den Federkiel nieder und lehnte sich zurück. Die nächste Aktion würde von ihr ausgehen müssen.

Es war als wenn sie ihm immer wieder beweisen sollte, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm sehnte.

Und das tat sie.

Aber noch immer glaubte er ihr nicht, dass es mehr als der Fluch war, den Voldemort aus Niedertracht über sie verhängt hatte. Inzwischen verband sie so viel mehr.

Hermine stand auf und sah ihn an. Wenn sie ihn ansah, verspürte sie die Sehnsucht nach seiner Berührung und seinen Küsse.

Als sie vor ihm stand, zog sie den Pullover aus und wartete.

Sein Blick glitt von ihrem Mund zu ihren Brüsten. Und wieder zurück.

Sie begann sich selbst zu streicheln und sagte dann ganz leise: „Bitte."

„Was willst du?"

Es war Freitag Abend und er hatte Zeit für diese Spielchen.

„Zuerst deinen Mund auf meinen Brüsten und dann sehen wir weiter."

Er nickte.

Sekundenspäter stand sie nackt vor ihn und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Er begann an ihren Nippeln zu saugen und die warf vor Erregung den Kopf nach hinten und begann zu stöhnen.

Als ihre Erregung ins Unermessliche stieg, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr still sitzen. Sie bewegte sich auf seinem Schoß und rieb sich an ihm. Nach einer Weile wurde Severus das ganze zu viel.

Er schob sie von sich.

„Setz dich auf den Schreibtisch."

Wenig graziös folgte sie den Anweisungen und wurde mit einen Kuss belohnt.

„Good Girl", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und stellte sich zwischen ihre Beine.

„Willst du mich?"

Hermine nickte.

„Meinen Mund?"

„Ja bitte", kam es so leise, dass Severus es kaum verstand.

Er hätte das Spiel fortsetzen können, aber er wollte Hermine nicht unnötig hinhalten.

Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl, schon ihn ganz an an sie heran und fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Schenkel. Er hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf ihren Beinen und arbeitete sich langsam vom Zentrum ihres Verlangens vor.

Als Hermine seine Zunge an ihrer Klitoris fühlte, war es fast um sie geschehen. Sie lies sich auf den Schreibtisch fallen und gab sich ganz dem Mann hin, den sie so liebte.

Es erregte ihn sie so zu sehen. Nur ihm war es gestattet, sie so zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Nur er durfte er diese Freuden verschaffen.

Er verstärkte den Druck und Momente später kam sie.

Ein unbeschreiblich phantastischer Anblick, wie er meinte.

Als sie wieder zu Atem kam, räkelte sie sich provokativ auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Trag mich ins Bett und fick mich."

„Oh, das werde ich", versprach Severus.

Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie zum Bett. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, begann er sich auszuziehen. Er wußte genau, wie groß ihr Hunger war. Auf ihn und er wollte diese Macht voll auskosten.

Langsam, zu langsam für Hermines Gefühl, legte er sich neben sie und begann sie zu liebkosen. Aber dafür hatte sie heute keine Geduld mehr. Sie zog ihn zu sich und umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen.

„Ich liebe Dich", dachte sie und beobachte ihn als er in sie eindrang.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging immer schneller. Sie nahm jede seiner Aktion bewusst war und spürte die Veränderung als er zum Orgasmus kam. Er öffnete in diesem Moment die Augen und verlor sich ihn ihr.

„Ich liebe Dich", dachte sie wieder als sich seine Augen schlossen.

Seine Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer und schließlich lies er sich neben sie fallen.

Sie höre wie er ihren Namen murmelte und traute sich endlich die Worte laut auszusprechen.

„Ich liebe Dich", aber er zeigte ihr nicht, ob er die Worte gehört hatte.

X

x

x

Hermine stand in ihren Zimmer in Prince Manor und hoffte auf Scampys Hilfe.

Sie war seit einer Stunde hier und hatte gehört wie die Familie von Tiberius Prince angekommen war. Und natürlich konnte sie die Stimme von Morgen Singer nicht überhören, denn auch sie war zu Ostern eingeladen worden.

„Wo ist Miss Hermine's Partykleid?", fragte Scampy ungeduldig.

Hermine zeigte auf ein weißes Sommerkleid. Es war schön, aber viel zu schlicht. Besonders jetzt wo nun Morgen da war.

„Kannst du mir helfen und das hier in ein wunderschönes Kleid verwandeln. Ich muss unbedingt gut aussehen. Und machst du mir auch mein Haar?"

Die Hauselfe nickte.

„Scampy, weiß was Miss wollen. Sie werden schöner sein, als Miss Morgen."

Hermine schaute sie verschämt an.

Sekundenspäter hatte sich das einfache weiße Kleid verwandelt. Passend zum Seidenkleid verwandelte Scampy Hermines Schuhe in silberfarbens Sandalen mit hohen Absätzen.

Hermine setzte sich vor den Spiegel und sah zu wie Scampy ihr Haar bearbeitete.

„Miss Morgen kommt seit Jahren in dieses Haus und verletzt Master Severus. Zuerst ist sie zu gut für ihn, dann wollte sie ihn unbedingt haben und ihn heiraten. Und schließlich heiratet sie diesen bösen Mann."

Scampy sah sich nervös um.

„Er war immer sehr schlecht zu uns", erklärte sie Hermine.

„Und Miss Morgen war nicht besser", fügte sie selbstbewußter hinzu.

Hermine hörte nur zu und sah wie sich ihre Frisur verwandelte.

„Scampy weiß, dass Miss Hermine Master Severus liebt. Sie sind gut für den Master und er wird sie genauso lieben wie Sie ihn."

Die Frisur war fertig.

„Du weißt, dass ich ihn liebe?"

Scampy zog Hermine das Kleid an und legte letzte Hand zum perfekte Look an.

Sie nickte.

„Scampy weiß es seit Weihnachten."

„Und weißt Du, ob mich Master Severus liebt?"

Sie fragte ganz vorsichtig, aber sie war einfach zu neugierig.

Aber Scampy war abgelenkt. Im Moment jedenfalls. Sie führte Hermine zu Spiegel.

Diese war beeindruckt. Warum gelang es ihr nicht sich so gut zu kleiden ?

„Miss sollten den Nexus offen tragen."

Hermine sah sie schockiert an. Ja, das Kleid konnte eine Kette vertragen, aber war das nicht zu direkt ?

„Miss haben die Kette zum Nexus, nicht wahr? Also dürfen Sie sie benutzen. Und jeder wird daran erinnert werden, welche Position Sie haben."

Hermine verstand genau was die kleine Hauself damit meinte.

Der Nexus würde Morgen zeigen, mit wem Severus das Bett teilte. Hermine fragte sich was Morgen der Hauself angetan hatte, dass diese sie so garnicht mochte.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Aber du hast mir nicht geantwortet, Scampy. Liebt mich Master Severus?"

Scampys Augen wurden immer größer.

„Master Severus weiß es noch nicht, aber er wird es bald herausfinden."

„Natürlich."

Hermine nickte der Hauselfe zu und verlies ihr Zimmer. Im Moment glaubte sie nicht daran und wollte vor allem die nächsten Stunden überstehen.

X

x

x


	29. Akzeptanz, Teil 2

Ich hoffe, dass es jetzt mit dem Hochladen funktioniert.

x

* * *

x

Akzeptanz

Teil 2

Die große Halle des Hauses war diesmal nicht geschmückt, nur ein paar Osterglocken wiesen auf den Frühling hin. Ansonsten war es eher dunkel und ungemütlich.

Im Salon saßen die drei Prince-Jungen und spielten Karten und drehten sich wie auf Befehl um als Hermine den Raum betrat.

„Guten Tag, Hermine", ertönte es aus einer anderen Ecke des Raums.

Madame Prince saß wie immer auf ihrem Sessel und Hermine eilte sofort zu ihr.

Sie knickste und begrüßte die alte Frau höflich.

„Guten Abend, Madam."

Die blauen Augen von Severus Großmutter musterten sie kritisch.

„Du bist erwachsen geworden."

Hermine wurde rot. Erwachsen geworden. Was meinte sie ?

Sie war 18 und schon eine Weile erwachsen.

Die ältere Hexe konnte anscheinend Hermines Gedanken lesen.

„Ich meine nicht, dass du größer geworden bist. Ich meine Du wirkst erwachsener auf mich. Und die anderen werden es auch sehen."

„Das ist ein Kompliment, meine Liebe."

Nun ja, dachte die angesprochene, ich werde diese Frau wohl nie verstehen. Zuerst macht sie einem Angst, dann sagt sie so etwas.

„Danke. Wo sind denn die anderen?"

„Oh, Eileen bestand darauf ein wenig Zeit mit Severus zu verbringen. Allein. Jungs, kommt und begrüßt Hermine."

Die drei folgte den Befehl ihrer Großmutter sofort.

John musterte sie bewundernd.

„Du siehst toll aus."

Paul drängte seinen Bruder zu Seite.

„Hey, ich bin auch noch da. Hallo Hermine."

Sie lachte auf. Die beiden hatten es geschafft sie abzulenken.

Der 13 jährige George wurde sogar rot als ihn Hermine nach der Schule fragte, aber nach einer Weile verhielt auch er sich ganz normal.

Die vier unterhielten sich ganz angeregt und vergaßen fast ihre Umgebung.

Als es dunkel wurden kamen die anderen von ihrem Spaziergang zurück.

Die Gruppe brachte Leben in den Salon und auch Hermine fühlte wie sich die Atmosphäre veränderte.

Sie brauchte nicht sich nicht umzudrehen, auch so wußte sie das Severus sie musterte. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

Severus lehnte am Kamin und hatte ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Sie lehnte sich leicht an ihn.

„Miss Granger. Wir sind nicht allein."

Sie wurde rot. Tatsächlich hatte sie vergessen, dass sie nicht allein waren. Aber musste Severus sie so daran erinnern.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass alle von uns wissen. Warum soll ich mich also verstellen ?"

Ihr Herz schlug schneller als sie daran dachte, dass man sie als Paar sehen würde.

„Hast Du den Verstand verloren? Im Haus meiner Großmutter dulde ich so etwas nicht. „

Hermine erstarrte.

So ein Bastard.

Sie drehte sich um damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

Aber John sah es und er kam zu ihrer Rettung.

„Hermine, ich wollte Dir noch etwas erzählen. Hast du Zeit?"

Dankbar nickte sie und folgte John in einen anderen Teil des Raumes.

„Es ist mir egal, ob du zu ihm gehörst. Aber er hat kein Recht in diesem Ton mit Dir zu reden."

„Hast Du es gehört?", fragte sie ängstlich.

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber die Botschaft war klar. Er hat dich zurecht gewiesen."

Unter Tränen lächelte sie ihn an.

„Du bist wirklich süß, John. Danke."

„Ich hoffe Elspeth sieht das auch so. Sie ist meine Freundin."

Hermine war froh über den Themenwechsel.

„Oh, du musst mir alles über sie erzählen."

x

x

x

Ava Prince und Eileen saßen zusammen am Tisch und unterhielten sich. Hermine lauschte Johns Ausführungen und wurde langsam wieder ruhiger. Sie war so abgelenkt, dass sie die plötzliche Stille im Salon nicht bemerkte.

„Schaut sie euch an, ganz in weiß"

Hermine drehte sich langsam um, ganz darauf bedacht, dass ihr Zauberstab in Reichweite war.

Morgen Singer stand in der Tür, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, sah sie sich im Raum um. Selbst Hermine musste sich eingestehen wie eindrucksvoll und schön die Hexe aussah.

Morgen sah sie abwertend an.

„Weißes Kleid, weiße Schuhe – ganz wie eine Braut."

Aus ihrem Mund klang das mehr als abwertend.

Hermine spürte Severus Blick und obwohl sie noch sauer auf ihn war, wußte sie eines ganz genau.

Er gehörte ihr.

Auch wenn sie sich hier vor seiner Famillie zurück halten musste, jeder wusste es. Da konnte Morgen sagen was sie wollte.

„Ich – eine Braut?"

Hermine lachte auf. Es klang jung und unschuldig. Etwas was Morgen niemals gewesen war.

„Ich denke noch nicht ans Heiraten. Dazu bin ich noch zu jung und ich will mir auch sicher sein, den richtigen zu heiraten. Wäre es nicht schrecklich seine Meinung zu ändern?"

Eileen und Ava sahen sich schockiert an. Professor Snape lächelte Hermine ermunternd zu.

„Stellen Sie sich den Betrug vor. Man ist verlobt und heiratet dann einen anderen Mann. Ich könnte diesen Menschen nicht mehr in die Augen schauen."

Morgen sah sie wütend an, konnte aber nichts tun.

Mutig geworden, murmelte Hermine einen Zauberspruch und plötzlich wurde der Nexus sichtbar. Alle Anwesenden hielten den Atmen an und verfolgten den Schlagabtausch der beiden Hexen.

Hermine stellte sich noch aufrechter hin als sie über den Nexus strich. Er war das größte Zeichen der Ehre, dass ein Mann einer Frau geben konnte. Und sie würde ihn stolz tragen.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich sobald heiraten werde."

Morgen reichte es. Sie ging zu der jungen Frau hinüber und begann sie zu beschimpfen.

„Du bist nichts wert. Du Schla..."

„Tante Morgen", warnte sie John. „Du vergisst dich."

Inzwischen hatte sich Morgen zu Severus umgedreht.

„Du erlaubst es, dass ein Student so mit mir spricht."

„Entschuldige Morgen, aber Miss Granger hat nur auf dein Kompliment reagiert und erklärt, dass sie nicht heiraten will."

Er nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey und wandte sich dann ab.

„Onkel, Du hast mir gerade erzählt, was in Durmstrang passiert ist."

Tiberius Prince setzte ohne zu zögern sein Gespräch mit Severus fort und beachtete Morgen nicht mehr.

Hermine bewegte sich garnicht. Sonst wäre sie sofort in Severus Arme geeilt und hätte ihm gedankt.

Zum Glück kam plötzlich Scampy in den Salon.

„Das Dinner ist fertig, Madam."

Severus Großmutter stand sofort auf.

„Paul, bitte begleite deine Mutter und John, du deine Tante Eileen."

Niemand wagte zu widersprechen und Hermine fragte sich, wer für sie bestimmt wurde.

„Die anderen sorgen sicher für sich selbst. Kommt."

Hermine biss auf ihre Lippe. Wer würde sie erlösen ? Ihr Professor ?

Aber bevor dieser etwas machen konnte, stand Tiberius Prince vor ihr.

„Miss Granger, erlauben Sie mir, dass ich Sie begleite."

Etwas enttäuscht, nahm Hermine seinen Arm. Währendessen ging Morgen triumphierend auf Severus zu.

„Onkel, bitte schuldige. Aber ich möchte Hermine zu Tisch führen."

Hermine's Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie fast nicht mehr richtig laufen konnte. Sie lächelte ihn an als er ihren Arm nahm.

Severus führte sie aus dem Raum.

„Wenn Du mich so ansiehst..."

Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil aus dem Salon ein lauter Schrei zu hören war.

„Fass mich nicht an", herrschte Morgen Tiberius an.

Dieser hielt seine Hände hoch.

„Morgen, sei vernünftig. Komm zu Tisch."

Die dachte garnicht daran. Statt dessen folgte sie Hermine und Severus und es sah so aus als wenn sie einen Zauberspruch aussprechen wollte.

Der Professor stellte sich schützend vor Hermine.

„Denk nicht daran."

Die rothaarige Hexe wurde immer wütender.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt. Sag nicht, dass ich dich gewarnt habe."

Die ganze Familie beobachte das Schauspiel.

„Nimm Dich zusammen Morgen."

„Ich soll mich zusammennehmen ? Niemals werde ich dulden, dass dieser Hure hier - dieses Kind von allen verhätschelt wird."

„Scampy, bring Miss Morgan ein Beruhigungspulver und die anderen setzen sich bitte an den Tisch."

Alle folgen Madam Prince Anweisungen sofort.

Severus brachte Hermine an den Tisch und entschuldigte sich dann. Er musste Morgen auf ihr Zimmer begleiten und das Pulver verabreichen.

Madam Prince sah Hermine entschuldigend an.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen. In meinem Haus ist so etwas nicht üblich."

„Madam, das ist doch nicht Ihr Fehler."

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber wir haben Morgens Verhalten zu lange toleriert. Sie ist in diesem Haus nicht mehr willkommen."

In diesem Moment war Severus wieder zurück.

„Du stimmst mir sicher zu?"

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

„Morgen wird nicht mehr zu unseren Familienfeiern eingeladen."

Sie beobachtete Severus ganz genau.

„Großmutter, das sage ich schon seit Jahren. Danke."

Madam Prince nickte ihm zu.

„Nun, dann wird Dein Wunsch jetzt erfüllt."

x

x

x


	30. Akzeptanz, Teil 3

Severus konnte seine Großmutter zu einem Schachspiel überreden, währenddessen spielte Hermine mit den Boys Kartenspiele, die sie schon aus Hogwarts konnte.

Nach einer Weile hielt sie es allerdings nicht mehr aus. Der Fluch machte sich bemerkbar und sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Sie musste ihn endlich wieder in sich spüren.

So stand sie ein paar Minuten später auf und verabschiedete sich von den anderen.

„Ich bin müde. Bis morgen.", entschuldigte sie sich schließlich.

Kaum war sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, da stand Scampy vor ihr.

„Miss Hermine, Sie haben es getan. Sie haben den Nexus gezeigt und Miss Morgen vertrieben."

Die Hauselfe sprang auf und ab.

Hermine hätte die Begeisterung von Scampy gern geteilt, aber sie konnte ihre Erregung kaum noch unterdrücken.

„Scampy ist so stolz. Und nun weiß Master Severus auch Bescheid."

„Was weiß Master Severus?", tönte es plötzlich.

Ohne das es die beiden bemerkt hatten, stand Severus an der Tür.

Scampy verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Sobald sie beide allein waren, begann sich Hermine auszuziehen.

„Soll ich die Schuhe anbehalten?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ja."

Ohne große Umstände nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie zum Bett.

X

x

x

Später schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Das Du mich verteidigt hast. Hinter mir stehst."

„Oh."

Er fühlte sich unbehaglich.

„Das war wirklich toll."

Sie streichelte seine Wange.

„Mir hat das viel bedeutet."

Plötzlich erloschen die Kerzen.

„Ich musste es tun."

„Nein, aber dafür liebe ich dich umso mehr."

Severus erwiderte nichts, zog Hermine allerdings noch näher an sich und beide schliefen befriedigt ein.

X

x

x

Laute Geräusche weckten das schlafende Paar. Bevor Hermine und Severus sich angezogen hatten, klopfte es an der Tür. Dann rauschte Morgen herein und blieb vor Severus stehen. Der griff im selben Moment an seinen Arm.

„Was hast du getan?"

Morgen antwortete nicht. Statt dessen hielt sie Severus triumphierend einen Umschlag hin.

„Von Seiner Lordschaft."

Hermine ging an Morgen vorbei und sah Severus über die Schulter.

„Was will er von Dir ? Warum schickt er einen Brief?"

Severus und Morgen sahen sich an.

Dann zerknüllte er den Brief und schaute Hermine an.

„Er will dich sehen."

„Was ?"

Sie verstand nicht was er sagte.

„Ich soll dich zu ihm bringen."  
Nun verstand sie warum Morgen sie so triumphierend ansah.

Der Boden begann zu schwanken und dann wurde es dunkel um sie.

X

x

x


	31. Bestürzung, Teil 1

**Danke für Eure Reviews. Der Cliffhanger war nicht meine Idee. Das Kapitel war einfach zu Ende. **

**X**

**x**

**x**

**Bestürzung**

Zum Glück für Hermine konnte Severus sie gerade noch auffangen. Vorsichtig legte er sie aufs Bett, jede seiner Handlungen wurde von Morgens verrückten Lachen begleitet.

„Sei ruhig, du dumme Kuh.", schrie er sie an.

Überrascht verstummte Morgen.

Aber die Ruhe wehrte nur kurz.

„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu sprechen."

Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe ihr zu antworten.

„Verschwinde. Und richte dem Dunklen Lord aus, das ich sie zu ihm bringen werde."

Morgen tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, statt dessen kam sie ihm näher.

Dieses Parfüm, dachte Severus.

Allein das zeigte ihm wie billig sie war.

Hermine dagegen … nein, er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen.

Es gab wichtigeres für ihn zu tun.

Er schnipste mit dem Fingern und sein Todesserumhang und die Maske landeten neben ihm.

„Ich werde sie zu ihm bringen. Du weiß genau, dass das im Brief steht."

„Niemals."

Er nahm Hermine, warf sie sich über die Schulter und verschwand.

Morgen blieb verdutzt zurück.

X

* * *

x

Die beiden landeten auf einer Waldlichtung und Severus beugte sich über Hermine.

„Wach auf."

Als sie nach Ewigkeiten, wie es ihm schien, die Augen öffnete, wußte sie nicht was passiert war.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber Severus stoppte sie.

„Sag nichts, hör mir einfach zu."

Hermine setzte sich vorsichtig hin und folgte seinen Instruktionen.

„Ich werde Dich zum Dunklen Lord bringen. Du wirst nichts sagen, warte ab und sprich nur, wenn er es dir erlaubt. Antworte nur ihm, niemanden sonst. Hör nicht darauf was die anderen sagen."

Er sah sie streng an.

„Hast du das verstanden?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich versuche dich zu beschützen. Alles was ich mache, ist für dich. Du musst mir vertrauen."

Ihre Augen waren voller Angst, aber wieder nickte Hermine.

„Ja, Professor."

„Er wird versuchen deine Gedanken zu lesen. Lass ihn gewähren. Er ist vor allem an Potter interessiert. Biete ihm deine Erinnerungen an."

Schließlich half er ihr auf die Füße. Hoffentlich ging alles gut. Severus verfluchte Dumbledore. Er hatte ihm nicht erlaubt sie besser zu unterrichten. Statt dessen sollte sie „unschuldig" sein. Was für ein unsinniger Gedanke vom Headmaster.

„Komm, der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht gern."

Hermine ergriff seine Hand.

X

* * *

x

Severus fühlte sich wie ein Verräter als er mit Hermine im Wohnsitz der Black's in Mayfair auftauchte.

Die maskierten Todesser stand an der Wand aufgereiht. In der Mitte des Saals sass der Dunkle Lord und an seiner Seite Morgen Singer.

Severus schubste Hermine in die Richtung Voldemorts. Ohne jede Rücksicht sties er sie dann zu Boden.

„Senke deinen Blick."

Dann wandte er sich an Voldemort.

„My Lord."

„Du hast dir viel Zeit genommen, Severus."

Der Dunkle Lord klang kalt und abweisend.

„Warum?"

„My Lord, ich habe ihr erklären müssen wie sie sich vor Eurer Lordschaft zu verhalten hat."

„Ich verstehe. Wir werden später über das Schlammblut reden. Villeicht."

Adrenalin schoß durch seinen Körper. Was hatte das zu bedeuten ?

„Du hast mir immer treu gedient. Ich denke, dass du eine Belohung verdienst hast."

In diesem Moment wußte Severus, dass das alles überhaupt nicht gut für ihn und Hermine aussah.

„My Lord, das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin glücklich Ihnen dienen zu können."

Das Gemurmel im Saal nahm zu. Die Mehrheit war der Meinung, dass sich der Professor diesmal nicht rausreden konnte.

„Nun, dann verstehst Du sicher, dass ich dann am besten weiß was richtig für Dich ist."

„Natürlich, my Lord."  
„Du wirst mein Geschenk akzeptieren. Und mein Geschenk an dich ist – Morgen. Du hast sie begehrt. Nun übergebe ich sie dir als deine Frau."

Severus richtete sich auf.

„My Lord, ich muss dieses Geschenk ablehnen."

Die Menge um ihm herum erstarrte.

„Severus, Du hast sie begehrt."

„Nun, ich habe damit aufgehört, als sie beschloss Madam Leclerq zu werden."

Niemand hatte es je gewagt, dem Dunklen Lord zu widersprechen.

Morgen wurde blass. Jeder hier wußte wie die Hochzeit damals zustanden gekommen war.

„Lord Voldemort ist nicht angetan von diesem Verhalten."

Der Dunkle Lord verfiel wieder in seine Marotte über sich selbst zu sprechen."

Severus verbeugte sich respektvoll.

„My Lord, ich frage mich warum soll Madam Leclerq heute treuer sein als damals."

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Voldemorts Gesicht.

„Nun, mein Junge. Wenn das dein Problem ist, dann kann ich dich beruhigen. Das wird nicht geschehen. Ich verbiete es."

„Danke. Aber ich möchte Euch fragen, würdet Ihr eine Frau wie Morgen nehmen?"

Für einen Moment schien es als wenn Voldemort ernsthaft über eine Antwort nachdenken würde. Statt dessen wechselte er abrupt das Thema.

„So, dass ist also Deine Schlampe."

Angst machte sich in Severus breit.

„Das ist sie, My Lord."

„Du hast den Sex mit Ihr genossen?"

„Nun, ein Mann hat seine Bedürfnisse. Und ich habe Dumbledore damit einen Gefallen getan."

„Bring sie zu mir."

Severus griff Hermine am Arm und zog sie vor Voldemorts Füße.

„Knie nieder."

Sie folgte seinen Anweisungen.

„Wie heißt sie?"

Morgen wollte antworten, aber Voldemort beachtete sie nicht.

„Sie heißt Hermine Granger, my Lord."

„Hermine, steh auf. Du darfst mich ansehen und mit mir reden."

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen."

Morgen zückte den Zauberstab.

„Soll ich sie für Euch töten, my Lord?"

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, nicht war Severus? Ich möchte mich noch ein wenig mit Hermine unterhalten, Morgen. Also Hermine, sag mir, ob du Severus zugetan bist?"

Hermine schaute auf. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Und wage es nicht zu lügen, Schlammblut. Ich werde es sofort merken."

„Ich habe keine Angst."

Der Dunkle Lord lachte auf und sah sich im Saal um.

„Sie hat keine Angst vor mir. Interessant. Mmm, vielleicht denkt sie anders darüber, wenn ich sie mit einem schmerzhaften Fluch belege."

„Oder Dir ein paar Tropfen von Severus Wahrheitsserum verabreiche?"

Alle warteten gespannt auf Hermines Situation und waren schockiert über die nächste Aktion Voldemorts. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die alle überraschte, drehte er sich um und hielt seinen Zauberstab an Severus Kehle.

X

* * *

x

So, das ist nun ein Cliffhanger von mir. :)


	32. Bestürzung, Teil 2

**Bestürzung 2**

Alle warteten gespannt auf Hermines Reaktion und waren deshalb schockiert über die nächste Aktion Voldemorts. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die alle überraschte, drehte er sich um und hielt seinen Zauberstab an Severus Kehle.

Dieser reagierte nicht. Er hatte keine Angst und ihm war klar, das war nur eine Charade um die anderen Todesser zu beeindrucken.

Hermine allerdings sah nur die Gefahr, der Severus ausgesetzt war.

„Nein", schrie sie voller Angst.

„Du kannst ihn retten. Sag die Wahrheit."

„Er ..."

Voldemorts Geduld war am Ende. Er hasste es nicht sofort eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Er nahm den Zauberstab von Severus Kehle und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen. Der gemurmelte Zauberspruch lies sich zu Boden stürzen. Minutenlang ergötzte sich der Dunkle Lord an ihren Schmerzen. Erst dann wandte er sich wieder Severus zu.

„Nun, was hältst Du von diesem Fluch ? Ich habe ihn mehrfach an Bellatrix getestet."

Natürlich wollte Severus Hermine von dem Fluch so schnell wie möglich befreien, aber mit einer unüberlegten Aktion würde er sie beide in Gefahr bringen.

Er lächelte.

„Sehr eindrucksvoll, my Lord."

Dieser schnipste und Hermine begann sich zu beruhigen.

„Hilf ihr auf die Beine. Und du Schlammblut, antworte mir. Was fühlt dein Professor für dich?"

Hermine fühlte wie sich Severus Hand leicht auf und ab bewegte und das gab ihr Kraft zu antworten.

„Nichts. Er fickt mich einfach gern."

Snape war angetan von ihrer Reaktion, aber er wußte das Voldemort das anders sehen würde. Aber statt eines Gewaltausbruches begann dieser zu lachen. Nach ein paar Sekunden stimmten die anderen ein.

Nur Morgen, Bellatrix und Severus blieben still. Das ganze war ihnen unheimlich und sie ahnten, dass da etwas nachkommen würde.

Und tatsächlich, im Hintergrund ging eine Tür auf und ein Zischen war zu hören.

Nagini, das Haustier seiner Lordschaft, hatte seinen Auftritt.

Die Todesser machten den Weg frei und schließlich konnte auch Hermine das große Tier sehen. Sie schrie auf und brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

X

x

x

Die Ablenkung hatte Voldemort genutzt um in Severus Gedanken einzutauchen. Als wenn dieser es geahnt hatte, bot er Bilder von sich und und Hermine an, die den Voyeur zufrieden stellen sollten. Sex aller Art und an den verschiedensten Orten. Und tatsächlich zog sich Voldemort schnell zurück.

„Du musst dich nicht schämen, Severus. Jeder von uns hat ein Spielzeug. Aber nun biete ich dir eine Ehefrau an. Eine Frau, die ich dir ausgesucht habe."

Er zeigte auf Hermine.

„Ich kann dich von ihr erlösen oder Morgen könnte sie töten?"

Diese konnte es kaum erwarten. Endlich würde sie Hermine loswerden.

„Nein."

Severus klang selbstsicherer als er es wirklich war.

„Wenn sie tot ist, verliere ich Dumbledores Vertrauen."

Das konnte Voldemort nicht so stehen lassen.

„Ich verstehe, dass du deine Bettgefährtin nicht verlieren willst, aber ..."

Severus lies ihn nicht ausreden.

„Ich habe nicht um sie gebeten."

Das Lächeln auf Voldemorts Gesicht machte Severus nun doch Angst. Irgend etwas Teuflisches plante der Dunkle Lord.

„Was hältst du davon, dass ich den Fluch aufhebe. Du bist dann nicht mehr an sie gebunden."

„Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist, my Lord."

„Wormtail und Dolohov, tretet vor."

Die beiden Getreuen des Dunklen Lord verbeugte sich.

„Severus, es ist Deine Entscheidung. Wenn ich den Fluch aufhebe und Dich befreie, wer soll deine Stelle einnehmen ? Wähle."

x

x

x

Wieder ein kurzes, aber spannendes Kapitel. Das nächste ist bereits fertig und kommt im Lauf der Woche.


	33. Erschöpfung

Bitte entschuldigt, dass ich die Namen der Personen nicht ins deutsche übersetzt hatte.

* * *

**Erschöpfung**

Langsam erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Ohnmacht. Sie nahm alles nur schemenhaft wahr, aber das sich das Gespräch um sie drehte, verstand sie schon.

Sie machte sich keine Sorgen.

Severus würde ihr helfen. Sie dachte an seine Worte und sein Versprechen alles zu tun damit ihr kein Leid geschehen würde.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewußt wie sehr sie Severus vertraute. Er würde sie nach Hause bringen – wo immer das war. Zu Hause war kein Ort mehr, es war wo Severus war. Sie fühlte sich mit ihm geborgen und geliebt. Und irgendwie hatte sie Angst, dass sich das nie ändern würde.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie Bellatrix sie hochriß. Sie musste sich endlich wieder konzentrieren. Severus Blick sagte ihr, dass sie nichts weiter sagen sollte.

Aber worum ging es eigentlich ?

„Meine beiden Brüder hier verdienen ein Geschenk."

Er zeigte auf Hermine.

„Aber vielleicht darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?"

Voldemort nickte zustimmend.

„Keiner meiner Brüder hat Zugang zu Howarts, das Schlammblut kann also nicht zurück. Dumbledore wird mich für ihre Abwesenheit bestrafen. Sein Vertrauen in mich wird gefährdet sein."

Morgen trat zu der kleinen Gruppe heran. Sie musste etwas tun. Am Ende würde das Schlammblut noch bei Severus bleiben.

„My Lord, Severus will sich herausreden."

Überraschend für alle, fiel Snape auf die Knie.

„Niemals, ich will seiner Lordschaft nur dienen. Ich habe Euch immer gute und nützliche Informationen geliefert."

Die anderen Todesser wurden unruhig. Was Severus sagte war ohne Zweifel wahr.

„My Lord, wenn wir den Sieg davon getragen haben, wird dieses Schlammblut überflüssig sein. Bis dahin solltet Ihr Euch nicht von Madam Leclerq beeinflussen lassen."

„Du lügst", schrie diese auf.

„Der Sieg ist dir egal. Du willst nur dein Spielzeug retten."

Die Stimmung im Saal änderte sich. Hermine wagte nicht mehr zu atmen. Alles hing von den nächsten Worten des Dunklen Lords ab.

„Ruhe", donnerte seine Stimme.

„Severus ist mein loyaler Diener. Wie sieht es mit Dir aus, Morgen? Dienst du mir auch ohne jede Widerrede ?"

„Natürlich Meister."

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Zuneigung zu Dir kann schnell zu Ende sein."

Sofort senkten alle Anwesenden ihre Blicke.

Sie wußten was kommen würde, Morgen bekäme seinen Zorn zu spüren.

Aber Morgen hatte Glück. Der Fluch des Zauberers streckte sie nur zu Boden.

„Das Treffen ist zu Ende. Ihr wisst was Ihr zu tun habt."

Grüner Rauch stieg auf und Voldemort war verschwunden.

X

* * *

x

Hermine verspürte eine große Erleichterung, aber noch war sie nicht sicher. Sie lies sich wieder zu Boden fallen und wartete.

Dolohov ging zu Severus.

„Das war knapp."

„Nun, ich denke Du hast Glück gehabt. Sie ist unersättlich und du bist viel zu alt für sie."

Ärger klang aus Dolohovs nächsten Worten.

„Nun ja, Snape. Vielleicht dürfen wir dich, wenn alles vorbei ist, Mister Singer nennen."

Bevor die Situation eskalierte, mischte sich Wurmschwanz ein.

„Sie hätte mir gefallen."

Severus wies ihn mit harschen Worten zurecht.

„Du vergisst Dich."

Während sich die Männer stritten, fand zwischen Bellatrix und Morgen eine ähnliche Szene statt. Sie endete damit, dass Bellatrix den Kampf gewann und Morgen zu Boden ging. Leider fiel sie so ungünstig, dass sie neben Hermine landete.

Diese versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, vergebens.

„Crucio", zischte Morgen und Hermine begann sich vor Schmerzen zu winden. Ihr Gewimmer wurde immer lauter, so dass es Severus bemerkte. Sofort hob er den Fluch auf und entriss Morgen ihren Zauberstab.

„Gib ihn mir zurück. Oder ich werde dich umbringen."

„Oh wirklich ? Seine Lordschaft würde sich sicher freuen." Severus Stimme tropfte vor Ironie.

Bevor der Streit eskalieren konnte, erschütterte ein gewaltiger Donner das Gebäude.

„Wir werden angegriffen."

Severus warf Morgen den Zauberstab zu.

„Verletz Dich nicht damit."

Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu. Er half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Komm. Man darf uns nicht sehen."

Bellatrix nickte zustimmend.

„Beieil dich, Snape und bring Dich in Sicherheit. Du darfst den Sieg des Dunklen Lord nicht gefährden."

Dann stürzte sie sich in den Kampf.

Severus nahm seinen Umhang und hüllte Hermine in ihn.

„Komm. Wir müssen uns unsichtbar machen. Niemand darf uns finden."

Sie nickte.

Währendessen wogte der Kampf zwischen den Todessern und den Mitglieder des Ordens. Die Auroren versuchten sich gegen die Flüche des dunklen Mächte zu schützen.

Bellatrix und Morgen kämpften währenddessen gegen Tonks und deren Mutter. Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen galten in diesem Fall nichts, nein sie machten die Kämpfe nur brutaler und erbarmungsloser.

Am Ende gab es Opfer auf beiden Seiten. Auch Bellatrix lag zum Entsetzen vielen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords tot in ihrem Blut.

Dolohow zeigte anklagend auf Morgen.

„Du hast sie getötet."

„Nein, das war ein Fluch von Tonks."

„Du lügst. Ich habe es genau gesehen."

Er griff nach Morgen.

„Ich werde Dich zu seiner Lordschaft bringen."

In der allgemeinen Verwirrung gelang ihnen und wenigen anderen Todessern die Flucht. Den Rest konnten die Auroren festnehmen.

Es dauerte lange bis Ruhe eingekehrt war. Dann endlich machte Severus sich und Hermine sichtbar.

Ohne weitere Verzögerungen apparierten sie auf die Waldlichtung, wo ihr Besuch bei Voldmort begonnen hatte.

X

* * *

x

Vorsichtig legte er sie ins Gras. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leibe, der Stress war von ihr abgefallen und sie erkannte die ganze Tragweite der Ereignisse.

Dann sah sie Severus an. Endlich konnte er tun, wonach er sich die ganze Zeit gesehnt hatte.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und begann sie zu trösten.

„Schschsch – alles ist gut. Du bist bei mir."

Sie begann zu weinen, vor Erleichterung und Glück.

Endlich war sie zu Hause.

x

x

x


	34. Manifestation, Teil 1

**Manifestation, Teil 1**

Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so müde gewesen zu sein. Fast am Ende seiner Kräfte kauerte er nun mit dem weinenden Mädchen in einem Wald bei Yorkshire.

Merlin, sie waren wirklich sicher. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie beide das Treffen bei Voldemort überleben würden.

Hermines Schluchzer wurden leiser. Er hielt sie weiter im Arm, bemerkte aber wie sich ihre Körpersprache geändert hatte.

Kein Wunder, denn er hatte ihr seit fast 8 Stunden keine Erleichterung verschaffen können. Die Umstände sprachen damals dagegen und sie taten es jetzt.

„Ich kann mich nicht richtig um Dich kümmern."

Hermine biss sich auf ihre Lippe.

Sie verstand.

„Aber später?"

„Ja, ich mache es wieder gut."

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn, als er unter ihre Roben griff.

„Kannst du.."

„Du musst mir nichts erklären."

Er rieb sie stärker.

Hermine berührte sein Gesicht.

„Nimm sie ab."

Er trug noch immer seine Todesser-Maske.

Verdammt.

Sofort reagierte er und nahm sie ab.

„Besser?"

Statt einer Antwort begann sie ihn zu küssen während er ihre Klitoris rieb und als „Belohnung" erntete einen zufriedenen Aufschrei von Hermine.

Das musste für den Moment reichen. Jetzt konnte er nur an eine Dusche und saubere Sachen denken.

„Wollen wir jetzt nach Hause apperieren ?"

Sie nickte und in seinen Augen sah er die Hoffnung auf mehr Sex. Damit konnte er leben.

X

* * *

x

Er holte keine Hilfe als sie im Haus seiner Großmutter ankamen. Während sich Hermine ihre Zähne putzte, lies er ihr ein Bad ein.

„Hast du alles ? Ich gehe in meine Räume und dusche dort. In Ordnung ?"

Sie nickte, denn sie wußte dass sie hier sicher war.

X

* * *

x

Hermine lag noch immer in der Badewanne als Severus zurückkam.

Schlief sie etwa ?

„Hermine?"

Zu seiner Erleichterung öffnete sie sofort die Augen.  
„Kann ich Dir helfen ?"

Wortlos reichte sie ihm die Flasche mit dem Haarshampoo.

Während er ihr die Haare wusch, regte sich seine Männlichkeit. Er brauchte sie und sie, dass wußte er, würde bald wieder nach ihm verlangen.

Langsam lies er das Wasser über ihre Haare laufen und begann ihren Kopf zu massieren.

Hermine stöhnte auf und tauchte aus dem Wasser auf. Er sah ihre nassen Brüste, die harten Nippel, die nach seiner Berührung zu rufen schienen. Er beugte sie zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, zog er seine Roben aus, öffnete die Hose und lies sie fallen. Sein Penis wartete auf Hermines Berührung und sie tat ihm den Gefallen.

Sie berührte ihn und tat etwas was sie noch zuvor getan hatte. Sie nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund. Sicher sie hatte ihn schon geleckt, aber nie mehr. Jetzt saugte sie ihn. Nur langsam kam er zu Sinnen und trat dann sofort einen Schritt zurück. Er sah sie an. Natürlich war sie ihm dankbar, aber diese Dienste erwartete er nicht von ihr. Soweit er wußte, taten das nur Frauen, die dafür bezahlt wurden.

So hielt er ihr die Hand hin und half ihr aus der Badewanne.

„Komm ins Bett."

Er legte ihr ein trockenes Handtuch um und begann sie abzutrocknen.

Als sie fertig war, gingen sie zum Bett. Severus Augen folgten jeder Bewegung und seine Sehnsucht wurde immer größer.

Verdiente er sie ?

Vielleicht, so hoffte er, irgendwann einmal, aber im Moment sicher nicht.

Aber dann sah er sie selbe Sehnsucht in Hermines Augen und er konnte nicht mehr warten.

Er legte sich zu ihr und drang sofort in sie ein. Ihre Bewegungen passten sich den seinen an. Sie wurden eins.

In Gedanken sah er wieder seinen Schwanz in ihrem Mund und dieses Bild war einfach zuviel. Sie machte diese Dinge mit ihm und für ihn und schien es zu geniessen. Als er schließlich seinen Orgasmus hatte, war das sein letzter Gedanken bevor er Hermine mitriss. Denn er war ihre Leidenschaft.

X

* * *

x

_Er war ein Traum. Er wußte es, aber es gelang ihm nicht daraus aufzuwachen. So sah er wie Morgen Hermine mit einem Fluch tötete und sich dann die Todesser über das junge Mädchen hermachen._

„_Hermine, nein", schrie er._

Sanfte Hände wischten seine Tränen weg und Lippen küssten seinen kalten Mund. Endlich wachte er auf. Hermine hielt ihn in den Armen. Er saß auf die altertümliche Uhr auf dem Kamin. Es waren erst zwei Stunden vergangen. Nicht einmal im Schlaf hatte er seine Ruhe und fand Frieden.

Hermine tat ihm leid, sie musste so müde sein wie er und trotzdem hatte sie ihn beruhigen können.

Dankbar küsste er sie und wiegte sie dann in den Schlaf.

Sonst gelang ihm das oft, aber diesmal wachte er schon bald wieder auf. Sie wälzte sich im Bett und schlug um sich.

Severus wollte schon etwas sagen, aber dann sah er sie an und wußte sofort, dass etwas mir ihr passiert war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war starr, ihr ganzer Körper zuckte.

Oh Gott, dachte er. Sie hatte einen Anfall.

„Petrificus Totalis" sties er aus und Hermines Körper wurde starr.

Severus sah sich um und sein Blick blieb an einer Dose mit der verzauberten Heilsalbe hängen, die Hermine gegen seine Migräne gemacht hatte.

Er öffnete die Dose und schaute hinein. Es war nicht mehr viel Salbe da, aber im Moment hatte Severus keine bessere Idee. Sorgfältig begann er sie einreiben und zu massieren. Er fragte sich was diesen Anfall ausgelöst hatte ? Es konnte nicht an Voldemorts Fluch liegen.

Während der Massage entspannte sich ihr Körper ein wenig. Schließlich schlief sie wieder ein und Severus legte sich neben sie. Er hoffte, dass alles gut werden würde, denn er hatte die Salbe verbraucht.

Leider wurde sein Wunsch nicht erfüllt. Die Zeit verging und Hermine wachte einfach nicht mehr auf. Er musste etwas unternehmen.

„Scampy", rief er.

„Pass auf Miss Hermine auf. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Er durchsuchte seine Räume und fand noch einen kleinen Rest der Salbe. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich, dachte er. Schließlich ging es ihm ja nach dem Einreiben viel besser.

Zwei Anfälle später war sein Optimismus verschwunden. Nichts hatte geholfen und schließlich hatte er seine Großmutter um Hilfe gebeten.

Beide standen nun hilflos neben Hermines Bett.

„Severus, wir brauchen professionelle Hilfe."

Er sah seine Großmutter verzweifelt an. Sie hatte Recht.

Seine Angst wuchs. Was wenn Hermine nicht mehr erwachte ? Was wenn sie starb ?

Die unterdrückten Emotionen übermannten ihn. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren.

„Scampy. Geh nach Hogwarts. Bitte Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey sofort zu kommen. Wenn Du sie dort nicht findest, dann suche sie. Komm nicht ohne sie zurück."

Er sah Hermine an.

„Und sag ihnen, dass es dringend ist."

* * *

Das ist das offizielle Ende des Kapitels - also von der Originalautorin. Kein böser Cliffhanger von mir, aber das tröstet Euch sicher nicht.

Wie es heißt, manchmal muss man ein Tal der Tränen durchwandern - das steht Severus nun bevor.

Allen neuen Lesern - willkommen und danke für Eure netten Worte. Ich hoffe, dass ich Euch nicht enttäusche.


	35. Manifestation, Teil 2

**Manifestation**

**Teil 2**

Madam Pomfrey stand vor Severus Snape und starrte ihn anklagend an. Dann wandte sie sich Albus Dumbledore zu und fragte:

„Wer hat dieses Kind verflucht?"

Severus schaute zu Boden und fragte dann: „Welche Beweise gibt es für einen Fluch?"

Für einen Moment lenkte er damit Madam Pomfrey ab, die sich aber schnell wieder fing. Sie ging zu Hermine hinüber und begann eine erneute Untersuchung.

„Ja, eindeutig schwarze Magie und irgendetwas anderes. Ich kann noch nicht sagen was es ist."

Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab.

„So wie es aussieht, hat dieses Kind eine allergische Reaktion auf einen Fluch, Schulleiter. Ich verlange eine Erklärung. Wer hat dies getan ?"

Severus schaute zu Dumbledore.

„Ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Sie war mit mir zusammen als sie der Fluch traf. Sie können mich anklagen."

Poppy sah ihn an.

„Severus, ich klage Sie nicht an. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Dieses Mädchen hat viel durchgemacht."

Bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, ging Dumbledore dazwischen.

„Bitte erzählen Sie uns mehr über diese allergische Reaktion. Ich habe schon davon gehört, aber noch nie selbst gesehen."

Madam Pomfrey nickte und fing an ihre schwarze Tasche auszupacken. Sie enthielt viele kleine Flaschen, die sie in einer Reihe aufstellte.

„Oh, diese Reaktion ist wirklich sehr, sehr selten. Oft trifft sie eine Person, die schon von einen starken Fluch getroffen wurde. Und wir alle wissen, dass Miss Granger schon einige Flüche ertragen musste."

Während sie sprach, begann Poppy verschiedene Flüssigkeiten zu mischen.

„Und wenn sie wieder geheilt ist, darf sie keine Duelle mehr veranstalten, sonst wird ihre Magie beschädigt werden."

„Wie soll ich sie davon abbringen?", dachte Severus. Er wußte genau, dass er Hermine kaum davon abhalten konnte, wenn es um Potter ging.

„Helfen Sie mir sie aufzurichten."

„Scampy."

Die Hauself tauchte sofort neben Severus auf.

„Bitte hilf Madam Pomfrey."

Scampy nickte.

Vorsichtig hielt sie Hermines Kopf während ihr Poppy die Medizin einflößte. Am liebsten hätte Severus das selbst gemacht. Und Hermine dann in den Arm genommen und gewartet, bis sie endlich wieder aufwachte. Aber natürlich konnte er das nicht machen. Leider.

„Wann wird sie aufwachen?", fragte Dumbledore leise.

Genau das wollte Severus auch wissen.

„Nun, ich denke, dass sie noch mindestens 48 Stunden brauchen wird. Außerdem habe ich ihr etwas gegen die Anfälle gegeben. Wenn sie aufwacht, dann braucht sie für die nächsten 7 Tage diese Medizin."

Sie hielt eine Flasche hoch.

„Warum schreiben Sie das nicht auf?"

Severus wollte schon antworten, dass sein Gedächtnis noch sehr gut war, da ertönte von der Tür eine andere Stimme.

Tatiana Prince stand in der Tür.

„Ich werde mich um alles kümmern."

Verdammt, seine Großmutter hatte wirklich ein Timing. Und sie flößte Poppy und Albus großen Respekt ein, was man beiden anmerkte.

„Tatiana, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."

Dumbledore verbeugte sich leicht und küsste ihr die Hand.

Was war denn das ? Severus wußte gar nicht, dass sie die beiden so gut kannten. Und flirteten ? Er traute seinen Augen kaum.

„Gibt es noch etwas?"

Severus unterbrach die beiden rüde.

Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Poppy, gibt es noch etwas ? Wenn nicht, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass sich Severus und seine Großmutter um Miss Granger kümmern."

Poppy packte ihre Sachen zusammen und nahm ihren Umhang.

„Severus, Sie informieren mich über jede Veränderung."

„Natürlich."

„Gut, dann können wir gehen. Albus."

Tatiana begleitete die beiden zur Tür.

Severus setzte sich zu Hermine und nahm ihre Hand. Sie sah so blass aus.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass seine Großmutter den Raum betrat.

„Du gehst jetzt in Dein Zimmer und legst Dich schlafen."

Sie sah ihn ernst an und strich dann über seinen Kopf.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie. Du musst dich ausruhen. Sie wird dich später brauchen."

Er nickte. Seine Großmutter hatte wie immer Recht.

„Ich brauche einen Drink.", dachte er und verlies den Raum.

X

* * *

x

Kaum hatte er sein Zimmer betreten, ging er zur Bar und schenkte sich ein Glas Kognak ein. Es war ein wunderbar alter Kognak. Normalerweise beruhigte ihn ein Schluck, aber selbst nach einem Glas, trat die erhoffte Wirkung nicht ein. Er setzte sich und atmete tief durch. Nichts half. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Ereignisse der letzten 24-Stunden. Dass Hermine nebenan verletzt im Bett lag, war ganz allein seine Schuld.

Er sollte sich ausruhen und schlafen?

Das konnte niemand von ihm verlangen. Er stand auf und ging wieder zurück zu Hermine.

X

* * *

x


	36. An ihrer Seite, Teil 1

**An ihrer Seite**

Auch am späten Nachmittag saß Severus noch an Hermines Bett. Vor ihm stand ein Tablett mit Hermines Lieblingsessen. Er hoffte, dass der Duft der Speisen zu ihr drang und sie vielleicht aufwecken würde. Dabei wusste er selbst das dieser Versuch ein Akt der Verzweiflung war.

Er hörte ein leises Geräusch und fragte: „Was gibt es Scampy?"

„Mister Lucius Malfoy wartet im Empfangsraum auf Sie."

„Allein?"

„Ja, Master. Er wünscht Sie zu sprechen."

Severus stand auf.

„Pass auf Miss Hermine auf."

Er ging durchs Haus ohne auf ein Familienmitglied zu treffen und stand dann vor Lucius.

„Was willst Du?"

„Willst Du mir keinem Drink anbieten, Severus?"

Snape lachte auf.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Zeit für Dich. Ich wiederhole, was willst du?"

Die beiden Männer sahen sich abschätzend an.

Schließlich gab der blonde Mann auf.

„Gut."

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Schachtel Zigarren heraus. Er hielt sie Severus entgegen, der ablehnte.

„Gehen wir in den Garten. Ich möchte nicht, dass uns jemand beobachtet. Dann rauche ich auch gern eine Zigarre."

Lucius lächelte.

„Narzissa lässt mich nie im Schloss rauchen. Ich sehe, dass es in deiner Familie ähnlich ist."

„Du machst was Narzissa Dir sagt?"

„Man macht Kompromisse, wenn man verheiratet ist. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Ich habe nicht vor zu heiraten, Lucius."

Die beiden setzten sich auf eine Parkbank.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht glücklich mit der Situation. Er hat Morgen einen Gefallen tun wollen und nun ist Bellatrix tot. Ihr Begräbnis war heute."

„So schnell?"

„Ja, er ist in merkwürdiger Stimmung. Du solltest ihn sehen. Niemand durfte bei der Planung der Zeremonie helfen, niemand. Er hat alles selbst gemacht, als ob er ihr Ehemann wäre."

„Kein Wunder, dass du mich besucht hast."

Lucius musste lächeln. Sein alter Freund hatte Recht.

„Nicht nur. Seine Lordschaft hat eine Botschaft für dich. Er sagt, dass du vorbereitet sein solltest. Seine Zeit ist nahe."

Ein kalter Schauer ergriff Severus. Die Freude an der Zigarre war vergangen. Er lies sie neben einem Rosenbusch fallen. Unbewusst nahm er die Schönheit der Blumen war, etwas was ihm sonst nie passierte. Er fragte sich, was ihn in diese Stimmung versetzt hatte.

„Severus?"

„Ja. Was gibt es noch?"

„Darf ich vielleicht noch aufrauchen oder wirfst Du mich sofort raus?"

„Nein, Du kannst solange bleiben wie Du willst. Aber mich musst Du entschuldigen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Haus.

„Nun ich werde diese Zigarre nicht verschwenden." Niemand hörte Lucius Malfoy zu als er weiter durch den Garten spazierte und mit sich selbst sprach.

X

* * *

x

Leise betrat Severus den Raum in dem Hermine schlief.

Er sah Scampy an.

„Gibt es eine Veränderung?"

„Nein, Master. Sie hat sich nicht bewegt."

„Danke Scampy, du kannst gehen. Ich werde Miss Granger ihre Medizin geben."

Die Hauselfe nickte und verschwand.

Severus zog sich Robe und Schuhe aus und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett. Er nahm sie in den Arm und begann ihr vorsichtig den Trank einzuflössen, denn Madam Pomfrey zubereitet hatte.

„Es wird langsam Zeit, dass Du aufwachst. Dann kannst du deine Medizin selbst nehmen und ich muss mich nicht auch noch darum kümmern."

Langsam lief die Medizin durch ihre Kehle und Severus nahm sich die Zeit sie genauer anzusehen.

Im Licht der Lampe nahm er Dinge wahr, die er zuvor noch nie bemerkt hatte.

Ihr Harr war nicht einfach nur braun, nein es flimmerte in so vielen Tönen, die er nicht zählen konnte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete den Duft tief ein. Das war der Duft seiner Hermine. Und die wollte er wiederhaben.

Zärtlich legte er die junge Frau zurück in die Kissen. Er küsste sie leicht und legte sich dann neben sie.

Dort gehörte er hin war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er endlich einschlief.

X

x


	37. An ihrer Seite, Teil 2

**Mein Urlaub ist leider zu Ende :)**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**An ihrer Seite**

**Teil 2**

Er wußte nicht wielange er geschlafen hatte, aber er wußte was ihn geweckt hat. Hermine – sie hatte sich bewegt.

Nur ein wenig, aber es gab ihm die Hoffnung zurück, die er brauchte. Mit ihr im Arm schlief er wieder ein.

X

* * *

x

Als er wieder aufwachte, schien die Morgensonne durch's Fenster. Er stand schnell auf. Seine Großmutter würde gleich da sein und er wollte nun wirklich nicht, dass sie ihn in Hermine's Bett sah.

In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass er auf „seiner" Seite lag. Und sie wie immer ihre Bein um ihm geschlungen hatte.

„Hermine."

Sie reagierte nicht. Er sah sie an. Dieses Mädchen, nein diese Frau. Was ihn mit ihr verband war keine Obsession wie es mit Lily war, kein Besitzanspruch, den Morgen manchmal in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Es war keine Lust, nein dieses Gefühl war neu für uhn. So etwas kannte er nicht und er machte ihm Angst.

Das war Liebe.

Merlin, Liebe. Was sonst konnte dieses süßes Gefühl in ihm auslösen? Was sonst lies ihn die Welt in einem völlig anderen Licht sehen?

Er versuchte zu atmen. Aber so richtig gelang ihm das nicht. Er fühlte sich trotzdem großartig, voller Energie. Es war als könnte er die ganze Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen – wie ein echter Titan.

Aber was bedeutete ihm schon die Welt, solange dieses Mädchen neben ihm schlief.

Er sah sie an. Sie war so hilflos, jedenfalls im Moment.

Er berührte sie zärtlich.

„Hermine", sagte er leise. Nur um ihren Namen zu hören.

Auch diesmal wachte sie nicht auf, aber das machte Severus im Moment nichts aus. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie Zeit zum Heilen brauchte. Und dann würde sie erwachen und ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen anschauen.

Und bis es soweit war, musste er alles tun damit sie sicher war. Sicher vor dem Dunklen Lord.

Vielleicht hätte er dann später eine wirkliche Chance mit ihr, selbst wenn nicht, Hermine verdiente ein gutes Leben.

Vorsichtig verlies er das Bett. So gern er bei ihr war, es gab viel zu tun. Das Ende war nah und er musste bereit sein.

X

* * *

x

Madam Prince schaute zu wie ihr Scampy Tee eingoß.

„Wo ist Master Severus ? Kommt er nicht zum Frühstück?"

Scampy hielt inne.

„Master Severus ist in seinem Zimmer und spricht mit seinem Federkiel."

„Was ?"

„Und der Federkiel tanzt über das Papier.", fügte Scampy hinzu.

Eileen Prince verstand nicht was Scampy meinte.

Madam Prince schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Eileen. Er diktiert etwas."

Scampy nickte zustimmend.

„Er spricht zu Miss Hermine. Aber sie schläft und deshalb läßt er seine Worte an sie aufschreiben."

x

* * *

x

Severus war gerade mit seinem Diktat fertig geworden als sein Mark zu brennen begann. Schnell sortierte er seine Aufzeichnungen. Einige Bogen verbrannte er im Kamin. Seine Aufzeichnungen sollten nicht in die falschen Hände gelangen. Er lies seinen Blick noch eimal durch den Raum schweifen, dann nahm er seinen Umhang und seine Todesser-Maske. Schließlich versah er einen dicken Packen Papier mit dem Namen Hermine und verlies sein Zimmer. Mit der Statue von Merlin und Nimue in der Hand ging er zu Hermine.

Er legte den Brief auf ihren Nachttisch und stellte die Figurine darauf.

Dann kniete sich Severus neben ihr Bett und sprach sie an. Leider ohne Erfolg.

Vorsichtig küßte Severus sie ein letztes Mal.

„Auf Wiedersehen, my love."

Schnell stand er auf und verlies den Raum.

Wäre er nur einen Moment länger geblieben, dann hätte er gesehen das Hermine ihre Augen öffnete.

x

x

x


	38. Bündnisse

Bündnisse

Sie hielt den zusammengefaltene Bogen in der Hand und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über den Namen – Hermine .

Es war seine Handschrift, aber warum hatte er ihr diesen Brief hinterlassen ? Und wohin war er gegangen ?

Ohne, dass man sie gerufen hatte, tauchte Scampy wie aus dem Nichts neben Hermines Bett auf.

„Miss sind aufgewacht", rief sie erfreut aus und nahm Hermine die Nachricht aus der Hand.

„Wie fühlen Miss sich ?"

„Müde. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen ?"

Sie versuchte sich Severus Brief zu nehmen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Madam Prince kam herein. Sie sah blass und krank aus, fand Hermine.

„Endlich, mein Kind. Du hast uns wirklich sehr erschreckt."

Sie setzte sich an Hermines Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Was ist denn passiert ? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."

„Soweit ich weiß, hattest du eine allergische Reaktion auf einen Fluch. Kann du dich daran erinnern ?"

Hermine nickte. Natürlich konnte sie sich daran erinnern, vor allem dass Morgen Singer sie angegriffen hatte. Aber konnte sie das der alten Dame sagen.

Diese merkte natürlich, dass Hermine auf sie Rücksicht nehmen wollte.

„Was für ein Fluch war es?", fragte sie streng.

X

x

x

„Wie schrecklich. Es tut mir so leid, dass du das erleiden musstest."

Hermine wandte den Blick ab, sie war nicht sicher, ob sie mehr sagen wollte.

"Wo ist Professor Snape?", fragte sie leise.

Madam Prince legte Hermines Hand sanft auf die Bettdecke und nahm eines der zwei Fläschchen vom Nachttisch.

"Severus hat sich um ein Geschäft zu kümmern", sagte sie vage und goß das eklig aussehene Gebräu in einen Becher.

"Was ist das für ein Zeug?", fragte Hermine, wohl wissend, dass sie ziemlich unhöflich klang.

Madam Prince betrachtete sie hochmütig.

"Dieses Zeug ist ein Antispasma-Trank", antwortete sie. Dann nahm sie die zweite Phiole und entfernte den Korken.

"Und was ist das, Madam?", Hermione fragte diesmal respektvoll. Langsam wurde ihr klar woher der Professor seine stacheligen Natur bekommen hatte.

„Das ist eine Art Beruhigungsmittel", "Madam Prince sagte.

"Bitte nicht. Es macht mich müde und ich will nicht wieder schlafen. Ich verspreche, dass ich es später nehmen werde."

Madam Prince beäugte sie und nickte dann.

„Schon gut, Hermine. Solange du es nimmst, wenn es Dir Scampy später gibt, können wir zweiten Trank für jetzt zu verschieben."

Sie wandte sich an die wartende Hauself.

„Miss Hermione braucht ein Glas Wasser, bitte".

Hermione lächelte dankbar und schluckte gehorsam die stinkende braune Flüssigkeit und spülte rasch mit dem Glas Wasser nach.

Madam Prince stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch.

"Professor Snape bat mich, Dir etwas mehr über Deine Krankheit zu sagen."

„Madam Pomfrey war hier und hat, als Du bewusstlos warst, eine Diagnose gestellt. Sie hat festgestellt, dass Deine früheren Verletzungen und der Fluch eine allergische Reaktion ausgelöst haben. Und leider ist es so, dass die Nachwirkungen so stark sind, dass du gegen schwarze Magie sehr anfällig geworden bist. Du verstehst was ich damit sagen will."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. "Madam Pomfrey mir nie etwas gesagt",wandte sie ein.

"Ich hatte noch nicht diese Art von Schwierigkeiten und mich immer gut von den Duellen erholt, die wir in der Schule geübt hatten."

"Aber Ihr hab keine schwarze Magie benutzt?", fragte Madam Prince sanft.

Hermine hatte ein flaues Gefühl.

"Nein", gab sie zu.

"Und Du hattest sicher einen Zauberstab, mit dem du Dich schützen konntest", erwiderte Madam Prince bitter.

"Aber du warst unbewaffnet als du mit meinem Enkel beim Dunklen Lord warst?"

Hermine war etwas überrascht, dass Madam Prince davon wusste.

"Sie haben Recht, Ma'am«, räumte sie ein. "Ich bin in der Duell-Praxis immer bewaffnet und wir verwenden keine dunkle Zauber." Sie rutschte ein wenig hin und her. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber endlich lesen was Professor Snape geschrieben hatte.

"Warum hat mir der Professor das nicht selbst gesagt?"

"Männer", sagte die alte Zauberin philosophisch.

"Wir können nicht mehr von ihnen erwarten als sie bereit sind zu geben. Sonst sind sie unglücklich und wir auch. Das habe ich in meinem langen Leben gelernt."

"Du wirst glücklich sein mit Severus, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Hermine sah sie überrascht an.

"Ma'am?", sagte sie.

Was sollte sie auf eine solche Frage antworten?

"Du willst du mit Severus zusammensein ? Als Mann und Frau ?

Hermine spürte wie sie rot wurde.

"Ich ...", begann sie verlegen.

„Du musst nicht rot werden", erklärte Madam Prince kühl.

"Es ist keine Schande einen liebevolle und guten Mann zu lieben und ihn für sich selbst zu haben."

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl und wußte nicht was sie von den Äußerungen von Madam Prince halten sollte.

Diese sah, dass sie deutlicher werden musste.

„Kind, du hast in mir einen Verbündeten. Ich wollte immer, dass Severus jemanden findet, der sich neben ihm behaupten kann und der trotzdem zu ihm steht."

Hermine war verwirrt. Warum sollte diese vornehme Frau, die aus einer alten Blutlinie entstammte, eine Ehe zwischen ihrem Enkel und einem Muggle unterstützen ?

„Sieh mich bitte an, Hermine."

Madam Prince wußte, dass sie nur mit der Wahrheit weiterkam und Hermine nichts anderes verdiente.

„Er wird sich wehren. Er ist stolz und unnachgiebig. Wenn Du ihn liebst und haben willst, musst du um ihn kämpfen. Und auch gegen ihn und dass wird sicher nicht leicht werden. Aber er hat dir Macht verliehen."

Ihre Stimme wurde leiser.

„Er gab dir den Nexus. Sicher hat er nicht gewusst, welche Macht du dadurch bekommen hast und hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass du vielleicht den Wunsch hast, Dich an ihn zu binden. Aber du kannst es."

Hermine senkte den Blick als sie nach den silbernen Amulett griff.

„Der Nexus ist keine Waffe."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber du kannst ihm damit beweisen, dass du ihn wirklich liebst."

Madam Prince bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Hermine gar nicht erst den Versuch machte ihre Liebe zu leugnen.

„Aber wie ? Wie kann ich es beweisen?"

Madam Prince lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Sie hatte erreicht was sie wollte.

„Wenn die Zeit kommt, wirst du es wissen."

„Warum liest Du jetzt nicht den Brief während Dir Scampy ein Bad einlässt? Du wirst Dich danach viel besser fühlen."

Hermine lächelte sie an. Bestimmt würde sie das. Der Brief lag schon lange genug ungelesen auf dem Nachtisch.

x

x

x

Ihre Hände zitterten als sie das Papier in die Hand nahm.

Madam Prince lächelte, sie konnte sich erinnern wie man sich fühlte, einen Brief von dem Mann zu bekommen, den man liebte.

Sie lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Aber nicht ganz, denn sie wollte doch Hermines Reaktion auf Severus Worte sehen.

Severus hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass man Hermines Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht ablesen kann und Madam Prince gab ihm recht.

Zuerst schaute sie ganz konzertriert, dann wurden die Augen immer größer und schließlich erschien ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht.

Zum Schluss glitt ihr der Brief aus den Händen und fiel auf den Boden. Hermine nahm nichts davon wahr. Sie schien ganz abwesend und wurde erst durch Scampy in die Realität zurückgeholt.

„Das Bad ist fertig, Miss."

Madam Prince stand auf.

„Hermine, Du bist noch sehr schwach. Lass Dir bitte von Scampy helfen."

Zuerst wollte diese das ablehnen, aber schon das Sitzen strengte sie sehr an.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig stand sie auf und Scampy stützte sie beim Weg ins Bad.

Madam Prince wartete bis sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte und hob dann den Brief auf.

„Hermine,

ich musste Dich leider allein lassen. Leider weiß ich nicht wann ich wieder zurück sein werde. Deshalb folge bitte in meiner Abwesenheit den Wünschen meiner Großmutter. Ich habe ihr die Tränke und Heilmittel gegeben, die Du vielleicht brauchen wirst. Bitte bleib im Prince Haus. Du bist zu schwach zum Reisen. Es ist mein Wunsch, dass Du den Rest der Osterferien hier verbringst."

Nach den ersten Zeilen, schüttelte Madam Prince den Kopf.

Ihr Enkel war wirklich unmöglich. Anscheinend konnte er keinen Liebesbrief schreiben. Dafür hatte er, wenn man Scampy glauben konnte, Stunden gebraucht ? Unmöglich ?

Sie musste sie eingestehen, dass sie etwas in der Erziehung falsch gemacht hatte, wenn ihr Enkel das als einen Liebesbrief ansah.

„Großmutter ?"

Ertappt blickte sie zur Tür und sah ihrem Enkel neugierig auf das Blatt Papier schauen.

„Papa hat mich geschickt. Der Lunch ist fertig."

„Natürlich, John. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Komm, Du kannst mich hinunterbegleiten."

x

x

x

Severus saß im Wohnzimmer der Malfoys. Nach Aussen war er ruhig, kalt und wortkarg wie immer. Aber in seinem inneren tobte ein Sturm.

Vor ihm lag Morgen Singer. Nackt, gefesselt, hilflos.

Als Severus in den Raum kam und die Frau dort so liegen sah, hatte er fast Mitleid mit ihr. Niemand verdiente so eine Erniedrigung. Auch Morgen nicht.

Der Dunkle Lord saß mit ihm am Tisch und besprach mit seinen Gefolgsleuten die nächsten Schritte gegen ßlich sprach Voldemort ihn an.

„Severus, ich hoffe Deinem kleinen Schlammblut geht es gut?"

Dieser nickte vorsichtig.

„Ja."

Rote Augen musteren ihn und drangen in seine Gedanken ein. Er musste sich nicht einmal verstellen, denn er wußte was der Dunkle Lord sehen wollte.

Hermine nackt, wie sie sich ihm hingab.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis zog er sich aus Severus Gedanken zurück.

„Sehr gut."

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass Du wieder etwas für mich tust. Nicht wahr?"

Severus stand sofort auf.

Endlich. Er brannte darauf endlich wieder irgendwas zu tun.

x

x

x


	39. Vorbereitungen

Ich möchte nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass ich die Originalnamen von Miss Rowlings benutze.

* * *

X

x

x

Severus verbeugte sich vor dem Dunklen Lord und verlies den Raum. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, sahen ihn die verbliebenen Todesser an.

„Ihr wisst was zu tun ist", fragte er mit schriller Stimme.

Dolohov nickte.

"Natürlich, Eure Lordschaft."

Während dieser äußerlich ruhig war, konnte Wormtail seine Begeisterung kam verbergen.

"Wir schnappen uns das Schlammblut."

Voldemort nickte.

"Aber ich will sie unverletzt. Niemand krümmt ihr ein Haar. Wir brauchen sie noch. Hast du verstanden?"

Die Ratte nickte.

"Natürlich. Aber vielleicht können wir sie später. Wenn Potter tot ist …"

Er lies den Satz im Raum stehen, aber jeder wußte was damit gemeint war.

„Später, Wormtail, wenn Lord Voldemort gesiegt hat", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord eiskalt, „bekommt jeder die Belohung, die ihm zusteht."

Die Todesser konnten sehen, dass die Entscheidung nahte. Auch weil der Dunkle Lord inzwischen von sich in der dritten Person sprach.

* * *

Severus lief durch die leeren Korridore von Hogwarts. Er dachte an nichts anderes als sein Ziel: Albus Dumbledore's Büro.

Dieser wartete schon auf ihn als er die Treppe erreichte.

„Hermine?"

Severus beachtete ihn nicht, sondern ging direkt in dessen Büro.

"Es geht ihr gut."

Dumbledore nickte erfreut.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Womit kann ich Dir helfen, Severus?"

Severus sah ihn ernst an.

"Man hat mich nach Hogwarts geschickt um die Nachricht zu verbreiten, dass Hogsmeade heute nacht angegriffen wird."

Er verströmte eine Energie, die Dumbledore selten gesehen hatte.

Und es war eine Ära von Macht um Severus, die wohl jeden anderen Angst gemacht hätte.

„Und warum sollst du mir diese Mitteilung überbringen?"

"Warum ? Weil der Dunkle Lord noch mehr plant. Diese Attacke soll eine Ablenkung von etwas viel größerem sein. Und eine Bestrafung von Morgen Singer. Sie soll den Angriff anführen und dann im Laufe des Kampfes getötet werden. Von wem auch auch immer."

Severus sah durch Dumbledore hindurch.

„Nun, mein Junge. Das ist sehr interessant, aber warum sagst du mir das ? Wovon genau soll, der Angriff ablenken?"

„Verdammt, das weiß ich nicht."

„Leider konnte ich nichts in Erfahrung bringen. Wie es scheint, vertraut er mir nicht mehr."

Dumbledore's Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Warum? Hast Du ihm einen Anlass gegeben, dass er Deine Loyalität anzweifelt."

"Nein, ich habe mich verhalten wie immer, grausam und kalt."

„Ich glaube Dir, aber ich fürchte Deine Zeit läuft ab."

Severus rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Ich bin bereit."

Dumbledore verlor keine Minute. Er drang in die Gedanken des jüngeren Mannes ein.

Dabei interessierten ihn nicht nur die Äußerungen Voldemort's, er wollte auch wissen wie Severus zu Hermine stand.

Nach einer Weile drehte sich Severus weg. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Schulleiter alles sah.

„Ich verstehe." Dumbledores Reaktion war zurückhaltend und traurig. Der arme Severus, dachte er heimlich.

Dann straffte er seine Schultern.  
„Ich werde meinen Bruder informieren. Er muss das Dorf vorbereiten und versuchen eine gute Verteidigungsstrategie zu entwickeln. Außerdem werde ich Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens abstellen."

Severus nickte.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Niemand darf etwas bemerken."

"Natürlich nicht. Überlass es mir. Du hast wichtigeres zu tun."

Dann ging Dumbledore zum Phönix und strich ihm über sein Federkleid.

"Es ist Zeit, mein Freund."

Fasziniert beobachtet Severus wie sich der Vogel erhob und durch den Raum flog.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Wand und der Vogel verschwand in einem Raum, den Severus zum ersten Mal sah.

Auf einem Tisch lagen ihm unbekannte silberne Instrumente, Kristallkugeln und Denkarien aller Art.

"Meine Kommandozentrale. Hier kann ich viele Plätze und Personen beobachten.", erklärte der alter Zauberer.

Eine ausholende Handbewegung brachte die Kristallkugeln zum Leben.

Severus schaute skeptisch. Wahrsagerei war nun wirklich nicht angebracht, oder ?

"Oh, diese Kugel können viel mehr als Du denkst, meine Junge. Sie zeigen mir was an anderen Orten unserer Welt vorgeht. Selbst an sehr weit entfernten Orten."  
Severus wußte nicht was er davon halten sollte.

Alles war so unwirklich, auch als Dumbledore damit begann die Kugeln zu ordnen.

Das Verhalten seiner beiden Meister kostete ihn Geduld und Nerven.

Plötzlich ertrug er es nicht mehr.

"Ich muss gehen. Sobald ich mehr Informationen habe, werde ich Sie informieren."

"Pass auf Dich auf", rief ihm Dumbledore hinterher, aber Severus hörte ihn schon nicht mehr.

* * *

Hermine erwachte plötzlich. Schon den ganzen Tag über döste sie vor sich hin. Wenn sie in der Zwischenzeit wach war, lass sie die Nachricht ihres Professors und dachte darüber nach was sie dabei fühlte.

Da war seine Besorgnis über ihr Wohlbefinden, aber auch sein Befehlston und seine Anweisungen was sie zu tun hatte.

Und dann waren da die Zeilen, die so viel über ihre Zukunft aussagten.

_Wenn sich die Situation so entwickelt, wie ich es erwarte, dann wirst Du bald frei sein und kann Dein Leben so führen wie es Dir beliebt. _

_Ich möchte Dir für Dein Verständnis danken und Dir versichern, dass die Situation für mich durchaus nicht unerfreulich war. Ganz und garnicht._

Nicht unerfreulich. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Das war so typisch für Severus.

Sie konnte seine Stimme hören und seine Hände fühlen. Es war ganz und garnicht unerfreulich gewesen.

Plötzlich erfasste sie so eine Sehnsucht nach ihn, dass sie sich zusammenrollte und anfing zu weinen.

Sie wäre so gern bei ihm gewesen, sehnte sich nach seiner Umarmung.

"Severus," flüsterte sie.  
"Bitte komm zurück."

Sie konnte an nichts anderes denken, wenn sie hier im Bett lag.

_Die Situation war für mich durchaus nicht unerfreulich. Ganz und garnicht. _

Er musste zurückkommen und dann sollte er ihr ins Gesicht sagen was er damit meinte.

Sie fuhr mir ihren Fingerspietzen über die Worte und ob sie es wollte oder nicht, sie schöpfte daraus Hoffnung.

Während der ganzen Zeit saß Scampy an ihrer Seite. Sie war bereit Hermine mit ihrem Leben zu schützen, genau wie es Master Severus von ihr erwartete.


	40. Auf der Flucht, Teil 1

Auf der Flucht 

Dolohov und Pettigrew erreichten den Grund und Boden der Prince Familie ohne Probleme. Nachdem sie sich kurz umgeschaut hatten, gingen sie zum großen Haus und klopften an.

Als die Tür aufging, stand eine alte Hauselfe vor ihnen.

„Was kann Bandy für Sie tun?", fragte er höflich.

Die Todesser sahen sich kurz an, dann reagierte Dolohov.

„Sag Deiner Herrin Antonin Dolohov möchte sie sprechen."

Bandy verbeugte sich.

„Ich werde fragen, ob Mistress Zeit hat."

Ohne zu zögern, warf er die Tür zu und die beiden Todesser sahen sich überrascht an.

„Hey", sagte Wormtail und wollte erneut klopfen.

Aber Dolohov hielt ihn zurück.

„Dummkopf, zeig etwas Geduld."

Man sah, dass dieser sich über die Zurechtweisung ärgerte, aber er blieb stumm. Seine Stunde würde kommen.

x

x

x 

Nach Außen zeigte Madam Prince keine Reaktion, aber wer sie genau ansah, bemerkte, dass sich ihre Finger verkrampften.

„Bandy, lass die Besucher herein. Aber zuvor informiere Scampy. Sag Ihr, Todesser hier sind."

Auch diesmal stellte Bandy keine Fragen, sondern eilte so schnell es ihm möglich war, die Treppen herauf, um danach ganz langsam zum Eingang zu gehen. Oder besser zu schleichen.

x

x

x

Hermine schlief.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Scampy sie wach bekam.

„Miss Hermine, aufwachen."

Sie setzte sich im Bett auf. Scampy stand vor ihr und da war noch einen andere Hauselfe, sie stand in der Tür und schaute sie unglücklich an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie Scampy.

„Miss muss gehen."

„Gehen ?"

Den ganzen Tag hatte man sie gezwungen still im Bett zu liegen und nun sollte sie gehen. Wohin ?

Scampy hatte angefangen alles Mögliche in ihre magische Tasche zu packen. Dabei sprach sie mit der anderen Elfe.

„Geh. Und pass auf, dass keiner dieser Männer die Treppe betritt. Scampy muss Miss Hermine in Sicherheit bringen."

Dann wandte sie sich an Hermine.

„Todesser. Master Severus hat gesagt, dass Miss gehen müssen, wenn Todesser kommen."

Hermine begann sich anzuziehen. Ihr Herz raste.

„Hat Master Severus gesagt, wohin ich gehen soll?"

„Geh nach Hogwarts, das hat er gesagt. Aber niemand darf Miss Hermine sehen. Sie müssen einen Zauberspruch benutzen damit es sicher ist."

Scampy half ihr ihre Turnschuhe anzuziehen und gab Hermine damit Gelegenheit eine weitere Frage zu stellen.

„Warum sind sie hier?"

Scampy hielt Hermine eine Phiole hin.

„Trink. Miss brauchen Kraft."

Dann beantwortete sie auf die Frage.

„Die Männer wollen Miss etwas antun. Schnell."

Hermine nahm ihren Umhang und den Zauberstab.

Scampy sah sie traurig an.

„Miss gehen nach Hogwarts und warten da auf Master Severus."

Hermine konnte nur nicken, da hämmerten Fäuste an die Tür. Rasch lief sie zum Nachtisch und nahm Severus Brief an sich.

„Verdammt, öffne die Tür."

Hermine erkannte sofort Dolohovs Stimme.

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, drehte sie sich um und war verschwunden.

x

x

x 

Madam Prince wartete bis sich ihre Gäste im Empfangsraum hingesetzt hatten. Erst dann rief sie nach dem Tee und schenkte ihnen und sich selbst ein.

„Es ist wirklich sehr freundlich Hermine zu Severus zu bringen."

„Zucker, Milch?", fragte sie Pettigrew.

Dieser nickte.

„Zwei Stück Zucker."

Sie reichte die Tasse hinüber und wandte sich dann an Dolohov.

„Wie geht es Deiner Großmutter, Antonin?"

„Sie lebt nicht mehr."

„Oh, ich sprach von Deiner Großmutter Dolohov. Sie war immer so freundlich zu mir."

Man merkte ihm an, dass er nicht gern über dieses Thema sprach.

„Ich habe seit 20 Jahren keine Kontakt mehr zu ihr."

Für ihn schien das Gespräch beendet zu sein, nicht so für Madam Prince.

Sie hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm, denn seine Großmutter hatte sich von ihm abgewandt.

„Deine Eltern leben noch immer in Exeter ?"

Dolohov nickte.

„Deine Mutter war eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie hatte so viele Verehrer und erwählte schon auf Hogwarts Deinen Vater."

Beide sahen sich an. Dolohov wurde unruhig. Sie wussten beide, dass es Gerüchte darüber gab, wer sein wirklicher Vater war. Aber bevor es zu unangenehm war, redete Wormtail dazwischen.

„Kennen Sie meine Großmutter, Madam?"

Ihr Blick sprach Bände.

„Nein."

Dolohov stellte seine Teetasse zurück auf den Tisch.

„Madam Prince, wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Gastfreundlichkeit, aber Peter und mich müssen uns um unseren Auftrag kümmern. Severus erwartet uns mit der jungen Lady."

„Natürlich. Aber warum kommt Severus nicht selbst?"

Pettigrew zögerte keine Sekunde mit der Antwort.

„Wir haben Ihnen bereits erklärt, dass er etwas für den Dunklen Lord zu erledigen hat."

Madam Prince beschloss ihn zu ignorieren.

„Gibt es eine schriftliche Nachricht von ihm?"

Sie wartete darauf, dass sie die Magie spürte, die das Verschwinden einer Person anzeigte.

Zeit gewinnen – Zeit gewinnen, nur daran dachte sie.

„Oh, er dachte nicht, dass es nötig sein würde. Schließlich hat er ja Freunde geschickt."

Madam Prince war froh, dass sie allein war. Nur so konnte sie die Fassade der hilflosen, alten Frau aufrechterhalten.

„Hermine ist sicher bald soweit. Sie wissen doch wie junge Mädchen sind. Immer auf's gute Aussehen bedacht."

Aber Dolohov und Pettigrew hatten keine Geduld mehr. Sie standen einfach auf und Verliesen den Raum.

Draußen wartete wie vereinbart Bandy.

„Kann ich helfen, Sir?"

„Wo ist Hermine Granger?"

„Oh, Sirs. Sie wohnt im anderen Flügel des Hauses. Aber sie fühlt sich nicht wohl. Sir, bitte. Sie empfängt keine Besucher."

Madam Prince hörte die Männer die Treppe hochlaufen. Dann rannten sie den Flur entlang und klopften gegen die Tür hinter der sie Hermine vermuteten.

Madam Prince fühlte genau in diesem Moment, dass Hermine das Haus verlassen hatte.

„Danke Scampy", flüsterte sie.

Sie hoffte, dass Hermine genug Zeit bekommen hatte sich zu retten. Mehr konnte man in diesem Moment nicht tun.

X

x

x


	41. Auf der Flucht, Teil 2

_Auf der Flucht (2)_

Der Dunkle Lord sah Morgen Singer abfällig an. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und ihre Fessel an den Beinen löste sich.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf.

Noch immer war sie nackt und konnte nicht sprechen.

Ein grausames Lächelns erschien auf Voldemorts Gesicht.

„Willst du reden ?"

Sie nickte.

„Wie gedankenlos von mir."

Wieder hob er den Zauberstab, tat aber nichts damit.

Morgen hätte sich am liebsten wieder hingelegt. Sie fühlte sich so schwach. Trotz aller Willenskraft sank sie wieder zu Boden.

„Lucius, hilf ihr."

Aus dem Hintergrund tauchte Malfoy auf und zog sie wieder hoch. Er behandelte sie nicht gerade sanft.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, sie zu einem Stuhl zu führen, dort setzte sie sich vorsichtig hin und wartete auf neue Befehle ihres Masters. 

* * *

Der Dunkle Lord zauberte zwei Gläser Wein herbei und schob ein Glas zu der geschundenen Frau hinüber.

„Willst du mit mir anstoßen?"

Morgen riss ihre Augen auf. Wie konnte sie, denn schließlich waren ihre Hände noch immer gefesselt, ganz zu schweigen von dem Knebel in ihrem Mund.

Sie erlebte jetzt am eigenen Leib wie grausam dieser Mann war.

Morgen schaute sehnsüchtig auf das Getränk. Sie hatte seit 36 Stunden nichts mehr getrunken und war am verdursten.

„Morgen, was soll ich nur mit Dir machen ? Du bist Schuld am Tod meiner Geliebten Bellatrix. Weiß Du, dass ich sie zu meiner Gefährtin machen wollte, wenn ich gesiegt habe. Du verstehst doch, dass ich Dich bestrafen musste. Aber, ich werde gnädig sein. Wenn Du mich zufrieden stellst, lasse ich dich am Leben. Wenn nicht, wirst Du von meinen Todessern getötet werden ."

Morgen stand der Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wußte wozu die Todesser fähig waren, schließlich hatte sie es oft genug gesehen. Aber die Opfer waren alle Schlammblüter gewesen. Wertlos in ihren Augen. Und nun sollte sie das gleiche Schicksal erleiden. Niemals.

Sie würde machen was der Dunkle Lord von ihr verlangte.

„Wenn Du Erfolg hast, belege ich Dich mit dem selben Fluch wie Bellatrix. Dann hast du mir zu dienen."

Morgen wußte nicht was schlimmer war, aber im Prinzip hatte sie keine Wahl. Das Schicksal hatte sich gegen sie verschworen.

„Mach Dich bereit, Morgen. Du hast 20 Minuten Zeit."

Abfällig sah er an ihrem nackten Körper herab.

„Kein Wunder, dass Severus das Schlammblut bevorzugt. Aber ich denke Nagini mag Dich."

Mit diesem letzten Satz war sein „Werk" vollendet. Morgen Singer hatte mehr Angst als jemals zuvor. 

X

* * *

X

Scampy lies die beiden Todesser in Hermines Zimmer.  
„Bitte Sirs. Scampy hat Angst, bitte tun Sie Scampy nichts."

Die Hauselfe spielte ihre Rolle wirklich gut.

„Wo ist das Mädchen?"

„Scampy weiß nicht. Miss wollte in den Garten gehen."

„Zeig uns den Weg."

Scampy lief an den beiden vorbei und redete dabei die ganze Zeit. Unten angekommen stellte sie sich vor die Kellertür und wies dann in Richtung Garten.

„Miss ging dorthin."

Wormtail wollte schon in diese Richtung laufen, aber Dolohov hielt ihm am Arm fest.

„Was ist dort?"

Er wies auf die Kellertür.

„Da ist Miss nicht."

Für den Moment glaubten die Todesser der Elfe. Aber als sie niemanden im Garten fanden, kamen sie zurück ins Haus. Sie suchten überall, schließlich standen sie wieder vor der Kellertür.

„Was ist im Keller?"

Scampy fand diesen rattenähnlichen Mann schrecklich.

Arme Miss, hoffentlich war sie sicher.

„Ein Drachen."

„Unsinn."

Die beiden Zauberer durchbrachen in Sekundenschnelle die Schutzschilder des Kellers und gingen hinein.

Sie waren sicher, dass Hermine dort war.

An einen Drachen glaubte niemand.

Kaum waren die beiden im Keller, schlug Scampy die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Sie benutzte all ihre Magie um die beiden einzuschliessen. Hoffentlich für eine lange Zeit.

Scampy drehte sich um und sah Madam Prince.

Sie stand oben an der Treppe und sah ihre Hauselfe stolz an.

„Gut gemacht."

„Scampy hat getan was Master Severus gesagt hat."

„Natürlich. Scampy. Ich möchte das Du seine Hauselfe wirst, wenn er Miss Hermine heiratet. Würde Dich das glücklich machen?"

Scampy brach in Tränen aus und verbarg dann ihr Gesicht in ihrem Handtuch.

„Ich nehme das als ein Ja."

Madam Prince lächelte sanft. Vielleicht würde noch alles gut werden. 

X

x

x


	42. Auf der Flucht, Teil 3

Ich hoffe Ihr seit zufrieden mit den schnellen Updates. Zwar kurz - aber immerhin :)

* * *

Auf der Flucht (3)

Arcticus, Hausdrache der Prince Familie entstammte eine Kreuzung eines sibirischen Schneeleoparden und eines Drachens und seine spezielle Fähigkeit war die Temperaturkontrolle im Keller.

Er lebte schon seit vielen Jahren im Kellergewölbe von Prince Manor,

obwohl es bereits vor über 300 Jahren verboten worden war, Drachen zu züchten und zu halten. Aber was das Ministerium nicht wußte, war das viele reinblütige Familien nicht daran hielten.

Arcticus lag auf dem Steinboden und spielte mit mit seinem Fressen. Das einsame Leben störte ihn nicht, die Hauselfen behandelten ihn sehr gut und er freute sich immer auf die Besuche seiner Herrin, die genau wußte wo man ihn kraulen musste.

X

* * *

x

Die beiden Todesser standen plötzlich im Dunkeln und sahen nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen.

Pettigrew jammerte wie ein kleines Mädchen und Dolohov fluchte laut.

Die Tür war einfach nicht aufzubekommen, keiner seiner Zaubersprüche hatte Erfolg.

Und dann hatte diese Elfe noch einen Fluch verhängt, der es ihnen unmöglich machte, zu apperieren.

Beide fürchtete natürlich auch den Zorn des Dunklen Lords. Selbst wenn sie den Keller verlassen konnten, Granger war sicher auf und davon.

„Lumos", rief Dolohov. Damit konnte er wenigstens ein wenig sehen.

Merkwürdig, warum lag hier ein toter Hase?

„Hey, findest Du das nicht komisch?", rief er seinem Partner zu. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte, wurde es wieder dunkel.

„Verdammt."

„Ich mach schon", sagte Pettigrew schnell. Sein Zauberspruch erhellte der ganzen Keller.

„Merlin", rief er aus und trat den Rückwärtsgang an.

Dolohov wußte nicht warum der andere Todesser an ihm vorbeilief und er sah das Unheil nicht kommen, denn der Schwanz des Drachens streckte ihn sofort zu Boden.

Pettigrew hatte sich in die hintersten Ecke des Kellers geflüchtet und hielt dort den Atem an.

X

* * *

x

Arcticus hatte den ersten Menschen sofort niedergestreckt. Allerdings roch dieser nicht so wie sein übliches Fressen.

Vielleicht war der zweite Mensch eine bessere Wahl. Er schlich durch den Keller und fand eine zitternde Ratte. Wunderbar, dachte er. Dieses Fressen kenne ich.

Mit seinen beiden Pranken schlug er nach dem Tier und hielt sekundenspäter das zappelnde Tier in der Hand.

X

* * *

x

Hermine landete auf der Straße nach Hogwarts. Sie fühlte sich sehr unsicher auf den Beinen und brauchte eine Weile um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

In der Nähe stand ein alter Baum. Sie setzte sich unter ihn und schloss die Augen. Nur ein paar Minuten und dann würde sie nach Hogwarts laufen können.

In der Zwischenzeit dachte sie über ihre Situation nach. Warum waren die Todesser in Prince Manor ? Hätte sie nicht lieber bleiben sollen? Würde Madam Prince zurecht kommen?

Und vor allem wo war er ?

An ihn zu denken, brachte den süßen Schmerz zurück, der in den letzten Stunden immer stärker geworden war. Wieland war er nun schon weg ? 8 Stunden ? 10 Stunden ? Und wieviel Zeit war vergangen, seit sie sich zum letzten Mal geliebt hatten ?

Er erwartete von ihr, dass sie ins Schloss ging und nichts tat. Nicht kämpfte nicht half. Wie konnte sie das ?

Sie musste immer wieder daran denken, was in seinem Brief stand. Inzwischen musste sie das Pergament nicht einmal mehr in die Hand nehmen, sie konnte jedes Wort draus in- und auswendig.

„_**Ich möchte mich bei Dir bedanken. Entgegen meiner Bemühungen brachte Deine Anwesenheit in letzten Monaten, Freude in mein Leben. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und keine andere rationale Erklärung dafür finden können als die, dass ich Dich liebe. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich in der lange sein würde so zu fühlen. Aber Du hast es möglich gemacht. Deinetwegen fühle ich mich endlich komplett. **_

_**Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen. **_

_**Du bist mein Leben."**_

Wärme durchflutete sie, wenn sie an seine Liebeserklärung dachte.

Und sie wußte ganz einfach, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden.

Langsam stand sie auf.

Dort hinten lag Hogwarts und über dem Schloss schwebte das Dunkle Mal.

X

* * *

x

Dumbledore sah Severus traurig an.

„Es ist soweit, mein Junge."

„Ich weiß und ich bin bereit."

x

x

x

Endlich erfahren wir was noch in Severus Brief stand. :))

Mal schauen was uns sonst noch erwartet.


	43. Und am Ende, Teil 1

**Und am Ende … **

Der Titel der Geschichte entstammt einen Titel der Beatles – The End.

Die letzten Zeilen, des letzten Liedes, auf der letzten LP der Beatles lauten:

And in the end

The love you Take

Is equal to the love you make

Ist das nicht traurig? Nicht die Worte, sondern die Fakten.

Los geh's mit :

* * *

Und am Ende …

Voldemort beugte sich über Hermine. Sein Zauberstab war auf sie gerichtet und sie sah blass und ängstlich aus.

„Nun Schlammblut, kannst Du kämpfen?"

Mit einem Fuß schupste er ihr den Zauberstab hinüber.

„Dann kämpfe."

Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf und griff sofort nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Hey, endlich aufgewacht?", sagte Ron, der über einem Tränkekunde-Lehrbuch saß.

„Ich würde gern mehr schlafen, aber ich muss ja für die Prüfungen lernen", schimpfte er. Dabei sah er böse zu Lavender, die ihre Mitschriften durchging.

„Ron, die Prüfungen sind in weniger als 2 Monaten vorbei. Du kannst danach schlafen."

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war mehr als voll heute Abend. Die älteren Studenten lernten für die N.E.W.T.s und die jüngeren für die O.W.L.s. Dazu kamen die Studenten, die nicht zu dem Osterferien nach Hause gefahren worden. Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit mit vielen Spielen und es war mehr als laut.

Harry saß auf einem großen Sessel und er war trotz der Unruhe eingeschlafen. Er hatte geträumt, dass Voldemort Hermine gefangen hatte. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder ? Sie war bei Snape in Yorkshire, und obwohl er den Professor nicht leiden konnte, passte der bestimmt gut auf sie auf.

Er seufzte und nahm das Lehrbuch zu Hand, das ihm hinunter gefallen war. Leider konnte er sich nach diesem Traum nicht mehr konzentrieren. Zumal in diesem Moment eine Eule durchs Fenster flog und einen Umschlag vor ihm fallen lies.

Die Schrift kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen woher. Ohne zu zögern machte er den Umschlag auf und ein einzelnes Haar fiel heraus.

„Was ist das, Kumpel?", fragte Ron neugierig.

Ohne dem Freund zu antworten, legte Harry den Umschlag auf dem Tisch neben sich und entfaltete dann das Blatt Pergament. Sofort durchfuhr ihn ein Schlag und er verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerz. Seine Narbe schmerzte wahnsinnig.

Er versuchte nicht darauf zu achten als er die Nachricht las.

„**Ich habe das Schlammblut, sie ist doch Deine Freundin ? Sie bettelt um ihr Leben. Also zögere nicht. Nur Du kannst sie retten. Triff mich im Verbotenen Wald und ich lasse sie frei. Komm allein, nur wir zwei werden den Kampf ausfechten.**

**Lord Voldemort"**

Mit jedem Wort, das er las wurde der Schmerz größer. Schließlich lies er die Nachricht fallen.

Lavender sah sich das Haar an.

„Wer hat Dir denn Hermines Haar geschickt?"

„Niemand."

Harry stand auf. Er hatte nicht geträumt. Es war Hermine, die er durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen hatte. Und sie war in großer Gefahr.

„Harry."

Plötzlich stand Ron neben ihm.

„Von wem ist der Brief?"

„Von Voldemort. Er hat Hermine."

Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein. Sie ist bei Snape."

Nun mischte sich auch noch Neville ein.

„Gehen wir zu Dumbledore. Er weiß bestimmt was zu tun ist."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Er wird mir nie erlauben allein zu gehen."

„Und er hat Recht. Ich komme mit dir."

„Niemals. Er wird Hermine töten, wenn er Verdacht schöpft. Ich muss allein gehen. Aber die kannst unsere „Armee" zusammentrommeln."

Ron nickte. „Ich werde mit Neville die Verteidigung des Schlosses vorbereiten."

„Danke. Ich werde sie zurückbringen."

Ohne länger zu zögern ging er zum Porträt und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum.

X

* * *

x

Eine Hauselfe geleitete Snape in eine geheime Höhle unter dem Anwesen der Malfoys.

Der Dunkle Lord saß auf seinem Thron und Snape lies sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen.

„Herr, ich habe getan was Ihr befohlen habt. Dumbledore wird sich auf Hogsmeade konzentrieren."

„Erhebe Dich, Severus. Morgen wird bald hiersein. Sie hat einen Auftrag von mir bekommen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Severus neugierig.

„Oh ja, und ich habe einen Weg gefunden Dein Schlammblut für uns zu nutzen."

Eiseskälte erfasste Snape. Er traute sich nichts zu sagen, weil er Angst hatte, dass ihn seine Stimme verraten würde.

Aber auch so erklärte ihm Voldemort seinen Plan.

„Ich habe Wormtail und Dolohov zu Deiner Großmutter geschickt. Sie werden sie hierher bringen und ich habe Potter ein Haar von ihr geschickt. Wenn er sie retten will, muss er mich treffen. Denkst Du er will sie retten?"

Voldemorts Frage war nur rhetorisch gemeint, aber sie verstärkte Severus Angst um Hermine und auch Potter. Natürlich würde er kommen und sich in Gefahr begeben.

„Sicher. Er spielt gern den Helden. Wohin habt Ihr ihn bestellt?"

„In den Verbotenen Wald. Es gibt da einen Platz wo die Zentauren leben."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Haben sich die Zentauren mit uns verbündet?"

„Leider nicht. Sie haben sich zurückgezogen um ihre Jungen zu schützen und dort haben wir sie eingekreist. Sie stehen unter unserer Bewachung. Ich entscheide später was mit ihnen geschehen wird."

Voldemort klang gelangweilt, was gingen ihn diese Tiere an.

„Wann erwartet ihr Wormtail und Dolohov?"

„Sie sollen schon hier sein. Ich weiß nicht was sie aufhält."

Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über Severus Gesicht.

„Meine Großmutter hat sicher darauf bestanden, dass sie einen Tee mit ihr trinken. Vielleicht sollte ich nach dem Rechten sehen und sie loseisen?"

Erwartungsvoll sah er den Dunklen Lord an. Aber bevor der antworten konnte, kamen Malfoy und Morgen Singer in die Höhle.

Alle Konzentration von Voldemort richtete sich auf die beiden und Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit zu verschwinden.

X

* * *

x

Er schlich sich durch den Hintereingang in das Haus. Bisher hatte er keine Spur von den Todessern gesehen.

Panik machte sich breit. Hatten sie Hermine schon entführt ?

Er suchte nach seiner Großmutter.

„Oh Severus", rief diese glücklich aus als sie ihn sah.

Scampy war an ihrer Seite.

„Sie ist in Sicherheit. Scampy konnte ihr zur Flucht verhelfen bevor die beiden Männer sie mitnehmen konnten."

„Scampy hat getan was Master Severus gesagt hat. Miss Hermine weiß, dass sie auf Hogwarts warten soll."

Zum ersten Mal seit der Höhle fühlte sich Severus etwas besser. Die Angst um Hermine wurde weniger.

„Und wo sind die Eindringlinge?"

Scampy zeigte mit dem Daumen nach unten.

„Du musst nicht nachschauen, Severus. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sehen."

Er nickte.

„Und du bist sicher, dass Hermine außer Gefahr ist?"

Madam Prince nickte.

„Sie ist eine intelligente Hexe. Sie müsste Hogsmeade gut erreicht haben und von dort ist es ein leichtes nach Hogwarts zu gelangen."

Er nickte. Hoffentlich hatte seine Großmutter Recht. Er konnte hier nichts weiter machen und apparierte zurück in die Höhle.

X

* * *

x


	44. Und am Ende, Teil 2

In dem Moment als Harry die Tür hinter sich zu machte, ging Neville auf Ron los.

„Warum hast Du ihn allein gehen lassen? Das ist sein Tod."

„Benutz doch mal Deinen Kopf", erwiderte Ron. „Er hätte uns das nie erlaubt. Natürlich folgen wir ihn. Ist doch wohl klar."

„Ginny, hast du ihn im Blick ? Sobald er das Schloss verlassen har, gehen wir. Neville, informiere Dumbledore's Armee und teile ihnen den Treffpunkt mit."

Ron straffte seinen Rücken und strahlte mit einem Mal eine Autorität aus, die man ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Auf geht es, wir kämpfen gegen Voldemort."

Er hatte es ausgesprochen und im nächsten Moment stürmten alle los um Harry zu helfen und den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen.

X

x

x

Als Severus wieder in Malfoy Manor landete, waren alle Todesser bereit zum Aufbruch. Er war anscheinend im richtigen Augenblick gekommen und musste sofort auf die Frage Voldemorts nach dem Verbleib von Hermine antworten.

„Wo ist das Schlammblut?"

„Meine Brüder haben sie abgeholt. Madam Prince hat sie in ihr Zimmer gehen sehen und danach war sie verschwunden."

Er erwartete Voldemorts Wutausbruch, aber nichts dergleichen kam.

Statt dessen reagierte er relativ gelassen.

„Dafür habe ich im Moment keine Zeit. Die beiden werden später bestraft werden. Ich brauche Granger nicht wirklich, die Hauptsache ist, dass Potter glaubt sie hier zu finden. Erhebe Dich, Severus."

Malfoy, der im Hintergrund stand, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er hielt einen Pokal in der einen Hand und wies auf eine junge Hexe hin, die hinter ihm stand.

Severus erkannte sie, es war Gretchen, Gregory Goyles Tochter. Sie machte keinen glücklichen Eindruck, aber sie wehrte sich auch nicht.

Der Dunkle Lord griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und nahm ein Haar heraus. Er warf es in den Pokal und schüttelte ihn hin und her. Der Inhalt schäumte auf und verfärbte sich. Zufrieden reichte er das Getränk an das Mädchen weiter, die es widerwillig austrank. Vor aller Augen begann sie sich langsam zu verwandeln bis schließlich eine Kopie von Hermine Granger vor ihnen stand.

Severus zeigte keine Emotionen, er wollte auch nicht daran denken was das für Konsequenzen hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord sah sie sich an.

„Wir haben eine Stunde. Was denkst du Severus, kann man sie so präsentieren ?"

Severus nickte.

„Aber sie sollte sich nicht bewegen oder sprechen. Das merkt Potter sofort."

Voldemort winkte ungeduldig ab.

„Geh Severus. Geh nach Hogwarts und sieh Dir an, welche Fortschritte Dumbledore bei der Verteidigung macht. Dann suche Potter und stelle sicher, dass er mich trifft. Dann wirst Du das Zeichen geben und die Todesser nehmen das Schloss ein."

Er lachte auf.

„Der alte Trottel wird keine Zeit für Potter haben."

Der Tränkemeister nickte.

„Und wo soll ich Eure Lordschaft treffen?"

„Wo ? Du willst doch sicher das Ende von Potter miterleben."

x

x

x

Severus schlich unerkannt durch Hogsmeade, ein Zauberspruch machte es möglich, dass ihn niemand wahr nahm. Er sah, dass sich Tonks mit zwei Auroren hinter Hogshead versteckt hatte und er sah Morgen mit zwei Todesser zwischen einer Gruppe von Bäumen am anderen Ende der Stadt.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung was sie erwarteten und das machte Severus irgendwie glücklich.

Er lief so schnell wie möglich durch die Straßen und sah sich dabei nach Hermine um.

Hatte sie Hogwarts sicher erreicht ? War sie Potter begegnet und ihn vom Gang in den Verbotenen Wald abgehalten ?

Seine Sehnsucht, sie zu finden, sie zu sehen, wurde immer größer. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, sie sicher wissen.

Hermine war sein all und alles. Ihretwegen kämpfte er. Ihretwegen musste er siegen.

X

x

x

Als er vor den Toren Hogwarts ankam, zog er seinen Zauberspruch und die Toren öffneten sich für ihn.

Als er zu Albus schlich, bemerkte er wie sich eine Gruppe von Schülern um Ron Weasley formiert hatte. Auch wenn er zu spät kam und Potter anscheinend das Schloss verlassen hatte, so schien er nicht allein zu sein.

Hoffentlich kaufte er sich damit etwas Zeit.

Sein nächstes Ziel war Dumbledore's Büro. Er kannte das aktuelle Passwort und fand so ohne weiteres Einlass.

Natürlich wußte der alte Zauberer wer seine Räume betreten hatte und so unterbrach er seine Arbeit nicht.

„Was gibt es Neues, Severus?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat es geschafft, Potter aus dem Schloss zu locken."

„Unmöglich. Ich habe Dobby damit beauftragt ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Und Dobby hat mir berichtet, dass Potter über seinen Schulbüchern sitzt."

Severus konnte es nicht glauben.

„Was ? Dobby ist Potter bis zum Tod ergeben. Rufen Sie ihn her."

Dumbledore setzte sich müde hin, er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

„Warum ist Harry nicht zu mir gekommen?", fragte er immer wieder.

Irgendwie tat Severus der alte Mann leid, aber im Moment gab es wichtigeres.

„Potter denkt an seine Freunde. Er glaubt, dass Hermine in Gefahr ist."

Traurig sah ihn Dumbledore an.

„Du musst ihm helfen."

„Nein. Ich muss hierbleiben und das Schloss verteidigen."

„Bitte Severus. Er ist allein. Dabei sollte ich doch bei ihm sein und helfen."

Mitleidig sah Severus ihn an.

„Wir bekommen nicht alle Wünsche erfüllt."

„Bitte Severus, tu es für mich und Lily. Hilf Harry."

Wie konnte er jetzt Lily ins Spiel bringen, fragte sich Severus. Wußte der alte Mann nicht, dass ihm jemand anderes längst wichtiger war.

„Bitte, Lily würde es wollen."

„Ich werde gehen, aber Sie müssen etwas für mich tun, Albus."

Dumbledore schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Natürlich. Alles was Du willst."

„Wenn ich sterbe und der Dunkle Lord überlebt, was wird dann mit Miss Granger ? Der Fluch wird auf jemand anderen übergehen."

Voller Abscheu sahen sich die beiden Männer an. Sie wussten was passieren würde.

„Aber so viele Menschen, junge Menschen mussten schon sterben ..."

„Das ist meine Bedingung. Sie müssen dem ein Ende bereiten."

Der Schulleiter alterte vor Severus Augen. Es war eine Prüfung für ihn, wieder einmal musste er alles dem großen Ziel unterordnen.

Schwerfällig stand er auf und sah Severus an.

„Du hast mein Wort."

Dann hielt er Severus seine Hand hin, der überrascht einschlug.

„Viel Glück, Severus."

Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Dann drehte sich Severus Snape um und ging.


	45. Der Kampf beginnt

Der Kampf beginnt

x

x

Als Severus Dumbledore verlies, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Firenze, der als Lehrer auf Hogwarts tätig war.

Der Zentaur verbeugte sich respektvoll.

„Professor Snape, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen ?"

Dieser hatte keine Zeit Firenze die Situation schonend beizubringen.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Dein Volk gefangen genommen."

Er holte eine goldene Schere aus seinem Umhang.

„Sie ist verzaubert."

Firenze akzeptierte das Geschenk.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir damit das Netz im verbotenen Wald zerschneiden können. Wenn sie zum Einsatz kommt, wird sie größer und mächtiger."

„Danke Professor. Aber Sie verstehen, dass ich Ihnen nichts garantieren kann."

„Natürlich. Ich verstehe das die Bekämpfung des Dunklen Lord für das Volk der Zentauren nicht so wichtig erachtet wird. Aber Professor Dumbledore hofft …."

Zu Severus Überraschung lies Firenze ihn nicht ausreden.

„Reden Sie nicht in Dumbledore's Namen. Ich werde Ihren Wunsch an mein Volk weiterleiten."

Severus verbeugte sich vor dem Zentaur und wollte schon gehen als dieser ihn zurück rief.

„Professor. Das Herz der Frau, die Sie lieben, ist voll von Liebe für Sie. Sie wird kämpfen wie eine wahre Kriegerin."

Severus Herz zog sich vor Angst zusammen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich aus allem heraushalten würde und sicher war.

Natürlich war das nicht in Hermines Charakter.

So bedankte er sich einfach bei dem Zentaur und machte sich auf den Weg.

X

x

x

Harry lief nun schon seit 20 Minuten durch den Wald als er plötzlich Voldemort spürte. Es war die pure Freude, die der Mann verströmte und es machte Harry Angst. Trotzdem musste er seine Mission erfüllen und Hermine retten. Mutig ging er immer tiefer in den Wald.

Genau in diesem Moment erschien das Dunkle Mark über Hogsmeade.

X

x

x

Der Anblick des Dunklen Marks lies Adrenalin durch Hermines Körper schießen. Sie nahm ihren Rucksack und schnallte ihn auf den Rücken, dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und desillusionierte sich.

Sie dachte kurz an die Worte von Madam Prince, die sie gewarnt hatte, dass ihre Magie noch nicht stark genug für den Kampf war. Aber darauf konnte sie nun wirklich keine Rücksicht nehmen, Hogsmeade war in Gefahr und sie musste helfen.

Sie begann sie rennen und es gelang ihr tatsächlich allen Gefahren auszuweichen.

Sie erahnte die Todesser mehr als sie sie sah.

Eine Gruppe von ihnen stand auf einer Kreuzung und der Anführer gab wütend laute Befehle. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich wie Hermine wo eigentlich die Dorfbewohner waren ?

Genau in diesem Moment passierte es. Sie war unaufmerksam und wurde niedergeschlagen.

„Ergib Dich", sagte eine Stimme.

„Tonks."

Hermine war so erleichtert sie zu hören.

„Ich bin's."

Beide Frauen liesen ihren Desillusionierungszauber fallen und umarmten sich.

„Hermine, Du musst Dich in Sicherheit bringen."

„Nein, ich kämpfe mit Euch."

Tonks musterte das Mädchen.

„Du bist alt genug selbst zu entscheiden. Wenn Du kämpfen willst, dann komm."

„Wie hast Du mich gefunden? Ich war so vorsichtig."

„Du bist über Aberforth Alarm gestolpert."

Oh Merlin, dachte Hermine. War sie inzwischen so tollpatschig geworden ?

Was mussten die anderen Auroren von ihr denken ?

„Hey, sieh nur. Wir haben sie erwischt", unterbrach Tonks ihren Gedankengang.

Eine große Gruppe von Dorfbewohnern hatte die Todesser umzingelt, so dass sie keinen Ausweg mehr hatten. Man hatte ihnen die Zauberstäbe weggenommen und sie waren wehrlos. Aber die Gruppe war nur ein kleiner Teil der Todesser. Plötzlich tauchten rund 15 weitere Männer auf und eröffneten den Kampf.

Hermine und Tonks zogen ihren Zauberstab und rannten los.

Hermine erwischte zwei Todesser, die sofort zu Boden gingen.

Danach war sie in mitten der Kämpfer, Auroren und Todesser stießen Flüche aus, grüne Blitze waren zu sehen.

Hermine kämpfte mutig, aber sie musste auch immer wieder ihren Schutz-Schild-Zauber erneuern.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatten die Todesser überhand gewonnen. Viele Dorfbewohner waren verletzt und auch Auroren lagen an Boden.

Hinter sich hörte Hermine ein irres Lachen.

„Morgen", flüsterte Hermine schockiert.

X

x

x

X

x

x


	46. Kampf um Leben und Tod

Kampf um Leben und Tod

Die Schlacht in Hogsmeade tobte hin und her. Aber Hermine hatte nur Augen für Morgen, die Frau, die Severus so viel Leid angetan hatte.

Sie scheleuderte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die Hexe, aber Morgen hatte ein Schutzschild gegen alle Flüchte aufgebaut und wurde so nicht ernsthaft getroffen.

Morgen raste vor Wut. Endlich konnte sie dieses Schlammblut umbringen.

„Du Hure", schrie sie ihr entgegen und schleuderte den nächsten Fluch. Auch diesmal konnte sich Hermine retten. Sie rollte auf dem Boden und konnte Morgen mit einen Jelly Legs Fluch treffen. Diese konnte ihre Beine für eine kurze Zeit nicht richtig bewegen, kämpfte aber liegend weiter.

Von dort sties sie einen Finite Incantatem aus.

In den nächsten Minuten blockierten sich die Zaubersprüche der beiden Hexen gegenseitig.

Hermine sagte während des Kampfes kein Wort, wogegen Morgen sich bemüßigt fühlte, ihre Aktionen zu kommentieren.

Und auch anzukündigen was mit Hermine passieren würde, sollte sie gewinnen.

Woran es natürlich aus Morgen Sicht keinen Zweifel gab.

Verdammte Hexe, dachte Hermine als sie all den Müll hörte, den die ältere Hexe auf sie niederschrie.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr hören und die zunehmende Wut lies auch sie rot sehen.

Sie sammelte sich und schleuderte einen weiteren Fluch in Morgens Richtung. Blaue Flammen kam aus ihrem Zauberstab und brachten Morgen dazu, die Flucht anzutreten.

Allerdings kam sie nicht sehr weit. Denn ihre Flucht wurde von einer Feuerwand behindert, die Hermine errichtet hatte.

Hermine lächelte innerlich. Hatte sie Harry nicht immer gelobt, weil sie tolle Feuerzauber entwickeln konnte ? Hier endlich war die Gelegenheit sie einzusetzen.

So schloss sie Morgen praktisch ein und diese war fast vom Feuer umgeben. Es gab nur eine Fluchtmöglichkeit – in Hermines Richtung.

„Ich hasse Dich", schrie Morgen.  
„Stirb."

„Niemals durch Deine Hand", schrie Hermine zurück.

In diesem Moment lies Morgen ihr Wand fallen und Hermine lächelte. Die Flammen ergriffen das Holz und Morgen schrie auf.

Dann fiel sie auf ihre Knie und griff ins Feuer.

„Mein Zauberstab", wiederholte sie immer wieder und wühlte in den Feuer.

Als sie den Zauberstab nicht retten konnte, stand sie auf. Sie drehte sich zu Hermine um, ihr Blick war voller Hass. Und Hermine sah noch mehr – die Frau war total verrückt geworden. Sie war schlicht und einfach wahnsinnig, dachte Hermine.

Mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken, blieb Hermine nicht, denn die Hexe rannte auf sie zu.

Verletzt und verbrannt wie sie war, lieferte sie sich in ihrer Wut Hermine aus.

Diese versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Magie floß durch ihren Körper als sie sich daran erinnerte was Morgen alles getan hatte, wie böse sie war und welche Gefahr sie lebend sein würde.

Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und hoffte, dass sie die Fluch aussprechen konnte, der Morgens Tod sein würde. 

X

* * *

x

Ein unmenschlicher Schrei hallte durch Hogsmeade. Tonks erstattete dem verantwortlichen Auror Robards gerade Bericht und erstarrte mitten im Satz. Sie lief hinaus auf die Strasse und rannte in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

Von weitem sah sie eine Gestalt auf sie zu humpeln. Noch konnte sie nicht sehen wer es war, so zückte sie ihren Zauberstab. Zum Glück, denn plötzlich kam aus der Seitenstrasse ein Todesser. Der hatte sehr wohl gesehen wen er vor sich hatte und griff Hermine sofort an. Diese war zu kraftlos um sich zu wehren.

Und auch Tonks war nicht schnell genug. Sie erwischte zwar den Todesser und dieser fiel verletzt zu Boden. Aber als Tonks wieder aufblickte, sah sie auch Hermine auf der Straße liegen.

So schnell es ging, rannte sie zu ihr.

„Hermine", schüttelte sie die junge Hexe.

„Lebst du noch?"

„Was für eine Frage", konnte Hermine noch antworten bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde. 

X

* * *

x

Severus hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht und folgte „Dumbledore's Armee" um das Versprechen zu erfüllen, das er gegeben hatte.

Er wußte das der Schulleiter und die anderen Lehrer in der Lage waren das Schloß zu verteidigen.

Wie gut die „Armee" war, wußte er nicht. Und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Todesser mächtiger waren.

Nach 15 Minuten erreichte er die Gruppe der Schüler, die sich vorsichtig im Verbotenen Wald bewegte. Gegen seinen Willen war Snape beeindruckt, denn Creevey und Ginerva Wesley bewiesen Ruhe.

Er sah wie Luna Lovegood vorsichtig Ausschau hielt und folgte ihrem Fingerzeig.

Die ersten Todesser tauchte vor seinen Augen auf. Unsichtbar stand er hinter den Schülern und schleuderte Flüche über ihre Köpfe hinweg gegen die Todesser.

Die Gruppe schaltete Thorfinn Rowle aus. Amycus Carrow fiel ebenfalls zu boden und Severus erwischte dessen Schwester Alecto wie auch Crabbe Senior. Auch Ronald Weasley hatte Erfolg als er Goyle's Vater zu Boden schleuderte.

„Fesselt sie", rief Longbottom.

„Und vergesst nicht die Zauberstäbe."

Severus war nun davon überzeugt, dass seine Schüler wußte was sie taten. Er selbst dachte schon über den nächsten Schritt nach. 

X

* * *

x

Harry hatte inzwischen fast die Lichtung erreicht, auf der er Voldemort treffen sollte. Er schaute durch die Bäume und da waren sie – Voldemort und Hermine.

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen als er seine beste Freundin gefesselt zu Voldemorts Füßen liegen sah.

Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Vielleicht konnte er mit den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang an Hermine herankommen und sie retten bevor er sich dem Kampf stellte und Voldemort tötete. 

X

* * *

x

10 maskierte Todesser näherten sich der Gruppe der Studenten, aber auch diesmal hatten diese den Angriff vorausgesehen und die Todesser erfolgreich überrumpelt. Ron sah sich zufrieden um. Bisher lief alles gut.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich komisch.

Er drehte sich um.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er laute. Auch seine Mitkämpfer fühlten etwas. Aber es war kein Mensch, sondern ein Vogel den sie sahen.

Der Phönix schwebte über ihren Köpfen. Sie wußte nicht wohin der Vogel flog, aber sein Gesang verbreitete neue Hoffnung.

Dumbledore's Armee hatte gesiegt. 

X

* * *

x

Auch Severus verspürte eine neue Hoffnung, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte.

Er sah wie gut Ron seine Mitkämpfer im Griff hatte und er gestand Potter zu, dass er die Schüler gut trainiert hatte.

Wie es aussah, brauchten sie ihn nicht mehr und er musste Dumbledore Auftrag erfüllen und Harry Potter helfen. 

X

* * *

x

Harrys Herz klopfte so laut, dass er sicher war, jeder konnte es hören. Inzwischen stand er nur ein paar Schritte neben Voldemort und Hermine.

„Mein Lord", hörte er Hermine sagen.

Stop, das war nicht Hermines Stimme. Verdammt, das war überhaupt nicht Hermine.

Voldemort hatte ihn überlistet. Aber wenigstens war Hermine nicht in Gefahr.

Er atmete tief durch und lies den Umhang fallen. Er würde den Kampf gegen den schwarzen Magier aufnehmen und gewinnen.

Voldemort schien nicht überrascht zu sein.

„Willkommen Harry. Du kommst genau richtig um den Tod von Dumbledore dummen Vogel zu sehen."

Er zeigte in den Himmel wo der Phoenix schwebte.

Grüne Funken sprangen aus Voldemorts Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment fiel der Vogel zu Boden. Harry versuchte nicht hinzuschauen und sich ablenken zu lassen.

„Da siehst du meine Macht und genauso wird es Deiner Freundin gehen." Er zeigte auf „Hermine".

Harry lachte auf.  
„Mach was du willst, aber das ist nicht Hermine."

„Da Du Bescheid weißt, brauche ich sie wohl nicht mehr."

Er zeigte auf die falsche Hermine und schleuderte ihren Körper 10 Meter weit in den Wald.

Harry war überrascht von diesem sinnlosen Ausbruch von Brutalität, aber er bestärkte ihn auch. Innerlich nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen, erhob den Zauberstab und schrie „Expelliarmus". 

X

* * *

x

Severus stolperte fast über den Körper von Gretchen Goyle. Dann hörte er Harry Potter einen Zauberspruch sagen, den man im zweiten Schuljahr lernte. Was war mit dem Jungen los ? Hatte er den Verstand verloren ?

Auch Voldemorts lachte.

„Damit willst du den Dunklen Lord besiegen ? Du bist nicht besser als Deine Mutter."

„Du Mörder. Sprich nicht so über meine Mutter. Ich habe sie geliebt."

Bei dem Wort „geliebt", sah Severus einen goldenen Blitz aufflackern.

„Was war das ?, fragte auch Voldemort.

Harry antwortete nicht und auch Severus hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.

In diesem Moment ergriff Voldemort die Initiative und schrie „Avada Kedavra".

Severus, der das kommen gesehen hatte, schrie „Jetzt Potter" und warf sich zwischen den Jungen und Voldemort.

Er wußte, dass er in wenigen Sekunden tot sein würde. 

X

x

x

X

x

x


	47. Voldemort's Ende

**Ich möchte mich endlich bei den fleißigen Reviewern Lufa und NickTessFan bedanken. Sie waren die aktivsten, aber auch Sevfan, Slva, Kiara333, Lesley69 haben immer gesagt was sie mochten und wie sie die Geschichte empfanden. Also - nochmals danke. Auch an die die ich jetzt vergessen habe. Sorry :)**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Voldemorts Ende**

Harry erstarrte.

Wo kam denn plötzlich Snape her ?

Dann hörte er auf zu denken, denn Snape warf sich zwschen ihn und Lord Voldemort. Das tödliche grüne Licht aus dessen Zauberstab war nun dabei Snape zu treffen und nicht ihn.

Ganz unbewußt dachte Harry in diesem Moment an die Liebe, die er in Hermines Augen gesehen hatte. Ihre Liebe für diesen Mann.

Und plötzlich war er wieder da – der goldenen Schein, der sich wie ein Schutzschild um Snape legte und ihn in Harry's Richtung beförderte.

Als die beiden zusammenstießen verwandelte sie der tödliche Fluch in etwas, dass total machtlos war und keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnte.

„Verdammt Potter, was ist das ?"

Er versuchte sich von dem Jungen zu lösen, aber die goldene Hülle lies das nur in Maßen zu. Er konnte sich nicht weit von Potter entfernen, weil die Hülle sie nun beide einschloß.

„Ich habe an die Liebe gedacht."

Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust genau zu erklären welche Liebe er meinte.

„Wir müssen hier raus und Voldemort töten."

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Hülle bewegte sich mit ihnen, lies aber keinen heraus.

„Profeesor, wir müssen Voldemort mit unserer Liebe einschließen."

„Was? Ich liebe diesen Kerl nicht. Was soll das Potter?"

„Dann denken Sie an Menschen, die Sie lieben. Nur unsere Liebe kann ihn jetzt noch zerstören."

Severus sah ihn zweifelnd an und nickte dann.

Die beiden dachte an die Menschen, die sie liebten und zogen damit Voldemort in ihren Bann der Liebe.

Dieser fing an vor Schmerz zu schreien. Sie mussten sich die Ohren zuhalten, um nicht die Konzentration zu verlieren. Um nicht wieder ihre Abscheu überhand gewinnen zu lassen.

Nein, nur die Liebe, das Gefühl das Voldemort nicht kannte, konnte ihn zerstören.

Minutenlang kämpfte Voldemort, aber dann wurde er immer schwächer und leiser. Schließlich lag er auf dem Boden und wimmerte nur noch.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Stille über die Lichtung, die die beiden Zauberer verwirrte. Sie sahen sich an und plötzlich platzte die goldene Blase. Goldender Staub fiel zu Boden, aber nicht auf die Stelle auf der Voldemort lag. Der wurde immer grauer und zerfiel dann zu Staub.

Snape lief so schnell es ging zu dieser Stelle und begann den Staub in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu schubsen. Als nicht mehr übrig war, schaute er Harry Potter an.

„Ich glaube das wars."

Harry grinste.

„Der Bastard ist wohl tot." 

x

* * *

x

Severus wollte dem Jungen zustimmen, da erschütterte ein großer Knall die Lichtung. Die beiden warfen sich zu Boden und zückten die Zauberstäbe.

Aber niemand war weit und breit zu sehen.

Dann war ein roter Schein am Himmel zu sehen und das Zeichen des Phönix formte sich.

Severus wußte, was das bedeutete.

„Dumbledore hat das Schloß erfolgreich verteidigt."

Jubel erhob sich von der anderen Seite der Lichtung. Ron und seine Mitkämpfer trieben die gefangenen Todesser vor sich her.

Große Freude war zu erleben, aber Severus sah auch wie müde und erledigt, die Kämpfer waren.

So sahen sie auch zu spät wie sich eine Gruppe von Zentauren näherte. Firenze stand einen schwarzen Zentaur gegenüber.

„Du hast unseren heiligen Platz missbraucht", schrie Firenze ihn an.

Bevor es zwischen den Zentauren zum Kampf kam, versuchte Severus die Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Potter", rief er laut.

„Bringen Sie Ihre Mitschüler in Sicherheit."

Er sah, dass Potter ihn verstanden hatte und seine Truppen von der Lichtung wegführte. Alle hörten auf seine Kommandos, was Severus mit Überraschung zur Kenntnis nahm.

Er selbst zog sich ebenfalls zurück. Bevor man ihn für einen Todesser hielt, dachte er noch. Hatte er nicht versprochen zu ihr zurück zukommen.  
Hermine, ging es ihr gut ?

So abgelenkt und in Gedanken versunken, sah er nicht wie der junge Creevey hinter der Gruppe zurückfiel.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.  
Creevey schrie „Todesser" und richtete den Zauberstab auf Severus.

Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

* * *

X

x

x

Ich musste den Text auch mehrfach lesen. Das Ende des bösen Zauberers kam dann doch plötzlich und war ganz unspektakulär. Aber das ihn die Liebe getötet hat, passt ja zur Geschichte.

So nun fragt sich jeder – was passierte mit Snape und wie geht es Hermine ? Bald werdet Ihr es erfahren.


	48. Die Liebe, die Du empfängst, Teil 1

**Die Liebe, die Du empfängst**

Severus öffnete seine Augen, um sich Schnabel-an-Schnabel mit einem winzigen Vogel zu finden. Das Küken hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt und beobachtete ihn aus funkelnden, kleinen schwarzen Augen.

"Was guckst du?", knurrte er und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Das Küken hüpfte rückwärts und zeigte damit große Geistesgegenwart. Dann widmete er sich wieder der Beobachtung von Severus.

"Verdammt!", rief dieser als er eine große Beule an seinem Kopf ertastete. Er starrte das Küken an, als ob es irgendwie verantwortlich für seine Verletzung war. Das Küken zeigte keine Nagst, sondern versuchte weiter mit ihm zu kommunizieren.

"Po-tee-wheet?"

"Kannst du nicht ruhig sein?", verlangte Severus gereizt. Er beschloss den Vogel zu ignorieren und sah sich erst einmal um. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er ohne Erinnerung nach einer Ohnmacht aufgewacht. Sorgen machten ihn das nicht, denn oft war das Gedächtnis nach ein Minuten zurück. Er würde sich keinesfalls davon verrückt machen.

Unangenehm war vor allem die dicke Beule am Kopf. Als er sie ein zweites Mal abtastete, rutsche der Ärmel seiner Robe hoch.

Er starrte auf die blasse weiße Haut, da war nichts.

Nichts, wie konnte das sein?

Wo war sein dunkles Mal?

"Po-tee-wheet?"

Das Küken versuchte zu helfen.

"Ja, wahrscheinlich", antwortete Severus abwesend und tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über die unberührte Haut. Er hatte das Mal seit er 18 Jahre alt war und hatte niemals daran geglaubt, es zu verlieren. Und im Inneren sah er das Mal als eine Strafe, als abscheuliches Zeichen seiner Entscheidung das er für den Rest seines Lebens tragen musste.

Nun – ohne das Mal – begann sich Hoffnung in ihm zu regen. Auch wenn es verrückt war, konnte er nichts dagegen tun.

Der Dunkle Lord war vom Angesicht der Erde getilgt und er, Severus, war lebendig und er war verliebt.

Er musste Hermine finden.

"Fawkes?", fragte er, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er den Vogel richtig erkannt hatte.

Das Küken hüpfte näher an ihn heran und schien zustimmend mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

Severus hob den superleichten Vogel auf. Er passte ganz auf seine Handfläche.

„Na dann komm, ich bringe Dich ins Schloss zurück", sagte er gleichmütig.

"Po-tee-wheet!"

Der neugeborenen Phoenix hüpfte auf Severus Hand begeistert auf und ab.

"Sehr gut", sagte Severus und bugsierte den Kleinen in die Tasche seines Mantels. Dann legte er einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich und wanderte los. 

**X**

* * *

**x**

Hermines Augenlider flatterten und dann öffneten sie sich vorsichtig. Ein wenig Licht fiel durch die Vorhänge, die ihr unbekannt waren. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Das waren nicht die Vorhänge ihres Schlafzimmers auf Prince Manor - sie sahen wie die Vorhänge des Krankenflügel aus ...

'Miss ist wach!", ertönte eine quietschende Stimme und Scampy Gesicht erschien in Hermines Blickfeld.

"Scampy soll sagen, dass Madam Pomfrey Miss Hermine verzaubert hat, damit Miss sich wieder erholen kann."

Hermione versuchte, ihre Lippen zu bewegen, vergeblich. Sie runzelte wieder ihr Stirn.

Soweit ging nicht einmal „Festhalte-Zauber". Es musste irgendwas anderes sein.

„Miss Hermine war in einer Schlacht," Scampy klang beeindruckt. 'Miss Hermine duellierte sich mit Miss Morgen und hat gewonnen! "

Natürlich war sie danach in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Langsam wurde hatte sie genug von diese neuen „Angewohnheit".

Bevor sie sich weiter ärgerte, erschien Madam Pomfrey.

"Gut, dass du wach bist", sagte sie. „Habe ich nicht Professor Snape gesagt, dass Du Dich nicht duellieren darfst? Hat er dir das überhaupt erzählt? Er wird sich etwas anhören müssen, wenn er Dich besucht."

Während ihrer Rede schwang Madam Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab um Hermines Zustand zu ermitteln.

„Dir geht es besser, aber du bist immer noch so schwach wie ein Kätzchen. Ich werde meinen Zauber entfernen, damit Du sitzen können und Deine Medizin nimmst, aber Du musst Dich für die nächste Zeit ruhig verhalten. Dein Zustand ist ernst. Auch das hatte ich Professor Snape erklärt."

Bereitwillig schluckte Hermine die Tränke und danach legte sie sich mit Scampys Hilfe wieder hin. Wow, das war anstrengend.

"Du bist erschöpft, sowohl körperlich als auch magisch, aber in ein oder zwei Tagen wird Dir viel besser gehen."

"Wie …", begann Hermine und wollten etwas über den Professor zu fragen, aber ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern.

"Nicht reden," sagte sie fest. "Du wirst ruhen bis ich zufrieden bin, junge Dame. Madam Prince hat eine Hauselfe geschickt, die nach Dir schauen wird. Eine gute Idee, denn wir haben wirklich viel zu tun."

Hermione öffnete wieder den Mund, aber ...

'"Ruh dich aus", befahl Madam Pomfrey bevor sie davon eilte. 

X

* * *

x

Severus kam endlich auf dem Schloss an. Auf seinem Weg sah er überall die Spuren des Kampfes und der Zerstörung.

Schweigend stieg er die Treppen in den siebten Stock und ging auf das von Wasserspeiern bewachte Büro des Schulleiters zu.

Dort sagte er das Kennwort und trat auf die sich drehenden Treppe.

Dumbledore erschien in der Tür, als er ankam. Er hatte ein lila Nachthemd an und trug eine passende Nachtmütze, wobei er trotzdem nicht aussah als wenn er geschlafen hatte.

"Severus! Harry sagte, Du seist in Ordnung, aber als du nicht zurückkamst ..."

„Er hat mich aufgehalten."

Ohne große Umstände setzte er den kleinen Phönix auf den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters.

"Po-tee-wheet?", piepte Fawkes, offensichtlich froh wieder zu Hause zu sein.

"Fawkes!" rief Dumbledore und streichelte sanft seinen Vogel. "Ich bin sehr froh, dich zu sehen, mein alter Freund."

"Rührend", sagte Severus ironisch.

Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. "Ich bin sehr froh, auch Dich auch sehen."

"Einer Ihrer DA Deppen hielt mich für einen Todesser und hat mich angegriffen", sagte er.

„Danach weiß ich nur, dass mich dieser Vogel geweckt hat."

Dumbledore trat näher an ihn heran.

„Harry hat mir berichtet was Du getan hast."

Severus interessierte sich nicht was Potter erzählt hatte.

„Miss Granger?", fragte er nur.

"Hermine ist auf der Krankenstation."

Die Spannung entwich aus seinem Körper. Hermine lebte.

Er ging schnell zur Tür. Er musste zu ihr, aber Dumbledore rief ihm etwas hinterher.

„Severus, du erinnerst Dich an Dein Versprechen?"

"Was meinst du alter Mann?" forderte er gefährlich.

"Wir waren uns einig, dass sie, wenn der Fluch gelöst ist, frei sein wird. Sie hat ihr Leben noch vor sich. Lass sie gehen, Severus."

Wut machte sich in Severus breit.

"Sie haben mir gesagt, dass mich Hermine mag, dass wir gut zusammen passen."

"Ich sagte, was notwendig war.", donnerte er. "Es war für einen guten Zweck. Kannst Du das nicht sehen?"

Severus zuckte zusammen und taumelte zur Tür. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er 10 Jahre in weniger als 10 Minuten gealtert war.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Dumbledore schroff.

"In meine Räume", antwortete Severus.

Ohne weiter auf Dumbledore zu hören, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Dort gehörte er hin. 

X

* * *

x

Das war aber traurig. Und ich dachte schon, dass nun alles gut wird.

Der böse Schulleiter verdirbt uns hoffentlich nicht das Happy End !


	49. Die Liebe, die Du empfängst, Teil 2

Teil 2

Hermine lag in ihrem Krankenhausbett und starrte an die Decke. Sie fühlte sich noch sehr schwach und die Tränke von Madam Pomfrey taten ihr übriges.

Sonst wäre sie längst aufgestanden und hätte nach Severus gesucht.

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an als sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Sie fühlte die Sehnsucht aufsteigen.

Nur nicht daran denken.

Viel wichtiger war die Fragen, wie es ihm ging.

War er verletzt ?

Vielleicht lag er irgendwo im Wald und rief nach Hilfe ?

Oder war er vielleicht tot ?

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Nein, das durfte nicht sein.

Plötzlich wischt ihr jemand die Tränen ab.

Scampy.

„Miss brauchen keine Angst haben. Mister Harry Potter hat gesagt, dass Master Severus lebt. Er wird sicher bald hier sein."

Erleichtert sah Hermine die Hauselfe an.

Dann schloss sie die Augen.

Alles würde gut werden. Jetzt wollte sie noch ein wenig schlafen.

X

x

x

Im Laufe des Vormittags hatte Hermine die ersten Besucher.

Harry und Ron ließen sich in die Stühle neben Hermines Bett fallen.

Diese konnte sie nicht sehen, nur hören. Verdammt, es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie sich wieder normal bewegen konnte.

Schweigend hörte sie dem Gespräch zu. Es ging um die Auroren, die die noch lebenden Todesser verhörten.

Und sie erfuhr außerdem, dass Snape (Ron war wirklich unmöglich) Dumbledore's Armee im Verbotenen Wald unterstützt hatte.

An diesem Punkt merkten die beiden endlich, dass sie Hermine nicht bewegen konnte.

Vorsichtig beugte sich sich über ihre Freundin und lächelten sie an.

Aber bevor sie sich besser verständigen konnten, kam Madam Pomfrey herein.

„Die 15 Minuten sind um. Nein, Mister Potter. Es gibt keine Diskussion."

„Aber wir kommen später wieder", hörte Hermine noch bevor sich die Tür schloß.

X

x

x

Severus saß in seinen Schaukelstuhl, eine Flasche in der Hand und starrte ins Feuer.

Vergeblich hatte er versucht nicht an sie zu denken.

Wie sollte das auch möglich wo doch überall Spuren von ihr waren.

Neben ihm tauchte plötzlich eine Hauselfe auf.

„Sir müssen essen", tönte ihre piepsige Stimme.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Winky."

Er nahm eine weiteren Schluck aus seiner Whiskeyflasche.

Winky schnipste mit seinen Fingern und Severus Lieblingsessen stand auf dem Tisch.

Der Duft zog ihn in die Nase.

„Na gut", grollte er.

Aber so leicht machte es ihm Winky nicht.

„Erst ein Bad, dann Essen."

Zitterig stand Severus aus. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er noch immer die Todesser-Robe trug.

„Soll Winky die Roben säubern lassen?"

Severus Blick sprach Bände. Er nahm die Sachen und warf sie ins Feuer. Zuerst das Mal, nun der Umhang.

Als letztes hielt er seine Maske in der Hand.

Weg damit.

Das Feuer fraß alles auf und Severus sah den Flammen dabei zu.

Das Ganze hatte eine heilsame Wirkung. Er war wieder nüchtern.

„Halt das Essen warm, Winky."

Die Hauselfe nickte zufireden. Aber er hatte noch eine schlechte Nachricht für seinen Herren.

„Sir, wenn Sie fertig sind, die Auroren wollen Sir sprechen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstelllen."

x

x

x

Der Tag für Hermine lief nicht optimal.

Am Nachmittag hatte sie einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt und war daraus schreiend aufgewacht. Da halfen keine Beruhigstränke, denn es war Morgen Singer gewesen, die sie verfolgt hatte.

Kalter Schweiß lief an ihrem Körper herunter.

Sie musste sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass sie Morgen besiegt hatte und diese nun in Askaban gefangen war.

Sie war sicher, oder ?

In Gedanken ging sie das Duell immer wieder durch. Jede Bewegung, jeden Fluch.

Und sie hörte wieder Morgens Schrei, voller Entsetzen und Wut. Dann lag Morgen zu ihren Füßen und Hermine konnte in ihre Augen schauen.

Die Frau hatte Severus verletzt und gedemütigt. Sie verspürte noch nie den Drang jemanden zu töten, aber hier wollte sie nichts lieber als das tun.

Aber sie erkannte, dass Morgen verrückt war und wehrlos.

Nein, sie Hermine Granger, wollte keinen wehrlosen Menschen töten, auch wenn es dieser verdiente.

Trotzdem musste sie sich die Frage stellen, war sie überhaupt in der Lage jemanden zu töten ? Als Kämpferin sollte sie dazu in der Lage sein. Aber als Mensch? Als Frau ?

Plötzlich verstand sie in welchen Dilemma sich Severus in all den Jahren befunden hatte. Bisher hatte sie das verdrängt. Er war Spion, sicher. Er war Todesser, oder. Natürlich würde er Menschen töten. Kein Zweifel.

Aber erst jetzt wußte sie was das bedeutete. Sie, die ihn liebte, hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht was er dabei fühlen würde.

Wieder musste Scampy ihre Tränen trocknen.

„Master Severus geht es gut", wiederholte sie immer wieder bis es Hermine endich glaubte.

X

x

x

Als die Sonne langsam unterging, kam Madam Pomfrey herein und zündete die Gaslampen an.

„Ich löse jetzt den Zauberspruch damit Du dich hinsetzen kannst. Du bekommst eine Suppe von mir."

Scampy half ihr dabei, aber Hermine fühlte sich wirklich viel besser.

„Kannst du mir das Haar kämmen, Scampy?"

Die Hauselfe nickte begeistert.

„Master Severus wird sich freuen, dass es Miss wieder gut geht."

Als die Haare gekämmt waren, klopfte es an der Tür. War das endlich Severus, dachte sie noch. Aber dann steckte Professor McGonagall ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?"

„Ja", flüsterte Hermine.

Anscheinend hatte Madam Pomfrey vergessen, sie wieder ruhig zu stellen.

„Ich bin froh, dass es Dir wieder besser geht. Du hast alles überstanden und nun beginnt dein Leben neu."

„Was ist mit Voldemort?"

Niemand hatte Hermine diese Frage beantworten können.

Professor McGonagall sah sie überrascht an.

„Haben denn Potter und Weasley nichts erzählt ? Nun, dann muss ich das wohl nachholen."

Im Schnelldurchlauf berichtete die Lehrerin vom Kampf um Hogwarts und dann von Harrys und Severus Kampf. Auch das goldene Schutzschild fehlte nicht.

Schließlich gelang es Hermine sie zu unterbrechen und nach Severus zu fragen.

„Wie geht es dem Professor?"

Minerva sah sie merkwürdig an.

„Warum fragst du, mein Kind. Der Fluch ist mit dem Tod von Voldemort erlöscht, nicht war."

Hermine nickte.

„Das ist gut. Du bist sicher erleichtert, oder?"

Anscheinend erwartete die Lehrerin keine Antwort, denn sie redete sofort weiter.

„Professor Snape wird von den Auroren verhört. Schon den ganzen Nachmittag. Ich glaube sie haben viele Fragen an ihn."

Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf Hermines Arm.

„Hab keine Angst. Professor Dumbledore ist bei ihm. Er wird helfen wo er kann und Severus bestimmt entlasten."

Plötzlich stockte sie. Auf dem Nachttisch stand die kleine Statuette von Nimue und Merlin.

Vorsichtig nahm sie sie in die Hand.

„Ich habe so etwas einmal in einem Museum gesehen. Ich glaube in Edinburg."

„Oh, ich wußte nicht, dass die Statue so selten ist."

„Auf jeden Fall. Darf ich fragen wem sie gehört?"

„Madam Prince. Ich glaube Scampy hat sie aus Versehen eingepackt."

Erschöpft sankt Hermine in die Kissen.

„Ich werde gehen, mein Kind. Ruh Dich weiter aus. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich."

Hermine lächelte sie dankbar an. Dann drehte sie sich um und schlief wieder ein.

X

x

x

Sehr spät in der Nacht kehrte Severus in seine Gemächer zurück. Müde setzte er sich hin.

Die Auroren hatten ihn nicht einfach befragt, nein es war ein Verhör gewesen. Und noch schlimmer wurde es als Gawain Robards die Leitung übernahm. Er war zwei Jahre älter als Severus und ein Ravenclaw. Schon in der Schule konnte er Severus nicht ausstehen und endlich sah er seine Chance.

Die Dinge wurden immer unangenehmer und der Tränkemeister sagte schließlich kein Wort mehr. Erst als man Dumbledore zur Hilfe rief und dieser Robards rauswarf, wurde es besser.

Kingsley übernahm das Verhör und ihm gab Severus alle Informationen, die nötig waren.

Schließlich und endlich war er fertig und konnte gehen. Natürlich nicht ohne die Drohung, dass man vielleicht weitere Fragen an ihn hatte.

„Sie wissen wo ich zu finden bin."

Dann drehte er sich dramatisch um und ging.

Nun war er wieder allein und kannte an nichts anderes denken als Hermine. Er hatte solche Sehnsucht nach ihr. Zweifelnd sah er auf die Flasche Whiskey. Nein, besser nicht.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um und erinnerte sich daran, wie und wo sie sich geliebt hatten. Er musste den ganzen Räume ausrächern lassen um diese Erinnerung auszulöschen. Verdammt.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie Hermine am Morgen duelliert hatte. Sie war sicher erledigt, wenn nicht verletzt.

Nein, er konnte die Ungewissheit einfach nicht ertragen. Er musste wissen wie es ihr ging.

Verdammter Dumbledore. Mit welchem Recht konnte er ihm verbieten, Hermine zu sehen ?

Nein, dazu hatte er kein Recht.

Severus stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in dem Krankenflügel.

X

x

x

x

Nun, wenigstens macht sich Severus schon einmal auf den Weg. Besser als garnichts :)

x


	50. Deine Liebe, meine Liebe, Teil 1

**Das Kapitel ist nicht so lang, fehlte aber noch um das unschöne Zwischenspiel abzuschließen.**

x

**x**

**Deine Liebe, meine Liebe**

* * *

Natürlich konnte er nicht einfach zu Hermine ins Zimmer gehen wie ein normaler Besucher. Statt dessen musste er sich in den Krankenhausflügel stehlen und sie sehen. Nur sehen, dann würde er sich ausruhen können. Er warf einen non-verbalen Desillusionierungszauber über sich und lief dann durch die menschenleeren Gänge des Schlosses. Ungestört erreichte der den Krankenflügel, überrascht runzelte er die Stirn als er sah wie viele der Betten belegt waren. Wortlos ging er von Bett zu Bett und suchte nach dem bekannten buschige Haar auf dem weißen Krankenhauskissen. Er musste daran denken, wie blaß ihr Gesicht ausgesehen hatte, als er das letzte Mal in Prince Manor gewesen war.

Plötzlich berührte ihn etwas. Vor Überraschung hatte er fast aufgeschrieen, aber noch rechtzeitig sah er Scampy. Er starrte in ihre riesigen, betroffenen Augen und fragte sich wieso ihn diese Hauself trotz des Zaubers sehen konnte. Scampy nahm seine Hand und führte ihn weg von der Station, in einem winzigen privaten Raum, Sie schubste ihn hinein und da lag sie.

Still und unbeweglich in dem Krankenhausbett, ihre Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten.

Sie war immer noch zu blass, aber es schien ihm, dass sie besser aussah als vor 2 oder 3 Tagen. War das wirklich erst so kurz her ? Langsam ging er an ihr Bett. Seine Hände verbarg er in den Taschen seines Umhangs, sicherheitshalber, denn er wollte sie nicht berühren. Er erstarrte, als sie den Kopf zu ihm drehte. Sie bewegte sich unruhig unter der Bettdecke, aber ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig und Severus entspannte sich.

Auf ihrem Nachttisch standen die Tränke, die er für sie hergestellt hatte und die Figur von Merlin und Nimue.

Was in der Welt tat dieses antike Stück seiner Familie hier bei Hermine ? Er nahm die Figur und berührte sie mit seinem Zauberstab. "Reducio", murmelte er und steckte die Statue in die Tasche seiner Robe. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Großmutter das Fehlen nicht bemerkt hatte.

Damals fand er die Idee seinen Brief darin zu „lagern" gut. Sein Blick schweifte über ihre Sachen. Ob der Brief hier war ? Vielleicht hatte sie ihn noch nicht gelesen ?

Da lag ihre Tasche. Er beugte sich gerade herunter, da bewegte sich Hermine wieder.

Sie fing an zu wimmern und es war schrecklich sie leidend zu sehen. Sein Instinkt siegte, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und ihre Hand nahm. Sie schien sofort ruhiger zu werden. Beruhigt strich er ihr über die Stirn.

"Severus", hauchte sie.

Diese Worte hatte er im Sinn als er sich zurück in seine Kerkerräume machte. Das Herz voller quälender Gedanken.

X

x

x

Hermine erwachte langsam und tastete nach Severus. Er war dagewesen, sie hatte ihn gerochen, hatte ihn gefühlt.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah dass die Statue verschwunden war. Oh, nein ! Er war in ihrem Zimmer gewesen , aber er hatte nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Stattdessen nahm er das Eigentum seiner Großmutter an sich und ging fort. Einfach so.

Traurig starrte sie auf den Nachttisch und diesmal trocknete keine Hauselfe die Tränen.

X

x

x

Severus wurde aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf, in seinem Sessel, geweckt.

"Snape-Snape-Snape!"

"Fuck off", knurrte dieser als er Shacklebolt's Kopf in seinem Feuer. Sah.

"In den Interview-Raum, Snape," bellte Shacklebolt. "In 5 Minuten, oder ich schicke jemanden, der Sie abholt."

Mit einer groben Geste als seine einzige Antwort auf die Forderung des Auror, erhob sich Severus und ging ins Bad. Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und hoffte so zu Sinnen zu kommen. Wunsch versetzt Severus in seinem Badezimmer und fing an zu kaltem Wasser auf sein Gesicht zu spritzen.

So sehr er das Ministerium auch verfluchte, jetzt war im jede Ablenkung willkommen. Und er würde auch etwas für die magische Welt tun, wenn die Todesser hinter Gitter kamen.


	51. Deine Liebe, meine Liebe, Teil 2

Hermine erwachte als Sonnenlicht ihr Zimmer durchflutete.

"Guten Morgen, Miss", sagte Scampy, die ein Tablett mit Essen aufs Bett stellte. "Madam Pomfrey, sagt Miss Hermine kann heute etwas Richtiges Essen."

Der Geruch von Eiern und Toast machte ihr den Mund wässrig und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen.

"Danke, Scampy«, sagte sie. Es fiel ihr heute viel leichter sich aufzurichten. Sie lächelte.

„Es geht mir wirklich viel besser."

Die Hauselfe musste ihr nicht einmal mehr beim Essen helfen. Als der größte Hunger gestillt war, fiel Hermines Blick auf ein frisches Nachthemd, dass Scampy ihr zu Recht gelegt hatte. Langsam zog sie sich aus und erwickelte Scampy unauffällig in ein Gespräch. Nach einer Weile stellte sie die entscheidende Frage.

"Wie ging es Master Severus, als er gestern Abend hier war?" fragte sie wie nebenbei die Hauselfe.

"Scampy hat nicht gesagt, dass Master Severus in der Nacht hier war, Miss!", Hermine sah, dass die Hauselfe nervös war.

"Nein, aber ich habe ihn gefühlt. Er kam in mein Zimmer, legte seine Hand auf meinem Gesicht und dann nahm er die Statue von Merlin und Nimue mit", erwiderte Hermine und hielt Scampy Blick stand.

Diese gab ihr keine Antwort, drehte aber ängstlich das Geschirrtuch in ihren langen Fingern.

"Bitte sag mir, warum ist er nicht geblieben?"

Scampy Augen huschten von einer Seite zur anderen und dann

trat sie sehr nah an Hermine heran und sprach im Flüsterton.

„Master Severus hat Scampy nichts gesagt. Aber ich habe seinen Brief weggenommen. So konnte Master Severus ihn nicht mitnehmen."

Sie griff in die Tasche ihrer Schürze und gab Hermine das Pergament. Diese griff danach und drückte sie an ihre Brust.

"Danke!"

Dann wurde sie plötzlich hektisch.

„Bring mir ein Kleid und hilf mir beim Anziehen. Ich habe einiges zu erledigen."

Leider war Hermines Timing denkbar schlecht, denn genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür ihres Krankenzimmers und Madam Pomfrey betrat den Raum.

„Leg Dich wieder hin", wies sie Hermine an.

„Du siehst heute viel besser aus, noch ein Tag Bettruhe und Du bist so gut wie neu."

"Nein!" Hermine war verzweifelt. "Bitte, ich kann nicht noch einen Tag bleiben! Ich habe wichtiges zu tun."

Madam Pomfrey Ausdruck wurde sehr ernst.

"Wenn ich muss, Hermione, werde ich dich zwingen, mir zu gehorchen."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und hob die Augenbrauen.

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte sofort zu Severus, aber sie wusste auch, dass Madam Pomfrey ernst machen würde. Wohl oder übel lenkte sie ein.

"Ich werde im Bett bleiben."

"Gib mir Dein Wort als Hexe", sagte die Matrone.

"Ja Madam", sagte sie bedrückt.

Die Matrone nahm die erste Flasche von Hermines Tränken zur Hand und reichte sie ihr.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete sie wie ihre Patientin das Gebräu zu sich nahm.

X

* * *

x

Hermines Tag schleppte sich so hin. Die Zeit verging viel zu langsam.

Sicher sie bekam Besuch, las in ihren Büchern und schlief. Trotzdem.

X

* * *

x

Severus betrat seine Räume müde und total ausgelaugt. Er hatte wieder einen ganzen Tag mit den Auroren verbracht und wollte nun nicht anderes als ein Glas Firewhisky und viel Schlaf.

Er hatte keinen Gedanken mehr an das Mädchen verschwendet oder besser er verbot es sich an sie zu denken. Nur keine Gefühlsduseleien.

Und wenn er doch über sie nachdachte, wiederholte er sein neues Mantra: das Mädchen ist nicht mehr mein Problem.

Die Wiederholung war zweifellos der Trick. Er war ein Mann von Intelligenz und großer Selbst-Disziplin. Er hatte einfach nur rational zu handeln.

"Das Mädchen ist nicht mehr mein Problem", informierte er den Kristall-Dekanter als er sich ein weiteres Glas eingoss.

X

* * *

x

Scampy verlies gerade Hermines Zimmer als Madam Pomfrey hereinkam. Sie wollte Hermine noch einmal untersuchen.

„Bitte Madam, ich fühle mich wirklich gut. Kann ich nicht endlich gehen?"

Die Medi-Hexe sah sie ernst an.

„Nun, wenn Du allein aufstehen und Dich anziehen kannst, darfst du den Krankenflügel verlassen."

Hermine strahlte sie an. Sie stand kurz davor Severus wiederzusehen. Nur noch diese kleine Hürde.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und stand dann vorsichtig auf.

Wie Severus hatte auch sie ein neues Mantra: Ich kann es schaffen.

Sie hielt sich am Bettpfosten fest und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

Bei all dem beobachtete Madam Pomfrey sie argwöhnisch.

X

* * *

x

Hermine hatte ihre Zeit im Krankenflügel genutzt und herausgefunden wo sich Severus aufhielt.

Professor Vector hatte ihr verraten, dass Professor Snape den ganzen Tag mit den Beamten des Ministeriums verbracht hatte. Zum Glück hier auf Hogwarts und dorthin führte sie ihr erster Weg nachdem sie das Krankenzimmer verlassen konnte.

Als sie in dem großen Konferenzraum ankam, war dieser leider leer.

Nun ja, vielleicht war Severus schon im Kerker. Das war sogar besser für ihren Plan, wenn sie es recht bedachte. Aber um den auszuführen brauchte sie noch etwas.

Unerschrocken machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore.

Auch jetzt konnte sie Informationen verwenden, die man ihr als Kranke verraten hatte.

Sie kannte das aktuelle Passwort und schon stand sie im Zimmer des Schulleiters.

»Sir«, sagte sie ohne den alten Mann zu begrüßen, "leihen ich mir bitte Ihr Denkarium? Nur für eine kleine Zeit und ich verspreche, dass ich darauf aufpassen werde."

"Hermine!" sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich.

"Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Oh, danke Sir."

Der alte Mann drehte sich um und ging zum Schrank. Dort stand ein Denkarium, dass er vorsichtig herausholte und auf den Tisch stellte.

"Ich möchte es nicht verkleinern, denn die magischen Fähigkeiten könnten damit beeinträchtigt werden. Damit Du es besser tragen kannst, habe ich es mit einem Schwerelosigkeitszauber belegt."

Er nahm eine lilafarbende Tasche und stellte es hinein.

Hermine bedankte sich bei und nahm die Tasche vom Tisch. Sie war wirklich ganz leicht.

"Hermine", sagte der Direktor zaghaft, "darf ich fragen, was Du jetzt machen willst, wo der Fluch nicht mehr auf Dir lastet?"

Hermine blinzelte.

„Was meinen Sie, Sir?"

"Ich hoffe, Du hältst mich nicht für taktlos, „ sagte Dumbledore, "aber ich glaube, dass Du die Situation für alle Beteiligten so einfach wie möglich machen solltest."

Hermine fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Professor, wen meinen Sie mit alle Beteiligten?"

Trotz ihrer Wut, zwang sie sich höflich zu sein.

"Nicht viele", versicherte dieser ernst. "Ich habe versucht so wenige Menschen wie möglich einzuweihen. Nur ich, Professor Snape und Du waren beteiligt sind; später informierte ich Professor McGonagall. "

"Und für wen von uns soll der Übergang leichter gemacht werden?"

Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Was erlaubte sich dieser Mann eigentlich?

"Für Dich und Professor Snape, würde ich denken", gab Dumbledore zu.

Hermine hob ihr Kinn, ein Zeichen, das Harry, Ron oder Severus gut kannten. Es hätte Dumbledore warnen sollen, aber er kannte Hermine nicht so gut.

"Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie das etwas angeht, Sir?"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und breitete die Hände aus.

„Nun ja. Hermine, du bist eine intelligente junge Hexe. Es kann Dir doch nicht Ihr entgangen sein, dass Professor Snape's Gefühle für Dich unangemessen sind."

"Unangemessen?", flüsterte sie, entsetzt über seine Wortwahl.

"Natürlich", antwortete er.

"Ich habe ihn an das Versprechen erinnern müssen, das er mir gab als die Sache begann. Es ist nur fair, dass Du ihn nun auch gehen lässt."

Hermione starrte den Mann an, den sie verehrt hatte seit sie 11 Jahre alt war. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte sie seine Entscheidungen ab und zu in Frage gestellt, aber letztendlich doch seiner Weisheit vertraut.

"Lassen Sie mich das ganz klar sagen, Professor Dumbledore", sagte sie.

"Ich liebe Severus Snape und ich bin überzeugt, dass er in mich liebt. Es ist mir egal, welche Art von Versprechen er ihnen gegeben hat: aber ich verspreche Ihnen: Wenn Sie sich zwischen uns stellen, werden Sie das aufrichtig bereuen."

Sie konnte den Anblick des alten Manns einfach nicht mehr ertragen. drehte sich an der Tür aber noch einmal um

„Und wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, fragen Sie Rita Skeeter oder Dolores Umbridge."

Dumbledore sah ihr hinterher. Sie konnte es wohl nicht erwarten, Severus zu sehen.

„Der arme Mann" murmelte er.

X

* * *

x

Severus trank gerade seinen zweiten Drink als sich die hölzerne Tür seines Wohnzimmers öffnete. Er stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Da stand das Mädchen, für das er nicht mehr verantwortlich war.

Außer Atem und sehr gut aussehend, wenn man bedachte, dass sie gerade aus dem Krankenflügel kam.

Er stand nicht auf, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Hast Du Dich verlaufen?"

Hermine sah ihn an.

„Versteckst Du Dich?"

Sie sah so wunderbar aus, dachte er. Aber nein, sie gehörte nicht zu ihn. Er durfte so etwas nicht denken.

„Wenn Du nun schon einmal hier bist, nimm Deine Sachen mit, wenn Du gehst."

Nein, so einfach war das mit dem Mantra in ihrer Anwesenheit nicht. Also ging er einfach in sein Schlafzimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Minuten stand er einfach nur so da.

Ob sie wohl schon weg war? Dabei hätte er sie so gern in den Arm genommen.

Nein, das Mädchen ging ihn nichts mehr an.

Plötzlich bewegte sich die Türklinke.

„Severus."

Er ging von der Tür weg und lies sie herein.

Da stand sie – in dem grünen Nachthemd, dass sie in der ersten Nacht mit ihm getragen hatte.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu vergessen, das sie darunter nichts trug.

„Bitte lass mich", flüsterte er.

„Komm mit mir."

Sie hörte einfach nicht auf ihn.

„Ich muss Dir etwas zeigen. Komm."

Sie zog ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit ihm auf die Couch.

„Warum hast Du mich nicht besucht?"

„Ich hatte zu tun."

„Warum?"

Er atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht mit so einer einfachen Antwort abfinden würde.

„Komm schon, du weißt warum. Voldemort ist tot, der Fluch gelöst und Du brauchst mich nicht mehr."

„Severus, sieh mich an. Ich liebe Dich und Du liebst mich. Warum tust Du das?"

„Unsinn. Lass mich zufrieden."

Er versuchte gemein zu klingen. Erfolglos.

Hermine holte seinen Brief heraus.

Verdammt, dachte er.

„Hier steht es. Du liebst mich."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, dass ich sterben muss. Da schreibt man so manches."

„Das musst Du mir genauer erklären."

Severus begann mit seiner langen, gut vorbereiteten Erklärung, die selbst in seinen Ohren unglaubwürdig klang.

„Also die Zusammenfassung ist: Du hast mich geliebt, weil du dachtest Du stirbst. Nun lebe ich und Du liebst mich nicht mehr."

Er öffnete den Mund.

„Sei ruhig. Ich glaube Dir kein Wort. Ich liebe Dich und Du liebst mich. Ich weiß es."

Sie sahen sich an.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist tot und wir sind frei. Nun müssen wir uns überlegen was wir machen werden."

Er sah sie an, mit ihrem zerzausten Haar und den fleckigen Wangen war sie bezaubernder als jede andere Frau. Und sie hatte mehr Macht über ihn als der Dunkle Lord.

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Erfüll mir einen Wunsch. Komm mit und sieh Dir meine Erinnerungen an. Bitte."

Er ignorierte ihre Hand.

„Warum. Das ändert nichts an meiner Meinung."

„Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Sie bettelte ihn inzwischen fast an und warum sollte er ihr diesen Wunsch abschlagen.

„Gut. Und welche Erinnerung sehen wir uns an?"

„Die Nacht meiner Entführung."

Ohne ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas zu erwidern, tauchten sie in das Denkarium.

x

* * *

x

Alles begann in einer dunklen Novembernacht.

x

x

x


	52. Der Fluch und seine Folgen

**ACHTUNG - Das Kapitel ist jetzt vollständig. Bitte nochmals lesen, es lohnt sich. Hoffentlich. Zumal heute Samstag ist :))**

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Der Fluch und seine Folgen**

Severus und Hermine standen am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und beobachteten wie Hermine zu Hagrids Hütte ging.

Sie merkte nicht, dass sie von Todesser beobachtet werden.

„Ist dies das Schlammblut?", fragte eine heisere Stimme. Severus drehte sich um und sah Antonin Dolohow und die Lestrange Brüder.

„Ja", antwortete Dolohow „Schnappt sie Euch. Schnell."

Rodolphus Lestrange schwang seinen Zauberstab und Hermine fiel gefesselt zu Boden.

Severus sah zur „richtigen" Hermine hinunter.

„Ich dachte, dass Du Dich nicht an die Entführung erinnerst."

"Voldemort hat meine Erinnerungen verändert. Als ich im Krankenflügel aufgewacht bin, da war Voldemort tot und ich konnte mich wieder erinnern. Sein Erinnerungszauber war zu Ende."

Der Verbotene Wald wurde unsichtbar, statt dessen fanden sie sich nun in Malfoy Manor wieder.

Das Mädchen, wie Severus sie in Gedanken nannte, wurde von Wormtail in den großen Saal geschleift. Sie war bewusstlos. Severus fühlte mit ihr. Sie sah die Gefahr nicht. Noch nicht.

Er hatte den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht, da öffnete sie die Augen und schrie auf. Nicht vor Schmerz, nein es war die Angst von maskierten Todesser umgeben zu sein.

Eine hohe Stimme ertönte und alles um Hermine wurde ganz still.

„Antonin, was hast Du mir gebracht?"

Voldemort stolzierte mit Bellatrix am Arm in den Saal.

Die beiden Beobachter fühlten sich unwohl. In der Erinnerung war der Dunkle Lord lebendig und flößte Hermine so viel Angst ein, dass sie sich an Severus schmiegte. Er strich ihr übers Haar.

„Es ist schrecklich ihn zu sehen. Aber er ist tot."

Sie nickte.

„Du und Harry, Ihr habt ihn getötet. Ich weiß."

Sie hielten sich umschlungen und verfolgten die Szene, die sich ihnen bot.

„Ich bringe Euch Potters Schlammblut, My Lord."

Der Dunkle Lord sah Dolohow strafend an.

„Ich habe nicht um sie gebeten. Ich will Dumbledore."

Dolohow wurde blass.

"My Lord, wir sind nicht an ihn herangekommen."

"Das interessiert mich nicht."

Er drehte Kreis um Kreis um die am Boden liegende Schülerin.

„Was soll ich mit ihr anfangen?"

Dann drehte er sich zu den Todessern herum.

„Ihr könnt keinen meiner Befehle ordentlich ausführen."

Die Todesser zitterten inzwischen vor Angst. Ein wütender Voldemort bedeutete nichts Gutes.

Bellatrix Lestrange, sie trug ein schwarzes durchsichtiges Negligee, beugte sich zu ihrem Liebhaber und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr.

Dabei strich sich ihm über seine Roben und jeder sah wie sehr Voldemort dadurch erregt wurde.

Ihm schien auch zu gefallen was sie vorschlug.

„Du bist eine wahrhaftige Lady Voldemort."

Er griff nach ihrer Brust und spielte mit den harten Nippeln.

„My Lord!" stöhnte Bellatrix.

"Bald, meine Liebe."

Er wandte sich an seine Gefolgschaft.

„Geht, lasst mich allein."

Bellatrix lachte auf und schrie sie an. „Macht schon."

Als der letzte Todesser den Raum verlassen hatte, fiel sie auf die Knie und öffnete seine Hose.

„Darf ich, My Lord?"

"Noch nicht. Du kümmerst Dich erst um das Schlammblut. Versetze sie in einen verzauberten Schlaf und belege sie dann mit einem Fluch."

„Darf ich sie nicht einfach umbringen? Das macht mehr Spaß."

"Nein. Du wirst mir gehorchen."

Die böse Hexe stöhnte auf.

„Aber My Lord, ich tue alles für Euch. Bitte, ich will Euch nicht mit ihr teilen."

„Unsinn. Ich fasse das Schlammblut nicht an."

Bellatrix lachte erfreut auf.

„Ich verlasse mich auf Dich. Ich werde Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Nun waren die beiden Frauen allein.

Bellatrix erhob ihren Zauberstab und Hermine und Severus saßen wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer.

X

* * *

x

Er sah Hermine überrascht an.

„Sie hat Dich verflucht?"

„Ja. Und Voldemort hat meine Erinnerung daran gelöscht. So habe ich alles geglaubt was man mir gesagt hat."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Ihre Lippen, leicht geöffnet, waren eine Versuchung für Severus, der er kaum widerstehen konnte.

Er wollte alle bösen Erinnerungen einfach wegküssen.

Nein, besser nicht.

Er lies ihre Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich danke Dir für diese Information und werde sie an das Ministerium weitergeben", sagte er steif.

„Was ? Deshalb habe ich es Dir nicht gezeigt. Verstehst Du nicht ? Bellatrix war längst tot als wir uns das letzte Mal geliebt haben. Nein, sie war bei den drei letzten Mal tot. Es gab keinen Fluch mehr."

Er verstand nicht was sie meinte.

„Wessen beschuldigst Du mich?"

Sie schrie frustriert auf.  
„Du bist so stur. Ich versuche Dir zu sagen, dass ich Dich wollte – nur DIch und nicht weil es einen Fluch gab."

Sie stand drohend vor ihm und er versuchte ihr auszuweichen. Vergeblich. Sie schubste ihn aufs Sofa und kniete sich über ihn.

Er konnte sich nicht wehren, wollte es auch nicht mehr. Hermine nutzte die Situation aus und küsste ihn. Dann zog sie ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf und war ganz nackt. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass er niemals seine Gefühle über die Verantwortung stellen würde, die ihm Dumbledore übertragen hatte, aber zum ersten Mal konnte er einfach nicht anders. Albus Dumbledore sollte sich zum Teufel scheren. Er sah wie sie seinen Gürtel öffnete und ihm die Hose herunterzog. Sobald sie seinen Penis sah, nahm sie ihn in der Hand und begann ihn zu streicheln.

„Hermine", stöhnte er auf.

Statt einer Antwort, lächelte ihn sie an und verstärkte ihre Bewegungen. Ihre Hand bewegte sich auf und ab.

„Es ist schon zu lange her seit ich das machen wollte", sagte sie plötzlich und beugte sich zu ihm herab.

Ihre Lippen berührten ihn an der Stelle, die am empfindlichsten war. Fast blieb ihm der Atem stehen, es war zu überraschend und einfach himmlisch.

Ihr Mund glitt an seinem steifen Schwanz auf und ab. Sie leckte und liebkoste ihn und machte ihn immer heißer.

Der so beglückte man, musste sich zusammen nehmen damit der nicht das Kommando übernahm. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort gefickt, wenn nötig auch in ihren Mund. Aber er wollte Hermine die Kontrolle überlassen. Was mit jeden Moment immer schwerer wurde, denn Hermine packte nun seine Pobacken um einen besseren Halt zu haben.

Dann lies sie ihn plötzlich los.

„Du hast viel zu viel an."

Ungeduldig zog sie an seinem Hemd und beiden gelang es schließlich. Er lag nackt vor Hermine und sie schien ihn mit den Augen zu verschlingen. Oder mit dem Mund.

„Merlin", dachte Severus als er ihre Hände auf seinen Brustwarzen fühlte.

Gab es etwas bessere auf der Welt ? Und im nächsten Moment kannte er die Antwort. Ja, seinen Schwanz in ihrem Mund.

Langsam begann er zu zustoßen, abwartend, ob sie das mochte. Sie zog ihn näher heran und Severus nahm das als Zustimmung seiner Aktion. Sie stöhnte auf als sich seine Hände in ihren Haaren vergruben. Das Denken der beiden setzte aus, sie handelten nur nach den Gefühlen, die sich in den Körpern ausbreiteten.

Sie nahm ihn so tief in sich auf sich wie es es nur ging. Dann zog er sich zurück.

„Komm."

Auf wackligen Beinen folgte sie ihm ins Schlafzimmer.

Trotzdem warf sie ihm noch einen so verführerischen Blick zu, dass ihm fast das Herz stehenblieb.

„Hexe", zischte er ihr zu.

Sie krabbelte auf das Bett und hoffte, dass er ihr folgte. Noch aber beobachtete er sie intensiv.

Er sah ihre glitzernden, feuchten Schamhaare und konnte nicht widerstehen. Seine Hände fanden ihre Weg zwischen die Schenkel und an ihre Klitoris. Zwei und dann drei Finger fanden den Weg in ihre Scheide. Sie zuckte erschreckt zusammen. Und als er sie dann noch bewegte, war es fast um sie geschehen. Sie beugte sich vor Lust nach oben, wollte ihn immer noch näher kommen.

Severus hörte nicht auf bis sie schließlich aufschrie und sich erschöpft fallen lies. Dann gab er ihr einen langen Kuss und legte sich auf sie. Er rieb sich an ihrer Brust und hoffte, dass sie bereit war ihn ganz und gar in sich aufzunehmen. Hermine reagierte sofort. Ihre Hände strichen durch seine Haare und er drangt in einen heften Stoß in sie ein. Während er sie in ihr bewegte, schauten sie sich die ganzen Zeit in die Augen. Ihr Mund war dabei leicht geöffnet, ihr Atem ging schnell und schneller.

Er konnte nicht genug bekommen und versuchte sich jeden Moment einzuprägen. Jeden wundervollen, unfassbaren Moment. Er hatte die Möglichkeit solche Leidenschaft zu entfachen, ihn ihr. Dieser Gedanke war fast unerträglich.

„Sag es."

„Bitte sag es", wiederholte er.

Sie schloss die Augen.

„Ich liebe Dich."

Konnte es sein, dass der Himmel herabfiel ? Es schien fast so. Sterne tanzten um ihn herum und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, sagte er diese Worte.

„Ich liebe Dich"

Hermine hätte vor Glück weinen können als sie diese Worte hörte.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit den seinen.

Es war der schönste Moment in ihrem Leben. 

X

* * *

x 

Als sie wieder aufwachte, lag sie in seinen Armen. Sie drehte sich und begann seine Brust zu küssen.

Ein Grunzen informierte sie darüber, dass auch er wach war.

Mit einem Schnipsen der Finger zündete er die Kerzen an.

„Jetzt gehörst du zu mir.", sagte sie und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Hermine stützte sich auf. Sie war überhaupt nicht mehr müde. Es war Zeit Pläne zu machen.

„Ich kann bestimmt nicht gleich zu Dir ziehen. Aber nach den Sommerferien."

Während dessen sagte Severus nichts.

Unbeeindruckt redete sie weiter.

„Meine Eltern werden schockiert sein und auch die Lehrer. Aber was soll's. Wir lieben uns und alles wir gut."

Sie sah ihn an und alles war gut. Dann küsste sie ihn. Er legte sich entspannt zurück und genoss was sie mit ihm machte. Für ihn machte.

Ihre Hand wanderte nach unten.

„Wir können das nicht tun", flüsterte ihr zu.

„Du magst es."

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und führte sie zu seinen Lippen.

Sie fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen als er den Satz wiederholte.

„Natürlich können wir das tun."

„Du bist so jung. Ich zu alt für Dich. Es wäre falsch."

„Nein. Hör auf so zu reden."

Sie richtete sich auf.

Und er folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Ich wäre ein schlechter Mensch, wenn ich Dir erlaube ..."

„Erlauben ? Severus, bitte. Du machst mir Angst."

Sie sah genau, das er es ernst meinte. Ihre Augen fühlten sich mit Tränen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine innere Stimme.

„Du wirst wissen, wenn es soweit ist."

Der Nexus. Hermine griff danach. Die ganze Zeit lag er zwischen ihren Brüsten, sie hatte sich schon so sehr daran gewöhnte.

Sie sah Severus an und bemerkte, dass er ihren Händen gefolgt war.

Was hatte sie mit dem Nexus vor ?

Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie zu ihren Brüsten.

„Du hast mir den Nexus geschenkt, als du meine Jungfräulichkeit genommen hast. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass dies ein großes Geschenk war. Und welche Magie damit verbunden ist. Das Blut in ihm, mein Blut macht es möglich das ich ein Zauberer, den Mann auswählen kann, mit dem ich meine Leben verbringen will. Du hast mir die Möglichkeit gegeben diese Wahl zu treffen."

Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin. Ängstlich nahm Severus seine Hand vom Nexus. Er sah aus als wenn er am liebsten sofort die Fluch ergreifen würde.

„Willst du nicht mit mit knien und hören was ich zu sagen habe?"

Sie klang selbstbewusst, aber im Innern hatte sie große Angst.

Severus kniete sich ihr gegenüber. Auf dem Bett in dem er ihr die Jungfräulichkeit genommen hatte.

Ohne zu wissen weshalb, wußte sie sofort was sie sagen musste.

„Severus Snape, ich biete Dir ein gemeinsames Leben an. Magisch verbunden, voller Liebe. Gesegnet mit Kindern und besiegelt durch unser Blut. Nichts soll uns trennen als der Tod. Was ist Deine Antwort?"

Der Mann ihrer Wahl räusperte sich.

„Dein Angebot beschämt, überrascht und ehrt mich. Es ist eine wichtige Entscheidung und ich hoffe, dass Du mir die Zeit gibst, die nötig ist. Erlaubst Du mir darüber nachzudenken ?"

Er hatte nicht „Nein" gesagt, dachte Hermine. Sie warf sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn.

Wie hätte er sie abweisen können. Severus erwiderte voller Leidenschaft ihren Kuss. Hoffnung keimte auf.

Er presste sie an sich und gemeinsam fielen sie aufs Bett. Hermine hatte keine Zeit die weichen Kissen zu genießen, denn ein harten männlichen Körper stellte Forderungen sie, denen sie gern nachkam. 

X

* * *

x

Als sie am Morgen aufwachte, war sie allein. Aber bevor sie sich Sorgen machte, ploppte Scampy neben sie.

Die kleine Hauselfe hielt ein Pergament in den Händen.

Hermine erkannte sofort Severus Handschrift.

X

x

x

* * *

Ich habe die Liebesszenen nicht noch einmal durchgelesen und hoffe, dass sie gelungen sind. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich es sonst wieder gelöscht hätte.

Das Finale naht. :(


	53. Liebe ist  Du denkst an mich

Danke für die Übersetzungsvorschläge. Ich habe trotzdem etwas anderes gewählt, nämlich den Song von Nena : Liebe ist ….

* * *

Teil 1 - Du denkst an mich, in voller Liebe

Sie schaute ungläubig auf die Pergament-Rolle in ihren Händen.

Was ging nur im Kopf dieses Mannes vor ?

X

x

x

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern wie sie die Wochen überstanden hatte. Das Schuljahr nahm seinen Lauf, sie ging zum Unterricht, machte ihre Hausarbeiten und saß mehr über den Büchern als früher.

Aber sie lebte nur für die Briefe, die sie von Severus bekam.

Dabei war besonders die erste Nachricht von ihm so typisch gewesen. In kargen Worten hatte er geschrieben, dass er seine Stelle auf Hogwarts aufgeben hatte. Statt dessen arbeitete er nun für das Ministerium und an den Prozessen gegen die Todesser. Er sah darin eine Möglichkeit in London zu leben und so viel Abstand zwischen ihnen zu legen wie er für nötig hielt. Als Grund führte er die Tatsache an, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchte und sich ohne ihn besser auf die Abschlußprüfungen konzentrieren könnte.

Was Hermine Hoffnung gab, war seine Äußerung das sich seine Gefühle nicht geändert hatten.

Aber er wollte ihr die Chance geben, darüber nachzudenken wie sie zu ihm stand.

Sie verfluchte ihn mehr als einmal. Ihre Gefühle für ihn würden sich nicht ändern.

Niemals.

X

x

x

Professor Dumbledore hatte Severus Klassen übernommen und auch die Verantwortung für die Slytherin-Studenten.  
Nicht alle Schüler des Hauses waren nach der Schlacht nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen. Dabei hatte der Schulleiter in einem Interview alle gebeten zurückzukommen, weil man einen Neuanfang wagen wollte. Das erschien auch dringend nötig, denn ab und zu gab es Übergriffe aus Rache und auch die Eltern fürchteten so etwas auf Hogwarts.

Aber Hermine schien von alldem nur wenig wahrzunehmen. Sie schrieb Severus jeden Tag, erzählte ihm was sie getan hatte, wie es ihr ging und vor allem dass ihre Gefühle für ihn stark wie immer waren.

Severus antwortete regelmäßig nach 2-3 Tagen, kommentierte ihre Briefe und erzählte von einem neuen Gesetz an dem das Ministerium arbeitete und welchen Anteil er daran hatte. Was er nicht mochte, war ihre Minuten genaue Beschreibung ihres Tages.

_**Hermine, bitte schreibe mir nicht so viele Details aus dem Leben Deiner Freunde und Mitschüler. Mein Interesse daran hält sich doch sehr in Grenzen. Erzähl mir statt dessen was Du über meine früheren Kollegen hörst. Meinetwegen auch Gerüchte. Das vermisse ich hier in London. **_

Hermine musste lächeln als sie daran dachte. Damals dachte sie noch, dass er bestimmt bald wieder zurückzukommen würde.  
Aber nach einer Weile musste sie einsehen, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Nachdem sich diese Tatsache in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt hatte, war es leichter. Sie nahm wieder mehr am Leben auf Hogwarts teil und ging sogar zu den Quidditch-Spielen.

Dann endlich war alles vorbei und sie saßen in der großen Halle und feierten ihren Abschluß. Gemeinsam mit Ron und Harry erinnerte sie sich an die letzten sieben Jahre und machte Pläne für die Zukunft. Zukunft, das hies in diesem Fall schon übermorgen, denn da wollten sich die drei in London treffen. Vorher hatte Hermine aber noch etwas anderes zu tun.

X

x

x

Hermine klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. In ein paar Minuten würde sie Severus endlich wiedersehen, nach 2 Monaten.

Wie würde er sie ansehen ?

Würde er sie anlächeln, sie küssen ?

Endlich stand sie vor der Tür seines Büros. Sie holte tief Atem und ging hinein.

„Hermine ?"

Tonks stürzte auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Du siehst toll aus."

Sie lächelte sich an.

Seit der letzten Schlacht hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen.

„Du hast mir damals einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt. Aber genug davon, was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte Severus besuchen."

„Severus? Was willst du von ihm ? Hast du eine Nachricht von Dumbledore?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Warum verhörte sie Tonks eigentlich?

„Ich wollte ihn einladen. Zum Essen."

„Essen ? Ist heute großes Dinner bei den Weasley ?"

„Ja, Nein."

Verdammt, warum war das so schwer.

„Ich möchte mit Severus ausehen."

Nun wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte, sollte doch alles klar sein.

Aber Tonks schien noch immer nicht zu begreifen.

„Ich bin doch nicht die erste Frau, die einen Mann zum Essen ausführen will. Warum schaust du so komisch. Glaubst Du nicht, dass er mit mir ausgehen würde?"

„Nein. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht. Warum? Hermine, er ist doch einfach unmöglich."

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie verlor langsam die Fassung.

„Nun, das ist ja wohl mein Problem."

„Severus ist nicht hier."

„Was ? Wo ist er denn ?"

Die Enttäuschung, die sie fühlte, war unbeschreiblich groß.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In Europa. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Letztens war er in Belgien und hat Beweise im Fall gegen Morgen Leclercq gesucht."

„Für Morgen?"

Nun war es an Tonks überrascht auszusehen.

„Natürlich nicht. Er tut alles dafür, dass sie für immer im Gefängnis bleiben muss."

„Er hat mir nie davon erzählt. Dabei schreibe ich ihm täglich."

Tonks lachte auf.

„Oh, von Dir sind die Eulen. Remus hat sich schon darüber lustig gemacht. Du glaubst garnicht wie sauer Severus war. Der Mann hat wirklich keinen Humor."

Das brachte Hermine auf eine andere Idee. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Tonks, Remus und Severus zusammen in Grimmauld's Place wohnten. Sie konnte ihn dort besuchen.

„Vergiss es, Hermine. Er hat sich mit Remus gestritten und ist ausgezogen. Wir wissen nicht wo er lebt."

„Verdammt. Dieser Mann ist so frustrierend."

Da konnte Tonks nur zustimmen.

„Aber er hat dir immer Eulen geschickt, oder ? Wir haben uns darüber gewundert. Sorry, ich bin neugierig: warum willst Du mit ihm ausgehen?"

Natürlich konnte Hermine ihr unmöglich von dem Fluch erzählen.

„Du kennst ihn nicht so gut wie ich. Niemand tut das. Ich habe so gehofft – seit 2 Monaten ..."

Ihre Stimme versagte nun ganz und gar.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Willst Du bei uns übernachten? Remus würde sich bestimmt auch freuen Dich wieder zu sehen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, aber meine Eltern warten."

Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich und Hermine verlies das Büro. Sie lief so schnell wie möglich zum Fahrstuhl und erst als sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen, brach sie zusammen. Sie hatte so gehofft, es sich so gewünscht, ihn wieder im Arm zu halten. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, aber die Zeit hatte zumindest gereicht sich wieder zu sammeln. Sie wollte ihren Eltern nicht mit verheulten Augen gegenüber treten.

X

x

x

„Mom, Dad ?", rief sie von der Gartentür.

Sekundenspäter lag sie in den Armen ihrer Mutter und ihr Vater sah zu wie sich die beiden tränenreich begrüßten. Dann endlich konnte auch er seine Tochter in den Arm nehmen.

Er sah seiner Tochter in die Augen.

„Raus damit. Du hast doch irgendwas ?", fragte er direkt.

Warum die Sache herauzögern, dachte Hermine.

„Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt. Einen Mann."

Ihre Eltern sahen sich an.

„Komm. Ich mache Tee und wir reden über alles."

Hermine nickte.

x

x

x

Der Tee im Granger Hause war gerade ausgetrunken als es an Hermines Fenster „klopfte".

Natürlich hatte Severus von Hermines Auftauchen im Ministerium gehört und seine Reaktion auf den Versuch ihn zu sehen war, um es gelinge auszudrücken, nicht sehr enthusiastisch.

_**Ich kann Dir keinen Vorwurf machen, weil Du mich besuchen wolltest. Trotzdem möchte ich Dir versichern, dass wir Slytherins Überraschungen dieser Art nicht mögen. Außerdem bitte ich Dich nochmals meinen Wunsch zu respektieren. Wenn ich bereit bin Dich zu sehen, werde ich dies tun. Zur Zeit ist meine Arbeit so zeitaufwendig, dass ich mich Dir nicht ganz und gar widmen könnte. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit. Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, möchte ich das nichts und niemand zwischensteht. Ich hoffe, dass Du derselben Meinung bist. **_

_**Du bist noch immer meine Rose. Deinetwegen lebe ich. **_

_**Für immer Dein Severus Snape. **_

Hermine stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so kalt und gefühlvoll zugleich sein.

Unglaublich.

Es blieb ihr wohl nicht anderes übrig als zu warten.

X

x

x

tbc


	54. The Love You Make

**Hallo, hier das Finale in seiner ursprünglichen Form. Ich habe es überarbeitet und Fehler beseitigt (hoffentlich).**

* * *

**The Love You Make **

Hermine verbrachte ihre Sommerferien im Haus ihrer Eltern.

Es wäre eine geruhsame Zeit gewesen, hätte sie nicht immer an Severus denken müssen und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.

Wenn er sich denn endlich zu dieser äußern würde.

Ablenkung fand sie trotzdem, denn auf Harrys Geburtstagsparty fanden sich alle Freunde zum Feiern ein. Und zufällig wurden genau an diesem Tag auch die Prüfungsergebnisse bekanntgegeben.

Jeder schaute dem anderen über die Schulter und man gratulierte sich gegenseitig. Gespannt sahen sie zu wie Hermine ihr Pergament entrollte.

„Nun?"

„Ich habe 9 x die Höchstnote bekommen."

Sie traute sich kaum es zu sagen, aber die anderen waren stolz auf sie und gönnten ihr den Erfolg.

Hogwarts beste Schülerin lächelte und freute sich schon darauf Severus zu schreiben.

X  
x  
x

Mit den Prüfungsergebnissen in der Tasche begann das Goldene Trio seine Zukunft zu planen. Harry und Ron schickten ihre Ergebnisse sofort an das Komitee für die Ausbildung von Auroren. Die beiden beknieten Hermine mitzukommen, aber sie hatte an dieser Karriere kein Interesse. Sie hatte den einzigen Zauberer eingefangen, der sie interessierte und nun hoffte sie, dass sie ihn auch festhalten konnte.

Was ihre berufliche Laubahn anlangte, so gehörte Hermine nicht zu den Frauen die zu Hause saßen und auf die Entscheidung eines Mannes warten würde. Sie würde eine Ausbildung finden, die ihren Ansprüchen genügte.

X

x

x

Der 1. September kam und zum ersten Mal war Hermine nicht auf dem Weg in die Schule. Es war eine eigenartiges Gefühl hier bei ihren Eltern zu sein und nicht im Hogwarts Express.

Und dann endlich war es soweit – ihr 19. Geburtstag brach an. Am Morgen dieses „bedeutenden Tage" saß sie mit ihren Eltern am Frühstückstisch als sich eine große Eule dem Granger-Hause näherte.

„Hermine, sieh mal. Deine Freunde schicken Dir ein Geschenk. Und zwar ein wirklich großes", fügte ihr Vater schmunzelnd hinzu.

Die Familie ging in den Garten und schaute in den Himmel.

Und tatsächlich lies der Vogel ein großes, schweres Paket in Hermines Arme fallen.

Sie packte es vorsichtig aus und fand eine wunderschöne Aktentasche darin. Und dann war da noch eine Zeitung und ein Brief. Natürlich interessierte dieser Hermine am meisten.

„_**Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, meine Liebste. Bitte lies den Tagespropheten bevor Du meinen zweiten Brief öffnest. Alles Liebe, Dein Severus"**_

Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern.

„Kannst Du mir bitte vorlesen was in der Zeitung steht, Mom."

„Natürlich. Also es geht um die Ehrung der Helden der Schlacht gegen Voldemort. Wie es aussieht wird das Ministerium einen großen Ball veranstalten."

Sie sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Irgendwie konnte sie sich vorstellen was der zweite Brief enthielt.

„Soll ich Dir dabei auch helfen?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Nein."

In altmodischer Schrift stand in den zweiten Brief:

„_**Darf ich um die Ehre bitten Dich zu der Gala am 31. Oktober einzuladen? Wenn es Dir Recht ist, hole ich Dich um 8 Uhr abends zu Hause ab. Severus"**_

Hermine fühlte sich wie im 7. Himmel – ein Geschenk von Severus und eine Einladung zum Ball.

Voller Freude umarmte sie ihre Eltern, die sich mit ihr freuten. So glücklich hatten sie ihre Tochter lange nicht gesehen.

Aber wenn Hermine dachte, dass der Tag keiner weiteren Überraschung bereit hielt, dann hatte sie sich gründlich geirrt.

„Hermine, hier möchte Dich jemand sprechen", rief ihre Mutter.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich eine ruhige Minute in ihrem Zimmer erhofft, auch um nochmals Severus Brief zu lesen. Aber als Geburtstagskind musste sich wohl auch einigen Pflichten nachkommen.

Sie lief herunter und blieb dann wie erstarrt stehen.

Tatiana Prince und Eileen Prince standen in der Tür und hielten ein weiteres Geschenk in der Hand.

„Madam, was für eine Ehre", stammelte das Mädchen.

„Unsinn, Hermine", sagte Madam Prince.

„Hast Du gedacht, wir hätten Dich vergessen? Happy birthday."

Bevor es sich Hermine versah, hatte die alte Frau sie umarmt und geküsst.

Severus Mutter war etwas reservierter, aber auch ihr Glückwunsch war herzlich und ehrlich gemeint.

Hermine räusperte sich.

„Darf ich Ihnen meine Eltern vorstellen, Richard und Leigh Granger."

Die Grangers begrüßten ihre Gäste und baten dann zum Tee ins Wohnzimmer.

Madam Prince kannte Hermine inzwischen gut genug und endlich sprach sie an was sie in die Muggle-Welt führte.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für Dich. Severus hat mir von dem Ball erzählt und ich denke, dass es Dir vielleicht nutzen kann."

Hermine öffnete das Päcken und nahm einen Schmuckkasten heraus.

Im Kästchen lagen Ohrringe, wunderschöne Granatsteine, silbern eingefasst.

„Vielen Dank, Madam. Ich werde sie stolz tragen."  
Sie kniete sich vor Tatiana Prince hin und sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Diese strich ihr übers Haar.

„Das Weißgold wird sicher zu Deinem Ballkleid passen, meine Liebe."

Auch ihre Stimme war voll von Emotionen.

„Es waren meine Ohrringe und es macht mich glücklich, wenn sie Dir gefallen."

Dann wandte sie sich an Hermines Eltern.

„Sie können sehr stolz auf ihre Tochter sein."

Richard und Leigh sahen sie alte Frau dankbar an.

Kurz danach entschuldigen sie die Frauen und machten sich zurück auf den Weg in die Zauberwelt.

Zurück blieb eine beeindruckte Familie Granger.

x

x

x

Mit dem Ende des Sommers änderte sich das Leben des Goldenen Trios grundlegend.

Pünktlich am 1. Oktober trat Hermine Granger ihren Job im Wizengamot Büro als Assistentin an. Sie war vorerst für die Recherchen verantwortlich und konnte als solche die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen (und wurde dafür sogar noch bezahlt). Arthur Weasley hatte ihr zudem garantiert, dass ihre Arbeitszeit normal sein würde. Und diese Normalität brauchte Hermine sehr.

Außerdem zog sie bei ihren Eltern aus und mit Harry und Ron zusammen. Sie hatte ihren Eltern erklärt, dass sie so besser zur Arbeit kommen würde. Aber in Wirklichkeit waren die 3 Monate in ihrem alten Zimmer mehr als genug gewesen.

Hier am Grimmauld Place sorgte Kreacher für die drei Bewohner. Er hatte plötzlich seine Liebe zu Harry Potter entdeckt und schloss dessen Freunde darin ein.

x

x

x

Aber nicht nur Hermines Leben hatte sich geändert. Veränderungen gab es auch in der Zauberwelt.

Den ganzen Sommer lang hatte man über die Todesser zu Gericht gesessen.

Hermine verfolgte die Prozesse und war Stolz auf Severus Arbeit. Mit seiner Hilfe war es gelungen Todesser wie Morgen Singer, wie sie sich inzwischen wieder nannte, ins Gefängnis zu schicken.

Aber auch wenn seine Arbeit nun getan sein sollte, war es Hermine noch immer nicht gelungen Severus zu sehen.

Tonks sprach zwar davon, dass er ab und zu im Gebäude war, aber …

Manchmal gewann Hermine den Eindruck, dass ihre Freunde sie absichtlich von Severus fernhielten. Obwohl es sicher Severus selbst war, der die Grenze zog.

Der einzige Gedanken, der sie tröstete war, dass sie sich Halloween wiedersehen würden.

x

x

x

Halloween war an einem Samstag und eigentlich hätte Hermine ausschlafen können. Aber sie war viel zu nervös und begann die Stunden zu zählen bis – noch 12 Stunden – noch 11 Stunden.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt unterbrach sie ein Ruf Harrys.

„Mine, komm mal runter", schrie er durch Haus.

Sie rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen die Treppen herunter.

„Was?"

Harry deutete auf die Tür.

Kreacher hatte sich davor gestellt und hielt sie zu. Wie es schien, wollte jemand rein und Kreacher hatte etwas dagegen.

„Miss, ich dachte Sie mögen Kreacher. Sind Sie nicht zufrieden mit mir?"

„Natürlich bin ich zufrieden."

„Aber, warum Miss?"

Endlich öffnete er die Tür und Hermine sah den Grund seines Ärgers.

Scampy.

„Oh Scampy, ich bin so froh Dich zu sehen. Komm rein."

Die kleine Hauselfe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Miss freut sich. Aber diese Hauselfe nicht", sie deutete auf Kreacher.

„Komm. Ich rede mit Kreacher."

Sie drehte sich um, aber dieser war inzwischen beleidigt in der Küche verschwunden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Scampy hinter sich gegriffen und holte einen großen Strauß dunkler Bacarra-Rosen hervor.

Hermine nahm sie sprachlos entgegen. Dann las sie die Karte, die zwischen den Blumen steckte.

„_**Die schönsten Rosen für meine Rose, Dein Severus."**_

Ihre Beine fingen an zu zittern. Sie musste sich sofort hinsetzen.

Scampy verfolgte das Schauspiel ungläubig.

„Warum weint Miss? Geht es ihr nicht gut?"

Harry lachte.

„Doch, doch. Sie ist nur glücklich."

„Oh."

Dann sah sie Hermine streng an.

„Das ist kein Grund Scampy zu erschrecken. Kommen Sie Miss, ich helfe Ihnen beim Ankleiden und Frisieren."

Noch immer sprachlos, folgte Hermine den Anweisungen der Hauselfe.

Harry sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Frauen.

Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste sich gleich auf den Weg zu machen? Genau, das würde er tun.

So fand sich Hermine fast allein im Haus wieder, denn Ron war mit Lavender zum Essen gegangen.

Hermine und Scampy hatten genug Ruhe für die Vorbereitungen. Kurz vor 6 Uhr abends waren sie fertig mit dem Ankleiden, Schminken und Frisieren.

Wohlwollend sah die kleine Hauselfe Hermine am. Das Kleid passte perfekt zu dem geschenkten Schmuck.

Es hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt und lag eng an ihrem Körper an. Scampy verlangte, dass sie kein langes Kleid trug.

„Miss wissen doch, dass Master Severus Beine und Schuhe von Miss mag."

Hermine wurde ganz rot, wenn sie daran dachte und schlüpfte in die High Hebels, die die Hauselfe für sie vorgesehen hatte. Die schwarzen Schuhe waren so verzaubert, dass sie perfekt in ihnen laufen konnte.

Scampy bestand darauf, dass Hermine, die Haare hochgesteckt trug, auch damit die Ohrringe von Madam Prince gut zur Geltung kamen.

Die Krönung waren die Rosen, die in ihr Haar gesteckt wurden. Severus würde stolz auf sie sein.

So lange hatte sie darauf gewartet, der Welt zu zeigen, dass sie seine „Frau" war, zu ihm gehörte und heute Abend würde es so weit sein.

Sie würde an seinem Arm in den Ballraum kommen und allein der Gedanke daran machte sie fast wahnsinnig vor Aufregung.

Je näher der Moment kam, desto nervöser wurde sie. Sie hatten sich seit 6 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Würde er erkennen, dass sie erwachsen geworden war?

Bevor sie den Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Das war er.

Sie hatte Kreacher und Scampy darum gebeten, in der Küche zu bleiben, damit sie ihn allein empfangen konnte.

Hermine straffte sich, ging die Treppe herunter und öffnete die Tür.

Da stand er – schwarz gekleidet wie immer. Er lächelte sie an und Hermine vergaß zu atmen.

„Hallo, meine Rose. Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Er hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da lag sie in seinen Armen. Es fühlte so gut an sein Herz zu spüren, ihn zu spüren.

Er hatte sie nicht abgewehrt, denn das war der Moment von dem er geträumt hatte. Vorsichtig schob er sie von sich und verschlang sie mit den Augen.

„Wunderschön", flüsterte er.

Sie sah ihn nervös an.

„Darf ich Dich küssen?"

Ihre Antwort lies nicht auf sich warten. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ihre Lippen fanden sich. Es war als wenn sie nie getrennt gewesen waren.

Seine Hände erkundeten ihren Körper als wollte er sich davon überzeugen, dass sie wirklich hier war.

Schließlich lies er sie los.

„Bitte", flehte sie ihn an. Als konnte er ihre Gedanken lesen – und diese waren alles andere als jugendfrei – lächelte er sie an.

„Hast Du mich vermisst?"

Sie nickte.

„Und Du ? Hast Du an mich gedacht? Oder hast Du andere Frauen ...", sie konnte es kaum aussprechen.

„Hast Du jemand anderen geküsst?"

„Nein, es gibt nur Dich."

„Dann lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen."

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Sanft wehrte er ihre Bemühungen ab.

„Wir haben keine Zeit."

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, schwieg aber plötzlich. Dieser Schmuck – er gehörte doch seiner Großmutter.

„Woher hast du diese Ohrringe?", sein Tonfall hatte sich verändert.

„Sie sind von Deiner Großmutter. Ich hatte Dir doch erzählt, dass ich sie zum Geburtstag bekommen habe."

„Richtig, ich erinnere mich."

Er öffnete die Tür.

„Komm, lass uns gehen."

„Warte. Ich habe noch etwas für dich."

Hermine ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und nahm eine Rose vom Tisch und steckte sie an das Revers seines Anzugs.

„Perfekt."

x

x

x

Als sie am Eingang des Ballsaales angekommen waren, schmiegte sich Hermine an Severus. Lächelnd er nahm ihren Arm. Er war stolz darauf, Hermine an diesem Abend an seiner Seite zu haben. Sie war jung, wunderschön und sie gehörte ihm.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Saal.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass es das erste Mal war, das er mit einer Frau in der Öffentlichkeit auftrat. Als Severus Snape, nicht als Todesser.

Gemeinsam gingen sie an den Fotografen vorbei und standen dann auf der großen Treppe. Der Anblick vor ihnen was beeindruckend. Aber noch musste sie eine letzte Hürde nehmen.

Wie alle Gäste, wurden auch sie von den Türstehern angekündigt.

„Professor Severus Snape und Miss Hermine Granger", schallte es durch den großen Raum.

Im Saal wurde es plötzlich leise. Alle Augen richteten sich auf das ungleiche Paar.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Severus leise.

Sie schaute ihn glücklich an.

„Ja."

„Dann komm."

x

x

x

Severus Snape hatte sich immer vorgestellt wie es seien könnte, wenn er frei von Voldemort und den Todessern wäre.

Aber dieser Abend übertraf alle Erwartungen.

Nie hatte er gedacht, dass man ihn so behandeln würde, voller Respekt und Dankbarkeit für die Opfer, die er gebracht hatte. Hände streckten sich ihm entgegen, viele Zauberer wollten ihm danken. Severus nickte ihnen zu, blieb aber auf Abstand.

Nach einer Weile wurde es Hermine zuviel. Sie wollte endlich zu ihren Freunden.

„Komm, wir gehen jetzt zu Harry und Ron. Und denk daran, es sind meine Freunde. Benimm dich bitte."

„Soll ich?"

Er fühlte sich himmlisch mit ihr an seiner Seite. Natürlich würde er Ron und Harry gut behandeln, wie konnte er nicht.

Sie strich über seine Wange.

„Bitte."

Wenn sie ihn so ansah, würde er ihr jeden Gefallen tun. Verdammt, diese Frau hatte ihn total im Griff.

„Mein Rose", flüsterte und küsste ihre Hand.

x

x

x

Er bemühte sich sehr Smalltalk zu machen, aber seine Erleichterung war groß, als der Zaubereiminister an sein Glas klopfte und um Aufmerksamkeit bat.

„Darf ich die Helden im Kampf gegen den Voldemort zu mir auf die Bühne bitten?"

Gemeinsam mit Hermine, Harry, Luna und den anderen bahnte sich Severus den Weg durch die Menge.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er auch an Albus Dumbledore vorbei. Die beiden hatten sie seit Severus Weggang von der Schule nicht mehr gesehen. Im letzten Moment zog Dumbledore seine Hand zurück und brachte das Paar so nicht in Verlegenheit.

So lächelte man sich nur kurz an und vertagte das notwendige Gespräch auf später.

Endlich begann die Zeremonie.

Luna Lovegood war die erste, die den Orden des Merlins dritter Klasse bekam. Es folgte andere Mitglieder aus Dumbledore Armee und Severus fühlte Stolz auf die jungen Mensche, die ihr Leben riskiert hatten.

Einer nach dem anderen wurde aufgerufen und nahm einen Orden entgegen. Severus wurde immer nervöser. Was bezweckte der Minister damit? Warum war sein Name noch nicht gefallen?

Glücklicherweise war Hermine an seiner Seite, sonst hätte er für nichts garantieren können.

„Mein Damen und Herren und nun der letzte Preisträger – Severus Snape."

Ein Beifallsturm brach los.

Schließlich hob Dumbledore seine Hand und trat vor.

„Bitte. Ich möchte ein Wort zu diesem Preisträger sagen. Vor 18 Jahren kam ein junger Mann zu mir und bot sich als Spion an. Es gelang ihm in den inneren Kreis von Tom Riddle vorzudringen und seitdem sprang er zwischen den Welten hin und her. Jeden Tag seines Lebens sah er der Gefahr ins Auge. Und so ganz nebenbei gab er hier auf Hogwarts Unterricht im Fach Zaubertränke. Sicher hat der eine oder andere von Ihnen etwas von Professor Snape gelernt."

Ein leises Lachen ging durch den Saal und verscheuchte für den Moment die ernste Atmosphäre.

„Ihr alle wisst, dass Harry Potter Voldemort getötet hat. Aber er war nicht allein beim diesem Kampf um Leben und Tod. Severus Snape stand ihm auch in diesem Moment bei. Bereit für die gute Sache zu sterben."

Viele wussten nichts von Severus Anwesenheit auf der Lichtung und stießen sich leise an.

„Ja, es ist wahr, meine Freunde. Auch aus diesem Grund hat das Ministerium die Ehre Severus Snape den Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse zu verleihen."

Dumbledore zeigte auf den Lehrer und begann zu applaudieren.

Wie in Trance erhob sich Severus und ging auf Dumbledore zu.

Dieser reichte ihm die Hand und sagte laut und deutlich für alle zu verstehen.

„Vielen Dank für alles."

Severus nahm den Preis entgegen. Geschah das alles wirklich oder träumte er? Aber als er Hermine in der Menge stehen sah, wusste er dass es wahr war. Ihre Augen trafen sich und er sah die Liebe, die sie beide verband.

Er drehte sich zu Albus und erwiderte.

„Gern geschehen."

Dann machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln breit.

Es war geschafft.

Er war frei.

Die Menge wurde still und Severus nutzte den Moment.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Bitte lasst uns in diesem Moment nicht die vergessen, die ihr Leben gegeben haben. Ihr Opfer war nicht umsonst und bleibt unvergessen."

„Und nun lasst uns feiern."

Würdevoll verlies Severus die Bühne und ging zu Hermine.

x

x

x

Schließlich begann der gemütliche Teil des Abends, die hungrigen Gäste belagerten das Buffet, andere stürmten die Tanzfläche.

Es war selbstverständlich, dass Hermine mit Severus tanzte.

Sie waren beim zweiten Tanz angelangt, als er sie noch näher an sich heranzog.

„Willst Du noch bleiben oder erlaubst Du mir Dich nach Hause zu bringen?"

Das war für Hermine keine Frage.

„Lass uns gehen."

„Willst Du Dich nicht von Deinen „Mitbewohnern" verabschieden?"

Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Komm."

Er legte seinen Arm um sie und gemeinsam apparierten sie an einen Ort, den Hermine nicht kannte.

Obwohl sie sicher gelandet waren, lies Severus sie noch nicht los.

„Wo sind wir?"

Sie sah sich um. Es war dunkel, aber die Landschaft kam ihr trotzdem bekannt vor.

Severus zeigte nach rechts.

„Siehst du die Silhouette?"

„Oh, das ist Prince Manor."

„Richtig und diese Haus hinter Dir ist Crystal Cottage."

Er hob Hermine hoch und trug sie zur Tür.

Er musste nicht klopfen, denn wie es schien wurden die beiden schon erwartet.

Scampy.

„Willkommen", schluchzte sie glücklich.

Sie machte den Weg frei und so konnte er Hermine über die Schwelle trugen. Dann setzte er sie ab, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in den Wohnraum.

Er beobachtete ganz genau wie sie auf ihre Umgebung reagierte. Schließlich war es ihr zukünftiges Heim.

Hermine war beeindruckt. Es war so ganz anders als Hogwarts.

„Es ist wunderschön."

„Gut. Dann darf ich Dir den Rest des Hauses zeigen?"

Sie nickte.

„Scampy, bitte nimm unsere Umhänge und dann brauche ich Dich nicht mehr."

„Ja Herr", antwortete die Hauselfe und Hermine fragte sich, warum es plötzlich Herr und nicht mehr Master Severus war?

Aber die Frage musste warten, sie war viel zu neugierig auf das Haus.

Gemeinsam begannen sie die Tour, gingen durch Küche, Bad und Vorratsräume, betraten dann das eindrucksvolle Esszimmer.

Die antiken Möbel waren eigentlich nicht Severus Stil, dachte Hermine und sah ihn fragend an.

Er ging zu einem der Schränke und holte ein Dokument heraus.

„Das Cottage und die Möbel gehören meiner Großmutter. Sie hat sie mir überlassen."

„Aber warum nicht ihrem Sohn?"

„Komm setz Dich. Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Mein Onkel Tiberius wollte das Haus nicht haben. Stattdessen haben er und seine Frau Ava lieber bei ihren Eltern gewohnt oder bei meiner Großmutter."

Für einen Moment verschleierte sich sein Blick.

„Als Morgen verhaftet wurde und man sie verhörte, erfuhren die Auroren, dass Morgen auf Prince Manor war. Und auch mein Onkel und seine Frau wurden verhört. Es kam heraus, dass sie von Morgens Aktivitäten wussten und man unterstellte ihnen, dass sie sie unterstützt hatten."

Hermine erschrak. Wenn man das annahm, konnten die betreffenden Personen ins Gefängnis kommen.

„Aber sie hatten „Glück". Das Ministerium riet ihnen das Land zu verlassen, allerdings für immer. Meine Großmutter hat die Familie großzügig ausgestattet, aber mein Onkel musste dafür all seinen Besitz in England aufgeben. Und deshalb gehört das Cottage und manch andere Dinge nun mir."

Man sah ihm an, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht recht behagte. Aber seine Großmutter hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass dies ihr Wunsch war. Also akzeptierte er, auch in dem Bewusstsein Hermine damit ein angemessenes Heim bieten zu können.

„Es tut mir leid um Deinen Onkel."

Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich danke Dir für Dein Verständnis. Mein Onkel hat versucht sich herauszuhalten, aber am Ende hat er sich für die falsche Seite entschieden. Ich war erschüttert als ich hörte, was er wusste und woran er sich beteiligt hat. Zum Glück sind seine Söhne nicht verbannt worden. Sie können leben wo sie möchten. Aber genug davon."

„Komm ich zeigte Dir die Bibliothek."

Mit großen Augen sah sich Hermine in den Raum um, in dem außer den Bücherregalen nur ein Schreibtisch stand.

„Ich arbeite auch von zu Hause", erklärte Severus die Anwesenheit dieses Möbelstückes, wofür er einen erstaunten Blick erntete.

„Ich sage es Dir nur einmal – die Papiere auf diesem Tisch sind off limits. Du fasst sie nicht an, du liest nichts. Verstanden, Miss Neunmalklug?"

„Aber was machst Du eigentlich? Tonks hat mir das nie verraten."

Er sah sie ernst an und nahm eine Position ein, die sie aus ihrer Hogwartszeit kannte.

Er verschränkte seine Arme in einer Abwehrhaltung, die ihr früher einmal Angst eingejagt hatte.

Heute kam sie damit viel besser klar.

„Hermine, wenn der Schreibtisch off limits ist und ich nicht darüber spreche, wieso sollte ich dann über meine Arbeit reden", fragte er pro Forma.

„Aber…"

Er unterbrach sie sofort.

„Ich werde Dir sagen was ich mache, aber danach wird über das Thema nicht mehr gesprochen. Verstanden?"

Plötzlich verstand sie.

„Du bist ein Unsagbarer (_unspeakable__ – __laut __HP __Wiki __ist __die __korrekte __Übersetzung __Unsagbarer __oder __besser __noch __Verschwiegener,__was __mir __eigentlich __am __besten __gefällt_)."

„Und du bist wirklich die intelligenteste Hexe Deines Jahrganges."

Sie lachte auf und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Es gibt noch zwei weitere Räume, die ich Dir zeigen möchte. Sie sind noch nicht fertig eingerichtet."

Sie gingen die Treppen nach oben und Severus öffnete die erste Tür.

Hermine verliebte sich sofort in diesen Raum. Er wäre perfekt für ihr eigenes Büro.

Stopp, sagte sie sich. Er hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass sie hier einziehen sollte. Im Moment zeigte er ihr nur sein Haus.

Dann kamen sie zum letzten Raum, der genauso groß war wie das Wohnzimmer.

Im Kamin flackerte ein Feuer und ein kleines Sofa lud zum Setzen ein. Auf dem Sims standen einige Fotografien, die Hermines Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Besonders ein Bild, denn es zeigte ihre Eltern.

„Wo kommt denn das Bild her?", fragte sie überrascht und neugierig.

„Deine Eltern haben es mir geschenkt als sie zu Besuch kamen."

Er sagte das als wenn es das normalste der Welt war. Ihre Eltern besuchten Professor Severus Snape.

„Was soll das heißen? Sie durften Dich sehen?"

„Ja, sie waren zwei Mal hier."

Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Es war wichtig für mich, dass sie meine Pläne kennen und unterstützen", fügte er hinzu.

Bevor sie nur wirklich wütend darüber werden konnte, sprach Severus einen Zauberspruch aus und Hermine sah das Highlight des Raumes – eine Reproduktion des Glasfensters, dass sie bereits aus Prince Manor kannte.

Nimüe stand vor einer Kristallhöhle und lud Merlin ein, ihr Reich zu betreten.* Hermine sah sich jedes Detail genau an.

„Weißt Du, dass es eine zweite Version ihrer Liebesgeschichte gibt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich kenne nur eine."

Er nahm seine „Rose" in den Arm und zwischen den Küssen, fragte er ob sie an der anderen Version interessiert war.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm alles. Wie konnte er nur so eine Frage stellen, natürlich war sie interessiert.

Severus zauberte Gebäck und Tee herbei und sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

„Du erinnerst Dich sicher an die kleine Statue in meinem Zimmer? Auch sie gehörte meinem Onkel. Mein Großvater war enttäuscht als er kein Interesse für die Geschichte dieses Kunstwerkes zeigte, aber ich konnte nicht genug von der Geschichte bekommen. Mein Großvater hat sie mir immer wieder erzählen müssen."

Er lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung.

„Es ist eine wichtige Tradition sie weiterzugeben, denn die Statue ist auch ein magisches Objekt. Nicht im negativen Sinne, denn Merlin gab Nimüe seine Liebe und Zauberkraft freiwillig, sie war ein Geschenk an die Frau die er liebte. Und in unserer Familie gibt der Zauberer die Statue der Hexe seiner Wahl. Sie ist das sichtbare Zeichen, dass sie zusammengehören, verbunden durch Liebe und Magie."

Hermine starrte die beiden Figuren an.

„Also war es kein Zufall, dass Du mir diese Statue mit Deinem Brief hast zukommen lassen?"

„Nein, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass meine Großmutter sie Dir untergeschoben hat, als Du fliehen musstest."

„Sie wollte mich daran erinnern, wie sie und mein Großvater zu einander gefunden haben und wie ihr Bund besiegelt wurde – durch die Statue und den Nexus."

Am liebsten wäre er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen um zu wissen was sie dachte. Aber dazu gab es keinen Grund. Das hier war Hermine, sie würde ihm immer ehrlich sagen was sie dachte.

„Warum erzählst du mir davon?"

Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Sie berührte den Nexus. Als er für Severus sichtbar wurde, fragte sie ihn.

„Nimmst Du meinen Antrag an?"

„Ja."

Nun berührte auch er den Nexus, der zu glühen anfing. Mit der anderen Hand nahm er die Statue und legte sie Hermine in den Schoß.

„Hermine, ich nehme Deinen Antrag an. Wenn Du es möchtest, binde ich mich an Dich, gebe Dir meine Liebe und Zuneigung. Unsere Magie wird von nun an verbunden sein – bis das der Tod uns scheidet. Was sagst du?"

Unter Tränen lächelte sie.

„Ich nehme Deinen Antrag an. Und was machen wir nun?"

„Wir berühren gemeinsam den Nexus und die Statue und besiegeln unsere Verbindung mit einem Kuss."

In dem Moment, in den sich ihre Lippen berührten, wurde eine Magie frei, die sich in ihren Körpern ausbreitete. Es war eine machtvolle Energie, die sie erfasste und durchflutet.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, hatte sich der Nexus verändert. Er schimmerte nun goldfarbend. Auch die Statue sah anders aus. Eine durchsichtige Hülle umschloss Merlin und Nimüe, die Hand in Hand die Höhle betraten.

Severus war überrascht.

„Genauso sah es aus als mein Großvater lebte. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie traurig meine Großmutter nach seinem Tod war. Sie hielt den Nexus in der Hand und er hatte sich verändert. Der magische Bund war mit seinem Tod gebrochen und ich hatte das Gefühl, das Herz meiner Großmutter ebenfalls."

Er räusperte sich und Hermine liefen den Tränen herunter.

„Ich hoffe, dass Du mich bald heiraten wirst. Ich habe bei Deinen Eltern um Deine Hand angehalten."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Heiraten? Ich weiß nicht so Recht."

„Hermine."

„Unter einer Bedingung. Wir weihen das Haus ein."

x

x

x

Er konnte und wollte nicht nein sagen, zumal sich Hermine schon auszuziehen begann.

Es war so lange her und er verschlang jede ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und drängte sie auf das kleine Sofa.

Schnell zog er sich aus und legte sich zu ihr und sah sie an. Auf ein Vorspiel verzichteten sie beide, es war so lange her und keiner von ihnen wollte noch eine Sekunde länger warten.

Gemeinsam erreichten sie den Höhepunkt. Schweißgebadet lehnten sie sich aneinander als ob sie sich nie wieder trennen wollten.

Niemals in seinem Leben hatte sich Severus so gut gefühlt, so komplett und zufrieden und glücklich.

„Wenn das ein Traum ist, dann weck mich bitte nicht auf", flüsterte er.

„Es ist kein Traum. Ich liebe Dich."

Aus vollen Herzen und ohne zu zögern konnte Severus antworten.

„Und ich liebe Dich."

Und damit begann ihr neues Leben.

Ein Leben voll von Liebe – der Gedanke daran hatte ihn früher erschreckt, nun war sie sein Lebenselixier. Seine Liebe – ihre Liebe.

x

x

x

Im Prince Manor brannte ein einzelnes Licht.

Tatiana Prince sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das Cottage. Dort flammte Magie auf, lief durch das ganze Haus, breitete sich in jedem Raum aus.

Sie lächelte zufrieden und setzte sich in ihren Sessel.

Das Gemälde ihres Ehemanns bewegte sich leicht.

„Nun, ist alles gut gegangen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ja, sie sind die Verbindung eingegangen."

„Ich hoffe, dass sie genauso viel Freude dabei empfinden, wie wir."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und lächelte.

„Das werden sie, mein Geliebter. Das werden sie."

ENDE

* (Aus Wikipedia:

_Nimue ist eine bedeutende Gestalt der walisischen und bretonischen Sagenwelt, insbesondere der Artussage. Sie taucht unter verschiedenen Namen auf, darunter Viviane, Elaine, Niniane, Nivian, Nyneve, Nimueh oder auch Herrin vom See, Dame vom See, Hüterin der Quelle, Königin des Wassers oder Dame vom Brunnen. Nimue ist die Hüterin des Sees, aus welchem Artus das Schwert Excalibur erhielt, sie gilt als Ziehmutter Lancelots und auch als Lehrerin oder Geliebte des Zauberers Merlin._

_Merlins FehAm Hofe von Camelot wird in den folgenden Monaten prunkvoll und ehrlich regiert, wie es nach außen erscheint. Im Inneren beginnt jedoch ein Konflikt zu schwelen. Merlin muss nämlich zusehen, wie sich Artus immer öfter von Ginevra beraten lässt, anstatt des Zauberers Rat zu erbitten. Der eifersüchtige Merlin ist darüber erbost und sehnt sich nach Zuwendung, ja sogar nach Liebe, weswegen er wieder zu Nimue, der Dame vom See, zurückkehrt. Da sie sich seiner Liebe zunächst widersetzt, bindet Merlin sie gegen ihren Willen mittels eines Zaubers an sich. Schließlich willigt Nimue ein, seine Liebe zu erwidern, aber sie möchte im Gegenzug in der Zauberei unterwiesen werden. Der törichte Merlin willigt ein und führt sie in eine abgelegene Höhle irgendwo in Cornwall. Und das sollte ihm zum Verhängnis werden. Nimue singt ihm ein Schlaflied, das er ihr selbst beigebracht hatte, und während Merlin durch den Zauber außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, flieht die Dame vom See und verschließt die Höhle mit einem magischen Schutzwall, den auch der Magier nie mehr durchbrechen kann. Merlins Fehlen fällt am Hofe von Camelot zunächst nicht auf. Der Untergang des einst mächtigsten Magiers des Abendlandes, der die Natur vollkommen beherrschte, sollte aber schließlich der Anfang vom Ende des Königreiches Britannien und Artus' Herrschaft sein._


	55. Fragen über Fragen

hallo, ich wollte Euch zum Schluß noch fragen, ob Ihr zufrieden wart ? Die resonanz war eher mau und ich würde gern lernen und es besser machen. Meinungsäußerungen und Vorschläge sind willkommen !


End file.
